Lendo: Diários e Arquivos do Semideus
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Em seu completo tédio na gruta do acampamento, Rachel encontra seis crônicas interessantes, todas sobre coisas que já aconteceram e que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, apenas os envolvidos em cada acontecimento sabiam sobre aquilo. Então, ela decide chamar Clarisse, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo e Annabeth para lerem com ela.
1. Lendo: A Quadriga Roubada

— Você nos chamou aqui para ler? — perguntou Clarisse, incrédula.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Rachel.

— O problema? Eu sou uma filha de Ares! Ao invés de estar fazendo algo realmente útil como lutar, eu estarei lendo. Algo que já aconteceu ainda por cima!

Essa era a discussão que Rachel e Clarisse tinham na gruta do oráculo, no acampamento. Leo estava distraído mexendo em algum experimento que tirou do cinto de ferramentas, Annabeth analisava as páginas arrancadas de um livro e os outros observavam a discussão das duas.

— Isso tudo é solidão? Sabe, você poderia ler essas páginas sozinha e não arrastar todos nós até aqui! — disse Clarisse, irônica — Ou o oráculo não sabe ler?

— Escuta aqui, La Rue! — gritou Rachel, irritada.

— Rachel! Clarisse! Já chega! — gritou Annabeth, interrompendo a discussão — Do que se tratam essas páginas?

— Eu já disse! São algumas histórias que já aconteceram!

— E para que vamos ler algo que já aconteceu? Para relembrar os bons tempos? — perguntou Leo.

Rachel fuzilou Leo com o olhar.

— Achei interessante descobrir algumas coisas que não aconteceram durante as missões de certas pessoas — rosnou — E ontem mesmo vocês estavam reclamando de tédio.

— Para quem recuperou o raio mestre de Zeus, trouxe o velocino de ouro para o acampamento, segurou o céu, entre outras coisas, a vida está tranqüila até demais — disse Percy.

— O culpado de tudo isso é a Persiana — resmungou Clarisse.

— Eu? Por que eu? — perguntou Percy, indignado.

— Desde que você veio milhares de coisas aconteceram por sua causa! Só teve um intervalo de dois meses até que a Profecia dos Sete acontecesse. Mal derrotamos Cronos e já veio Gaia se vingando dos deuses e de nós.

— Πάει να τα κοράκια!

— Percy! — repreendeu Annabeth.

— O que ele disse? — murmurou Jason para Piper.

— Algo não muito bonito... — respondeu Piper.

— Já chega! Quem quer começar? — disse Rachel, tirando as páginas da mão de Annabeth.

Como resposta, Annabeth puxou as páginas de volta da mão de Rachel. Assim que leu o título, franziu o cenho confusa.

— **"Percy Jackson e a Quadriga Roubada"** — leu em voz alta.

— Que coisa feia, Perseus! — disse Leo, em um tom sério — Já não basta ter roubado o raio mestre, agora também roubou uma Quadriga? Não, não! Está de castigo!

Percy fechou a cara e os outros riram.

— Eu não... — começou, irritado, mas Annabeth o calou com um selinho, antes de começar a ler:

**Eu estava no quinto tempo, na aula de ciências, quando ouvi sons vindos de fora._SCRAUC! AU! SCRECH!_**

**Era como se alguém estivesse sendo atacado por uma galinha possuída.**

Leo começou a rir fortemente e Clarisse arregalou os olhos.

"Por favor que não seja o que eu estou pensando... Por favor que não seja o que eu estou pensando..." pensava.

Percy parecia não ter percebido ainda de que dia se tratava.

**E, acredite, essa é uma situação que já vivi. Ninguém mais pareceu notar o tumulto. Estávamos no laboratório, e todo mundo estava conversando, então, não foi difícil olhar pela janela enquanto fingia que lavava meu béquer.**

**Como eu suspeitava, havia uma garota no beco empunhando uma espada. Ela era alta e musculosa como uma jogadora de basquete, tinha cabelos castanhos oleosos e usava jeans, coturnos e jaqueta de brim.**

Annabeth e Rachel olharam para Clarisse.

**Estava golpeando um bando de pássaros pretos do tamanho de corvos. Havia penas presas a suas roupas em vários lugares. Um corte acima de seu olho esquerdo sangrava.**

**Enquanto eu a observava, um dos pássaros lançou uma pena como se fosse uma flecha, que se alojou no ombro dela. Ela praguejou e tentou acertar o animal, mas ele voou para longe. Infelizmente, reconheci a garota.**

Clarisse levantou uma sobrancelha para Percy, que pareceu se lembrar que dia era esse e rezava para que Clarisse não o matasse.

— Infelizmente? — perguntou Clarisse.

— Eu queria um pouco de paz antes de voltar para o acampamento... — murmurou Percy.

**Era Clarisse, minha antiga inimiga no acampamento para semideuses. Ela costumava passar o ano inteiro no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Eu não tinha ideia do que Clarisse fazia no Upper East Side no meio de um dia de aula, mas, obviamente, ela estava com problemas. E não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo. Fiz a única coisa que podia.**

— Complexo de heroísmo... — murmurou Clarisse — Eu poderia muito bem ter me livrado sozinha...

— Você não parecia estar em muita vantagem — retrucou Percy.

**— Sra. White — chamei — posso ir ao banheiro? Acho que vou vomitar.**

**Sabe quando os professores ensinam que a palavra mágica é _por favor_? Isso não é verdade. A palavra mágica é _vomitar_. Ela tira você da sala de aula mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa.**

Leo concordou com a cabeça.

**— Vá! — respondeu a Sra. White.**

**Corri para a porta, tirando os óculos de proteção, as luvas e o avental do laboratório. Então saquei minha melhor arma: uma caneta esferográfica chamada Contracorrente. Ninguém me parou nos corredores. Saí pelo ginásio. Cheguei ao beco a tempo de ver Clarisse acertar um pássaro demoníaco com a lateral da espada como numa rebatida de beisebol. O pássaro guinchou e voou para longe em espiral, batendo na parede de tijolos e escorregando para dentro de uma lixeira.**

— Desde quando você é tão observador e detalhista? — perguntou Rachel.

— Acredite, de lerdo ele só tem a cara — murmurou Annabeth.

— Ei!

**Mesmo assim, ainda havia uma dúzia deles em volta dela.**

**— Clarisse! — gritei.**

**Ela me lançou um olhar furioso, descrente.**

**— Percy? O que você está fazendo...**

**Ela foi interrompida por uma saraivada de penas que zuniram sobre sua cabeça e espetaram-se na parede.**

Clarisse deu um tapão nas costas de Percy.

— Ai! Por que você me bateu? — exclamou.

— Por você ter me distraído! — respondeu.

**— Essa é a minha escola.**

**— Que sorte a minha — Clarisse resmungou, mas estava muito ocupada para reclamar mais.**

**Destampei minha caneta, que se tornou uma espada de bronze de um metro de comprimento, e entrei na batalha golpeando os pássaros e desviando as flechas com a lâmina. Juntos, Clarisse e eu atacamos e atingimos os pássaros até que todos fossem reduzidos a pilhas de penas no chão.**

**Nós dois respirávamos com dificuldade. Eu tinha alguns arranhões, mais nada, além disso. Arranquei uma pena do meu braço. Ela não tinha me perfurado muito. Se não fosse venenosa, eu ficaria bem.**

— A primeira vez que a sorte esteve ao seu favor? — perguntou Annabeth, divertida.

— Até você? — perguntou Percy.

**Tirei um saquinho de ambrosia do bolso da jaqueta, onde sempre o mantinha para emergências, parti um pedaço ao meio e ofereci um pouco a Clarisse.**

**— Não preciso da sua ajuda — murmurou ela, mas pegou a ambrosia mesmo assim.**

— Esse é o jeito dos filhos de Ares para agradecer? — perguntou Piper.

— Cala a boca... — murmurou Clarisse, sem parecer, realmente, irritada.

Mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, ela e Percy eram quase como amigos.

**Engolimos alguns pedaços, mas não muitos, já que a comida dos deuses pode queimar até as cinzas se ingerida em excesso. Acho que é por isso que não há muitos deuses gordos.**

— Mas o Sr. D é gordo... — murmurou Leo, enquanto os outros negavam com a cabeça as besteiras de Percy.

**De qualquer forma, em poucos segundos nossos cortes e arranhões desapareceram. Clarisse colocou sua espada na bainha e bateu a sujeira da jaqueta.**

**— Então... a gente se vê.**

**— Espere aí! — retruquei. — Você não pode ir embora assim.**

**— Claro que posso.**

**— O que está acontecendo? O que está fazendo fora do acampamento? Por que aqueles pássaros estavam perseguindo você?**

— Isso virou interrogatório CSI, por um acaso? — perguntou Leo.

— Leo — chamou Piper.

— Sim?

— Se não tem nada melhor para falar, não diga nada.

Leo cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho com a boca.

**Clarisse me empurrou, ou tentou me empurrar. Eu estava bastante acostumado com seus truques, então apenas dei um passo para o lado e deixei que ela passasse direto por mim.**

**— Vamos lá — insisti. — Você quase foi morta na minha escola. Isso agora virou assunto meu.**

**— Não virou, não!**

**— Deixe eu ajudar você.**

**Ela deu um breve suspiro. Senti que realmente queria me bater. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia desespero em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse com sérios problemas.**

O lado romano de Jason pensou que ele, apartir de agora, teria que tomar bastante cuidado em esconder os seus sentimentos perto de Percy. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Ele escolheu o acampamento meio-sangue, não precisava mais pensar essas coisas.

**— São meus irmãos — começou ela. — Eles estão aprontando comigo.**

**— Ah — respondi, sem muita surpresa.**

**Clarisse tinha muitos irmãos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Todos implicavam uns com os outros. Acho que isso era esperado, já que são filhos e filhas do deus da guerra, Ares.**

**— Que irmãos? Sherman? Mark?**

**— Não — respondeu ela, parecendo assustada como eu nunca tinha visto. — Meus irmãos imortais. Phobos e Deimos.**

Leo segurou a vontade de ironizar o fato da filha do deus da guerra estar assustada, mas o olhar de Piper o advertiu a ficar calado.

**Sentamos num banco do parque enquanto Clarisse me contava a história. Eu não estava muito preocupado em voltar para a escola. A Sra. White chegaria à conclusão de que a enfermeira teria me mandado para casa, e o sexto tempo era aula de trabalhos manuais. O Sr. Bell nunca fazia chamada.**

**— Então me deixe entender isso direito. Você pegou o carro do seu pai para dar uma volta e agora ele sumiu.**

**— Não é um carro — rosnou Clarisse. — É uma quadriga de guerra! E ele _me disse _que pegasse. É como... um teste. Eu deveria trazê-la de volta ao pôr do sol. Mas...**

**— Seus irmãos roubaram o carro de você.**

— Desista, Clarisse — disse Annabeth — Percy teima em não querer aprender.

— Eu só uso a palavra mais fácil para lembrar... — disse Percy, dando de ombros.

**— Roubaram a quadriga — corrigiu ela. — Normalmente, são eles que a guiam, entende? E não gostam que ninguém mais o faça. Então roubaram a quadriga e me perseguiram com esses pássaros idiotas que disparam flechas.**

**— Os animais de estimação do seu pai?**

— Eu pensei que o animal de estimação de Ma... Ares fosse o javali... — disse Jason.

— Os deuses tem muitos animais os representando... — murmurou Clarisse.

— Tipo a Hera, que tem o pavão e a v... — começou Leo.

— Leo! — gritou Piper, impedindo-o de continuar e levar um raio na cabeça.

Annabeth e os outros começaram a gargalhar, principalmente Percy e Jason, que já haviam tido suas desavenças com Hera.

**Ela assentiu, chateada.**

**— Eles guardam o templo. De qualquer forma, se eu não encontrar a quadriga...**

**Parecia que ela estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Eu não a culpo. Já vi seu pai, Ares, ficar irritado, e não foi uma visão agradável. Se Clarisse o decepcionasse, ele pegaria pesado com ela. _Muito _pesado.**

— Não entendo porque ele pega tão pesado com seus próprios filhos — disse Piper.

— Essa é forma dele de nos motivar a nos sairmos melhor — disse Clarisse.

**— Vou ajudar você — ofereci.**

**— Por que faria isso? Eu não sou sua amiga — devolveu ela, irritada.**

**Não pude argumentar diante daquilo. Clarisse tinha agido mal comigo um milhão de vezes, mas, ainda assim, eu não gostava da ideia de ela ou qualquer outra pessoa estar na mira de Ares.**

Clarisse deu um olhar agradecido a Percy.

**Eu tentava descobrir como explicar isso a ela quando ouvimos uma voz masculina.**

**— Ah, olhe só. Acho que ela andou chorando!**

**Um garoto mais velho estava encostado num telefone público. Usava jeans surrado, camiseta preta e jaqueta de couro, e uma bandana cobria seus cabelos. Tinha uma faca presa ao cinto. Seus olhos eram da cor de chamas.**

**— Phobos — Clarisse cerrou os punhos. — Onde está a quadriga, seu idiota?**

**— _Você _a perdeu — provocou ele. — Não pergunte a mim.**

**— Seu...**

**Clarisse desembainhou a espada e partiu para o ataque, mas Phobos desapareceu bem no meio do golpe e a lâmina acertou o poste do telefone público. Ele apareceu no banco ao meu lado. Estava rindo, mas parou quando encostei a ponta de Contracorrente em sua garganta.**

Jason olhou incrédulo para Percy.

— Como você ainda está vivo? — perguntou.

— Uma ótima pergunta... — murmurou Percy.

**— É melhor você devolver aquela quadriga — eu disse a ele. — Antes que eu me irrite.**

— Ele sabia qual era a palavra, só estava falando errado para me irritar — disse Clarisse para Annabeth.

**Phobos me olhou com desprezo e tentou parecer durão, ou tão durão quanto alguém pode ficar com uma espada na garganta.**

**— Quem é o seu namoradinho, Clarisse? Agora você precisa de ajuda para vencer suas batalhas?**

**— Ele não é meu namorado! — Com um puxão, Clarisse tirou sua espada do poste. — Não é nem meu amigo. Esse é Percy Jackson.**

**Algo mudou na expressão de Phobos. Ele pareceu surpreso, talvez até nervoso.**

**— O filho de Poseidon? Aquele que deixou papai furioso? Ah, isso é muito bom, Clarisse. Você está andando com um arqui-inimigo?**

— É sério! Quantos deuses ele despertou a fúria? — perguntou Jason, surpreso.

— Zeus, Ares, Hades, Dionísio... Acho que só — respondeu Clarisse, irônica.

— Ele não despertou realmente a fúria de Hades — discordou Rachel.

— Não é por nada não, mas acho que deveríamos parar de falar os nomes dos deuses — disse Leo, olhando para o teto, um pouquinho nervoso.

— Tem razão — disse Annabeth.

— E como ainda está vivo? — insistiu Jason.

— Acho que por ter salvado o mundo duas vezes — ironizou Leo.

**— Eu não estou andando com ele!**

**Os olhos de Phobos brilharam num vermelho bem vivo.**

**— Por favor, não! — gritou Clarisse.**

**Ela golpeou o ar como se estivesse sendo atacada por insetos invisíveis.**

**— O que está fazendo com ela? — eu quis saber.**

**Clarisse se afastou para a rua, balançando sua espada furiosamente.**

**— Pare com isso! — eu disse a Phobos.**

**Apertei minha espada um pouco mais fundo em sua garganta, mas ele simplesmente sumiu, reaparecendo perto do telefone público.**

Todos, menos Clarisse, Percy e Annabeth pareceram confusos.

**— Não se anime tanto, Jackson — disse Phobos. — Só mostrei a ela aquilo de que ela tem medo.**

**O brilho desapareceu dos seus olhos. Clarisse se curvou, respirando com dificuldade.**

**— Seu desgraçado — arfou ela. — Eu vou... eu vou pegar você.**

**Phobos se virou para mim.**

**— E quanto a você, Percy Jackson? O que _você _teme? Sabe, vou descobrir. Eu sempre descubro.**

O resto, finalmente, entendeu. Jason, Piper e Leo ficaram um pouco curiosos em relação ao medo de Percy, se bem que já tinham uma pequena ideia sobre o que seria.

**— Devolva a quadriga. — Tentei manter minha voz calma. — Enfrentei seu pai uma vez. Você não me assusta.**

**— Nada a temer além do medo em si. Não é o que dizem? — Phobos riu. — Bom, deixe eu contar um segredinho a você, meio-sangue. Eu _sou _o medo. Se você quer a quadriga, venha pegar. Está sobre as águas. Você vai encontrá-la onde vivem os animaizinhos selvagens, exatamente o tipo de lugar a que você pertence.**

**Ele estalou os dedos e desapareceu numa cortina de fumaça amarela.**

**Preciso dizer: conheci muitos deuses inferiores e monstros de que não gostei, mas Phobos ganhou o prêmio máximo. Não gosto de valentões.**

Annabeth apertou as páginas fortemente com as mãos.

— Calma, Annabeth. Assim você vai amassar as folhas — disse Rachel.

**Nunca pertenci à turma dos populares da escola, então passei a maior parte da minha vida me defendendo de punks que tentavam amedrontar a mim e a meus amigos.**

— E, no fim, virou amigo de uma punk — brincou Rachel, se referindo a Thalia.

**A forma como Phobos riu de mim e fez Clarisse desmoronar só com o olhar... Queria dar uma lição nesse cara. Ajudei Clarisse a se levantar. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto pelo suor.**

**— _Agora _você quer ajuda? — perguntei.**

**Pegamos o metrô preparados para novos ataques, mas ninguém nos incomodou. Enquanto viajávamos, Clarisse me falou sobre Phobos e Deimos.**

**— Eles são deuses inferiores — explicou ela. — Phobos é o medo. Deimos é o pânico.**

**— Qual é a diferença?**

**Ela deu de ombros.**

**— Deimos é maior e mais feio, eu acho.**

— Ótima comparação — riu Leo.

**...Ele é bom em enlouquecer multidões. Phobos é mais, digamos, pessoal. Ele consegue invadir a sua mente.**

**— É daí que vem a palavra _fobia_?**

Leo olhou surpreso para Percy.

— O que é? Eu não sou burro! — resmungou Percy, irritado.

**— Sim — resmungou ela. — Ele tem muito orgulho disso. Todas aquelas fobias nomeadas em homenagem a ele. O idiota.**

**— E por que eles não querem que você conduza a quadriga?**

**— Isso costuma ser um ritual apenas para os filhos homens de Ares, quando completam quinze anos. Eu sou a primeira menina a ter uma chance em muitos anos.**

**— Bom para você.**

**— Diga isso a Phobos e a Deimos. Eles me odeiam. Eu _tenho _de levar aquela quadriga de volta ao templo.**

**— Onde _é _o templo?**

**— Píer 86. O _Intrepid_.**

**— Ah.**

**Aquilo fazia sentido, pensei na hora. Na verdade, eu nunca estivera a bordo do antigo porta-aviões, mas sabia que era usado como uma espécie de museu militar. Provavelmente, estava cheio de armas e bombas e outros brinquedos perigosos. Exatamente o tipo de lugar que um deus da guerra gostaria de frequentar.**

Os outros seguraram a vontade de zombar Percy. Eles não queriam que ele se irritasse muito e mandasse mais um daqueles olhares fuzilantes que faziam até um deus estremecer.

Eles sabiam que Percy era inteligente, apenas gostavam de implicar com a lerdeza do filho de Poseidon.

**— Talvez tenhamos cerca de quatro horas antes do pôr do sol — supus. — Pode ser tempo suficiente, se acharmos a quadriga.**

**— Mas o que Phobos quis dizer com "sobre as águas"? Estamos numa ilha, pelo amor de Zeus. Pode estar em qualquer lugar!**

**— Ele disse alguma coisa sobre animais selvagens — lembrei. — Animaizinhos selvagens.**

**— Um zoológico?**

**Concordei. Um zoológico sobre as águas pode ser o do Brooklyn, ou talvez... algum lugar de difícil acesso, com _pequenos _animais selvagens. Algum lugar onde ninguém pensaria em procurar uma quadriga.**

**— Staten Island — sugeri. — Há um pequeno zoológico lá.**

— O Percy está andando tempo demais com a Annabeth... — murmurou Piper, só Jason a escutou.

— Eu acho que ele deixa a parte do raciocínio toda para a Annabeth e, quando ela não está por perto, ele quem cuida disso — murmurou Jason.

**— Talvez — respondeu Clarisse. — Esse parece o tipo de lugar fora do comum em que Phobos e Deimos esconderiam alguma coisa. Mas se estivermos errados...**

**— Não temos tempo para estarmos errados.**

**Descemos na Times Square e pegamos o trem número 1 para o centro de Manhattan, em direção ao cais das barcas. Embarcamos para Staten Island às três e meia da tarde, com um monte de turistas que lotavam as grades do deque superior, tirando fotografias conforme passávamos pela Estátua da Liberdade.**

**— Ele a esculpiu em homenagem à mãe — comentei, observando a estátua.**

**— Quem? — Clarisse olhou para mim com desdém.**

**— Bartholdi — respondi. — O cara que fez a Estátua da Liberdade. Ele era filho de Atena e projetou a estátua de forma que se parecesse com a mãe dele. Bom, foi o que Annabeth me contou.**

**Clarisse revirou os olhos. Annabeth era minha melhor amiga e tinha loucura por arquitetura e monumentos. Acho que, às vezes, sua fixação pelo assunto acabava me contaminando.**

Annabeth deu um tapa no braço de Percy e os outros riram.

— É estranho imaginar vocês dois como melhores amigos — disse Piper.

— E como imaginou? Eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram à primeira vista e começaram a namorar? — zombou Leo.

**— Inútil — Clarisse considerou. — Se não ajuda você na batalha, é uma informação inútil.**

**Eu poderia ter discutido com ela, mas, logo em seguida, a barca se inclinou como se tivesse batido em uma rocha. Os turistas escorregaram, derrubando uns nos outros. Clarisse e eu corremos para a frente do barco. A água abaixo de nós começou a borbulhar. Então, a cabeça de uma serpente marinha emergiu na baía. O monstro era, no mínimo, tão grande quanto o barco. Era cinza e verde, e possuía uma cabeça de crocodilo e dentes em formato de lâminas afiadas.**

— Você enfrentou todo o tipo de monstro existente no mundo, não? — perguntou Jason, solidário.

— Menos aqueles que enfrentamos enquanto o casalzinho dava uma volta pelo tártaro — disse Leo.

— Eu preferia ter que enfrentar todos os monstros de uma só vez, do que sofrer aquelas maldições... — murmurou Annabeth.

**Cheirava como... bom, como alguma coisa que tivesse acabado de sair do fundo das águas do porto de Nova York. Montado em seu pescoço, estava um garoto forte que usava uma armadura grega de cor preta. Seu rosto estava coberto de feias cicatrizes, e ele segurava uma lança.**

**— Deimos! — berrou Clarisse.**

**— Olá, irmã! — Seu sorriso era quase tão terrível quanto o da serpente. — Que tal uma brincadeira?**

**O monstro rugiu. Os turistas gritaram e se dispersaram. Não sei exatamente o que viram, a Névoa geralmente evita que mortais vejam monstros em sua forma verdadeira. Mas, seja lá o que tenham visto, deixou-os aterrorizados.**

**— Deixe-os em paz! — berrei.**

**— Ou o _quê_, filho do deus do mar? — Deimos desdenhou. — Meu irmão me disse que você é um banana! Além disso, eu amo pânico. Eu vivo em meio ao pânico!**

**Ele incitou a serpente a golpear a barca com a cabeça, e, com o impacto, ela espalhou água para trás. Alarmes dispararam. Passageiros se atropelaram ao tentar fugir. Deimos gargalhava de felicidade.**

— Esses seus irmãos são cruéis... — murmurou Piper — Nem dá para acreditar que são filhos de Ares com Afrodite.

**— Chega — murmurei. — Clarisse, agarre aqui.**

**— O quê?**

**— Agarre meu pescoço. Vamos dar uma volta.**

— Annabeth não curtiu isso — brincou Leo.

— Como se eu fosse ter algo com a Persiana... — murmurou Clarisse.

— Annabeth, Rachel, Calipso, Reyna... — contou Piper.

Annabeth fuzilou Leo e Piper com o olhar.

**Ela não protestou. Agarrou-se a mim e eu comecei a contar:**

**— Um, dois, três... pule!**

**Pulamos do deque superior direto para dentro da baía, mas ficamos embaixo d'água só por um instante. Senti o poder do oceano tomar conta de mim. Induzi a água a fazer um redemoinho em torno de nós, aumentando a velocidade até que surgíssemos no topo de uma tromba d'água de dez metros de altura. Então nos conduzi diretamente ao monstro.**

**— Acha que consegue cuidar de Deimos? — berrei para Clarisse.**

**— Eu pego ele! — respondeu ela. — Só me faça descer dez metros.**

**Avançamos rapidamente em direção à serpente. Assim que ela expôs sua presa, desviei a tromba d'água para o lado e Clarisse pulou. Ela foi de encontro a Deimos e os dois caíram na água. A serpente veio atrás de mim. Rapidamente, virei a tromba d'água para encará-la. Então, reuni todo o meu poder e induzi a água a subir cada vez mais.**

**_Uouuuu!_**

— Você não é bom com onomatopéias — disse Clarisse.

— Esse barulho era para ser do que? — perguntou Annabeth.

— Da água atingindo o monstro — murmurou Percy.

**Milhões de litros de água salgada atingiram o monstro. Pulei em sua cabeça, destampei Contracorrente e cortei com toda a minha força o pescoço da criatura. O monstro rugiu. Sangue verde jorrou da ferida, e a serpente afundou nas ondas. Mergulhei e observei a criatura enquanto ela recuava em direção ao mar aberto. Isto é bom nas serpentes marinhas: elas se tornam bebês gigantes quando estão feridas.**

— É bom até os bebês reclamarem com as suas mamães — resmungou Leo.

**Clarisse emergiu perto de mim; cuspindo e tossindo. Nadei até ela e a agarrei.**

**— Você pegou Deimos?**

**Clarisse balançou a cabeça.**

**— O covarde desapareceu enquanto lutávamos. Mas tenho certeza de que o veremos de novo. E a Phobos também.**

**Os turistas ainda corriam em pânico pela barca, mas não havia sinais de ninguém ferido. O barco não parecia estar danificado. Decidi que não devíamos ficar ali.**

— Não tenho ideia do que os mortais vêem, mas parece que a polícia sempre é atraída até nós — disse Piper.

— Principalmente quando roubamos um BMW... — murmurou Leo.

— Eu não roubei aquele carro! Στο διάολο!

— Depois é o Percy quem não está falando coisas bonitas...

Annabeth voltou a ler antes que Piper partisse para cima de Leo.

**Segurei Clarisse pelo braço e fiz com que as ondas nos levassem para Staten Island.**

**No oeste, o sol se punha sobre a costa de Jersey. Nosso tempo se esgotava. Eu nunca tinha passado muito tempo em Staten Island. Percebi que era maior do que eu imaginava e não muito divertida para caminhadas. As ruas seguiam trajetos confusos e tudo parecia ficar no alto. Eu estava seco (nunca me molho no oceano, a menos que eu queira), mas as roupas de Clarisse ainda pingavam. Ela deixava pegadas imundas pela calçada e o motorista do ônibus não nos deixou entrar.**

**— Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo — observou ela.**

**— Pare de pensar assim. — Tentei parecer otimista, mas eu também começava a duvidar.**

— Não convenceu — observou Clarisse.

**Gostaria que tivéssemos tido reforços. Dois semideuses contra dois deuses inferiores já não era uma disputa justa, e eu não tinha certeza do que faríamos quando encontrássemos Phobos e Deimos ao mesmo tempo. Ficava relembrando o que Phobos tinha dito: "E quanto a você, Percy Jackson? O que você teme? Sabe, vou descobrir". Depois de nos arrastarmos até a metade da ilha, de passarmos por várias casas de subúrbio, algumas igrejas e um McDonald's, finalmente avistamos uma placa em que se lia zoológico.**

Clarisse e Rachel olharam para o Percy.

— Você tem uma necessidade de pontuar que tem uma lanchonete por perto, não? — perguntou Rachel.

— Só falei o que eu vi... — se defendeu Percy.

**Viramos a esquina e seguimos pela rua sinuosa com algumas árvores em um dos lados até que chegamos à entrada. A senhora da bilheteria nos observou com olhar de suspeita, mas, graças aos deuses, eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar nossas entradas. Andamos pelo viveiro dos répteis e Clarisse parou de repente.**

— Eu não entendo porque os mortais pagam para ver um bando de animais sem graça... Se fossem monstros eu até entenderia — disse Leo.

— Um zoológico de monstros, Leo? — perguntou Piper, incrédula.

— E por que não? É muito mais interessante!

— Não, obrigado. Eu já vejo mais monstros do que desejo! — murmurou Jason.

**— Lá está ela.**

**Ela estava estacionada num cruzamento entre a fazendinha das crianças e o lago das lontras: uma enorme quadriga vermelha e dourada atrelada a quatro cavalos pretos.**

— Eu quero andar em uma dessas! — comentou Leo.

**A quadriga era decorada com incrível riqueza de detalhes. Seria bonita se todas as imagens não mostrassem pessoas morrendo dolorosamente.**

— Não quero mais não, obrigado...

**Os cavalos soltavam fogo pelas narinas.**

**Famílias com carrinhos de bebês passavam ao lado da quadriga como se ela não existisse. Acho que a Névoa em torno dela devia estar muito forte, pois o único disfarce da quadriga era um bilhete escrito à mão colado no peito de um dos cavalos em que se lia VEÍCULO OFICIAL DO ZOOLÓGICO.**

**— Onde estão Phobos e Deimos? — sussurrou Clarisse, desembainhando sua espada.**

**Não os via em lugar algum, mas isso só podia ser uma armadilha. Eu me concentrei nos cavalos. Normalmente, consigo falar com cavalos, já que meu pai os criou.**

**_Ei, cavalos, labaredas legais essas. Venham aqui!_****, chamei. Um deles relinchou desdenhosamente. Certo, consegui entender seus pensamentos. Ele me chamou de alguns nomes que não posso repetir.**

Todos, menos Percy, começaram a gargalhar.

— Isso me lembra o Percy reclamando do cavalo de Hazel — disse Jason.

— Pelo menos Árion não era cavalo de Ares — murmurou Percy.

**— Vou tentar pegar as rédeas — Clarisse avisou. — Os cavalos me conhecem, me dê cobertura.**

**— Tudo bem.**

**Eu não estava certo de como deveria dar cobertura a ela com a espada, mas mantive meus olhos bem abertos enquanto Clarisse se aproximava da quadriga. Ela andou em volta dos cavalos, quase na ponta dos pés. E congelou quando uma senhora passou com uma garotinha de uns três anos de idade.**

**— Cavalinho pegando fogo! — disse a menina.**

**— Não seja boba, Jessie — a mãe respondeu com uma voz confusa. — Isso é um veículo oficial do zoológico.**

Percy olhou para Rachel, se lembrando da vez em que se encontraram na represa.

_"Ah! Meu Deus! Você sempre tenta matar as pessoas quando elas assoam o nariz?"._

Annabeth e Clarisse também olharam brevemente para Rachel.

**A garotinha tentou argumentar, mas a mãe agarrou sua mão e elas continuaram andando.**

— Das duas uma: ou ela é uma mortal que vê atrás da névoa — disse Annabeth — Ou...

— Ela é uma semideusa? — perguntou Piper, indecisa.

— Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a mãe pareceu um pouco alarmada pela garota ter percebido os cavalos...

— Mas ela estava confusa com o que a garota disse...

— Ela pode não ver através da névoa.

— Querem parar de discutir se a garota é uma semideusa ou não? — interrompeu Clarisse, um pouco irritada.

**Clarisse chegou perto da quadriga. A mão dela estava a quinze centímetros do arreio quando os cavalos empinaram, relinchando e soltando chamas. Phobos e Deimos apareceram na quadriga, os dois agora vestidos com negras armaduras de guerra. Phobos deu uma risada, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando. As feições assustadoras de Deimos pareciam ainda mais terríveis de perto.**

**— A caçada começou! — gritou Phobos.**

**Clarisse tombou para trás enquanto ele chicoteava os cavalos e conduzia a quadriga diretamente para cima de mim. Bom, agora eu gostaria de poder contar a vocês que cometi um ato heróico, como permanecer parado diante um grupo feroz de cavalos lança-chamas munido somente com a minha espada. Mas a verdade é que eu fugi.**

Eles não podiam negar que era incrivelmente engraçado ler os pensamentos do Percy.

— Não se pode ser tudo... — brincou Annabeth, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

**Pulei uma lata de lixo e uma grade, mas não houve meio de eu ser mais rápido que a quadriga. Ela foi de encontro à grade logo atrás de mim, escavando tudo pelo seu caminho.**

**— Percy, cuidado! — gritou Clarisse, como se eu precisasse que alguém me dissesse aquilo.**

Clarisse tentou fechar a cara, mas a situação era engraçada demais para conseguir ficar completamente séria.

**Saltei e pousei numa ilha de pedra no meio da área das lontras. Fiz com que a água formasse uma coluna para fora do lago e se jogasse sobre os cavalos, apagando temporariamente suas chamas e deixando-os confusos. As lontras não ficaram felizes com isso. Elas tagarelaram e gritaram, e entendi que era melhor sair da sua ilha bem rápido, antes que mamíferos marinhos enfurecidos começassem a me perseguir também.**

**Corri enquanto Phobos xingava e tentava controlar seus cavalos. Clarisse aproveitou a chance para pular nas costas de Deimos justamente quando ele começava a empunhar sua lança. Os dois saltaram da quadriga no momento em que ela tombou para a frente. Pude ouvir Deimos e Clarisse começarem a lutar, espada contra espada. Mas eu não tinha tempo para me preocupar com isso porque Phobos estava me perseguindo novamente. Avancei rapidamente em direção ao aquário com a quadriga em meu encalço.**

**— Ei, Percy! — provocou Phobos. — Tenho uma coisa para você!**

**Olhei para trás e vi a quadriga derreter e os cavalos se transformarem em aço, envolvendo uns aos outros como se bonecos de barro estivessem sendo retrabalhados. A quadriga se remodelou em uma caixa preta de metal com a parte de baixo como a de um trator, uma pequena torre e um longo cano de arma. Um tanque de guerra. Reconheci por causa de uma pesquisa que tivera de fazer para a aula de história.**

— Não é tão difícil assim reconhecer um tanque de guerra — disse Clarisse.

— O Percy foi levado para o mal caminho — choramingou Leo, levando um tapa na cabeça por Piper.

**Phobos dava risadas para mim do alto de um tanque da Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**— Diga X! — disse ele.**

**Rolei para o lado quando a arma disparou. _CABUUUM_!**

**Um quiosque de suvenires explodiu, e bichos de pelúcia, canecas de plástico e câmeras descartáveis voaram em todas as direções. Enquanto Phobos recarregava sua arma, eu me levantei e mergulhei no aquário. Eu queria me cercar de água. Isso sempre aumentava meu poder. Além do mais, era possível que Phobos não conseguisse fazer a quadriga passar pela porta. Claro que, se ele explodisse tudo, não faria diferença...**

**Corri pelas salas iluminadas por uma estranha luz azul-clara vinda dos tanques de exposição de peixes. Sépias, peixes-palhaços e enguias, todos me encararam à medida que eu passava correndo por eles. _Filho do deus do mar! Filho do deus do mar!_, eu podia ouvir suas pequenas mentes sussurrarem. É ótimo quando lulas o consideram uma celebridade.**

— Você é muito metido! — disse Annabeth, rindo com os outros.

**Parei no final do aquário para escutar. Não ouvi nada. E então... _vrum, vrum_. Um tipo diferente de motor. Olhei sem acreditar quando Phobos apareceu pilotando uma Harley-Davidson. Eu já tinha visto aquela moto: seu tanque de combustível decorado com chamas, os coldres com espingardas, o assento de couro parecido com pele humana. Aquela era a mesma moto que Ares pilotava quando o vi pela primeira vez, mas nunca imaginei que ela era apenas outra forma para sua quadriga de guerra.**

— Licença, meu pai quem criou — adivinha quem disse isso. Leo, obviamente.

— E eu achando Persiana e Bela Adormecida metidos... — murmurou Clarisse.

— Bela Adormecida? — perguntou Jason, indignado, enquanto os outros tentavam parar de rir.

— Não, Clarisse. É Ariel e Bela Adormecida — corrigiu Leo.

Annabeth e Piper quase rolaram de rir ao ver as caras de indignação de Percy e Jason.

**— Oi, perdedor — Phobos me cumprimentou puxando uma enorme espada da bainha. — Hora de ficar com medo.**

**Empunhei minha espada, determinado a encará-lo. Então, os olhos de Phobos incandesceram e cometi o erro de olhar dentro deles.**

**De repente, eu estava num lugar diferente. Era o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo, e ele estava em chamas. A floresta pegava fogo. Saía fumaça dos chalés. As colunas gregas do pavilhão do refeitório haviam tombado e a Casa Grande era uma ruína ardente. Meus amigos, ajoelhados, imploravam. Annabeth, Grover e todos os outros campistas. _Salve a gente, Percy!_, eles choramingavam. _Faça a escolha!_**

**Fiquei paralisado.**

— Foi quase assim que ficou o acampamento por causa dos romanos... — murmurou Rachel, triste.

Jason abaixou a cabeça, não tinha esperado que Octavian chegasse tão longe.

**Era o momento que sempre temi: a profecia que deveria ser cumprida quando eu completasse dezesseis anos. Eu teria de escolher entre salvar ou destruir o Monte Olimpo. Agora chegara o momento e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. O acampamento queimava. Meus amigos me encaravam, pedindo ajuda. Meu coração estava disparado. Eu não podia me mover. E se eu fizesse a coisa errada? Então, ouvi as vozes dos peixes do aquário. _Filho do deus do mar! Acorde!_**

**Subitamente, senti o poder dos oceanos me dominar novamente, milhares de litros de água salgada e centenas de peixes tentavam chamar minha atenção. Eu não estava no acampamento. Era uma ilusão. Phobos me mostrara meu temor mais profundo. Pisquei e vi a espada de Phobos vindo na direção da minha cabeça. Empunhei Contracorrente e bloqueei o golpe segundos antes que ele me partisse em dois.**

— Acordou na hora certa — disse Annabeth, aliviada.

— Ei, eu ainda estou aqui — brincou Percy, tentando aliviar um pouco da tensão.

**Contra-ataquei e acertei Phobos no braço. Icor dourado, o sangue dos deuses, ensopou sua camisa.**

**Phobos rosnou e avançou sobre mim. Desviei facilmente. Sem o seu poder do medo, Phobos não era nada. Ele não era nem um guerreiro razoável.**

— Uma vergonha para os filhos de Ares — concordou Clarisse.

**Eu o contive, golpeando seu rosto e deixando-lhe um corte na bochecha. Quanto mais irritado ele ficava, mais desajeitadamente agia. Eu não podia matá-lo. Ele era imortal. Mas não era possível saber disso levando em conta somente sua expressão. O deus do medo parecia amedrontado.**

— Que irônico! — disse Leo.

**Finalmente, chutei-o contra a fonte de água. Sua espada foi parar no banheiro das mulheres. Agarrei-o pelos cordões da sua armadura e o levantei até a altura do meu rosto.**

— Queria vê-lo tentando entrar no banheiro das mulheres para pegar a espada.

**— Você vai desaparecer agora — ordenei. — Vai sair do caminho de Clarisse. E se eu o vir de novo, vou lhe dar uma cicatriz maior e num lugar muito mais doloroso!**

**Ele engoliu em seco.**

**— Haverá uma próxima vez, Jackson! — E se dissolveu numa fumaça amarela.**

— Covarde — cantarolaram Clarisse e Leo.

**Eu me virei para o tanque de exposição de peixes.**

**— Valeu, pessoal!**

**Então, observei a moto de Ares. Eu nunca havia pilotado uma superpoderosa quadriga Harley-Davidson de guerra. Quão difícil poderia ser? Subi na moto, acionei a ignição e saí do aquário para ajudar Clarisse.**

— Sua mãe sabe que você fez isso? — perguntou Rachel.

Percy fingiu não escutar a pergunta, deixando claro a resposta.

**Não tive problemas para encontrá-la, apenas segui o rastro de destruição. Grades foram derrubadas e animais corriam livremente. Texugos e lêmures estavam explorando a pipoqueira. Um leopardo gordo espreguiçava-se num banco do parque, rodeado de penas de pombo. Estacionei a moto próximo à fazendinha das crianças, e lá estavam Deimos e Clarisse na área das cabras. Clarisse estava de joelhos. Corri até ela, mas parei subitamente quando vi como Deimos havia mudado sua forma. Agora ele era Ares: o grande deus da guerra, usando couro preto e óculos de sol. Todo o seu corpo soltava fumaça furiosamente enquanto ele levantava o punho para Clarisse.**

**— Você me decepcionou de novo! — o deus da guerra elevou a voz. — Eu a avisei do que aconteceria!**

**Ele tentou acertá-la, mas Clarisse arrastou-se para longe.**

**— Não! Por favor! — clamou ela.**

**— Garota boba!**

**— Clarisse! — gritei. — Isso é uma ilusão. Enfrente-o!**

**A forma de Deimos vacilou.**

**— Eu sou Ares! — insistiu ele. — E você é uma garota desprezível! Eu sabia que você me decepcionaria. Agora vai sofrer minha ira.**

— Pensando bem, ele não era um Ares muito convincente... — murmurou Clarisse.

— Na hora H, nós não pensamos direito no que está acontecendo — disse Annabeth — Só depois pensamos no quanto as coisas eram óbvias...

**Eu queria avançar e lutar com Deimos, mas, de alguma maneira, sabia que não podia ajudar. Clarisse precisava fazer isso. Esse era o seu maior medo. Ela teria de superá-lo sozinha.**

**— Clarisse — chamei. Ela se virou e eu tentei sustentar seu olhar. — Enfrente-o. Isso é só fachada. Levante-se!**

**— Eu... eu não consigo.**

**— Sim, você consegue. Você é uma guerreira. Levante!**

**Ela hesitou. E então começou a se erguer.**

**— O que está fazendo? — Ares elevou a voz. — Humilhe-se por misericórdia, garota!**

**Clarisse deu um breve suspiro.**

**— Não — disse ela, calmamente.**

**— O quê?**

**— Estou cansada de ser amedrontada por você. — Ela empunhou a espada.**

**Deimos atacou, mas Clarisse se desviou do golpe. Ela cambaleou, mas não caiu. — Você não é Ares — afirmou ela. — Você não é nem mesmo um bom guerreiro.**

— Isso é verdade! — concordou Jason — Ele e Phobos sem os seus poderes não são nada.

**Deimos rosnou de frustração. Ele atacou de novo, Clarisse estava preparada. Ela o desarmou e o atingiu no ombro, não tão profundamente, mas o suficiente para ferir mesmo um deus inferior. Ele uivou de dor e começou a incandescer.**

**— Não olhe! — avisei a Clarisse.**

Jason estremeceu, se lembrando do que aconteceu quando viu a verdadeira forma de Hera.

**Desviamos nossos olhos enquanto Deimos explodia em luz dourada, sua verdadeira forma divina, e desaparecia. Estávamos sozinhos, exceto pelas cabras da fazendinha, que mordiscavam nossas roupas em busca de migalhas. A moto se transformou novamente em uma quadriga puxada a cavalos.**

**Clarisse me observou cautelosamente. Ela limpou a palha e o suor do rosto.**

**— Você não viu isso. Você nunca viu nada disso.**

— Bem, parece que essas histórias vão ferrar a vida de algumas pessoas... — disse Leo, sorrindo.

**Eu dei uma risada.**

**— Você se saiu bem.**

**Ela olhou para o céu, que ficava vermelho atrás das árvores.**

**— Suba na quadriga — disse ela. — Ainda temos uma longa viagem a fazer.**

**Alguns minutos depois, chegamos à estação das barcas de Staten Island e relembramos o óbvio: estávamos numa ilha. A barca não transporta carros. Ou quadrigas. Ou motos.**

— A quadriga pode se transformar em um tanque de guerra, mas não pode se transformar em um carro anfíbio? — perguntou Leo, incrédulo.

— Naquela época não existia isso e a quadriga é um transporte terrestre e não aquático — disse Clarisse.

**— Ótimo — resmungou Clarisse. — O que fazemos agora? Conduzimos essa coisa pela Ponte Verrazano?**

**Nós dois sabíamos que não havia tempo. Existiam pontes para o Brooklyn e para Nova Jersey, mas ambos os caminhos exigiriam horas para levar a quadriga de volta a Manhattan. Mesmo se conseguíssemos induzir as pessoas a pensarem que aquilo era um carro normal. Então, tive uma ideia.**

**— Vamos pegar um caminho direto.**

**— O que você quer dizer? — Clarisse franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**Fechei os olhos e comecei a me concentrar.**

**— Siga em frente. Vá!**

**Clarisse estava tão desesperada que não hesitou.**

— Se você estivesse me trollando, eu juro que quebrava a sua cara — murmurou Clarisse.

— Você vai dizer os seus pensamentos agora que isso já aconteceu há uns 2 anos atrás? — perguntou Percy.

— Só para deixar claro...

**Ela gritou "Eia!" e chicoteou os cavalos. Eles avançaram em direção à água. Imaginei o oceano se tornando sólido, as ondas se transformando numa superfície firme até Manhattan. A quadriga de guerra bateu na arrebentação, a respiração ardente dos cavalos espalhava fumaça ao nosso redor. Andamos por cima das ondas diretamente até o porto de Nova York.**

**Chegamos ao Píer 86 bem no momento em que o céu ganhava a cor roxa. O USS_Intrepid_, templo de Ares, era uma enorme parede cinza de metal diante de nós, a pista de decolagem pontilhada de aeronaves e helicópteros. Estacionamos a quadriga na rampa e descemos dela. Pelo menos uma vez eu me sentia feliz por estar em terra firme. Concentrar-me em manter a quadriga sobre as ondas foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz.**

— Até aquele momento, você quer dizer — disse Jason.

**Eu estava exausto.**

**— É melhor eu sair daqui antes que Ares chegue — eu disse.**

**Clarisse concordou.**

**— Ele provavelmente mataria você assim que o visse.**

**— Parabéns — cumprimentei-a. — Acho que você passou no seu teste de direção.**

**Ela enrolou as rédeas na mão.**

**— Sobre aquilo que você viu, Percy. Aquilo de que eu tenho medo, quer dizer...**

**— Não vou contar a ninguém.**

**Ela me olhou com desconforto.**

**— Phobos assustou você?**

**— Sim. Vi o acampamento em chamas. Todos os meus amigos imploravam por ajuda, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Por um instante, não consegui me mover. Eu estava paralisado. Sei como você se sentiu.**

Jason negou com a cabeça. Percy se entregava muito fácil... Talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas sentiam que podiam confiar nele, mesmo tendo conhecido-o em pouco tempo.

**Ela baixou os olhos.**

**— Eu, hum... acho que eu devo dizer... — As palavras pareciam estar presas na sua garganta. Não tinha certeza se algum dia na sua vida Clarisse dissera "obrigada".**

Clarisse deu um soco no braço de Percy.

— Eu apanhei, pelo menos, umas 15 vezes só nesse capítulo. Tenho medo dos próximos... — disse Percy.

**— Não precisa se incomodar — eu disse.**

**Comecei a me afastar, mas ela me chamou.**

**— Percy?**

**— Sim?**

**— Quando você, hum... teve aquela visão com seus amigos...**

**— Você era um deles — dei minha palavra. — Só não conte a ninguém, está bem? Ou vou ter de matar você.**

**Um sorriso fraco passou pelo rosto de Clarisse.**

**— A gente se vê.**

**— A gente se vê.**

**Eu me encaminhei para o metrô. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia, e eu estava pronto para voltar para casa.**

— A sua mãe é uma santa... — disse Rachel.

— O próximo capítulo é: "**Percy Jackson e o Dragão de**"...

— Festus! — gritou Leo, interrompendo a fala de Annabeth — Eu leio!

Annabeth deu as páginas para Leo, se perguntando se era a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Quando Leo Valdez pedir para ler, não lhe negue — disse Piper, solenemente — Pode ser a última vez que você o virá pedindo isso.

— Há, há. Muito engraçado, Pipes! — disse Leo, com a cara séria.


	2. Lendo: O Dragão de Bronze

**Um dragão pode arruinar o seu dia.**

Leo fechou a cara para Percy.

**Confie em mim, como semideus, já tive minha cota de experiências ruins. Já apanhei, já fui apanhado, incendiado e envenenado. Já lutei com dragões de uma cabeça, de duas, de oito, de nove e com um tipo de tantas cabeças que se tivesse parado para contá-las com certeza estaria morto. Mas e aquela vez com o dragão de bronze? Sinceramente, achei que eu e meus amigos viraríamos ração de dragão.**

— Se você tivesse o visto descontrolado não estaria me olhando desse jeito — disse Percy, em sua defesa.

— Festus é apenas um dragão incompreendido na sociedade — fungou Leo, Piper e Jason reviraram os olhos.

**A noite começou bem tranquila. Era final de Junho. Eu tinha retornado de minha mais recente missão havia umas duas semanas, e a vida no Acampamento Meio - Sangue estava voltando ao normal. Sátiros perseguiam ninfas. Monstros uivavam na floresta. Os campistas pregavam peças uns nos outros, Dionísio transformava em arbusto qualquer um que não se comportasse. Coisas típicas de acampamento de Verão.**

Todos gargalharam.

— Eu nunca vi o Sr. D transformando alguém em arbusto — reclamou Leo, fazendo um biquinho com a boca.

— Céus, você é tão infantil! — exclamou Piper.

**Depois do jantar, os campistas ficaram conversando no pavilhão do refeitório. Estávamos todos empolgados porque a captura da bandeira naquela noite seria totalmente cruel. Na noite anterior, o chalé de Hefesto conseguira uma grande vitória.**

Leo comemorou e Clarisse bufou.

— Leo, isso aconteceu bem antes de você entrar no acampamento — disse Piper, divertida.

— E daí? Chalé 9 é demais!

**Eles capturaram a bandeira de Ares – com a minha ajuda, muito obrigado**

— Metido — resmungou Clarisse.

**– o que significava que o chalé de Ares viria atrás de sangue. Bem... eles sempre vêm atrás de sangue, mas nessa noite estariam especialmente inspirados.**

**Na equipe azul estava o chalé de Hefesto, Apolo, Hermes e eu, o único semideus no chalé de Poseidon. Por ora, a má noticia era que Atena e Ares, ambos os chalés de deuses da guerra, estavam contra nós na equipe vermelha, junto a Afrodite, Dionísio e Deméter.**

— Que estranho... Normalmente Ares e Atena quem lideram as equipes — disse Jason.

— Vocês perderam, né? — Piper perguntou para Percy.

— Se o Nico e o Jason ou a Thalia estivessem no time, nós ganharíamos... — resmungou Percy.

— Aprenda a perder — debochou Clarisse.

**O chalé de Atena guardava a outra bandeira, e minha amiga Annabeth era a sua capitã. Annabeth _não _é alguém que você gostaria de ter como adversária. Logo antes do jogo ela se virou para mim:**

**— Oi, Cabeça de Alga.**

**— Quer parar de me chamar assim?**

**Ela sabe que eu odeio esse nome, principalmente porque nunca consegui responder a altura. Ela é filha de Atena, o que não me dá muitas opções. Quer dizer "Cabeça de Coruja" e "Sabidinha" não são insultos de verdade.**

**— Você sabe que adora.**

— De tão pouca idade e já flertando? — brincou Piper.

— Eu não estava flertando! — murmurou Annabeth, mas estava tão vermelha que não convenceu muito.

**Ela bateu em mim com o ombro, o que imagino que era para ter sido um ato amigável, mas ela usava uma armadura grega completa, então, meio que doeu. Seus olhos cinzentos brilharam sob o elmo. Seu rabo de cavalo louro descia em um cacho sobre um dos ombros. Era difícil alguém ficar bonito numa armadura de combate, mas Annabeth conseguia.**

Piper olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada para Percy.

**— É o seguinte — ela baixou o tom de voz: — nós vamos destruir vocês esta noite, mas se você escolher uma posição segura... como o flanco direito, por exemplo... Garanto que não será tão massacrado.**

**— Uau, obrigado — comecei — mas estou jogando para vencer.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**— A gente se vê no campo de batalha.**

**Annabeth correu de volta para seus companheiros de equipe, que riram e a cumprimentaram tocando as mãos espalmadas no alto. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão feliz, como se a chance de me acertar fosse a melhor coisa que já acontecesse a ela. Beckendorf se aproximou com seu elmo embaixo do braço.**

**— Ela gosta de você, cara.**

"Ótimo! Esse capítulo vai ser um inferno para mim..." pensou Annabeth, desejando ter algum lugar onde esconder o rosto.

**— Com certeza — murmurei. — Gosta de mim como alvo.**

**— Que nada, elas sempre fazem isso. Se uma garota tenta matar você, saiba que ela está na sua.**

**— Faz muito sentido.**

— Realmente... Faz todo o sentido do mundo — riu Leo.

— Calipso tentou te matar? — alfinetou Piper.

Leo lançou um olhar atravessado para Piper, antes de voltar a ler.

**Beckendorf deu de ombros.**

**— Conheço essas coisas. Você devia convidá-la para os fogos.**

**Não conseguia descobrir se ele estava falando sério. Beckendorf era conselheiro - chefe de Hefesto. Era um cara enorme com uma carranca permanente, tinha músculos como um jogador de futebol americano profissional e as mãos cheias de calos do trabalho nas forjas. **

— Ele parece menos mal humorado do que o resto dos meus irmãos... — murmurou Leo.

— Seus irmãos mudaram muito desde que você chegou — disse Rachel.

Leo sorriu arrogantemente, no maior estilo "eu sei, sou demais".

**Acabara de completar dezoito anos e ia para a Universidade de New York no Outono. Por ele ser mais velho, eu costumava ouvi-lo sobre as coisas, mas a ideia de convidar Annabeth para os fogos do Quatro de Julho na praia – tipo, o maior programa de Verão – fez meu estômago revirar.**

**Então, Silena Beauregard, a conselheira - chefe de Afrodite, passou por nós. Beckendorf tinha uma não tão secreta queda por ela havia três anos. Os cabelos dela eram longos e pretos e os olhos, grandes e azuis. Quando ela andava os caras se viravam para olhar.**

**— Boa sorte, Charlie — disse ela. (Ninguém _nunca _chamava Beckendorf pelo primeiro nome). Ela lançou para ele um sorriso brilhante e foi se juntar a Annabeth no time vermelho.**

**— Ah... — Beckendorf engoliu em seco.**

**Dei um tapinha em seu ombro.**

**— Obrigado pelo conselho, cara. Que bom que você é tão sábio com as garotas e tudo mais. Venha, vamos para a floresta.**

As risadas não se fizeram esperar.

— Se pensar, é irônico um filho de Hefesto e uma filha de Afrodite, por causa das lendas — disse Annabeth.

**Naturalmente, Beckendorf e eu ficamos com o trabalho mais perigoso. Enquanto o chalé de Apolo fazia a defesa com seus arcos, o chalé de Hermes ocupava o meio da floresta para distrair os adversários. Nesse meio tempo, Beckendorf e eu exploraríamos a área do flanco esquerdo, localizaríamos a bandeira do inimigo, derrubaríamos os defensores e levaríamos a bandeira de volta para o nosso lado. Simples.**

**— Por que o flanco esquerdo?**

**— Por que Annabeth queria que eu fosse para o direito — disse eu a Beckendorf. — O que significa que ela _não _quer que a gente vá para o esquerdo.**

— Isso era mesmo verdade ou você queria que ele pensasse isso? — perguntou Clarisse.

— Eu sabia que ele não ia aceitar minha proposta — disse Annabeth, dando de ombros.

**Ele assentiu.**

**— Vamos nos preparar.**

**Beckendorf vinha trabalhando numa arma secreta para nós dois: uma armadura camuflada de bronze, encantada para se misturar ao ambiente. Se estivéssemos diante de pedras, nossos peitorais elmos e escudos ficariam cinza. Se estivéssemos em frente a arbustos, o metal mudaria sua cor para verde - folha. Não era invisibilidade verdadeira, mas teríamos um disfarce muito bom, pelo menos à distância.**

— Leo! — reclamou Piper, quando ele parou a ler, pensando na armadura.

— Ah! Foi mal! — ele voltou a ler, com a cabeça ainda nas possibilidades.

**— Essa coisa levou uma eternidade para ser forjada — ele me disse. — Não a estrague!**

**— Pode deixar, Capitão.**

**Beckendorf rosnou. Eu diria que ele gostou de ter sido chamado de "Capitão". O restante dos campistas de Hefesto nos desejou boa sorte e nós nos embrenhamos na mata, ficando imediatamente marrons e verdes como as árvores. Cruzamos o riacho que servia de fronteira entre as equipes. Ouvimos uma luta ao longe, espadas contra escudos. Notei um facho de luz vindo de alguma arma mágica, mas não vimos ninguém.**

**— Nenhum guarda de fronteira? — Beckendorf sussurrou. — Estranho.**

**— Excesso de confiança — supus.**

**Mas fiquei incomodado, Annabeth era uma ótima estrategista. Não era do seu feitio ser desleixada com a defesa, mesmo que sua equipe fosse maior que a nossa.**

"Realmente, ele já me conhecia muito bem naquela época... Talvez as missões e tudo o mais" pensou Annabeth.

**Avançamos território inimigo adentro. Eu sabia que precisávamos ser rápidos porque nossa equipe estava jogando na defesa, e isso não duraria para sempre. Os filhos de Apolo seriam superados mais cedo ou mais tarde. O chalé de Ares não seria detido por uma coisinha como arcos. Nós nos arrastamos pela base de um carvalho. Quase morri de susto quando o rosto de uma menina emergiu do tronco.**

**— Shhhh! — disse ela.**

**E então desapareceu atrás de uma raíz.**

**— Ninfas do bosque — resmungou Beckendorf — que irritante.**

— Se ela ficar pedindo por silêncio em uma caça a bandeira, vai ter que esperar sentada — disse Clarisse.

**Continuamos a avançar. Era difícil dizer exatamente onde estávamos. Alguns limites se mantinham, como o riacho, certos rochedos e algumas arvores muito antigas, mas a floresta tendia a transformar. Acho que os espíritos da natureza ficavam inquietos. Caminhos mudavam. Árvores se mexiam. De repente, estávamos nas bordas de uma clareira. Percebi que estávamos encrencados quando vi a montanha de sujeira.**

**— Santo Hefesto — murmurou Beckendorf — A Colina das Formigas.**

**Quis voltar e correr. Eu nunca havia visto a Colina das Formigas, mas tinha ouvido histórias de campistas mais velhos. O monte que chegava quase ao topo das árvores – quatro historias no mínimo. Suas laterais eram perfuradas por túneis que se espalhavam para dentro e para fora onde milhares de...**

**— Myrmekos — murmurei.**

**Era "formigas" em grego antigo, mas aquelas coisas eram mais que isso. Elas fariam qualquer exterminador ter um ataque cardíaco. Os Myrmekos eram do tamanho de pastores alemães. Suas cabeças blindadas cintilavam em vermelho-sangue. Os olhos brilhavam como contas pretas e as mandíbulas anavalhadas cortavam e estalavam. Alguns carregavam ramos de árvores. Outros levavam pedaços de carne crua, e eu não queria nem pensar de onde aquilo vinha. A maioria carregava pedaços de metal: armaduras antigas, espadas, pratos do refeitório até ali. Uma formiga estava arrastando uma lustrosa capota preta de um carro esporte.**

**— Elas adoram metal brilhante — Beckendorf sussurrou — Principalmente ouro. Ouvi dizer que elas tem mais no ninho do que Fort Knox — ele soou invejoso.**

— Filhas da...

— Leo!

— Foi mal!

**— Nem pense nisso.**

**— Cara não estou pensando nada — prometeu ele. — Vamos sair daqui enquanto nós...**

**A quinze metros de distancia, duas formigas lutavam para arrastar um enorme pedaço de metal em direção ao ninho. Era do tamanho de uma geladeira, todo feito de ouro e bronze reluzente, com saliências e pontas pela lateral e um ramo de fios preso na base. As formigas giraram a coisa e vi sua face. Quase morri de susto.**

**— Aquela é uma...**

**— Shhh! — Beckendorf me puxou de volta para os arbustos.**

**— Mas aquela é uma...**

**— Cabeça de dragão — disse ele em tom reverente — Sim. Estou vendo.**

— O que elas fizeram com o Festus? — gritou Leo.

— Chega, me dá isso, Leo! — ordenou Piper, se levantando.

— Não!

**O focinho era tão longo quanto meu corpo. A boca estava aberta e mostrava dentes de metal, como os de um tubarão. A pele era uma combinação de escamas de ouro e bronze e os olhos eram rubis tão grandes quanto meus punhos. A cabeça parecia ter sido cortada do corpo por mandíbulas de formigas. Havia fios cortados e emaranhados.**

Leo praguejava em grego por debaixo da respiração.

**A cabeça também devia ser pesada, porque as formigas se esforçavam, mas só conseguiam movê-la alguns centímetros a cada puxão.**

**— Se elas levarem a cabeça até o monte, as outras ajudarão — disse Beckendorf — Precisamos impedi-las.**

**— O quê? — perguntei — Por quê?**

**— Este é um sinal de Hefesto. Venha!**

— Gosto cada vez mais desse cara — disse Leo rapidamente, antes de voltar a ler.

Não podia correr o risco de Piper pegar as páginas da mão dele.

**Eu não sabia a que Beckendorf se referia, mas nunca o vira tão determinado. Ele correu pela margem da clareira, sua armadura se confundindo com as árvores. Eu estava prestes a segui-lo quando alguma coisa pontuda e fria pressionou o meu pescoço.**

**— Surpresa! — disse Annabeth, bem a meu lado.**

**Ela devia estar usando o seu boné mágico dos Yankees porque estava totalmente invisível. Tentei me mexer, mas ela colocou a faca embaixo do meu queixo. Silena surgiu da floresta com a espada desembainhada. Sua armadura de Afrodite era rosa e vermelha, cores escolhidas para combinar com as roupas e a maquiagem. Ela parecia uma Barbie Guerreira.**

Piper gemeu de vergonha, enquanto Jason segurava o riso.

**— Bom trabalho — disse ela a Annabeth.**

**Mãos invisíveis confiscaram a minha espada. Annabeth tirou seu boné e apareceu diante de mim, com um sorriso presunçoso.**

**— Garotos são tão fáceis de seguir. Eles fazem mais barulho do que um Minotauro apaixonado.**

**Senti meu rosto quente. Tentei relembrar os fatos na esperança de não ter dito nada embaraçoso. Era impossível saber por quanto tempo Annabeth e Silena nos espionaram.**

**— Você é o nosso prisioneiro — anunciou Annabeth. — Vamos pegar Beckendorf e...**

**— Beckendorf!**

**Por meio segundo eu o tinha esquecido, mas ele ainda avançava, diretamente para a cabeça do dragão. Já estava a doze metros de distância. Ele não notara as garotas, ou o fato de que eu não estava atrás dele.**

**— Vamos! — disse eu a Annabeth.**

**Ela me puxou de volta.**

**— Aonde você pensa que vai, prisioneiro?**

Leo lançou um olhar atravessado para Annabeth.

— Eu pensei que o Percy estava querendo me distrair — se justificou.

**— Veja!**

**Beckendorf saltou e atingiu uma das formigas. Sua espada tiniu contra a carapaça da coisa. A formiga se virou, estalando as pinças. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse avisá-lo ela mordeu a perna de Beckendorf e ele caiu ferido no chão. Uma segunda formiga borrifou uma gosma em seu rosto, e Beckendorf gritou. Ele deixou a espada cair e esfregava os próprios olhos loucamente. Eu me dirigi para alcançá-lo, mas Annabeth me puxou de volta.**

Agora não era só Leo quem olhava atravessado/incrédulo para Annabeth.

— Se eu deixasse Percy avançar, acabaríamos todos mortos. Agir precipitadamente nunca dá certo — disse Annabeth.

**— _Não!_**

**— Charlie! — berrou Silena.**

**— Não — disse Annabeth entre os dentes — Já é tarde demais.**

**— Do que você está falando? — eu quis saber — nós precisamos...**

**Então notei mais e mais formigas se aproximando de Beckendorf... dez, vinte. Elas o agarraram pela armadura e o afastaram tão rápido em direção à colina que ele foi varrido para dentro do túnel e sumiu.**

**— Não! — Silena empurrou Annabeth — você deixou que eles levassem Charlie!**

**— Não há tempo para discussão — disse Annabeth — Vamos!**

**Pensei que ela fosse nos liderar numa ação para salvar Beckendorf, mas em vez disso, ela correu para a cabeça do dragão, que as formigas haviam esquecido momentaneamente. Ela agarrou pelos fios e começou a arrastá-la para a floresta.**

**— O que você está _fazendo_? — eu quis saber — Beckendorf...**

**— Ajude-me — Annabeth rosnou — rápido, antes que elas voltem.**

**— Ah, meus deuses! — disse Silena. — Você está mais preocupada com esse monte de metal do que com Charlie?**

— Monte de metal? — repetiu Leo, indignado — É o dragão mais incrível do mundo!

— Sabemos disso, Leo — disse Piper, já cansada de discutir.

**Annabeth girou nos calcanhares e a sacudiu pelos ombros.**

**— Escute Silena! Aqueles são Myrmekos. Eles são como formigas-de-fogo, só que cem vezes pior. Eles picam injetando veneno. Eles borrifam ácido. Eles se comunicam com todos os outros e enxameiam qualquer coisa que os ameace. Se avançássemos até lá para ajudar Beckendorf, seriamos arrastados para dentro também. Vamos precisar de ajuda..._muita _ajuda... para trazê-lo de volta. Agora agarre alguns fios e puxe.**

**Eu não sabia o que Annabeth pretendia, mas eu já tinha vivido aventuras o bastante com ela para saber que devia haver uma boa razão para fazer o que ela dizia. Nós três rebocamos a cabeça de metal do dragão para o meio da floresta. Annabeth não nos deixou parar até que estivéssemos a quarenta e cinco metros da clareira. Então, caímos de cansaço, suando e respirando com dificuldade. Silena começou a chorar.**

**— Ele provavelmente já está morto.**

**— Não — Annabeth retrucou — elas não vão matá-lo agora. Temos cerca de meia hora.**

**— Como você sabe disso? — perguntei.**

**— Li sobre os Myrmekos. Eles paralisam a presa para que possam amaciá-la antes de...**

— Annabeth — disse Piper — Você sabe que não está ajudando muito, não é?

— Tem certas coisas que é melhor não falar em um momento desses — disse Rachel.

"Eu realmente era irritante" pensou Annabeth, horrorizada.

**Silena gemeu.**

**— Precisamos salvá-lo!**

**— Silena, _vamos _salvá-lo, mas preciso que você se controle — disse Annabeth. —_Existe _uma chance.**

**— Chame os outros campistas — eu disse — ou Quíron. Quíron saberá o que fazer.**

**Annabeth balançou a cabeça.**

**— Eles estão espalhados por toda a floresta. Quando tivermos todos aqui de volta, poderá ser tarde demais. Além disso, nem mesmo todo o acampamento seria suficiente forte para invadir a Colina das Formigas.**

**— E então?**

**Annabeth apontou para a cabeça do dragão.**

**— Tá. Você vai assustar as formigas com um grande boneco de metal?**

Leo fuzilou Percy com o olhar. Jason tentou pedi-lo para parar, mas depois percebeu que não adiantaria em nada.

**— É um autômato — informou ela.**

**Isso não fez com que eu me sentisse muito melhor. Autômatos eram robôs de bronze mágicos feitos por Hefesto. A maioria deles eram máquinas assassinas enlouquecidas, e isso quando eram _boazinhas_.**

**— E daí? É só uma cabeça. Está quebrado.**

**— Percy, esse não é um autômato _qualquer _— retrucou Annabeth — É o dragão de bronze. Você não conhece as histórias?**

**Eu a encarei, sem entender. Annabeth estava no acampamento há muito mais tempo do que eu. Ela provavelmente conhece toneladas de histórias que eu não conheço. Os olhos de Silena se arregalaram.**

**— Você está falando do antigo guardião? Mas essa é só uma lenda.**

Definitivamente, esse capítulo estava pondo Leo bastante irritado. Piper sabia que ele era super protetor com Festus, mas não pensou que fosse para tanto.

**— Epa! Que antigo guardião?**

**Annabeth inspirou profundamente.**

**— Percy, no tempo anterior ao pinheiro de Thalia, antes do acampamento ter fronteiras mágicas para manter os monstros afastados, os conselheiros tentaram inúmeras maneiras diferentes para se proteger. A mais famosa foi o dragão de bronze. O chalé de Hefesto o fez com a bênção de seu pai. Supostamente ele era tão feroz e poderoso que manteve o acampamento a salvo por mais de uma década. E, então... há cerca de quinze anos, ele desapareceu na floresta.**

**— E você acha que essa cabeça é a dele?**

— Imagina! — ironizou Leo — Devem existir várias cabeças de dragões de bronze enterrados na floresta.

**— Tem de ser! Provavelmente os Myrmekos o desenterraram quando procuravam metais preciosos. Eles não puderam mover a coisa toda, então, cortaram a cabeça com os dentes. O corpo não pode estar muito longe.**

**— Mas eles separaram totalmente a cabeça. É inútil.**

"Definitivamente, ele não sabe nada de mecânica" pensou Leo, desesperado.

**— Não necessariamente. — Os olhos de Annabeth se estreitaram e eu podia jurar que seu cérebro fazia um esforço extra. — Nós poderíamos reunir as partes. Se pudéssemos ativá-lo...**

**— Ele poderia nos ajudar a resgatar Charlie! — Silena concluiu.**

**— Espere aí — disse eu — São muitos "ses". _Se _nós o encontramos, _se _o reativarmos a tempo, _se _ele nos ajudar. Você disse que essa coisa desapareceu há quinze anos?**

**Annabeth fez que sim.**

**— Alguns dizem que seu motor pifou pelo uso então ele foi para a floresta se desativar. Ou que seu programa perdeu o controle. Ninguém sabe.**

— Provavelmente o primeiro — opinou Leo, já não irritado.

"Ele é bipolar?" se perguntou Clarisse.

**— Você quer reativar um dragão de metal descontrolado?**

**— Nós precisamos tentar! — insistiu Annabeth — É a única esperança para Beckendorf! Além disto, este pode ser um sinal de Hefesto. O dragão deve querer ajudar um dos filhos de Hefesto. Beckendorf ia querer que nós tentássemos.**

**Não gostei da ideia. Por outro lado, eu não tinha uma sugestão melhor. Nosso tempo estava acabando e Silena entraria em choque se não fizéssemos alguma coisa logo.**

**Beckendorf tinha dito algo sobre um sinal de Hefesto. Talvez estivesse na hora de descobrir.**

**— Certo — concordei. — Vamos em busca de um dragão sem cabeça.**

**Procuramos por uma eternidade. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas uma sensação, porque o tempo todo fiquei imaginado Beckendorf na Colina das Formigas, amedrontado e paralisado, enquanto um bando de seres em armaduras o cercavam, esperando que ele estivesse mais macio.**

— Você tem pensamentos estranhos — disse Rachel.

— Odeio que estejam lendo-os — murmurou Percy.

**Não era difícil seguir as trilhas das formigas. Elas haviam arrastado a cabeça do dragão pela floresta, deixando um sulco profundo na lama. E nós arrastamos a cabeça de volta pelo caminho de onde as formigas tinham vindo. Devíamos ter percorrido uns vinte metros quando comecei a me preocupar com o nosso tempo, quando Annabeth disse:**

**— _Di immortalis_.**

**Chegamos a beira de uma cratera, como se alguma coisa tivesse aberto um buraco do tamanho de uma casa no chão. As laterais irregulares e pontilhadas de raízes estavam amontoadas de metal brilhando no meio da sujeira. Fios saíam de um tronco de bronze em uma das extremidades.**

**— O pescoço do dragão — conclui — Você acha que as formigas fizeram essa cratera?**

**Annabeth balançou a cabeça.**

**— Parece mais como uma explosão de meteoros...**

**— Hefesto — disse Silena — o deus deve ter desenterrado isso. Hefesto _queria _que nos encontrássemos o dragão. Ele queria que Charlie... — Ela estava em choque.**

**— Venham — convoquei — Vamos reconectar esse _badboy_.**

**Levar a cabeça do dragão para o fundo foi fácil. Ela caiu direto pela descida e atingiu o pescoço com um sonoro e metálico _BONK_! Reconectar foi mais difícil. Annabeth se enrolou com os fios e xingou em grego antigo.**

**— Precisamos de Beckendorf. Ele poderia fazer isso em segundos.**

**— A sua mãe não é a deusa dos inventos? — perguntei.**

**Annabeth me olhou furiosa.**

**— É, mas isso é diferente. Sou boa com _ideias_. Não com mecânica.**

**— Se eu fosse escolher alguém no mundo para recolocar minha cabeça no lugar, escolheria você.**

— Essa foi tosca — gargalhou Clarisse, junto com Leo.

Annabeth e Percy estavam com o rosto vermelho, Jason e Rachel tentavam esconder o riso e o lado de filha de Afrodite de Piper achava aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

**Eu simplesmente soltei aquilo – para passar confiança a ela, eu acho – mas imediatamente depois percebi que a frase soara bem estúpida.**

**— Ownnn... — Silena fungou e secou os olhos — Percy isso é _tão _fofo.**

**Annabeth corou.**

**— Cala a boca, Silena. Passe a sua adaga para mim.**

**Tive medo que Annabeth fosse me esfaquear.**

Annabeth deu um tapa no braço de Percy e quem já tinha se recuperado do riso, voltou a rir.

**Em vez disso, ela usou a adaga como uma chave de fenda para abrir um painel no pescoço do dragão.**

**— Assim não vamos chegar a lugar algum — disse ela.**

**Então ela começou a unir os fios de bronze celestial. Isso levou um longo tempo._Muito _longo. Calculei que aquela altura, a captura da bandeira devia ter acabado. Imaginei quanto tempo levaria para que os outros campistas dessem pela nossa falta e viessem nos procurar.**

**Se os cálculos de Annabeth estavam corretos (e eles sempre estavam), provavelmente Beckendorf teria ainda cinco ou dez minutos antes de as formigas o atacarem. Finalmente, Annabeth se levantou e expirou o ar de seus pulmões com força. Suas mãos estavam arranhadas e sujas. As unhas estavam estragadas. Havia uma linha marrom, onde o dragão cuspira graxa.**

**— Certo, está pronto, eu acho...**

**— Você _acha_? — Silena perguntou.**

**— Tem de estar pronto — disse eu — Nosso tempo está acabando. Como nós, ahn, ligamos isso? Ele tem algum botão ou coisa parecida?**

**Annabeth apontou para os olhos de rubi do dragão.**

**— Eles se movem em sentido horário. Acho que devemos girá-los.**

**— Se alguém rodasse meus globos oculares, eu acordaria — concordei.**

— Você quer parar de se comparar com um dragão gigante? — pediu Rachel, rindo das besteiras de Percy.

**— E se ele se enfurecer com a gente?**

**— Então... estamos mortos — Annabeth respondeu.**

**— Ótimo — devolvi — isso é animador.**

**Juntos, giramos os olhos de rubi do dragão. Imediatamente eles começaram a brilhar. Eu e Annabeth nos afastamos tão rápido, que caímos um por cima do outro.**

**A boca do dragão se abriu, como se testasse o maxilar. A cabeça se virou e olhou para nós. Vapor emanou das orelhas e ele tentou se levantar. Quando descobriu que não podia se mexer o dragão pareceu confuso. Ele ergueu a cabeça e observou a sujeira. Finalmente, entendeu que estava enterrado. O pescoço se estendeu uma vez, duas... e o centro da cratera estourou. O dragão se levantou, desajeitadamente, sacudindo montes de lama do corpo como um cachorro e nos respingando dos pés a cabeça.**

**O autômato era tão incrível que nenhum de nós conseguia falar.**

— É claro que ele é perfeito — disse Leo, animado.

**Quer dizer, claro que ele precisaria de uma passadinha num lava jato e havia alguns fios soltos aqui e ali, mas o corpo do dragão era maravilhoso, como um tanque ultramoderno com pernas.**

"Se esse capítulo não acabar logo, é capaz de Leo ir para cima de Percy por falar assim de Festus" pensou Piper.

**Suas laterais eram chapeadas com escamas de bronze e de ouro, com pedras preciosas incrustadas. As pernas eram do tamanho de três caminhões e os pés tinham garras de aço. Ele não tinha asas – a maioria dos dragões gregos não têm – mas a cauda era no mínimo tão longa quanto a parte principal do corpo, que era do tamanho de um ônibus escolar. O pescoço rangeu e estalou quando ele virou a cabeça para o céu e soprou uma coluna de fogo triunfante.**

Piper e Jason olharam para o Leo surpresos. Afinal, Festus tinha asas quando eles foram para a sua missão, salvar Hera.

**— Bom... — eu disse baixinho — ainda funciona.**

**Infelizmente ele me ouviu. Aqueles olhos de rubi fixaram-se em mim e seu focinho estacou a cinco centímetros do meu rosto. Instintivamente busquei minha espada.**

**— Dragão, pare! — Silena gritou.**

**Eu estava impressionado por ela ainda ter voz. Falou com tanta decisão que o autômato desviou a atenção para ela. Silena engoliu em seco, nervosa.**

— Se ela está usando o encanto de voz, como você não percebeu? — Piper perguntou a Percy, deixando os outros pensativos sobre isso.

— Não sei — disse Percy, sem dar importância ao assunto.

**— Nós o acordamos para defender o acampamento. Você se lembra? Esse é o seu trabalho!**

**O dragão inclinou a cabeça, como se pensasse. Imaginei que Silena tinha cinquenta por cento de chances de levar uma rajada de fogo. Eu considerava hipóteses de pular no pescoço da coisa e distraí-la, quando Silena continuou.**

**— Charles Beckendorf, filho de Hefesto, está com problemas. Os Myrmekos o levaram. Ele precisa de sua ajuda.**

**Ao som da palavra _Hefesto_, o pescoço do dragão se ajeitou. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo de metal, jogando uma nova chuva de metal sobre nós. O dragão olhou como se tentasse encontrar o inimigo.**

**— Nós precisamos mostrar a ele — disse Annabeth. — Venha dragão! Por esse caminho até o filho de Hefesto! Siga-nos!**

**Assim, ela desembainhou sua espada e nós três saímos do buraco.**

**— Por Hefesto! — Annabeth gritou, o que foi uma ideia legal.**

— Meu pai é genial.

**Avançamos pela floresta. Quando olhei para trás, o dragão de bronze estava bem na nossa cola, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam e saía fumaça de suas narinas. Ele era um bom incentivo para continuarmos correndo enquanto nos dirigíamos em direção a Colina das Formigas.**

**Quando chegamos à clareira, o dragão parecia ter sentido o cheiro de Beckendorf. Ele nos ultrapassou e tivemos de sair do caminho para não sermos achatados. Ele batia contra as árvores, as articulações rangiam e os pés deixavam crateras no solo. Ele avançou direto para a Colina das Formigas.**

**No início, os Myrmekos não entenderam o que acontecia. O dragão pisou em alguns deles, transformando-os em suco de inseto. Então, a rede telepática das formigas pareceu se ativar, como se dissesse: _Dragão gigante. Mau! _Todas as formigas da clareira se viraram ao mesmo tempo e rodearam o dragão. Mais delas transbordavam da colina, centenas. O dragão cuspiu fogo e uma fileira inteira de formigas bateu em retirada, em pânico. Quem diria que formigas eram inflamáveis? Porém mais delas continuavam vindo.**

— Festus ao resgate!

— Chega de café para você, Leo.

**— Para dentro, agora! — Annabeth comandou — Enquanto elas estão concentradas no dragão!**

**Silena liderou a movimentação. Era a primeira vez que eu seguia uma filha de Afrodite numa batalha. Passamos pelas formigas correndo, mas elas nos ignoraram. Por alguma razão, elas pareciam considerar o dragão uma ameaça maior. Vai entender. Mergulhamos no túnel mais próximo e eu quase vomitei com o fedor.**

**Nada, nada mesmo, cheira tão mal quanto uma toca gigante de formigas. Eu poderia jurar que elas deixavam a comida apodrecer antes de comê-la. Alguém precisava seriamente contar para elas que existiam geladeiras.**

**Nossa jornada lá dentro foi um borrão escuro de ambientes mofados forrados com carapaça de formigas velhas e piscina de gosma. Formigas agitavam-se passado por nós a caminho da batalha. Mas apenas dávamos um passo para o lado e as deixávamos passar. O fraco brilho de bronze da minha espada nos deu luz enquanto seguíamos para a profundeza do ninho.**

— Quem dera fosse tão fácil assim nas missões... — murmurou Jason e Clarisse concordou.

**— Vejam! — Apontou Annabeth.**

**Espiei uma sala lateral e meu coração falhou uma batida. Pendurados no teto estavam enormes sacos gosmentos, larvas de formiga, eu acho, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. O chão da gruta estava cheio de moedas de ouro, pedras preciosas e outros tesouros como capacetes, espadas, instrumentos musicais, jóias. Brilhavam como se fossem objetos mágicos.**

**— Essa é só uma sala — Annabeth comentou — provavelmente existem centenas de berçários aqui embaixo decorados com tesouros.**

**— Isso não é importante — Silena insistiu. — Temos de encontrar Charlie.**

**Outra primeira vez: uma filha de Afrodite que não estava interessada em jóias.**

Piper deu um soco forte no braço de Percy.

— Isso foi antes de te conhecer — se retratou Percy.

Piper apenas bufou.

**Seguimos em frente. Depois de mais de uns seis metros, entramos em uma caverna que cheirava tão mal, que meu nariz se fechou completamente. Os restos de refeições velhas estavam numa pilha tão alta quanto dunas de areia: ossos, montes de carne estragada, até antigas refeições do acampamento. Acho que as formigas faziam incursões a pilha de restos do refeitório e roubavam nossas sobras.**

— E ninguém nunca viu uma formiga gigante pegando as sobras no pavilhão? — perguntou Leo.

**Na base de uma pilha, esforçando-se para manter-se ereto, via-se Beckendorf. Ele estava horrível em parte porque sua armadura camuflada agora era da cor do lixo.**

**— Charlie! — Silena correu para ele e tentou puxá-lo.**

**— Graças aos deuses — disse ele. — Minhas... minhas pernas estão paralisadas!**

**— Isso vai passar — disse Annabeth. — Mas temos de tirar você daqui. Percy, pegue-o pelo outro lado.**

**Eu e Silena suspendemos Beckendorf e nós quatro começamos a voltar pelos túneis.**

**Eu podia ouvir sons distintos de batalha: metal rangendo, rugidos de fogo, centenas de formigas mordendo e cuspindo.**

**— O que está acontecendo lá fora? — Beckendorf quis saber. Seu corpo se enrijeceu — O dragão! Vocês não... o reativaram, né?**

**— Acho que sim — respondi — Pareceu a única opção.**

— O dragão estava se movendo e você ainda não tinha certeza?

**— Mas vocês não podem simplesmente ligar um autômato! Vocês tem de calibrar o motor, processar um diagnóstico... Não há como prever o que ele vai fazer! Temos de ir ate lá!**

**Acabou que não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum, porque o dragão veio ate nós. Tentávamos lembrar qual túnel levava a saída quando a colina inteira explodiu, cobrindo-nos de sujeira. De repente, estávamos olhando para céu aberto. O dragão estava exatamente acima de nós. Golpeava para frente e para trás e reduzia a Colina das Formigas a pó enquanto tentava se livrar dos Myrmekos espalhados pelo corpo.**

**— Vamos — gritei.**

**Cavamos para fora da sujeira e caímos aos tropeços pela lateral da colina, puxando Beckendorf conosco. Nosso amigo dragão estava com problemas. Os Myrmekos mordiam as articulações de sua armadura, cuspindo ácido sobre ela. O dragão pisoteava, estalava e soltava chamas, mas não resistiria muito mais. Fumaça saía de sua cabeça de bronze.**

— Eu juro que se eu vir essas formigas algum dia, elas vão se ver comigo...

**Para piorar, algumas formigas se voltaram para nós. Acho que não gostaram de termos roubado seu jantar. Eu retalhei uma e cortei sua cabeça. Annabeth apunhalou outra bem em meio às antenas. Assim que o bronze celestial penetrou a carapaça da formiga, ela se desintegrou completamente.**

**— Eu... eu acho que consigo andar agora — disse Beckendorf, e imediatamente caiu de cara no chão quando o soltamos.**

Leo, Jason e Clarisse começaram a rir.

— É o seu próprio irmão! — disse Rachel.

— E daí? Foi engraçado! — disse Leo, ainda rindo.

— Não era para vocês o soltarem desse jeito — disse Piper.

— Ele disse para soltar, nós soltamos! — disse Percy.

**— Charlie!**

**Silena o ajudou a se levantar e o puxou com dificuldade enquanto eu e Annabeth abríamos caminho entre as formigas. De alguma maneira, conseguimos atingir a margem da clareira sem sermos mordidos ou cuspidos, embora um dos meus tênis estivesse soltando fumaça por causa do ácido. Ainda na clareira, o dragão tropeçou. Uma grande nuvem de névoa ácida irritava sua couraça.**

— Eu nunca mais verei as formigas do mesmo modo — disse Leo, seriamente.

**— Não podemos deixá-lo morrer! — disse Silena.**

**— É muito perigoso — retrucou Beckendorf , triste — sua rede elétrica...**

— É sério que ele era meu irmão? — perguntou Leo, incrédulo.

— Leo, cala a boca e lê — pediu Piper, em vão.

**— Charlie — implorou Silena — ele salvou sua vida! Por favor, por mim.**

**Beckendorf hesitou. Seu rosto ainda estava muito vermelho por causa da saliva das formigas, e ele tinha a aparência de quem ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas se esforçava para manter em pé.**

**— Preparem-se para correr — comandou ele. Então observou a clareira e berrou: — DRAGÃO! Defesa emergencial, beta ATIVAR!**

**O dragão se virou na direção do som da voz de Beckendorf. Ele parou de lutar contra as formigas, e seus olhos brilharam. O ar se encheu do cheiro de ozônio, como antes de uma tempestade com raios e trovões.**

**_ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP!_**

**A pele do dragão lançou descargas elétricas em ondas para cima e para baixo do seu corpo, conectando-o com as formigas. Algumas delas explodiram. Outras queimaram, ficaram pretas e contorceram sobre as patas. Em poucos segundos, não havia mais formigas sobre o dragão. As que ainda estavam vivas bateram em franca retirada, escapando de volta para a colina arruinada enquanto raios elétricos atingiam-nas no traseiro, apressando-as.**

— Festus é... — começou Leo, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Piper — O que? Liberdade de expressão!

— Liberdade de expressão tem lugar e limite! — retrucou Piper.

**O dragão urrou triunfante. Então, ele virou os olhos brilhantes para nós.**

**— Agora — disse Beckendorf — nós corremos.**

**Desta vez não gritamos "Por Hefesto!". Gritamos "Socoooooorro!". O dragão veio nos golpear, soltando fogo e lançando raios sobre as nossas cabeças como se estivesse se divertindo muito.**

**— Como se para essa coisa? — gritou Annabeth.**

**Beckendorf, cujas pernas agora estavam boas (nada como ser perseguido por um monstro enorme para o corpo ficar em ordem), sacudiu a cabeça e arfou.**

— Isso se chama adrenalina — disse Rachel.

**— Vocês não deveriam tê-lo ligado! Ele é instável! Depois de alguns anos, autômatos ficam descontrolados!**

**— Bom saber — gritei — Mas como se desliga?**

**Beckendorf olhou em volta freneticamente.**

**— Lá.**

**Uma enorme formação rochosa estava à nossa frente, quase tão alta quanto as árvores. A floresta era cheia de pedras estranhas, mas eu nunca tinha visto uma assim. Tinha o formato de uma rampa de skate gigante, inclinada em um dos lados e com uma descida íngreme do outro.**

**— Corram acompanhando a base do despenhadeiro — disse Beckendorf — Distraiam o dragão. Mantenham-no ocupado!**

**— O que você vai fazer? — quis saber Silena.**

**— Você verá. Vão!**

**Beckendorf sumiu atrás de uma árvore enquanto eu virei e gritei para o dragão:**

**— Ei boca de jacaré! Seu bafo tem cheiro de gasolina!**

**O dragão soltou fumaça pelas narinas. Ele avançou para cima de mim, sacudindo o chão.**

**— Vamos! — Annabeth agarrou minha mão.**

**Corremos para trás do despenhadeiro. O dragão nos seguiu.**

**— Precisamos segurá-lo aqui — disse ela.**

**Nós três preparamos nossas espadas. O dragão nos alcançou e cambaleou até parar. Ele inclinou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que seríamos tão burros a ponto de lutar. Agora que nos alcançara, havia tantas maneiras diferentes de nos matar que ele provavelmente não conseguia decidir. Nós nos separamos quando a primeira rajada de fogo transformou o pedaço do chão próximo a nós num buraco de cinzas.**

**Então, vi Beckendorf sobre nós, no alto do despenhadeiro, e entendi o que ele tentava fazer. Ele precisava de um alvo limpo. Eu tinha de prender a atenção do dragão.**

**— Iááááá!**

**Avancei. Enfiei Contracorrente na pata do dragão e cortei uma garra.**

Leo mordeu a língua para não soltar nenhum impropério a Percy e acabar sendo espancado por Piper por não calar a boca.

**Sua cabeça rangeu enquanto olhava para baixo, para mim. Ele parecia mais confuso que enraivecido, tipo: _Porque você arrancou o meu dedo? _Então, ele abriu a boca, revelando uma centena de dentes pontiagudos.**

**— Percy! — Annabeth me advertiu.**

**Mantive minha posição.**

**— Só mais um segundo...**

**— Percy!**

**E exatamente quando o dragão ia me atacar, Beckendorf se lançou nas rochas e aterrissou no pescoço do autômato. O dragão empinou-se e soltou chamas, tentando sacudir Beckendorf, mas ele se segurou como um caubói ao mesmo tempo em que o monstro dava cabeçadas a esmo.**

— Okay, as suas comparações são _muito_ esquisitas — disse Clarisse, frisando o "muito".

**Eu observava, fascinado, enquanto Beckendorf abria a força um painel na base da cabeça do dragão e arrancava um fio. Instantaneamente, o dragão congelou. Seus olhos ficaram opacos. De repente, ele era só uma estátua de bronze mostrando os dentes para o céu.**

**Beckendorf deslizou pelo pescoço do dragão. Ele desabou ao chegar a cauda, exausto e respirando com dificuldade.**

**— Charlie! — Silena correu até ele e lhe deu um longo beijo no pescoço. — Você conseguiu!**

**Annabeth veio até mim e apertou meu ombro de leve.**

**— Ei, Cabeça de Alga, você está bem?**

**— Sim... eu acho.**

**Eu pensava em quão perto eu cheguei de virar um semideus moído na boca do dragão.**

**— Você foi ótimo.**

**O sorriso de Annabeth era muito melhor do que o daquele dragão idiota.**

**— Você também — disse eu, trêmulo. — Então... o que fazemos com o autômato?**

**Beckendorf secou a testa. Silena ainda cuidava dos cortes e machucados dele, que parecia bem distraído com toda aquela atenção.**

**— Nós... é... eu não sei — respondeu ele. — Talvez possamos consertá-lo, fazê-lo proteger o acampamento, mas isso poderia levar messes.**

**— Vale tentar — comentei.**

— Funcionou por quanto tempo? — perguntou Leo.

— Muito pouco tempo — respondeu Annabeth.

**Imaginei termos aquele dragão de bronze na nossa luta contra Cronos, o Senhor dos Titãs. Seus monstros pensariam duas vezes antes de atacar o acampamento se tivessem de encarar _aquela _coisa. Por outro lado, se o dragão decidisse ser um bárbaro furioso de novo e atacasse os campistas... isso seria muito pior.**

**— Você viu todo aquele tesouro na Colina das Formigas? — Beckendorf perguntou. — As armas mágicas? A armadura? Aquelas coisas realmente poderiam nos ajudar.**

**— E os braceletes — Silena comentou. — E todos os colares.**

— Ufa! — exclamou Leo, aliviado — Ela continua sendo uma filha de Afrodite.

Obviamente, levou um tapa de Piper.

— _Katoptris_ estava lá? — perguntou Piper.

— Estava — respondeu Annabeth.

**Estremeci só de lembrar o cheiro daqueles túneis.**

**— Acho que essa é uma aventura para depois. Seria necessário um exército de semideuses somente para chegar perto daquele tesouro.**

**— Talvez — ponderou Beckendorf — Mas que tesouro...**

**Silena estudou o dragão paralisado.**

**— Charlie, essa foi a coisa mais corajosa que eu já vi... você pulando naquele dragão.**

**Beckendorf engoliu em seco.**

**— Hum... é. Então... você quer ir aos fogos comigo?**

**O rosto de Silena se animou.**

**— Claro, seu tolinho! Pensei que nunca fosse me convidar!**

"Homens são tão lerdos" pensaram as meninas da sala, revirando os olhos.

**De repente Beckendorf pareceu estar muito melhor.**

**— Bom, vamos voltar, então! Aposto que a captura da bandeira já acabou.**

**Tive de ir descalço, porque o ácido corroeu completamente meu sapato. Quando o joguei fora, percebi que a gosma tinha ensopado minha meia e deixado meu pé em carne viva. Eu me apoiei em Annabeth e ela me ajudou a seguir pela floresta coxeando.**

**Beckendorf e Silena caminhavam à nossa frente, de mãos dadas, e nós os deixamos à vontade. Observando os dois, com meu braço em volta de Annabeth para me apoiar, me senti bastante desconfortável. Silenciosamente amaldiçoei Beckendorf por ele ser tão corajoso, e não estou me referindo a enfrentar o dragão. Depois de três anos, ele finalmente encontrou coragem para convidar Silena Beauregard para sair. Isso não era justo.**

— Três anos? — perguntou Rachel.

— Puta coragem! — zombou Clarisse.

**— Sabe — Annabeth começou a dizer enquanto nos esforçávamos para andar — essa não foi a coisa mais corajosa que _eu _já vi.**

**Pisquei. Será que ela lia meus pensamentos?**

**— Hum... o que você quer dizer?**

**Annabeth segurou meu pulso quando passamos desajeitados por um córrego raso.**

**— Você encarou o dragão para que Beckendorf tivesse a chance de pular... _isso _foi corajoso.**

**— Ou muito idiota.**

— Percy sempre faz coisas idiotas — disse Clarisse.

Percy pensou em responder, mas sabia que isso era verdade.

**— Percy você é um cara corajoso — afirmou ela. — Apenas aceite o elogio. É tão difícil assim?**

**Nossos olhares se encontraram. Nossos rostos estavam, tipo, a cinco centímetros de distância um do outro. Senti o peito meio esquisito, como se meu coração tentasse fazer polichinelos.**

**— Então... — comecei — acho que Silena e Charlie vão as fogos juntos.**

**— Acho que sim — Annabeth concordou.**

**— É... — continuei — hum sobre isso...**

**Não sei o que eu teria dito, mas, justo naquele instante, três irmãos de Annabeth do chalé de Atena brotaram dos arbustos com as espadas desembainhadas. Quando eles nos viram começaram a rir.**

**— Annabeth! — um deles a chamou. — Bom trabalho! Vamos prender esses dois.**

**Eu o encarei.**

**— O jogo não acabou?**

— Okay, vocês duas são muito irritantes! — exclamou Piper para Annabeth e Clarisse.

— Faz a aventura soar como uma mentira — disse Rachel.

**O campista de Atena gargalhou.**

**— Ainda não... mas acabará logo, logo. Agora que capturamos _você_.**

**— Cara, o que é isso — Beckendorf protestou — Nós nos desviamos do jogo. Havia um dragão e toda a Colina das Formigas nos atacou.**

**— Ahã. — outro garoto de Atena se manifestou claramente não impressionado. — Ótimo trabalho distraindo os dois, Annabeth. Funcionou perfeitamente. Você quer que nós os levemos a partir daqui?**

**Annabeth se afastou de mim. Eu jurava que ela ia nos dar passe livre para a fronteira, mas ela desembainhou a espada e a apontou para mim com um sorriso.**

— Aham que ela ia fazer isso... — ironizou Jason.

**— Não — disse ela. — Eu e Silena podemos fazer isso. Vamos, prisioneiros. Mexam-se.**

**Eu a encarei pasmo.**

**— Você _planejou _isso? Você planejou a coisa toda só para nos manter fora do jogo?**

**— Percy, sério, como eu poderia ter planejado isso? O dragão, as formigas... você acha que eu poderia ter previsto tudo?**

**Pode não parecer, mas essa é Annabeth. Era impossível conhecê-la totalmente. Então, ela trocou olhares com Silena, e eu podia jurar que elas tentavam não rir.**

**— Você... sua... — comecei a dizer, mas não consegui pensar num nome forte o bastante para xingá-la.**

**Protestei por todo o caminho, até a prisão, assim com Beckendorf. Era muito injusto sermos tratados como prisioneiros depois de tudo o que passamos. Mas Annabeth apenas sorriu e nos prendeu. Enquanto se dirigia de volta para a linha de frente, ela se virou e piscou.**

**— Vejo você nos fogos?**

**Ela nem esperou pela minha resposta antes de se lançar para a floresta. Olhei para Beckendorf.**

**— Ela acabou de... me convidar para sair?**

— Lerdo — disseram Annabeth, Clarisse e Rachel juntas.

**Ele deu de ombros completamente enojado.**

**— Quem vai entender as garotas? Prefiro encarar um dragão descontrolado.**

**Então, nós nos sentamos e esperamos as garotas ganharem o jogo.**

— Eu acho que devia ter deixado a Piper ler esse capítulo — murmurou Leo.

— Vai me dizer que não é meloso assim com a Calipso? — perguntou Piper.

— Céus, não!

— Aham, sei...

— "**Percy Jackson e a Espada de Hades"**. Quem vai ler?

Clarisse deu de ombros.

— Eu posso ler — se ofereceu.

— Esse é o fim do mundo. Primeiro Leo, agora Clarisse — brincou Annabeth.

— Cala a boca, _princesinha_ — retrucou Clarisse.


	3. Lendo: A Espada de Hades

**Notas**** Iniciais:**  
Desculpem pela demora, mas minha mãe arrebentou o pé e ontem eu fiquei super ocupada cuidando dela. Não sei quando postarei novo capítulo porque do dia 11 ao dia 21 eu vou ter testes no colégio, então...

Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, boas-vindas aos novos leitores e aproveitem o capítulo!  


* * *

**Passar o Natal no Mundo Inferior NÃO estava nos meus planos. Se soubesse o que estava por vir, teria inventado uma doença qualquer. Poderia ter enfrentado um exército de demônios, uma luta com um titã ou uma cilada que quase lançou a mim e aos meus amigos na escuridão eterna. Mas não, eu tinha que fazer a minha prova idiota de inglês.**

— Você não tinha como adivinhar... — disse Annabeth, o consolando.

— Annabeth é do tipo que prefere que o Percy vá fazer a prova de Inglês e depois se ferre, do que faltar a prova de Inglês e ficar em segurança — zombou Clarisse.

Percy e Annabeth a fuzilaram com o olhar, afinal era óbvio que isso não era verdade.

**Então lá estava eu, no último dia do semestre de inverno na Goode High School, sentado no auditório com todos os outros calouros e tentando terminar a minha redação eu-não-li-o-livro-mas-estou-fingindo-que-li sobre _Um conto de duas cidades_, quando a Sra. O´Leary surgiu no palco, latindo loucamente.**

— É horrível ter a sensação de que você sempre vai ser calouro — reclamou Leo.

**A sra. O'Leary é meu cão infernal de estimação. Ela é um monstro preto e peludo do tamanho de uma caminhonete Hummer com caninos afiados, garras cortantes como aço e olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Ela é realmente doce, mas em geral fica no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o lugar para o treinamento de semideuses.**

— Okay, Blackjack, Sra. O'Leary... Quantos animais mais você tem? — perguntou Jason.

— Inveja? — zombou Clarisse, Piper fuzilou-a com o olhar.

— Tem a Bessie, mas agora ela está com o meu pai... Faz tempo que eu não a vejo — murmurou Percy.

**Eu estava um tanto surpreso de vê-la no palco andando por entre as árvores de Natal, os duendes do Papai Noel e o restante do cenário da peça de fim de ano. Todo mundo levantou os olhos para ver. Eu estava certo de que as outras crianças entrariam em pânico e correriam para a saída, mas apenas começaram a cochichar e a rir.**

— A névoa, cabeça de alga — disse Annabeth, revirando os olhos.

**Algumas garotas disseram "Ownnn, fofinha!".**

**Nosso professor de inglês, o Dr. Boring (não estou brincando, o significado é "chato" e esse é o nome dele), ajeitou os óculos e franziu o cenho.**

— Adoraria ter um professor com esse nome. Assim eu poderia xingá-lo e ele nem perceberia — disse Leo, rindo.

**— Tudo bem — começou ele — de quem é o poodle?**

**Suspirei aliviado, agradecendo aos deuses pela Névoa – o véu mágico que impede os humanos de verem as coisas como realmente são. Eu já a tinha visto distorcer a realidade muitas vezes, mas a Sra. O´Leary como um poodle? Essa foi impressionante.**

Annabeth, Rachel e Clarisse concordaram com a cabeça.

**— Hum, é meu senhor — respondi em voz alta. — Desculpe! Ela deve ter me seguido.**

**Alguém atrás de mim começou a assobiar "Mary tinha um carneirinho". Mais crianças aderiram ao coro.**

**— Chega! — interrompeu o Dr. Boring, rispidamente — Percy Jackson, essa é uma prova final. Não posso ter poodles...**

— A escola seria bem mais legal se cachorros pudessem entrar — disse Leo.

— Aí você não prestaria atenção na aula mesmo — disse Jason.

**_AU_!**

**O latido da Sra. O´Leary sacudiu o auditório. Ela abanou o rabo, derrubando alguns duendes. Então, inclinou-se sobre as patas dianteiras e me encarou como se quisesse que eu a seguisse.**

**— Vou tirá-la daqui Dr. Boring — prometi — eu já terminei mesmo.**

**Fechei meu caderno de respostas e corri para o palco. A Sra. O´Leary se dirigiu para a saída e eu a segui enquanto as outras crianças ainda riam e gritavam pelas minhas costas:**

**― Até mais, menino poodle!**

— Esses mortais são completamente ridículos! — disse Annabeth.

Rachel pigarreou alto.

— Você é um oráculo, não conta — disse Clarisse.

**A Sra. O´Leary correu pela rua 81 Leste em direção ao rio.**

**— Devagar! — gritei. — Aonde você está indo?**

**Recebi alguns olhares estranhos dos pedestres, mas estávamos em Nova York, e, afinal um garoto perseguindo um poodle provavelmente não era a coisa mais esquisita que eles já tinham visto.**

**A Sra. O´Leary se manteve bem a minha frente, e se virou para latir de vez em quando como se dissesse: _Mexa-se, lesma! _Ela correu três quadras para o norte, direto para dentro do parque Carl Schurz. Quando eu a alcancei, ela saltou uma cerca de ferro e desapareceu numa enorme parede de arbustos podados cobertos de neve.**

**— Ei vamos lá! — reclamei.**

**Eu não havia tido a chance de pegar o meu casaco na escola. Já estava morrendo de frio, mas escalei a cerca e mergulhei na moita congelada. Do outro lado havia uma clareira: uns dois quilômetros de quadrados de grama congelada circundada por árvores sem folhas. A Sra. O´Leary cheirava o entorno, balançando a cauda loucamente. Não percebi nada fora do comum. A minha frente o Rio East, cor de aço, fluía preguiçosamente.**

— Isso tudo é poluição? — perguntou Rachel.

— Infelizmente... — murmurou Percy.

— Seu pai não deveria cuidar das águas? — perguntou Jason.

— O meu pai é deus do mar — disse Percy, fuzilando-o com o olhar — Cada rio tem um deus e eles quem deveriam cuidar de suas águas.

— Percy, Jason está aprendendo sobre mitologia grega praticamente agora. Não precisa ser grosso com ele — disse Piper, defendendo o namorado.

**Nuvens de fumaça branca saíam do telhado no Queens. Atrás de mim, o Upper East Side se destacava frio e silencioso.**

**Eu não tinha certeza do porque, mas minha nuca começou a formigar. Peguei minha caneta esferográfica e a destampei. Imediatamente, ela aumentou de tamanho até virar minha espada de bronze. Contracorrente.**

— Você tem que sempre frisar o nome da sua grandissíssima espada? — ironizou Clarisse.

— Inveja? — brincou Percy.

— Até parece!

**Sua lâmina reluzia fracamente na luz do inverno. A Sra. O´Leary levantou a cabeça. Suas narinas tremeram.**

**— O que foi, garota? — sussurrei.**

**Os arbustos farfalharam e um cervo dourado surgiu entre eles. Quando eu digo dourado, não quero dizer amarelo. Aquela coisa tinha o pelo metálico e chifres que pareciam genuínos catorze quilates. Ele emitia uma aura de luz dourada, quase brilhante demais para se olhar diretamente. Era provavelmente a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. A Sra. O´Leary lambeu os beiços como se estivesse pensando _hambúrguer de cervo!_**

— Você já enfrentou todos os monstros da mitologia grega, não é? — perguntou Rachel.

Percy deu de ombros.

— O cervo não é um monstro — disse Annabeth — Parece o animal de Ártemis.

**Então, os arbustos farfalharam de novo e uma figura encapuzada saltou para a clareira, uma flecha engatada em seu arco. Levantei minha espada. A garota mirou em mim, depois parou.**

**— Percy?**

**Ela jogou para trás o capuz prateado de sua capa. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais longos do que eu lembrava, mas eu conhecia aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis e a fita prateada que a marcava como a primeira-tenente de Ártemis.**

**— Thalia! — exclamei. — O que está fazendo aqui?**

**— Seguindo o cervo dourado — ela respondeu, como se isso fosse óbvio.**

— Na verdade, é — disse Clarisse.

**— É o animal sagrado de Ártemis. Entendi que era algum tipo de sinal. E, hum... — ela indicou a Sra. O´Leary com a cabeça, nervosa. — Você quer me dizer o que _aquilo _está fazendo aqui?**

**— Aquilo é meu bicho de estimação. _Sra. O´Leary, não!_**

— A Thalia ainda não conhecia a Srª O'Leary? — perguntou Annabeth, confusa.

— Eu acho que nós três estamos sobrando aqui — Leo murmurou para Piper e Jason.

— Calma — Rachel murmurou para eles, misteriosamente.

**A Sra. O´Leary estava cheirando o cervo, invadindo completamente o seu espaço. O cervo tocou o cão infernal no nariz. Logo em seguida, os dois estavam brincando de um estranho jogo de pega-pega pela clareira.**

**— Percy — Thalia franziu o cenho — Isso não pode ser uma coincidência. Você e eu no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo?**

— Uma armadilha? — sugeriu Piper.

— Só faltava o _bafo de cadáver_ aparecer aí — murmurou Clarisse.

Leo segurou o riso.

**Ela estava certa. Semideuses não viviam de coincidências, Thalia era uma boa amiga, mas eu não a via fazia um ano, e agora, de repente, ali estávamos nós.**

**— Algum deus está aprontando com a gente — sugeri.**

**— Provavelmente.**

**— Bom ver você, mesmo assim.**

**Ela sorriu de má vontade.**

**— Tá. Se saírmos dessa inteiros, pago um cheeseburguer para você. Como está Annabeth?**

— É um pouco chato mal vê-la por causa disso de ser caçadora — murmurou Jason.

**Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma nuvem passou pelo sol. O cervo dourado tremeluziu e desapareceu, deixando a sra. O´Leary latindo para um monte de folhas. Preparei minha espada. Thalia armou seu arco. Instintivamente nos posicionamos de costas um para o outro. Um caminho de escuridão passou pela clareira e um garoto caiu dele, como se tivesse sido cuspido, pousando na grama aos nossos pés.**

Os outros olharam assombrados para Clarisse.

**— Ai! — resmungou.**

**Ele bateu a poeira de sua jaqueta de aviador. Tinha mais ou menos doze anos, cabelos escuros, usava jeans, camiseta preta e um anel de caveira prateado na mão direita. Uma espada pendia ao seu lado.**

**— _Nico_ — chamei.**

— Clarisse, está querendo desbancar a Rachel? — perguntou Leo.

**Os olhos de Thalia se arregalaram.**

**— O irmão mais novo de Bianca.**

**Nico nos olhou de cara feia. Duvido que ele gostasse de ser anunciado como irmão mais novo de Bianca. Sua irmã, uma Caçadora de Ártemis, tinha morrido havia alguns anos, e esse ainda era um assunto delicado para ele.**

— Todo filho dos três grandes se ferra... — murmurou Jason.

— Está explicado porque ele sempre foi daquele jeito — murmurou Piper.

— Isso foi bem antigo, não? — Annabeth perguntou a Percy — Ela não conhecia Nico direito...

**— Por que vocês me trouxeram para cá? — reclamou — num minuto estou em um cemitério em Nova Orleans.**

— Eles só fica no cemitério? — questionou Leo.

**No minuto seguinte... isso é Nova York? O que em nome de Hades eu estou fazendo em Nova York?**

**— Nós não o trouxemos para cá — jurei — Nós fomos... — um calafrio desceu pelas minhas costas. — Fomos trazidos juntos. Os três.**

**— Do que você está falando? — Nico quis saber.**

**— Os filhos dos Três Grandes — disse eu — Zeus, Poseidon e Hades.**

**Thalia respirou fundo.**

**— A profecia. Vocês não acham que Cronos...**

— Não poderia ser isso... Afinal, Thalia não completaria 16 anos nunca mais — disse Annabeth.

**Ela não concluiu o pensamento. Todos conhecíamos a grande profecia: uma guerra estava a caminho, entre os titãs e os deuses, e o primeiro filho de um dos três grandes a completar dezesseis anos tomaria uma decisão que salvaria ou destruiria o mundo. Isso se referia a um de nós. Ao longo dos últimos anos, o Senhor dos Titãs, Cronos, tentou manipular cada um de nós separadamente. Agora... será que ele estava tramando alguma coisa ao trazer os três juntos? O chão retumbou. Nico empunhou sua espada, uma lâmina negra de ferro estígio. A sra. O´Leary saltou para trás e latiu assustada. Percebi tarde demais que ela estava tentando me alertar. O chão se abriu sob Thalia, Nico e eu, e nós caímos na escuridão.**

Annabeth tremeu involuntariamente, ao se lembrar da queda no Tártaro.

**Eu esperava continuar caindo para sempre, ou talvez acabar achatado como uma panqueca de semideus quando atingíssemos o fundo. Mas o que vi a seguir foi Thalia, Nico e eu de pé num jardim, todos os três ainda gritando de terror, o que me fez sentir bastante idiota.**

Leo e Clarisse, como de praxe, riram.

**— O que... Onde estamos? — Thalia perguntou.**

**O jardim era escuro. Fileiras de flores prateadas brilhavam fracamente, refletindo enormes pedras preciosas que delineavam o canteiro: diamantes, safiras e rubis do tamanho de bolas de futebol americano.**

— Não me toquei que Hades também era deus das pedras preciosas... — disse Piper — Me pergunto por que Nico não tem os mesmos poderes de Hazel.

— Porque é uma maldição — disse Leo, como se fosse óbvio — E acho que o filho de Hades já tem poderes demais para acrescentar mais um na lista. Mesma coisa com Frank e Percy.

**Árvores arqueavam-se sobre nós, as copas cobertas de flores de laranjeira e frutas docemente perfumadas. O ar era frio e úmido, mas não como no inverno de Nova York. Parecia mais com uma caverna.**

**— Já estive aqui antes — eu disse.**

**Nico arrancou uma romã de uma árvore.**

— Os romãs que ele usou para se proteger no jarro? — perguntou Annabeth.

— Normalmente quem tem as respostas é você, _princesinha_ — debochou Clarisse.

**— O jardim da minha madrasta, Perséfone — ele fez uma cara azeda e largou a fruta — não comam nada.**

— O que eu não entendo é que, de acordo com a lenda, para ele poder comer os romãs, Perséfone teria que tê-lo aceitado. Ele vive reclamando dela — interrompeu Annabeth, novamente.

— Vai ver ele era tipo você com seu pai e sua madrasta — disse Percy.

**Ele não precisava me avisar duas vezes. Uma só prova da comida do Mundo Inferior e nós nunca seriamos capazes de ir embora.**

**— Olhem para cima — Thalia alertou.**

**A princípio, pensei que a mulher fosse um fantasma. O vestido esvoaçava em torno dela como fumaça. Os longos cabelos escuros flutuavam e ondulavam como se não pesassem nada. O rosto era bonito, porem mortalmente pálido. Então, eu percebi que o vestido não era branco. Tinha todas as cores misturadas – flores vermelhas, azuis e amarelas brotavam do tecido – mas era estranhamente desbotado. Seus olhos eram do mesmo jeito, multicoloridos, mas esmaecidos, como se o Mundo Inferior houvesse sugado sua vontade de viver. Tive a impressão de que no mundo acima de nós ela seria bonita, até brilhante.**

**— Sou Perséfone — disse ela. Sua voz fina e fraca. — Sejam bem-vindos, semideuses.**

**Nico esmagou a grama embaixo de sua bota.**

**— _Bem-vindos_? Depois da última vez, você tem coragem de me dar boas-vindas?**

**Eu me mexi, inquieto, porque alguém que falasse desse jeito com um deus pode ser transformado em tufos de poeira.**

— Você não teve bom senso com o pai de Thalia, com o pai de Clarisse, nem com o pai de Nico, mas decide ter bom senso com Perséfone? — perguntou Rachel, incrédula. Evitando falar o nome de todos os deuses.

**— Hum, Nico...**

**— Está tudo bem — disse Perséfone friamente — Tivemos uma pequena desavença familiar.**

**— _Desavença familiar?_ — gritou Nico — Você me transformou em um dente-de-leão!**

**Perséfone ignorou o enteado.**

— Os dois adoram transformar os semideuses em coisas, não? — comentou Leo.

— Não tente entendê-los — disse Percy.

**— Como eu estava dizendo, semideuses, bem-vindos ao meu jardim.**

**Thalia baixou o arco.**

**— Você enviou o cervo dourado?**

**— E o cão infernal — admitiu a deusa — E a sombra que coletou Nico. Era necessário trazê-los juntos.**

**— Por quê? — perguntei.**

**Perséfone me observou e senti como se pequenas florzinhas crescessem em meu estômago.**

Annabeth olhou fixamente para Percy.

— Com ciúmes de uma deusa, _Annie_? — brincou Piper.

Ela bufou.

**— O Senhor Hades tem um problema — disse ela. — E se sabem o que é bom para vocês, irão ajudá-lo.**

— É sempre assim: os deuses precisam de ajuda e nos chamam — resmungou Clarisse — Mas vivem dizendo que não precisam de nós.

**Sentamos em um terraço escuro com vista panorâmica para o jardim. As criadas de Perséfone trouxeram comida e bebida, que nenhum de nós tocou. Elas seriam bonitas não fosse o fato de estarem mortas. Estavam vestidas de amarelo e usavam coroas de margaridas e plantas venenosas na cabeça. Os olhos eram vazios e as vozes sombrias como o bater de asas de morcego.**

— Estão no mundo inferior e querem que seja um lugar alegre? — perguntou Leo.

**Perséfone sentou-se em um trono prateado e nos estudou.**

**— Se estivéssemos na primavera, poderia recebê-los apropriadamente no mundo lá em cima. Pena que no inverno isso seja o melhor que eu posso fazer.**

**Ela soou amarga. Depois de tantos milênios, acho que ainda se ressentia de viver com Hades metade do ano. Parecia sem cor e deslocada, como a fotografia de uma antiga primavera. Ela se virou em minha direção como se lesse meus pensamentos.**

**— Hades é meu marido e mestre, meu jovem. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mas neste caso preciso de ajuda de vocês, e rápido. Tem a ver com a espada do Senhor Hades.**

**Nico desdenhou.**

— Está comprovado: Nico e Percy são mesmo primos — disse Leo, seriamente.

— Ah, vá! Não me diga? — ironizou Clarisse.

**— Meu pai não tem uma espada. Ele usa um exército e seu elmo das trevas.**

**— Ele não _tinha _uma espada — corrigiu Perséfone.**

**Thalia se levantou.**

**— Ele está forjando um novo símbolo de poder? Sem a permissão de Zeus?**

**A deusa da primavera apontou. Em cima da mesa, uma imagem tremulou e ganhou vida: ferreiros esqueletos trabalhavam sobre uma forja de chamas negras, usando machados decorados com caveiras de metal para moldar uma extensão de ferro em lâmina.**

**— A guerra contra o deus titã está muito próxima — disse Perséfone. — Meu senhor, Hades, tem de estar preparado.**

**— Mas Zeus e Poseidon nunca permitiram que Hades forjasse uma nova arma! — Thalia protestou — isso desequilibraria o acordo de divisão de poderes entre eles.**

— É o justo: cada deus com uma arma poderosa — disse Piper.

**Perséfone balançou a cabeça.**

**— Você quer dizer que faria de Hades um igual? Acredite, filha de Zeus, o Senhor dos Mortos não tem planos contra seus irmãos. Ele sabia que nunca entenderiam, e foi por isso que forjou uma arma em segredo.**

— Mas isso o prejudicaria quando Zeus e Poseidon descobrissem. Ou melhor, quando Zeus descobrisse — disse Annabeth.

**A imagem sobre a mesa tremeu. Um ferreiro zumbi ergueu a lâmina, ainda ardendo com o calor. Alguma coisa estranha estava presa na base – não era uma pedra preciosa. Parecia mais...**

**— Aquilo é uma chave? — perguntei.**

**Nico emitiu um som engasgado.**

**— As chaves de Hades?**

**— Espere — interrompeu Thalia — o que são as chaves de Hades?**

**Nico parecia mais pálido que sua madrasta.**

**— Hades tem um conjunto de chaves de ouro que podem trancar e destrancar a morte. Pelo menos... essa é a lenda.**

**— É verdade — afirmou Perséfone.**

**— Como se tranca ou destranca a morte? — perguntei.**

**— As chaves têm o poder de aprisionar uma alma no Mundo Inferior — Perséfone respondeu — ou libertá-la.**

— Teria nos sido bem úteis... — resmungou Percy.

**Nico engoliu em seco.**

**— Se uma daquelas chaves foi presa na espada...**

**— Aquele que a utilizar pode ressuscitar os mortos — Perséfone completou — ou, com um mero toque, pode ceifar a vida de qualquer coisa e mandar a alma para o Mundo Inferior.**

— Exceto que não estávamos mortos — consertou Annabeth.

**Estávamos todos em silêncio. A água borbulhava em uma fonte tranquila. Criadas flutuavam à nossa volta, oferecendo bandejas de frutas e doces que nos manteriam no Mundo Inferior para sempre.**

**— Ótima espada — disse eu, afinal.**

**— Seria impossível deter Hades — concordou Thalia.**

**— Estão vendo — começou Perséfone — porque vocês devem ajudar a recuperá-la.**

**Eu a encarei.**

**— Você disse _recuperá-la_?**

— Por que você acha que ela os chamou? — perguntou Leo, encarando Percy — Para tomar chá e conversar?

**Os olhos de Perséfone eram bonitos e mortalmente sérios, como botões venenosos.**

**— A lâmina foi roubada quando estava quase pronta. Não sei como, mas suspeito de um semideus, algum servo de Cronos. Se a lâmina cair nas mãos do Senhor dos Titãs...**

**Thalia ficou de pé.**

**— Vocês permitiram que a lâmina fosse roubada! Que coisa idiota, não? Provavelmente Cronos está com ela agora!**

**Então as flechas de Thalia se transformaram em rosas de talos longos. O arco se fundiu em uma vinha de madressilvas pontuadas de flores brancas e douradas.**

**— Cuidado, caçadora! — Perséfone alertou — Seu pai pode ser Zeus e você pode ser a tenente de Ártemis, mas _ninguém _se dirige a mim com desrespeito em meu próprio palácio.**

Jason ficou dividido entre raiva por Perséfone e preocupação pela irmã, sabia o quanto ela podia ser impulsiva.

**Thalia trincou os dentes.**

**— Devolva... meu... arco.**

**Perséfone acenou. O arco e as flechas voltaram ao normal.**

**— Agora, sente-se e ouça. A espada não pode ter deixado o Mundo inferior ainda. O Senhor Hades usou as chaves restantes para fechar o reino. Nada entra ou sai até que ele encontre a espada, e ele está usando todo o seu poder para localizar o ladrão.**

— Pelo visto não está dando certo — disse Clarisse.

— Com você falando assim, parece que está lendo — reclamou Leo.

— Você mesmo não disse de liberdade de expressão? Não vou abaixar o livro cada vez que comentar. Vocês quem se virem para entender!

**Thalia sentou-se relutante.**

**— Então, para que você precisa de nós?**

**— A procura da lâmina não pode ser do conhecimento de todos — respondeu Perséfone — Nós trancamos o reino, mas não anunciamos o porquê. E os servos de Hades não podem ser usados na busca. Eles não podem saber que a lâmina existe até que seja terminada. Certamente não podem saber que está desaparecida.**

**— Se acharem que Hades está com problemas, eles podem desertar — supôs Nico — E podem se unir aos titãs.**

**Perséfone não respondeu, mas se uma deusa parecer nervosa, ela pareceu.**

— Apesar de tudo, deuses também tem sentimentos — disse Annabeth.

— Às vezes não parece — Clarisse murmurou inaudivelmente.

**— O ladrão tem de ser um semideus. Nenhum imortal pode roubar a arma de outro imortal diretamente. Mesmo Cronos tem de respeitar a Antiga Lei. Ele tem um herói aqui em algum lugar. E para pegar um semideus... devemos usar três.**

**— Por que nós? — quis saber.**

**— Vocês são os filhos dos três grandes — começou a deusa — Quem poderia resistir aos seus poderes combinados? Além disso, quando vocês recuperarem a espada de Hades, enviarão uma mensagem ao Olimpo. Zeus e Poseidon não protestaram contra a nova arma de Hades se ela lhe for entregue por seus próprios filhos. Mostrará que vocês confiam em Hades.**

**— Mas eu _não _confio nele — retrucou Thalia.**

**— Nem eu — completei. — Por que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa por Hades, principalmente dar a ele uma super arma? Certo, Nico?**

— Mesmo ele sendo duro com ele, continua sendo seu pai — disse Piper.

**Nico olhava fixamente para a mesa. Seus dedos batiam levemente na sua lâmina negra de ferro estígio.**

**— Certo Nico? — incentivei.**

**Levou um segundo até que ele se concentrasse em mim.**

**— Eu tenho que fazer isso, Percy. Ele é meu pai.**

**— Ah, de jeito nenhum — protestou Thalia — você não pode acreditar que isso seja uma boa ideia!**

**— Você prefere que a espada vá para as mãos de Cronos?**

**Esse era um bom argumento.**

**— O tempo está passando — disse Perséfone — O ladrão deve ter cúmplices no Mundo Inferior, e estará procurando por uma saída.**

**Franzi o cenho.**

**— Pensei que você tinha dito que o reino estava trancado.**

**— Nenhuma prisão é hermeticamente fechada, nem mesmo o Mundo Inferior. As almas estão sempre encontrando saídas, com mais rapidez do que Hades pode bloqueá-las.**

— Ele se esforça para prender os monstros ou deixa eles livre e soltos para escaparem quando se regenerarem no Tártaro? — perguntou Leo.

— O Tártaro não está mais no alcance de poder de Hades. Tânatos cuida das portas da morte e o próprio Tártaro é um deus primordial — disse Annabeth.

**Vocês precisam recuperar a espada antes que ele deixe nosso reino, ou tudo estará perdido.**

**— Mesmo que quiséssemos fazer isso — começou Thalia — como encontraríamos esse ladrão?**

**Uma planta em um vaso apareceu na mesa: era um craveiro amarelo, doente com algumas folhas verdes. O cravo inclinava-se para o lado, como se tentasse encontrar o sol.**

**— Isto vai guiá-los — informou a deusa.**

**— Um craveiro mágico? — perguntei.**

**— A flor que sempre aponta para o ladrão. À medida que sua presa se aproximar da fuga, as pétalas cairão.**

**Foi só falar e uma pétala amarela ficou cinza e caiu flutuando para a sujeira.**

**— Se todas as pétalas caírem, a flor morre — explicou Perséfone — Isso significará que o ladrão alcançou uma saída e que vocês falharam.**

**Olhei para Thalia. Ela não pareceu muito entusiasmada com toda aquela coisa de persiga-um-ladrão-com-uma-flor.**

— Que sensor furreca — resmungou Leo — Pelo menos podia dar algo mais maneiro.

Piper revirou os olhos para as tonterias de Leo.

**Depois olhei para Nico. Infelizmente, reconheci a expressão em seu rosto. Eu sabia o que era querer deixar um pai orgulhoso, mesmo que seu pai fosse difícil de amar. Neste caso, _muito _difícil de amar.**

— Os deuses não querem se apegar aos semideuses, porque eles sabem que um dia eles vão morrer — disse Piper.

— Acho que você tem fé demais nos deuses, Piper — disse Jason.

**Nico ia executar a missão, com ou sem a gente. E eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho.**

**— Uma condição — disse eu a Perséfone — Hades terá que jurar pelo Rio Estige que nunca usará essa espada contra os deuses.**

— Percy também não gosta da forma de agir dos deuses, mas mesmo assim não deseja mal a eles — disse Piper.

— Percy não deseja mal nem a uma mosca — debochou Clarisse.

— Percy não quer entrar na discussão, obrigado — disse Percy.

**A deusa de ombros.**

**— Não sou o Senhor Hades, mas tenho certeza de que ele faria isso... como pagamento pela sua ajuda.**

**Outra pétala caiu do craveiro. Eu me virei para Thalia.**

**— Eu seguro a flor enquanto você acaba com o ladrão.**

**Ela suspirou.**

**— Tudo bem. Vamos pegar esse idiota.**

**O Mundo Inferior não tinha entrado no clima natalino.**

— O mais próximo que o Mundo Inferior poderia chegar do clima natalino era se Despina descesse ali para destruir as plantações de Perséfone — disse Annabeth.

— Quem é Despina? — perguntou Jason.

— Deusa da neve.

— Essa não é Quione? — perguntou Leo.

— Não, não é Quione. Quione é uma boréade, filha do...

— Eu sei de quem ela é filha! Eu, Jason e Piper demos de cara com ela e seus familiares. Duas vezes, ainda por cima, teve aquela vez no Argo II.

— Não reclame. Por causa dela você conheceu Calipso — disse Piper.

— Eu fui atacado por uma deusa que nem era uma deusa direito? — perguntou Leo, indignado.

— Por que Despina destruiria as plantações de Perséfone? — perguntou Piper.

— Despina é filha de Deméter com Poseidon. Na mesma época em que Deméter a teve, Hades seqüestrou Perséfone. Então, Deméter abandonou Despina atrás dela. Por isso Despina odeia Deméter e Perséfone, no tempo em que Perséfone é obrigada a permanecer no submundo, quem cuida das plantações é Despina, mas ela prefere destrui-las do que cuidá-las.

— Parece pior do que Quione... — analisou Leo.

— Pelo menos você resumiu a história, ao invés de recitar do seu livrinho — murmurou Clarisse.

— Eu não preciso de livros, a sabedoria é bem diferente da inteligência — retrucou Annabeth, um pouco arrogante.

**À medida que descíamos pela estrada do palácio até os Campos de Asfódelos, o lugar ficava muito mais parecido com aquele da minha visita anterior: realmente depressivo. Grama amarelada e choupos negros poucos desenvolvidos ondulavam a perder de vista. Sombras vagavam sem rumo pelas colinas, saindo do nada e indo para o nada, conversando entre si e tentando lembrar quem foram em vida.**

— Essas devem ser as almas que estão esperando para reencarnar — disse Annabeth, para variar.

**Bem acima de nós, o teto da caverna cintilava ameaçadoramente.**

**Eu carregava o craveiro, o que me fez sentir bem estúpido. Nico nos guiava, já que sua lâmina podia abrir caminho através de qualquer grupo de mortos-vivos. Thalia basicamente resmungava que ela deveria ter sido mais esperta em vez de sair em uma missão com dois _garotos_.**

**— Perséfone não pareceu meio tensa? — perguntei.**

**Nico atravessou um bando de fantasmas, afastando-os com a lâmina de ferro estígio.**

**— Ela sempre age assim quando estou por perto. Ela me odeia.**

"Será que são apenas aparências?" se perguntou Annabeth.

**— Então porque ela o incluiu na missão?**

**— Provavelmente foi ideia do meu pai.**

**Pareceu que ele queria que aquilo fosse verdade, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza. Era estranho para mim o fato de que não fora o próprio Hades quem nos designara a missão. Se essa espada era tão importante para ele, porque deixou que Perséfone explicasse as coisas? Geralmente, Hades gostava de ameaçar semideuses pessoalmente.**

"Eu pensava que Percy apenas conhecia as pessoas bem demais, não que era tão observador" pensou, novamente, Annabeth.

**Nico seguiu em frente. Não importava quão cheios os campos estivessem – e se você já viu a Times Square na noite de Ano-Novo, sabe do que eu estou falando – os espíritos abriam caminho diante dele.**

**— Ele sabe lidar com multidões de zumbis — admitiu Thalia — Acho que vou levá-lo comigo da próxima vez que eu for ao shopping.**

— Correção: quando você for ao shopping por vontade própria — brincou Annabeth.

— Se tiver algo a ver com o Green Day, ou algo do tipo ela com certeza vai — disse Clarisse.

**Ela segurou firme seu arco, como se estivesse com medo que ele se transformasse em um ramo de madressilvas de novo.**

"Acabamos nos apegando às nossas armas" pensou Clarisse.

**Thalia não parecia mais velha que no ano anterior, e de repente me ocorreu que ela nunca envelheceria, agora que era uma caçadora. E isso queria dizer que eu era mais velho que ela. Esquisito.**

**— Então? — comecei — como a imortalidade está tratando você?**

**Ela revirou os olhos.**

**— Não é imortalidade total Percy. Você sabe disso. Nós ainda podemos morrer em combate. É que... nós nunca envelhecemos ou ficamos doentes, então vivemos para sempre, contanto que nenhum monstro nos faça em pedaços.**

**— Isso é sempre um perigo.**

**— Sempre.**

— Então para que você vai querer se tornar uma caçadora? — perguntou Rachel.

— Para os meninos não lhe incomodarem mais — sugeriu Clarisse.

— Para fugir de ser o semideus da profecia — afirmou Percy.

**Ela olhava em volta, percebi que observava atentamente os rostos dos mortos.**

**— Se você está procurando Bianca — falei rápido para que Nico não me ouvisse — ela deve estar nos Campos Elíseos. Ela teve uma morte de herói.**

**— Eu sei — respondeu ela, rispidamente. Então se recompôs — Não é isso, Percy. Eu estava... esqueça.**

"Ela estava procurando por Luke?" se perguntou Annabeth.

**Fui tomado por um calafrio. Lembrei que a mãe de Thalia morrera numa batida de carro alguns anos atrás. Elas nunca haviam sido próximas, mas Thalia não teve a chance de se despedir. A sombra de sua mãe poderia estar vagando por ali... Era natural que Thalia parecesse exaltada.**

"Ou isso".

**— Desculpe — disse eu — Não me toquei.**

**Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti que ela compreendeu. Sua expressão suavizou.**

**— Tudo bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso.**

**Outra pétala caiu do cravo enquanto caminhávamos. Não fiquei feliz quando a flor nos indicou a direção dos Campos da Punição. Eu tinha esperanças de que pudéssemos ser conduzidos para os Campos Elíseos para estar com pessoas bonitas e festejar, mas não. A flor parecia gostar da parte mais difícil e cruel do Mundo Inferior.**

— Se o ladrão estivesse no Elíseo vocês iriam se esquecer da sua missão — disse Rachel.

**Pulamos um córrego de lava e seguimos caminho por entre horríveis cenas de tortura. Não vou descrevê-las porque você perderia completamente o apetite, mas eu gostaria de estar com algodão nos ouvidos. O craveiro se inclinou para uma colina a nossa esquerda.**

**— Lá em cima — disse eu.**

**Thalia e Nico pararam. Eles estavam cobertos de fuligem por caminhar pelos Campos da Punição. Acho que eu não estava muito melhor. Um som alto e opressor vinha do outro lado da colina, como se alguém puxasse uma máquina de lavar. Então, a colina foi sacudida por um _BOM! BOM! BOM! _e um homem xingou.**

**Thalia olhou para Nico.**

**— Esse não é quem eu estou pensando que é, é?**

**— Acho que sim — respondeu Nico — o maior especialista em enganar a morte.**

**Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que Nico queria dizer, ele nos levou até o topo da colina.**

— Você sempre fica boiando nos assuntos, né? — perguntou Leo.

— É o Percy — disse Clarisse, como se isso respondesse a questão.

**O cara do outro lado não era bonito, e não estava feliz. Parecia um daqueles bonecos de troll com a pele laranja, barrigão, braços e pernas mirrados e com um tipo de tanga-fralda envolta na cintura. Seus cabelos de rato estavam eriçados para o alto como uma tocha. Ele pulava de um lado para o outro xingando e chutando uma pedra duas vezes maior que ele.**

**— Não vou! — berrava — não, não, não!**

**Então, ele lançou uma sequência de pragas em vários idiomas diferentes. Se eu tivesse um daqueles potes que você coloca uma moeda para cada palavrão, teria feito uns quinhentos dólares.**

— O chalé 5, então, estaria falido — provocou Leo e Clarisse fuzilou-o com o olhar.

**Ele começou a se afastar da pedra, mas, depois de dez passos, deu uma guinada, como se uma força invisível o puxasse. Cambaleou de volta e começou a bater com a cabeça na pedra.**

**— Tudo bem! — gritou — tudo bem, maldito seja!**

**Ele coçou a cabeça e resmungou mais alguns palavrões.**

**— Mas essa é a _última _vez. Você está me ouvindo?**

**Nico olhou para nós.**

**— Vamos. Enquanto ele não tenta de novo.**

**Nós descemos a colina.**

**— Sísifo — chamou Nico.**

**O cara de troll levantou os olhos, surpreso. Depois arrastou-se para trás da pedra.**

**— Ah, não! Vocês não vão me fazer de idiota com esses disfarces. Eu sei que vocês são Fúrias!**

**— Não somos Fúrias — retruquei — só queremos conversar.**

**— Vão embora — gritou ele — flores não melhoram a situação. É muito tarde para se desculpar!**

**— Veja — começou Thalia — nós queremos apenas...**

**— Lá, lá, lá! — berrou ele — Não estou escutando!**

— Esse cara tem quantos anos? E eu quem achava Leo infantil! — disse Piper.

— Ei! — reclamou Leo.

**Brincamos de pega-pega com ele em torno da pedra até que finalmente Thalia, a mais rápida, agarrou o velho pelos cabelos.**

**— Parem — choramingou ele — Eu tenho pedras para empurrar. Pedras para empurrar!**

**— Eu empurro sua pedra! — ofereceu Thalia — Apenas cale-se e fale com meus amigos.**

**Sísifo parou de resistir.**

**— Você vai... vai empurrar minha pedra?**

**— É melhor que ficar olhando para você — Thalia me olhou — Seja rápido com isso.**

— Não acredito que ela vai fazer isso... — murmurou Annabeth.

**Então ela conduziu Sísifo até nós. Ela apoiou os ombros contra a pedra e começou a empurrá-la bem devagar para cima.**

**Sísifo fez cara feia para mim, desconfiado. Ele beliscou meu nariz.**

**— Ei! — disse eu.**

**— Então você realmente não é uma Fúria — concluiu maravilhado — Para que a flor?**

**— Procuramos uma pessoa — respondi — A planta está nos ajudando a encontrá-la.**

**— Perséfone — ele cuspiu na poeira — Esse é um dos seus artifícios de busca, não é? — Ele se inclinou para frente e senti um bafo desagradável de velho-que-está-rolando-uma-pedra-por-uma-eternidade. — Eu a fiz de boba uma vez, sabe. Eu fiz todos eles de bobos.**

**Olhei para Nico.**

**— Tradução?**

**— Sísifo enganou a morte. — explicou Nico. — Primeiro ele acorrentou Tânatos, o ceifador de almas, para que ninguém pudesse morrer. Então, quando Tânatos se libertou e estava prestes a matá-lo, Sísifo disse a esposa que fizesse um funeral com os rituais errados, para que ele nunca descansasse em paz. Nosso Sissi... Posso chamá-lo de Sissi?**

**— Não!**

**— Sissi enganou Perséfone, induzindo-a a deixá-lo voltar para o mundo a fim de perseguir a esposa. E ele não retornou para cá.**

— Não sabia que Nico era engraçado — disse Clarisse.

**O velho gargalhou.**

**— Continuei vivo outros trinta anos antes que eles finalmente viessem atrás de mim!**

**Thalia estava na metade do caminho agora. Ela cerrava os dentes, empurrando a pedra com as costas. Sua expressão dizia: _Apressem-se_!**

**— Então essa foi a sua punição — eu disse a Sísifo. — Rolar uma pedra até o alto da colina para sempre. Valeu à pena?**

**— Um retrocesso temporário! — gritou ele — Eu vou sair daqui em breve. E, quando eu sair, todos lamentarão!**

— Se já foi difícil capturá-lo uma vez, imagina duas — disse Leo.

**— Como você vai sair do Mundo Inferior? — perguntou Nico — Está trancado, você sabe disso?**

**Sísifo forçou um sorriso fraco.**

**— Isso foi o que o outro me perguntou.**

**Meu estômago revirou.**

**— Alguém mais pediu a sua opinião?**

**— Um jovem irritado — Sísifo lembrou — Não muito educado. Colocou uma espada na minha garganta. Não se ofereceu para rolar a minha pedra nem nada.**

— O que vocês deviam ter feito — murmurou Piper.

**— O que você disse a ele? — quis saber Nico — Quem ele era?**

**Sísifo massageou os ombros. Ele olhou de relance para Thalia, que estava quase no topo da colina. O rosto dela estava vermelho e encharcado de suor.**

Jason não sabia se ficava puto com Percy e Nico por não terem a impedido, ou com Sísifo ou com a própria Thalia por ter se oferecido.

**— Ah... É difícil dizer — Sísifo respondeu — Nunca o vi antes. Ele carregava um pacote longo todo embrulhado em tecido preto. Esquis, talvez? Uma pá? Quem sabe se vocês esperarem aqui eu possa ir procurá-lo...**

— Como se ele fosse conseguir se afastar — disse Annabeth.

**— O que você disse a ele? — perguntei.**

**— Não lembro.**

**Nico desembainhou sua espada. O ferro estígio era tão frio que produziu vapor no ar quente e seco dos Campos da Punição.**

**— Faça um esforço.**

**O velho estremeceu.**

**— Mas que tipo de pessoa carrega uma espada como essa?**

**— Um filho de Hades — disse Nico. — Agora me _responda_!**

**Sísifo ficou pálido.**

— Boa ideia! — disse Jason.

**— Eu disse a ele que falasse com Melinoe! Ela sempre tem uma saída!**

**Nico baixou sua espada. Acho que o nome _Melinoe _o incomodou.**

**— Você está maluco? — devolveu ele — Isso é suicídio!**

**O velho deu de ombros.**

**— Já enganei a morte antes. Posso fazer isso de novo.**

**— Como era esse semideus?**

**— Hum... ele tinha um nariz — disse Sísifo — Uma boca. E um olho e...**

— Idiota! — sibilaram Annabeth e Piper.

**— Um olho? — interrompi — ele usava tapa-olho?**

**— Ah... talvez — respondeu ele — tinha cabelos na cabeça. E... — ele arfou por cima do meu ombro — lá está ele!**

**Nós caímos nessa. Assim que nos viramos, Sísifo escapou colina abaixo.**

**— Estou livre! Estou livre! Estou... ARGH!**

**A três metros da colina, sua corrente invisível estendeu-se ao máximo e ele caiu de costas. Eu e Nico agarramos seus braços e o rebocamos de volta.**

**— Malditos sejam! — ele soltou xingamentos em grego antigo, latim, inglês, francês e muitas outras línguas que eu não reconheci. — Nunca vou ajudá-los! Vão para o Hades!**

**— Já estamos nele — resmungou Nico.**

Leo segurou o riso.

— Leo, o momento está tenso demais para você rir — repreendeu Piper.

**— Chegando — Thalia berrou.**

**Levantei os olhos e devo ter falado palavrões. A pedra descia a encosta, bem na nossa direção. Nico pulou para o lado. Eu pulei para outro. Sísifo gritou _NÃÃÃÃÃO!_Enquanto a coisa fazia o caminho até ele. De alguma forma, tomou coragem e parou a pedra antes que ela passasse por cima dele. Acho que ele tinha bastante prática.**

**— Pegue-a de novo — bradou ele — Por favor. Não posso aguentar mais.**

Jason começou a xingar em latim.

**— De novo não — ofegou Thalia — Agora é com você.**

**Ele nos tratou com uma linguagem bem pior. Estava claro que não ia nos ajudar mais, então o deixamos com sua punição.**

**— A caverna de Melinoe é por aqui — disse Nico.**

**— Se esse tal ladrão realmente tem um olho só... — ponderei — pode ser Ethan Nakamura, filho de Nêmesis. Foi ele quem libertou Cronos.**

**— Eu lembro — disse Nico, sombrio — mas se vamos lidar com Melinoe, temos grandes problemas. Vamos.**

**Enquanto nos afastávamos, Sísifo gritava.**

**— Tudo bem, mas essa é a ultima vez. Estão me ouvindo? A última vez!**

— Faz parte da punição? Ele não pode ter vontade de sentar e desistir? — perguntou Clarisse.

— Não — respondeu Annabeth.

**Thalia tremeu.**

**— Você está bem? — perguntei a ela.**

**— Acho que... — hesitou ela — Percy, o assustador é que quando eu cheguei ao topo, achei que tinha acabado. Pensei "Isso não é tão difícil. Posso fazer a pedra ficar". E quando ela rolou de volta, eu quase me entusiasmei a tentar de novo. Achei que pudesse conseguir numa segunda vez.**

**Ela olhou para trás melancolicamente.**

**— Vamos — disse eu — quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, melhor.**

**Caminhamos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Mais três pétalas do cravo murcharam, o que significava que metade dele estava oficialmente morta. A flor nos conduziu para uma extensão de colinas cinza e irregulares, semelhantes a dentes. Então caminhamos naquela direção, por uma planície de rochas vulcânicas.**

— Um tour pelo mundo inferior? — perguntou Leo — Aquela música bem que cairia bem nesse momento (Highway to Hell).

**— Belo dia para ficar a toa — resmungou Thalia. — Provavelmente, as Caçadoras estão se banqueteando em alguma clareira numa floresta exatamente neste instante.**

**Imaginei o que minha família estaria fazendo. Minha mãe e meu padrasto, Paul, ficariam preocupados quando eu não chegasse da escola, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Eles concluiriam rapidamente que eu estaria em alguma missão. Minha mãe andaria de um lado para o outro na sala, pensando se eu conseguiria voltar para abrir os meus presentes.**

— Imagina a preocupação que ela ficou quando você desapareceu — disse Rachel.

**— Então, quem é essa Melinoe? — perguntei, tentando desviar meu pensamento de casa.**

**— Longa história — respondeu Nico — Longa e muito assustadora história.**

**Eu quase perguntei o que ele queria dizer quando Thalia se agachou.**

— Deve ser muito assustadora porque os filhos de Atena mal sabem — disse Clarisse.

**— Armas!**

**Desembainhei Contracorrente. Tenho certeza de que eu parecia aterrorizante com um vaso de cravo na outra mão, então o coloquei no chão.**

— Contemplem o poder da flor! — gritou Leo de repente, assustando Piper.

— Leo Valdez! — gritou Piper, furiosa.

Leo se levantou e saiu correndo pela gruta, enquanto Piper corria atrás dele. Jason negava com a cabeça, divertido.

**Nico desembainhou a espada. Ficamos de costas um para o outro. Thalia preparou uma flecha.**

**— O que foi? — sussurrei.**

**Ela parecia estar ouvindo algo. Então seus olhos se arregalaram. Um círculo de uma dúzia de _daímones _materializou-se em torno de nós. Tinham o corpo parte mulher, parte morcego. Suas caras eram achatadas e raivosas, possuíam caninos e olhos salientes. Pelo cinza desbotado e uma armadura fragmentada cobriam seus corpos. Tinham braços encolhidos com garras em vez de mãos, asas de couro cresciam das costas e as pernas eram curtas, grossas e arqueadas. Elas seriam engraçadas, não fosse o brilho assassino dos olhos.**

**— Queres — afirmou Nico.**

**— O quê? — perguntei.**

**— Espíritos do campo de batalha. Elas se alimentam da morte violenta.**

**— Ah, maravilha — disse Thalia.**

— Porque não pode existir um monstro carinhoso? — perguntou Leo, ofegante, ainda correndo de Piper.

**— Afastem-se! — ordenou Nico as _daímones _— O filho de Hades está mandando.**

**As Queres sibilaram. As bocas espumavam. Elas olharam para as nossas armas, apreensivas, mas senti que não ficaram muito impressionadas com a ordem de Nico.**

**— Em breve Hades será derrotado — uma delas rangeu os dentes — Nosso novo mestre nos dará um reino livre!**

**Nico piscou.**

**— Novo mestre?**

— Não deveria ter se distraído — repreendeu Clarisse.

**A _daímon _líder deu o bote. Nico estava tão surpreso que ela poderia tê-lo feito em pedaços, mas Thalia atirou uma flecha à queima roupa na cara feia de morcego da criatura, e ela se desintegrou. O restante delas avançou. Thalia deixou o arco de lado e desembainhou as facas. Eu me esquivei enquanto a espada de Nico zuniu por cima da minha cabeça, cortando uma das criaturas pela metade. Eu cortava e golpeava e três ou quatro delas explodiram à minha volta, mas outras continuavam a aparecer.**

**— Jápeto vai amaldiçoá-los! — uma gritou.**

**— Quem? — perguntei, mas então eu a atravessei com a minha espada.**

Jason e Clarisse bateram a mão na testa.

**Anote aí: se você acabar com um monstro ele não poderá responder as suas perguntas.**

— Não me diga! — debocharam.

— Não saber qual o nome dos titãs... — murmurou Annabeth, sem acreditar.

— Foi a surpresa! — disse Percy.

**Nico também desenhava arcos com a sua espada, golpeando as Queres. A lâmina absorvia a essência delas, como um aspirador a vácuo, e quanto mais ele as destruía, mais frio ficava o ar ao redor. Thalia golpeou as costas de uma _daímon_, atravessando-a com uma de suas facas e com a outra espetou um segundo monstro sem ao menos virar-se para trás.**

**— Morra sofrendo, mortal!**

— Como se semideuses pudessem morrer sem sofrimentos... — murmurou Clarisse.

**Antes que eu pudesse levantar minha espada para me defender, as garras de uma_daímon _rasparam meu ombro. Se eu estivesse usando uma armadura, tudo bem, mas ainda estava com o meu uniforme da escola. As garras da coisa abriram um corte na minha camisa e rasgaram minha pele. Todo o meu lado esquerdo pareceu explodir de dor. Nico chutou o monstro para longe e o apunhalou. Tudo o que pude fazer foi cair e me encolher, tentando resistir a terrível queimação. O som da batalha se extinguiu. Thalia e Nico correram para o meu lado.**

**— Aguente firme Percy — Thalia pediu. — Você vai ficar bem.**

**Mas a falha em sua voz me dizia que o ferimento era grave. Nico o tocou e eu berrei de dor.**

**— Néctar — disse ele. — Estou colocando néctar sobre a ferida.**

**Nico tirou a rolha do frasco com a bebida dos deuses e pingou um pouco no meu ombro. Isso era perigoso, pois apenas um gole do liquido é quase tudo o que um semideus pode suportar. Mas, imediatamente, a dor aliviou. Juntos, Thalia e Nico fizeram um curativo na ferida, e eu desmaiei somente algumas vezes.**

— Normalmente bebemos e não cobrimos as férias com isso — disse Piper, desistindo de perseguir Leo, voltando a se sentar ao lado de Jason.

**Eu não podia saber quanto tempo se passara, mas a última coisa que eu me lembro é de estar apoiado com as costas em uma rocha. Meu ombro estava enfaixado. Thalia me alimentava com pequeninos pedaços de ambrosia sabor chocolate.**

**— As Queres? — murmurei.**

**— Foram embora, por enquanto — respondeu ela. — Por um instante, você me deixou preocupada, Percy, mas acho que vai resistir.**

— O Percy pode perder um braço, uma perna, mas a vida: nunca! — recitou Leo e Rachel olhou incrédula para ele.

**Nico se agachou perto de nós. Ele segurava o craveiro. A flor só tinha mais cinco pétalas.**

**— As Queres vão voltar — alertou. Ele olhava para o meu ombro com preocupação — Esse ferimento... As Queres são espíritos da doença e da peste, assim como as da violência.**

— Falando desse jeito, parece que foram elas quem estavam presas dentro da Caixa de Pandora — comentou Jason.

— Basicamente sim — disse Annabeth.

**Nós podemos retardar a infecção, mas em algum momento você precisará de sérios cuidados. Quer dizer, do poder _divino_. Ou então...**

**Ele não completou o pensamento.**

**— Eu vou ficar bem.**

**Tentei me sentar e imediatamente me senti enjoado.**

**— Devagar — disse Thalia — você precisa descansar para poder se mexer depois.**

**— Não há tempo — olhei para o craveiro — Uma das _daímones _mencionou Jápeto. É isso mesmo ou minha memória está falhando? Ele é um titã?**

Annabeth corou por ter desconfiado da capacidade de Percy.

**Thalia assentiu desconfortável.**

**— O irmão de Cronos, pai de Atlas. Ele era conhecido como o titã do oeste. Seu nome significa "o Perfurador", porque é isso que ele gosta de fazer com seus inimigos. Foi lançado ao Tártaro com seus irmãos. Ainda deveria estar lá.**

**— Mas se eles usarem a espada de Hades para destrancar a morte? — perguntei.**

**— Ainda não sabemos quem _eles _são — lembrou Thalia.**

**— O meio-sangue que trabalha para Cronos — disse eu — Possivelmente, Ethan Nakamura. E ele está começando a recrutar alguns aliados de Hades para o seu lado, como as Queres. As _daímones _acham que, se Cronos vencer a guerra, eles terão caos e maldade além do combinado.**

— Porque é o que vai acontecer — disse Leo.

— É o que _iria_ acontecer — consertou Annabeth.

**— E provavelmente estão certos — disse Nico — meu pai tenta manter o equilíbrio. Ele reina sobre os espíritos mais violentos. Se Cronos escalar um de seus irmãos para ser o senhor do Mundo Inferior...**

**— Como esse Jápeto — completei.**

**— ...então o Mundo Inferior vai ficar bem pior — continuou Nico — as Queres gostariam disso. E Melinoe também.**

**— Você ainda não nos disse quem é Melinoe.**

**Nico mordeu o lábio.**

**— É a deusa dos fantasmas... uma das servas do meu pai. Ela controla os mortos que vagam sem descanso pela Terra. Todas as noites ela ascende do Mundo Inferior para aterrorizar os mortais.**

**— Ela tem seu próprio caminho para o mundo, lá em cima?**

**Nico assentiu.**

**— Duvido que possa ter sido bloqueado.**

— Está além do alcance de Hades — concordou Jason — Já é a área dela.

**Normalmente, ninguém nunca pensaria em atravessar sua caverna. Mas se esse semideus for corajoso o suficiente para fazer um acordo com ela...**

**— Ele poderá voltar ao mundo — emendou Thalia — e levar a espada a Cronos.**

**— Que a usaria para tirar seus irmãos do Tártaro. E nós teríamos um grande problema — concluí.**

**Tentei ficar em pé. Uma onda de enjôo quase me fez desmaiar, mas Thalia me amparou.**

**— Percy — começou ela — você não esta em condições...**

**— Tenho de estar.**

Annabeth bateu no braço do namorado.

— Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso?

**Observei enquanto mais pétalas murchavam e caíam do cravo. Faltavam quatro para o fim dos dias.**

**— Me dê a planta. Temos de encontrar a caverna de Melinoe.**

**Enquanto caminhávamos tentei pensar em coisas positivas: meus jogadores de basquete favoritos, minha última conversa com Annabeth, o que minha mãe faria para o jantar de Natal... qualquer coisa menos a dor. Mesmo assim, eu sentia como se um tigre-dentes-de-sabre estivesse mastigando o meu ombro. Eu não ia ser muito útil numa luta, e me amaldiçoava por ter baixado a guarda. Nunca deveria ter sido ferido. Agora Thalia e Nico teriam que rebocar meu traseiro inútil pelo restante da missão.**

— Você exige demais de si mesmo — Annabeth murmurou e Percy se perguntava por que a história não poderia ter sido do ponto de vista de Thalia ou Nico.

**Eu estava me lamentando que não notei o som de água em movimento até Nico dizer "Oh-oh".**

**Cerca de quinze metros a nossa frente, um rio escuro corria com violência por uma garganta de rocha vulcânica. Eu já tinha visto o Rio Estige, e este não parecia o mesmo rio.**

— Porque existem milhares de rios correndo pelo submundo — disse Annabeth, sem conseguir evitar.

**Era estreito, a correnteza, veloz. A água era negra como nanquim. Até a fumaça produzida era negra. A margem oposta mais distante estava apenas a nove metros, muito longe para saltarmos, e não havia ponte.**

**— O _Rio Lete _— Nico amaldiçoou em grego antigo. — Nunca vamos atravessá-lo.**

**A flor apontava para o outro lado: na direção de uma montanha obscura e de um caminho para a caverna.**

"Me pergunto como Ethan conseguiu atravessar" pensou Percy.

**Além da montanha, os muros do Mundo Inferior assomavam como um céu de granito negro. Eu não imaginara que o Mundo Inferior pudesse ter uma fronteira, mas era o que aqueles muros pareciam ser.**

**— Tem de haver um meio de atravessá-lo — falei.**

**Thalia se ajoelhou próximo a margem.**

**— Cuidado! — alertou Nico — Esse é o rio do esquecimento. Se uma gota da água respingar, você começará a se esquecer de quem é.**

**Thalia recuou.**

**— Conheço esse lugar. Luke me falou dele uma vez. As almas vem aqui quando escolhem renascer, para esquecer totalmente suas vidas anteriores.**

— Seria interessante se algo desse errado... Imagina: renascer com memórias de outra vida — disse Jason.

— Às vezes isso acontece, mas você chama isso de "sonhos" — disse Piper.

**Nico assentiu.**

**— Nade nessa água e sua mente será apagada. Você será um bebê recém-nascido.**

**Thalia estudou a margem oposta.**

**— Eu poderia atirar uma flecha para o outro lado, talvez, ancorar uma corda em uma daquelas pedra.**

**— Você quer confiar seu peso a uma corda que não está amarrada? — perguntou Nico.**

**Thalia levantou as sobrancelhas.**

**— Tem razão. Funciona nos filmes, mas... não. Você pode evocar alguns mortos para nos ajudarem?**

**— Eu poderia, mas eles só apareceriam no meu lado do rio. Água corrente age como uma barreira para os mortos. Eles não podem atravessá-la.**

**Eu me encolhi.**

**— Que tipo de regra idiota é essa?**

— O tipo de regra idiota que as Parcas e seres mais antigos criaram para fuder com a nossa vida — disse Clarisse.

**— Ei, eu não inventei isso. — Ele estudou meu rosto. — Você está horrível Percy. Deveria se sentar.**

**— Não posso. Vocês precisam de mim para isso.**

**— Para quê? — Perguntou Thalia — você mal consegue ficar em pé.**

**— É água, não é? Vou ter de controlá-la. Talvez eu possa mudar o seu curso tempo suficiente para que a gente consiga atravessar.**

**— Nas suas condições? — disse Nico — De jeito nenhum. Eu me sentiria mais seguro com a ideia da flecha.**

**Cambaleei até a beira do rio. Eu não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo. Eu era filho de Poseidon, então controlar água salgada não era problema. Rios comuns... talvez, se os espíritos do rio quisessem cooperar. Mas rios mágicos do Mundo Inferior? Eu não tinha ideia.**

Annabeth estremeceu, se lembrando de quando Percy controlou o veneno. Ele era mais poderoso do que ela gostaria.

**— Afastem-se — pedi.**

**Eu me concentrei na correnteza: a barulhenta água negra que passava com velocidade. Eu a imaginei como parte do meu corpo. Poderia controlar o fluxo, fazê-lo atender a minha vontade. Não tinha certeza, mas achei que a água batia e borbulhava com mais violência, como se pudesse sentir minha presença. Eu sabia que não conseguiria parar todo o rio de uma só vez. A água represada inundaria o vale todo, explodindo em nossa direção assim que eu a libertasse. Mas havia outra solução.**

**— Isso não vai ser fácil — murmurei.**

**Ergui meus braços como se levantasse alguma coisa acima de minha cabeça. Meu ombro ferido queimou como lava, mas tentei ignorá-lo.**

— Você ainda vai se matar... — murmurou Annabeth, com raiva da teimosia dele.

— Olha só quem fala, _sabidinha_. A pessoa mais teimosa do mundo — retrucou Percy.

**O rio se ergueu. A correnteza elevando-se das margens formava um grande arco. Era um barulhento arco de água negra de seis metros de altura. O leito do rio a nossa frente se tornou lodo seco, um túnel no meio da água apenas largo o suficiente para duas pessoas caminharem lado a lado. Thalia e Nico me encararam maravilhados.**

— Percy fazendo cosplay de Moisés.

Os outros ignoraram.

**— Vão. Não vou conseguir sustentar isso por muito tempo.**

**Pontos amarelos dançavam em frente aos meus olhos. Meu ombro ferido quase gritava de dor. Thalia e Nico caminharam com dificuldade para o leito do rio e seguiram em frente pelo lodo pegajoso.**

**_Nem uma única gota. Não posso deixar que nem uma única gota d'água respingue neles_.**

**O Rio Lete lutou comigo. Ele não queria ser arrancado de suas margens. Queria despencar sobre meus amigos, apagar suas mentes e afogá-los. Mas sustentei o arco. Thalia, do outro lado, subiu para a margem e se voltou para ajudar Nico.**

**— Venha Percy — chamou ela — Ande!**

**Meus joelhos vibravam. Meus braços tremiam. Dei um passo a frente e quase cai. O arco de água estremeceu.**

**— Não posso! — gritei de volta.**

**— Sim, você pode — retrucou ela — nós precisamos de você!**

**De alguma forma, consegui descer para o leito do rio. Um passo depois outro. Acima, a água. Minhas botas chapinhavam no lodo. Na metade do caminho, eu tropecei. Ouvi Thalia gritar "Não!". E perdi minha concentração.**

**Enquanto o Rio Lete desabava sobre mim, tive tempo para um último e desesperado pensamento. _Seco_. Ouvi o bramido e senti o impacto de toneladas de água a medida que o rio retomava o seu curso natural. Mas... Abri os olhos.**

— Enquanto geral fica encharcado quando cai no lago porque um certo filho de Hefesto e seus comparsas gêmeos de Hermes te empurraram... — Piper deu a indireta/direta, enquanto Leo sorria orgulhoso de si mesmo.

** Eu estava envolto em escuridão, mas continuava completamente seco. Uma camada de ar me cobria como uma segunda pele, protegendo-me da água. Eu me esforcei para ficar de pé. Mesmo esse pequeno esforço para ficar seco – algo que já fiz muitas vezes em águas normais – foi quase mais do que eu podia aguentar.**

**Avancei com dificuldade pela correnteza negra, cego e duas vezes mais dolorido. Subi na margem do Lete, surpreendendo Thalia e Nico, que pularam um bom metro para trás. Cambaleei para frente, cai diante de meus amigos e desmaiei gelado. O gosto de néctar me fez despertar. Meu ombro parecia melhor, mas havia um zumbido desconfortável em meus ouvidos. Meus olhos ardiam como se estivesse com febre.**

**— Não podemos arriscar com mais néctar — Thalia dizia — ele vai explodir em chamas.**

— Irônico que os deuses possam morrer por comer demais — disse Leo.

**— Percy — chamou Nico — você pode me ouvir?**

**— Chamas — murmurei — Entendi.**

**Eu me sentei devagar. Meu ombro tinha novas bandagens. Ainda doía, mas eu podia ficar de pé.**

**— Estamos perto — disse Nico — você consegue andar?**

**A montanha assomava acima de nós. Uma trilha de poeira se insinuava por uns trinta metros até a entrada da caverna. O caminho era pavimentado com ossos humanos, para dar um clima aconchegante.**

— Claro! É a última moda do submundo!

**— Estou pronto — disse eu.**

**— Não gosto disso — resmungou Thalia.**

**Ela segurava com cuidado o craveiro, que apontava na direção da caverna. A flor tinha agora duas pétalas, como se fosse duas tristes orelhas de coelho.**

**— Uma caverna assustadora — comentei — a deusa dos fantasmas. Dá para piorar?**

— Regra número um: nunca pergunte isso, meu amigo — disse Leo, dando um tapa no ombro de Percy — Sempre pode piorar.

— Não está ajudando — disse Annabeth.

— Ele está aqui vivinho da silva, não está?

**Em uma espécie de resposta, o som de um assobio ecoou da montanha. Uma névoa branca veio da caverna, como se alguém tivesse ligado uma máquina de gelo seco. Na neblina, uma imagem apareceu: uma mulher alta com cabelos louros e desgrenhados. Ela vestia um roupão de banho e tinha uma taça de vinho na mão. Seu rosto era severo e desaprovador. Eu podia enxergar através dela, então sabia que era algum tipo de espírito, mas sua voz soava bastante real.**

**— Agora você volta — rosnou ela — bom, é tarde demais!**

**Olhei para Nico.**

**— Melinoe? — sussurrei.**

**Ele não respondeu. Estava estático, encarando o espírito. Thalia abaixou o arco.**

**— Mãe? — Seus olhos se encheram de água. De repente, ela parecia ter uns sete anos. O espírito jogou no chão a taça de vinho, que se estilhaçou e desapareceu na neblina.**

Jason olhou apenado para o livro, aquele capítulo parecia decidido a ferrar com ele.

**— Isso mesmo, menina. Condenada a vagar pela Terra, e isso é culpa sua! Onde você estava quando eu morri? Por que fugiu quando precisei de você?**

**— Eu... eu...**

**— Thalia — chamei — ela é apenas um fantasma. Não pode machucar você.**

**— Sou mais que isso — rosnou o espírito — Thalia sabe.**

**— Mas... você _me _abandonou — Thalia argumentou.**

**— Menina desprezível! Fugitiva ingrata!**

**— Pare!**

**Nico deu um passo a frente com a espada desembainhada, mas o espírito mudou de forma e o encarou. Este fantasma era mais difícil de enxergar. Era uma mulher em um vestido de veludo negro fora de moda, com um chapéu combinando. Usava um colar de perolas e luvas brancas, e seus cabelos escuros estavam presos para trás. Nico parou onde estava.**

**— Não...**

**— Meu filho — disse o fantasma — Morri quando você era tão pequeno. Eu assombro o mundo com pesar, pensando em você e em sua irmã.**

**— Mamãe?**

**— Não, é minha mãe — murmurou Thalia, como se ela ainda visse a primeira imagem.**

**Meus amigos estavam indefesos. A neblina começou a ficar espessa em volta de seus pés, enrolando-se em suas pernas como se fosse uma videira. As cores pareciam sumir de suas roupas e do rosto, como se eles também virassem sombras.**

**— Chega — disse eu, mas minha voz mal saiu. Apesar da dor, levantei minha espada e andei em direção ao fantasma. — Você não é a mãe de ninguém!**

Annabeth mordeu a língua para não dizer nada quanto a coragem irritante de uma certa pessoa.

**O fantasma se virou para mim. A imagem tremeluziu e eu vi a deusa em sua verdadeira forma. Você poderia pensar que depois de algum tempo eu não fosse mais me apavorar com a aparência dos monstros gregos, mas Melinoe me pegou de surpresa. Sua metade direita era pálida, da cor de giz branco, como se tivessem drenando todo o seu sangue. A metade esquerda era negra como piche e sem vida, parecia uma pele de múmia. Ela usava um vestido e véu dourados. Seus olhos eram órbitas negras, vazias, e quando eu olhei lá dentro tive a sensação de ver minha própria morte.**

**— Onde estão os seus fantasmas? — quis saber ela, irritada.**

**— Meus... eu não sei. Não tenho nenhum.**

**Ela reclamou.**

**— Todo mundo tem fantasmas... Mortes que você lamente. Culpa. Medo. Por que não consigo ver os seus?**

"Pelo menos ele não se culpa pela morte de ninguém" pensou Annabeth, aliviada.

— Isso aqui está tão silencioso — reclamou Leo.

— Ainda bem! Assim acabamos esse livro logo de uma vez e não tenho que te aturar por tanto tempo — resmungou Piper.

— Magoou, Pipes.

Piper simplesmente revirou os olhos.

**Thalia e Nico ainda estavam hipnotizados, encarando a deusa como se ela fosse a mãe que há muito eles perderam. Pensei em outros amigos que eu tinha visto morrer: Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, para citar alguns.**

**— Estou em paz com eles — respondi — fizeram a passagem. Não são fantasmas. Agora, liberte meus amigos!**

**Ataquei Melinoe com minha espada. Ela se afastou rápido, rosnando de frustração. A neblina ao redor de Thalia e Nico se dissipou. Eles olhavam para a deusa como se só agora vissem quanto ela era medonha.**

**— O que é _isto_? — Thalia quis saber — Onde...**

**— Era um truque — Nico respondeu. — Ela nos enganou.**

— Só percebeu isso agora? — debochou Clarisse.

**— Vocês estão muito atrasados, semideuses — informou Melinoe. Outra pétala caiu do craveiro, restando apenas uma. — O acordo foi feito.**

**— Que acordo? — perguntei, e Melinoe sibilou e eu percebi que essa era a sua maneira de rir.**

— Alguém está precisando aprender a rir — disse Leo.

— Se você ficar contando piadas para os monstros, esperando eles rirem, vai acabar morrendo — disse Jason.

**— São tantos fantasmas, meu jovem semideus. Eles desejam ser livres. Quando Cronos comandar o mundo estarei livre para andar entre os mortais durante o dia e a noite, semeando o terror como eles merecem.**

**— Onde está a espada de Hades? — insisti — Onde está Ethan?**

**— Perto daqui — assegurou ela — não deterei vocês. Não será preciso. Em breve Percy Jackson, você terá muitos fantasmas. E se lembrará de mim.**

**Thalia armou uma flecha e mirou na deusa.**

**— Se você abrir uma passagem para o mundo, acha mesmo que Cronos vai recompensá-la? Ele vai lançá-la no Tártaro com o restante dos servos de Hades.**

**Melinoe mostrou os dentes.**

**— Sua mãe estava certa, Thalia. Você é uma menina cheia de raiva. Boa em fugir. Nada além disso.**

Piper acariciou o punho fechado do namorado, tentando acalmá-lo.

**A flecha voou, e a deusa dissolveu-se em neblina, deixando para trás apenas o silvo de sua risada. A flecha atingiu as rochas e partiu, inofensiva.**

**— Fantasma idiota — resmungou Thalia.**

**Eu podia jurar que ela estava realmente abalada. Os olhos pareciam avermelhados. As mãos tremiam. Nico também estava impressionado, como se estivesse sofrido uma grande desilusão.**

**— O ladrão... — ele conseguiu dizer — Provavelmente está na caverna. Precisamos detê-lo antes que...**

**Naquele instante, a última pétala do cravo caiu. A flor ficou preta e murcha.**

**— Tarde demais — disse eu.**

**Uma gargalhada masculina ecoou na montanha.**

**— Está certo quanto a isso — rugiu a voz.**

— Sempre em cima da hora — murmuraram os semideuses e o oráculo.

**Na boca da caverna estavam duas pessoas: um garoto com tapa-olho e um homem de três metros vestido com um esfarrapado macacão de prisioneiro.**

Annabeth começou a praguejar em grego antigo, adivinhando, pela sorte de Percy, quem era.

**O garoto eu reconheci: Ethan Nakamura, filho de Nêmesis. Tinha nas mãos uma espada inacabada, uma lâmina dupla de ferro estígio negro com desenhos de esqueletos gravados em prata. Ela não tinha guarda, mas na base da lâmina havia uma chave dourada, exatamente como a que eu vira na imagem de Perséfone.**

**O homem gigante ao lado dele tinha olhos inteiramente prateados. Seu rosto era coberto por uma barba falhada e seus cabelos grisalhos eram completamente bagunçados. Ele parecia magro e cansado em suas roupas rasgadas como se tivesse passado os últimos milênios no fundo de um abismo, e mesmo nesse estado debilitado parecia bastante assustador.**

"O tártaro é tudo menos um abismo" pensou Annabeth.

**Ele estendeu a mão e uma lança gigante apareceu. Lembrei do que Thalia dissera sobre Jápeto: _Seu nome significa "o Perfurador" porque é isso que ele gosta de fazer com os inimigos._**

**O titã sorriu cruelmente.**

**— E agora vou destruir vocês.**

**— Mestre! — interrompeu Ethan.**

**Ele estava vestido com uniforme de combate e tinha uma mochila pendurada nas costas. Seu tapa-olho estava torto, e o rosto sujo de ferrugem e suor.**

**— Nós temos a espada. Devíamos...**

**— Sim, sim — o titã retrucou, impaciente — você se saiu bem, Nawaka.**

— Adoro "mestres" que não se lembram do nome de seus leais servos — riu Leo.

**— É Nakamura, na verdade.**

**— Que seja. Tenho certeza de que meu irmão Cronos vai recompensá-lo. Mas agora temos uma matança para cumprir.**

**— Meu senhor — insistiu Ethan — seu poder não está completamente restabelecido. Devemos subir e convocar seus irmãos do mundo lá em cima. As ordens eram para fugirmos.**

**O titã virou-se para ele.**

**— FUGIR! Você disse _FUGIR_?**

**O chão retumbou. Ethan despencou sentado e arrastou-se para trás. A espada inacabada de Hades caiu sobre as pedras.**

— Bem feito — murmurou Clarisse.

**— M-m-mestre, por favor...**

**— JÁPETO NÃO FOGE! Esperei três eras para ser evocado do abismo. Eu quero vingança, e vou começar matando esses fracotes.**

— Os filhos dos três grandes. Tudo menos fracotes — disse Leo.

— É recalque — brincou Rachel.

**Ele apontou a lança para mim e atacou. Se estivesse no auge de sua força, não tenho dúvidas de que teria me perfurado em cheio. Mesmo fraco e tendo acabado de sair do abismo, o cara era rápido. Ele se moveu como um tornado e atacou tão rapidamente que mal tive tempo de me esquivar antes que a lança se cravasse na pedra onde eu estava. Eu me sentia muito tonto e mal podia segurar minha espada.**

— Uma água normal ajudaria — disse Annabeth.

— Vou me lembrar de levar uma garrafinha d'água sempre comigo — brincou Percy.

— Cheia, de preferência — acrescentou Leo.

**Jápeto arrancou a lança do chão, mas quando se virou para mim, Thalia encheu seu flanco de flechas, do ombro ao joelho. Ele rugiu e se virou para ela, parecia mais irado que machucado. Ethan Nakamura tentou desembainhar sua espada, mas Nico gritou:**

**― Melhor, não.**

**O chão se abriu diante de Ethan. Três esqueletos em armaduras emergiram e o atacaram, empurrando-o para trás. A espada de Hades continuava repousada nas pedras. Se eu pudesse só chegar até ela... Jápeto golpeou com sua lança e Thalia se esquivou. Ela deixou cair o arco para desembainhar suas facas, mas não resistiria muito no combate corpo a corpo. Nico deixou Ethan para os esqueletos e avançou na direção de Jápeto. Eu já estava à frente dele. Parecia que meu ombro ia explodir, mas me lancei contra o titã e, com um golpe de cima para baixo, cravei a lâmina de Contracorrente em sua panturrilha.**

— Percy Jackson: o autor das estratégias mais suicidas — disse Leo.

**— AHHHHHHRRR!**

**Icor dourado jorrou da ferida. Jápeto girou e o cabo de sua lança me atingiu, me atirando longe. Eu bati contra as pedras, bem ao lado do Rio Lete.**

**— VOCÊ MORRE PRIMEIRO! — Jápeto berrou enquanto mancava em minha direção.**

**Thalia tentou chamar a atenção dele, atingindo-o com um arco elétrico produzido por suas facas, mas isso também deve ter surtido o efeito de uma picada de mosquito. Nico desferiu um golpe com sua espada, mas Jápeto o atirou para o lado sem nem olhar.**

**— Vou matar todos vocês! Depois lançarei suas almas na escuridão do Tártaro!**

**Eu estava vendo estrelas. Mal conseguia me mexer. Dois centímetros mais, e teria mergulhado a cabeça no rio. _O rio_. Engoli em seco, torcendo para que a minha voz ainda tivesse força.**

**— Você é... você é ainda mais feio que seu filho — provoquei o titã — posso ver de quem Atlas herdou sua estupidez.**

Annabeth olhou pesarosa para os fios de cabelo dela, mal dava para perceber o fio branco.

**Jápeto rangeu os dentes. Ele avançou mancando, sua lança erguida. Eu não sabia se teria forças, mas precisava tentar. Jápeto baixou a lança e esquivei-me para o lado. A ponta fincou-se no chão, bem próximo a mim. Eu me estiquei e agarrei a gola da sua camisa, contando o fato de que ele estava ferido e sem equilíbrio. Ele tentou manter-se de pé, mas eu o puxei para frente com todo o peso do meu corpo. Ele cambaleou e caiu, agarrado aos meus braços, em pânico, e juntos mergulhamos no Lete.**

**_BLOOOOOM_!**

**Eu estava imerso em água negra. Rezei a Poseidon que minha proteção não se desfizesse, e, enquanto afundava, percebi que ainda estava seco. Eu sabia meu nome. E ainda segurava o titã pela gola da camisa. A corrente devia tê-lo feito escapar de minhas mãos, mas, de algum modo, o rio formava um canal à minha volta, deixando-nos em paz.**

**Com o pouco de força que restava, subi para a beira do rio, puxando Jápeto com o meu braço bom. Nós tombamos na margem – eu perfeitamente seco e o titã pingando. Seus olhos inteiramente prateados estavam grandes feito a lua. Thalia e Nico me observavam maravilhados. Lá na caverna, Ethan Nakamura derrubava o ultimo esqueleto. Ele se virou e ficou paralisado ao ver seu aliado titã caído de braços abertos no chão.**

**— Meu... meu senhor? — chamou.**

**Jápeto se sentou e fixou o olhar em Ethan. Então olhou para mim e sorriu.**

**— Oi — disse ele — Quem sou eu?**

**— Você é meu amigo — soltei — Você é o... Bob.**

— Você deu a um titã o nome de Bob? — perguntou Rachel, incrédula.

— Chega de viver! — murmurou Clarisse.

**Isso pareceu agradá-lo bastante.**

**— Eu sou o seu amigo Bob!**

**Claramente, Ethan podia ver que as coisas não estavam boas para o seu lado. Ele deu uma olhada para a espada de Hades repousada na poeira. Mas antes que pudesse dar o bote, uma flecha de prata fincou-se no chão a seus pés.**

**— Nem pensar garoto — Thalia o alertou — mais um passo e eu prego os seus pés nas rochas.**

**Ethan correu... direto para a caverna de Melinoe. Thalia mirou suas costas, mas eu disse:**

**— Não. Deixe-o ir.**

**Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas baixou o seu arco. Eu não sabia por que quis poupar Ethan. Acho que já tínhamos lutado o bastante para um dia, e na verdade eu sentia pena dele. Ele estaria numa grande encrenca quando voltasse para falar com Cronos.**

— Não importa o quão ruim seja a pessoa, o Percy quer poupa-la — disse Leo.

— Menos Cronos — disse Clarisse.

**Nico recolheu a espada de Hades respeitosamente.**

**— Conseguimos. Nós realmente conseguimos.**

**— Conseguimos? — perguntou Jápeto. — Eu ajudei?**

**Forcei um sorriso.**

**— Sim, Bob. Você se saiu muito bem.**

**Conseguimos uma viagem expressa para o palácio de Hades. Nico mandou um aviso, graças a alguns fantasmas que ele evocou debaixo da terra. E em poucos minutos as Três Fúrias em pessoa chegaram para nos transportar de volta. Elas não estavam muito animadas em carregar também Bob, o titã, mas não tive coragem de deixá-lo para trás, especialmente depois que ele notou um ferimento no meu ombro, disse "Awn" e curou-o com um toque.**

Leo e Clarisse não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

— Coisas que só acontecem com Percy Jackson — disse Piper.

**Enfim, na hora em que chegamos a sala do trono de Hades, eu me sentia ótimo. O senhor dos mortos sentou-se em seu trono de ossos, com um olhar fixado em nós e acariciando a barba negra como se estivesse imaginando a melhor maneira de nos torturar. Perséfone sentou-se a seu lado, sem falar nada, enquanto Nico explicava nossa aventura.**

**Antes que lhe entregássemos a espada, insisti para que Hades fizesse o juramento de não usá-la contra os deuses. Seus olhos chamejaram como se ele quisesse me incinerar, mas finalmente ele fez a promessa, com os dentes cerrados. Nico repousou a espada aos pés do pai e fez uma reverência, esperando por uma reação. Hades olhou para a esposa.**

**— Você desafiou a s minhas ordens diretas.**

**Eu não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas Perséfone não reagiu, mesmo sob o seu olhar fulminante.**

— Okay, reação estranha. Até mesmo para Hades — disse Annabeth, com o cenho franzido.

**Hades se voltou para Nico. Seu olhar se abrandou um pouco, como se _pedra _fosse mais macia do que _aço_.**

**— Você não vai falar sobre isso com ninguém.**

**— Sim, senhor — Nico concordou.**

**O deus lançou-me um olhar penetrante.**

**— E se seus amigos não segurarem as línguas, eu vou cortá-las fora.**

**— Como queira — falei.**

**Hades fixou-se na espada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva e de algo mais... algo como apetite... Ele estalou os dedos. As Fúrias desceram voando do topo de seu trono.**

**— Devolvam a lamina às forjas — ele disse — Fiquem com os ferreiros até que ela esteja pronta, e então tragam-na de volta a mim.**

— Ou Hades está tendo ajuda de Hefesto ou ele tem alguns ex-ferreiros, se é que vocês me entendem — disse Leo.

**As Fúrias subiram em círculos com a arma, e fiquei pensando em quanto tempo levaria para que eu me arrependesse daquela dia. Havia brechas em juramentos, e calculei que Hades procuraria por uma.**

**— Você é sábio, meu senhor — disse Perséfone.**

**— Se fosse sábio — rosnou ele — eu a trancaria nos seus aposentos. Se você me desobedecer de novo...**

**Ele deixou a ameaça pairando no ar. Depois estalou os dedos e sumiu na escuridão. Perséfone parecia ainda mais pálida que o normal. Levou um tempo arrumando o vestido e depois se virou para nós.**

**— Vocês se saíram bem, semideuses. — Ela acenou e três rosas vermelhas apareceram aos nossos pés. — Esmaguem-nas e elas os levarão de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Vocês têm a gratidão do meu senhor.**

**— Imagino — resmungou Thalia.**

— Os deuses nunca deixam transparecer sua gratidão — disse Jason.

**— Forjar a espada foi ideia sua — percebi — por isso Hades não estava lá quando você nos deu a missão. Hades não sabia que a espada tinha sumido. Ele nem sabia que ela existia.**

Annabeth sorriu minimamente, orgulhosa.

**— Absurdo — retrucou a deusa.**

**Nico cerrou os punhos.**

**— Percy está certo. Você queria que Hades forjasse uma espada. Ele disse que não. Ele sabia que era muito perigoso. Os outros deuses nunca confiariam nele. Isso afetaria o equilíbrio de poder.**

**— E aí ela foi roubada — completou Thalia — _Você _trancou o Mundo Inferior, não Hades. Você não podia contar a ele o que havia acontecido. E precisava de nós para recuperar a espada antes que Hades descobrisse. Você nos usou.**

**Perséfone umedeceu os lábios.**

**— O importante é que agora Hades aceitou a espada.**

— Porque não tinha opção — disse Piper.

**Ela ficará pronta e meu marido se tornará tão poderoso quanto Zeus ou Poseidon. Nosso reino estará protegido contra Cronos... ou qualquer outro que tente nos ameaçar.**

**— E nós somos responsáveis por isso — concluí, infeliz.**

**— Vocês foram muito úteis — Perséfone concordou — talvez uma recompensa pelo seu silêncio...**

**— Deixe a gente em paz, antes que eu a leve para o Lete e a jogue lá dentro. Bob vai me ajudar. Não é Bob?**

**— Bob vai ajudar você! — concordou Jápeto alegremente.**

**Os olhos de Perséfone se arregalaram e ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de margaridas.**

— Acho que só agora ela percebeu o "Bob" — disse Leo.

**Nico, Thalia e eu nos despedimos numa sacada com vista para os Asfódelos. Bob, o titã, ficou sentado lá dentro construindo uma casinha com os ossos e rindo cada vez que ela desmoronava.**

**— Cuidarei dele — disse Nico — ele é inofensivo agora. Talvez... não sei. Talvez possamos transformá-lo em alguma coisa boa.**

**— Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui? — perguntei — Perséfone fará da sua vida um inferno.**

**— Eu preciso — insistiu ele — tenho que me aproximar do meu pai. Ele precisa de um conselheiro melhor.**

**Não pude argumentar contra isso.**

— Só Hades? — "tossiu" Jason.

**— Bom se você precisar de alguma coisa...**

**— Eu chamo — prometeu ele.**

**Ele apertou minha mão e a de Thalia. Virou-se para ir embora, mas me olhou mais uma vez.**

**— Percy, você esqueceu minha oferta?**

**Um calafrio desceu pela minha espinha.**

**— Ainda estou pensando no assunto.**

**Nico assentiu.**

**— Bem, quando você estiver pronto.**

**Depois que ele saiu, Thalia perguntou:**

**— Que oferta?**

**— Uma coisa que ele me disse no verão passado — respondi — uma possível maneira de enfrentar Cronos. É perigoso. E eu já vivi perigo demais em um único dia.**

**Thalia concordou.**

**— Nesse caso, ainda há tempo para o jantar?**

**Não pude fazer nada, além de sorrir.**

**— Depois de tudo isso você está com fome?**

**— Ei, até os imortais precisam comer. Estou pensando em _cheeseburger _na McHall's.**

**E juntos, pisamos as rosas que nos levariam de volta para o mundo.**

— Pronto. Fim de capítulo! — disse Clarisse.

— Ainda faltam três capítulos — resmungou Leo.

Clarisse paralisou ao ver o título do próximo capítulo.

— Isso vai dar treta... — murmurou.

— O que? — perguntou Annabeth.

— "**O Diário de Luke Castellan**".

— Aham. Com certeza vai dar treta — ironizou Rachel — Até parece que não conhece o Percy!

— Tanto faz. Quem?

Ficou um silêncio tenso na sala.

— Eu posso ler — sugeriu Piper, afinal ela era neutra.

Clarisse jogou o livro para Piper.

* * *

**Notas**** Finais:****  
Eu quero saber: como vocês falam os nomes dos personagens?**

**1 - Percy: ** _Pércy ou Pãrcy?_  
**2 - Hazel: ** _Hazél ou Heizel?_  
**3 - Thalia: ** _Thalía ou Thália?_  
**4 - Piper: ** _Píper ou Peiper?_  
**5 - Leo: ** _Léo ou Lio?_

Digam nos comentários ;)

Para que os novos leitores não cometam nenhum erro: eu posto as minhas fanfics em outros sites (FFSol, FictionPress, Nyah!Fanfiction, WattPad, SocialSpirit, Only Animes, Fanfiction BR e Floreios e Borrões [quando é fanfic de Harry Potter]) e, talvez, em algum blog, página do facebook ou tumblr. Se o nome da autora estiver: **"Clenery"** não é plágio. Sou eu mesma! Caso contrário, me avisem!


	4. Lendo: O Diário de Luke Castellan

**Meu nome é Luke.**

**Honestamente, eu não sei se sou capaz de manter esse diário. Minha vida é muito louca. Mas prometi ao velho que iria tentar. Depois do que aconteceu hoje... bem, eu lhe devo isso.**

— Prometeu a quem? — perguntou Leo.

— Talvez se continuarmos lendo saberemos, Leo — disse Piper, prevendo as interrupções que ocorreriam durante o capítulo.

**Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto estou aqui sentado de guarda. Não consigo tirar as imagens horríveis da minha cabeça. Tenho algumas horas até que as garotas acordem. Talvez se eu conseguir escrever a história, eu seja capaz de deixá-la para trás.**

**Devo provavelmente começar pela cabra mágica.**

**Por três dias, Thalia e eu estivemos seguindo a cabra pela Virgínia.**

— Só imagino se ela estivesse no acampamento agora... — murmurou Rachel para Annabeth.

— Alguém ia virar saco de pancadas.

— Como sempre.

**Eu não tenho certeza do motivo. Para mim, a cabra não parecia ser algo especial, mas Thalia estava mais agitada do que jamais tinha visto antes. Ela estava certa de que a cabra era algum tipo de sinal do seu pai, Zeus.**

— Claro! Completamente normal! — ironizou Leo — Quero falar com minha filha, vou mandar uma cabra atrás dela.

— Cala a boca, Leo — disse Jason, incomodado.

**É, seu pai é um deus grego. O meu também. Nós somos semideuses.**

Leo fez uma cara de falsa surpresa, fazendo Piper revirar os olhos com a idade mental do amigo.

**Se você pensa que isso é legal, pense novamente. Semideuses são ímãs de monstros. Todos esses gregos antigos nojentos como Fúrias, harpias e górgonas ainda existem, e eles podem sentir o cheiro de heróis como nós há quilômetros de distância. Por causa disso, Thalia e eu gastamos todo o nosso tempo correndo para salvar nossas vidas. Nossos pais superpoderosos nem mesmo falam conosco, muito menos nos ajudam. Por quê? Se eu tentar explicar isso, vou gastar o diário todo, então vou seguir em frente.**

— Castellan já estava revoltadinho — debochou Clarisse.

Percy decidiu não falar nada, mas entendia tanto o lado dos deuses (menos Zeus) quanto o lado de Luke e dos outros semideuses que foram para o lado de Cronos, como Ethan Nakamura.

**De qualquer maneira, essa cabra aparecia em momentos aleatórios, sempre à distância. Sempre que tentávamos pegá-la, a cabra sumia e reaparecia mais a frente, como se estivesse nos guiando a algum lugar.**

**Por mim, eu a deixaria ir sozinha. Thalia não explicava por que ela a achava importante, mas ela e eu havíamos nos aventurado juntos o bastante para que eu aprendesse a confiar em seu julgamento. Então seguimos a cabra.**

— Você ainda não estava com eles, então — disse Clarisse para Annabeth.

Annabeth se segurou para não revirar os olhos ou soltar alguma ironia, já bastava Leo e Clarisse causando intrigas no grupo.

**Cedo da manhã, nós acabamos em Richmond. Nós marchamos por uma ponte sobre um rio verde e lento, passamos por parques arborizados e cemitérios da Guerra Civil. À medida que chegávamos perto do centro da cidade, navegávamos por bairros adormecidos compostos por residências de tijolos vermelhos firmadas juntas, com varandas de colunas brancas e jardins minúsculos.**

— Muitos detalhes — resmungou Leo.

— Isso é legal! Assim dá para imaginar o lugar — disse Rachel.

**Eu imaginei todas as famílias normais vivendo naquelas casas acolhedoras. Pensei em como deveria ser ter um lar, saber de onde minha próxima refeição estava vindo e não ter que se preocupar em ser comido por monstros todos os dias. Eu fugi quando tinha apenas nove anos – há cinco longos anos. Mal lembrava como era dormir numa cama de verdade.**

— Nenhum semideus se dá bem com a família, né? — perguntou Leo.

Percy, Annabeth e Piper levantaram uma sobrancelha.

— Nem vem, rainha da beleza, você já teve seus problemas com seu pai.

— Todo mundo tem uma briga ou outra com os pais, é normal! E não me chame de rainha da beleza — disse Piper.

Leo ficou tentado a responder, mas teve a ligeira impressão de que Calipso não ia gostar muito, e Jason muito menos.

**Depois de andar outro quilômetro, eu sentia meus pés como se estivessem derretendo dentro dos sapatos. Esperava que nós conseguíssemos achar um lugar para descansar, talvez conseguir alguma comida. Ao invés disso, achamos a cabra.**

**A rua pela qual estávamos seguindo se abriu em um grande parque circular. Imponentes mansões de tijolos vermelhos ficavam diante da rotatória. No meio do círculo, em cima de um pedestal de mármore branco de seis metros, estava um cara de bronze sentado no cavalo. Pastando na base do monumento estava a cabra.**

**― Se esconda!**

**Thalia me puxou para trás de uma fileira de roseiras.**

**― É só uma cabra ― eu disse pela milionésima vez. ― Por que...?**

**― É especial ― Thalia insistiu. ― Um dos animais sagrados do meu pai. Seu nome é Amalteia.**

**Ela nunca tinha mencionado o nome da cabra antes. Eu me perguntava por que ela parecia tão nervosa.**

— Não tem motivo para isso, segundo as lendas ela não é nenhum monstro ou algo assim — disse Annabeth, franzindo o cenho.

**Thalia não tem tanto medo. Ela tem apenas doze anos, dois anos mais nova que eu, mas se você a ver andando pela rua vai querer abrir caminho. Ela usa coturnos, jeans preto e uma jaqueta de couro esfarrapada repleta de buttons de punk rock. Seu cabelo é escuro e desgrenhado como o de um animal feroz. Seus olhos azuis intensos perfuraram você como se ela estivesse considerando te bater até virar pasta.**

Clarisse lançou um olhar maligno a Leo que respondeu olhando-a inocentemente.

Jason franziu o cenho, esse garoto estava prestando atenção demais na sua irmã.

**Nada a assustava, eu tinha que levar a sério.**

**― Então você já viu essa cabra antes? ― perguntei.**

**Ela assentiu relutante.**

**― Em Los Angeles, na noite em que fugi. Amalteia me levou para fora da cidade. E depois, naquela noite em que nos conhecemos... ela me levou até _você_.**

— Quer mesmo que acreditemos que Zeus quis ajudar a filhinha dele a ficar segura? — perguntou Clarisse, com o seu tom de voz usual — Só se for por causa do poder e tudo o mais.

Annabeth quis dizer que os deuses não eram assim, mas ela percebeu o olhar de mágoa de Clarisse. Talvez Athena fosse uma das poucas que se preocupasse verdadeiramente com seus filhos, mesmo antes do juramento que Percy obrigou os deuses a fazerem.

**Eu encarei Thalia. Até onde eu sabia, nosso encontro tinha sido um acidente. Nós literalmente nos esbarramos numa caverna fora de Charleston e nos unimos para permanecermos vivos. Thalia nunca mencionou uma cabra.**

**Ela não gostava de falar a respeito até de sua antiga vida em Los Angeles. Eu a respeitava demais para me intrometer. Eu sabia que sua mãe tinha se apaixonado por Zeus. Eventualmente Zeus deu um fora nela, como os deuses costumam fazer. Sua mãe chegou até o fundo do poço, bebendo e fazendo coisas loucas – não sei os detalhes – até que finalmente Thalia decidiu fugir.**

Jason e Clarisse bufaram. "Típico"

No caso de Percy era diferente, mas ele não disse nada.

**Em outras palavras, seu passado se parecia muito com o meu.**

**Ela suspirou.**

**― Luke, quando Amalteia aparece, algo de importante está para acontecer... algo_perigoso_. Ela é como um aviso de Zeus, ou um guia.**

Leo olhou espantado para Annabeth.

— Você disse que nas lendas ela não tinha nada de perigoso — disse — Você não sabia disso?

Annabeth lançou-lhe um olhar maligno e Piper voltou a ler, se Leo continuasse nesse ritmo...

**― De quê?**

**― Eu não sei... mas olhe ― Thalia apontou para o outro lado da rua. ― Ela não está desaparecendo dessa vez. Devemos estar perto de onde quer que ela esteja nos levando.**

**Thalia estava certa. A cabra estava apenas parada ali, a menos de cem metros de distância, contentemente mordiscando a grama da base do monumento.**

**Eu não era um _expert_ em animais de fazenda, mas Amalteia _parecia _estranha agora que estávamos mais perto. Ela tinha chifres intrincados como o de um carneiro, mas tetas inchadas como o de uma cabra.**

Leo não conseguiu segurar a risada por muito tempo.

— Di Immortalis, Leo! — resmungou Piper.

Ela já estava se arrependendo por ter pedido para ler o capítulo.

— Ainda é a segunda página — observou Jason.

**E seu pelo cinza desgrenhado... estava brilhando? Fios de luz pareciam se agarrar a ela como uma nuvem de neon, fazendo-a parecer desfocada e fantasmagórica.**

— _Like neon lig..._

— LEO!

— Tá, parei!

**Dois carros contornaram a rotatória, mas ninguém pareceu perceber a cabra radioativa. Isso não me surpreendeu. Há algum tipo de camuflagem mágica que faz os mortais não verem a real aparência de monstros e deuses. Thalia e eu não sabemos do que essa força é chamada ou como funciona, mas é bastante poderosa. Mortais devem ver a cabra como um cão de rua, ou eles nem devem a ver no fim das contas.**

**Thalia agarrou minha cintura.**

— Huuuuum... — maliciaram Leo e Clarisse.

— Vocês não estão ajudando — disse Piper, tentando esconder o sorriso (miseravelmente).

Jason fechou a cara.

**― Venha. Vamos tentar conversar com ela.**

**― Primeiro nos escondemos da cabra ― eu disse. ― Agora você quer conversar com ela?**

**Thalia me arrastou para fora das roseiras e me puxou para o outro lado da rua. Eu não protestei. Quando Thalia coloca uma ideia na cabeça, você tem que aceitar. Ela sempre segue seu caminho.**

**Além disso, eu não podia deixá-la ir sem mim. Thalia havia salvado minha vida uma dúzia de vezes. Ela é minha única amiga. Antes de nos conhecermos, eu viajei por anos por conta própria, solitário e miserável.**

Piper tentou não arrulhar diante dos pensamentos do menino. Isso era tããão fofo...

Céus! Ela estava parecendo a sua mãe!

**De vez em quando eu fazia amizade com algum mortal, mas sempre que eu contava a eles a verdade sobre mim, eles não entendiam. Eu confessava que era um filho de Hermes, o cara mensageiro imortal com sandálias aladas. Explicava que monstros e deuses gregos eram reais e muito vivos no mundo moderno. Meus amigos mortais diziam. "Isso é tão legal! Eu queria ser um semideus!"**

— Idiotas... — murmurou Clarisse.

**Como se isso alguma espécie de jogo. Eu sempre terminava indo embora.**

**Mas Thalia entendeu. Ela era como eu. Agora que a achei, estava determinado a ficar com ela. Se ela queria perseguir uma cabra mágica reluzente, então o faríamos, mesmo que eu tivesse um mal pressentimento sobre isso.**

**Nos aproximamos da estátua. A cabra não prestou atenção em nós. Ela mastigava um pouco de grama, então batia seus chifres contra a base de mármore do monumento. Numa placa de bronze lia-se: _Robert E. Lee_. Eu não sei muito sobre história, mas tinha certeza de que Lee tinha sido um general que perdeu uma guerra. Isso não me parecia um bom presságio.**

**Thalia ajoelhou-se perto da cabra.**

**― Amalteia?**

**A cabra se virou. Ela tinha olhos tristes cor de âmbar e uma coleira de bronze ao redor de seu pescoço. Luz branca embaçada fumegava ao redor de seu corpo, mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foram suas mamas.**

Leo e Clarisse voltaram a gargalhar.

— Cuidado, hein! Isso é zoofilia! — brincou Clarisse.

— Vocês vêem o lado malicioso em tudo? — reclamou Piper.

— É impossível não pensar besteira quando o cara tá prestando atenção nos peitos da cabra — disse Leo.

— Se Hazel estivesse aqui estaria parecendo um pimentão... — Percy murmurou para Annabeth.

**Cada mama estava marcada com uma letra grega, como tatuagens. Eu conseguia ler um pouco de grego antigo – que é um tipo de habilidade natural dos semideuses, eu acho. Nas tetas lia-se: _Néctar, Leite, Água, Pepsi, Aperte Aqui para Gelo, Refrigerante Diet_. Ou talvez eu tenha lido errado. Esperava que sim.**

**Thalia olhou nos olhos da cabra.**

**― Amalteia, o que você quer que eu faça? Meu pai enviou você?**

**A cabra olhou pra mim. Ela parecia um pouco irritada, como se eu fosse um intruso numa conversa particular.**

**Eu dei um passo para trás, resistindo à urgência de pegar minha arma. Ah, a propósito, minha arma era um taco de golfe. Sinta-se a vontade para rir.**

— Já que você insiste — Leo deu de ombros, antes de voltar a gargalhar.

Piper olhou para os outros no maior estilo "estão vendo o que tenho que aturar todo santo dia?"

**Eu costumava ter uma espada feita de bronze celestial, que é mortal para monstros, mas a espada foi derretida em ácido (longa história). Agora tudo que eu tinha era um taco de golfe que eu carregava nas minhas costas. Não exatamente épico. Se a cabra nos atacasse, eu estaria em problemas.**

**Eu limpei minha garganta.**

**― Hã, Thalia, você tem certeza que essa cabra é do seu pai?**

**― Ela é imortal ― Thalia disse. ― Quando Zeus era bebê, sua mãe Reia o escondeu numa caverna...**

**― Porque Cronos queria comê-lo?**

**Eu tinha ouvido aquela história em algum lugar, como o antigo rei titã tinha engolido seus próprios filhos.**

**Thalia assentiu.**

**― Então esta cabra, Amalteia, cuidou do bebê Zeus em seu berço. Ela o amamentou.**

**― Com _Refrigerante Diet_? ― eu perguntei.**

— E eu que achava que as ideias mais raras vinham do Percy — disse Annabeth, negando com a cabeça.

— Ei! — protestou este.

**Thalia franziu o cenho.**

**― O quê?**

**― Leia as mamas ― eu disse. ― A cabra tem cinco sabores e um _dispenser_ de gelo.**

— Esse diálogo é tão... Leo — disse Piper.

— Eu sei, sou demais!

**― Béééééé ― disse Amalteia.**

**Thalia afagou a cabeça da cabra.**

**― Tudo bem. Ele não quis insultar você. Por que você nos trouxe até aqui, Amalteia? Para onde você quer eu vá?**

**A cabra bateu a cabeça contra o monumento. Do alto veio o som de metal rangendo. Eu olhei para cima e vi o General Lee de bronze movendo seu braço direito.**

**Eu quase me escondi atrás da cabra. Thalia e eu tínhamos lutando contra muitas estátuas movidas por magia antes. Elas eram chamadas de autômatos, e eram um péssimo sinal. Eu não estava ansioso para enfrentar Robert E. Lee com um taco de golfe.**

**Felizmente, a estátua não atacou. Ele simplesmente apontou para o outro lado da rua.**

**Eu dei um olhar nervoso a Thalia.**

**― O que é isso?**

— Não é óbvio? — disse Percy.

— Irônico você dizendo isso — zombou Clarisse.

Percy lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

**Thalia assentiu em direção ao que a estátua estava apontando.**

**Do outro lado da rotatória estava uma mansão de tijolos vermelhos coberta de hera. Em ambos os lados, árvores de carvalho enormes estavam cobertas por musgos. As janelas da casa estavam fechadas e escuras. Colunas brancas descascadas ladeavam a varanda da frente. A porta estava pintada com carvão vegetal preto. Mesmo numa manhã ensolarada, o lugar parecia sombrio e assustador – como a casa assombrada de _E o Vento Levou._**

**Minha boca ficou seca.**

**― A cabra quer que nós entremos _lá_?**

**― Béééé.**

**Amalteia abaixou sua cabeça como se estivesse assentindo.**

**Thalia tocou os chifres encaracolados da cabra.**

**― Obrigada, Amalteia. E-eu confio em você.**

**Eu não estava certo do porquê, considerando quão assustada Thalia parecia.**

**A cabra me incomodou, e não só porque ela distribuía produtos Pepsi.**

— Por que Pepsi? Por que não podia ser Coca - Cola? — reclamou Leo.

— É tudo a mesma coisa! — disse Jason.

— Não é não — disseram Leo, Rachel, Clarisse e Percy.

Annabeth e Piper reviraram os olhos.

**Algo estava me importunando na parte de trás da minha mente. Eu acho que tinha ouvido outra história sobre a cabra de Zeus, alguma coisa sobre aquele pelo reluzente...**

**De repente a névoa engrossou e cresceu em torno de Amalteia. Uma nuvem tempestuosa em miniatura a engolfou. Raios tremeluziram através da nuvem. Quando a névoa se dissolveu, a cabra tinha desaparecido.**

**Eu nem mesmo pude experimentar o _dispenser_ de gelo.**

— É só gelo! — disse Leo.

— Acho que ele estava sendo irônico — sugeriu Piper.

**Olhei em frente, para a casa em ruínas. As árvores musgosas em ambos os lados parecendo garras, esperando para agarrar.**

**― Você tem certeza disso? ― Perguntei a Thalia.**

**Ela virou pra mim.**

**― Amalteia me levou até coisas boas. A última vez que ela apareceu, ela me levou até você.**

**O elogio me aqueceu como uma xícara de chocolate quente. Eu sou um otário desse jeito. Thalia piscava aqueles olhos azuis, me dava uma palavra gentil, e então ela poderia me induzir a fazer praticamente qualquer coisa.**

— Jason! Ele já morreu! Isso já passou e Thalia agora é uma caçadora! — disse Piper, vendo Jason quase pronto para ir ao mundo inferior atrás do garoto.

— É, mas ela virou caçadora por causa dele, não é? — perguntou Jason e Piper não soube responder.

**Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar: de volta a Charleston, tinha a cabra a levado até_mim_, ou simplesmente a levado para dentro da caverna?**

**Eu expirei.**

**― Okay. Mansão assustadora, aqui vamos nós.**

— Acho que uma mansão assustadora é a missão mais light que alguém poderia ter — disse Clarisse.

**A aldrava de latão tinha a forma do rosto de Medusa, o que não era um bom sinal. O piso da varanda rangia sob nossos pés. As janelas fechadas estavam se despedaçando, mas o vidro estava encardido e coberto pelo outro lado com cortinas escuras, então nós não conseguíamos ver o lado de dentro.**

**Thalia bateu a porta.**

**Sem resposta.**

**Ela sacudiu o trinco, mas parecia trancado. Eu estava esperando que ela decidisse desistir. Ao invés disso ela me olhou com expectativa.**

**― Você pode fazer aquela sua coisa?**

Leo e Clarisse trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

**Eu cerrei meus dentes.**

**― Eu odeio fazer aquilo.**

**Apesar de eu nunca ter conhecido meu pai e realmente nem querer, compartilho alguns de seus talentos. Além de ser o mensageiro dos deuses, Hermes é o deus dos comerciantes – o que explica porque sou bom com dinheiro – e viajantes, o que explica porque o imbecil divino deixou minha mãe e nunca mais voltou. Ele é também o deus dos ladrões. Ele rouba coisas como... ah, o gado de Apolo, mulheres, boas ideias, carteiras, a sanidade da minha mãe e minha chance de uma vida decente. Desculpe, isso soou cruel?**

Annabeth balançou a cabeça, não gostava que Luke tivesse ido para o caminho de Cronos.

— Você tá quieto — sussurrou para Percy.

— Porque não tenho nada para falar... — murmurou Percy, dando de ombros.

**De qualquer forma, por causa do ladrão divino do meu pai, eu tenho algumas habilidades que não gosto de anunciar.**

— Quem gostaria? — disse Leo — Aí vem um filho de Hermes! Cuidado com suas carteiras!

— Você tem cara de quem faria isso — disse Rachel.

Leo fez uma cara ofendida.

**Coloquei minha mão na tranca da porta. Me concentrei, sentindo os pinos internos que controlam a tranca. Com um clique, o ferrolho deslizou para trás. A tranca do trinco foi ainda mais fácil. Bati, girei e a porta se abriu.**

**― Isso é tão legal ― Thalia murmurou.**

**Acho que ela já tinha me visto fazer isso uma dúzia de vezes.**

— Nem pense nisso, Leo — disse Piper, prevendo o plano mental do amigo para ir atrás dos irmãos Stoll assim que a leitura acabasse.

A expressão dele não se abalou.

**A entrada exalava um cheiro azedo, como o hálito de um moribundo. De qualquer forma, Thalia entrou. Eu não tinha muito escolha a não ser segui-la.**

**Dentro se encontrava um salão a moda antiga. No alto, um lustre brilhava com bugigangas de Bronze Celestial – pontas de flecha, pedaços de armaduras e punhos de espada quebrados – todos lançando um brilho amarelo doentio sobre o cômodo. Dois corredores levavam para a esquerda e para a direita. Uma escada se enrolava ao redor da parede de trás. Cortinas pesadas bloqueavam as janelas.**

— Sinto cheiro de "muitos semideuses se ferraram aqui" — disse Leo.

— É o seu cheiro mesmo, Leo — brincou Piper.

— Hoje você tirou o capítulo para me zoar, não é?

**O lugar deve ter sido impressionante um dia, mas agora estava destruído. O piso de mármore quadriculado estava manchado de lama e uma crosta seca que eu esperava que fosse apenas ketchup.**

— Claro — ironizou Clarisse — Vamos espalhar ketchup e quebrar os móveis só para assustar os visitantes.

**Em um canto, um sofá tinha sido estripado.**

— Estuprado? — perguntou Leo, estranhando.

— Estripado, Leo! — corrigiu Annabeth, enquanto os outros riam.

— Ahn...

O sorriso de Leo fez com que Annabeth começasse a socar suas costas, percebendo que tinha sido enganada.

**Diversas cadeiras de mogno tinham sido destruídas até virarem gravetos. Na base das escadas estava uma pilha de latas, trapos e ossos – ossos do tamanho do de humanos.**

**Thalia sacou sua arma do seu cinto. O cilindro de metal se parecia com uma lata de spray, mas quando ela o sacode, ele se expande até que ela esteja segurando uma lança com uma ponta de bronze Celestial. Eu agarrei meu taco de golfe, que não era nem de longe tão legal.**

**Eu comecei a dizer:**

**― Talvez isso não seja uma boa...**

**A porta se fechou atrás de nós.**

— Tan tan tan, tan tan tan tan tan...

Piper rosnou e Leo correu para se esconder atrás de Clarisse.

**Eu avancei na maçaneta e puxei. Sem sorte. Eu pressionei minha mão na fechadura e desejei que abrisse. Nada aconteceu dessa vez.**

**― Algum tipo de mágica ― eu disse. ― Nós estamos presos.**

**Thalia correu para a janela mais próxima. Ela tentou abrir as cortinas, mas o tecido preto e pesado se enrolou em suas mãos.**

**― Luke! ― ela gritou.**

**As cortinas se liquefizeram em lençóis de lodo oleoso como línguas negras gigantes. Elas deslizaram por seus braços e cobriram sua lança. Eu senti como se meu coração estivesse tentando subir pela garganta, mas ataquei as cortinas e as golpeei com meu taco de golfe.**

**O lodo estremeceu e voltou a ser um tecido longo o suficiente para que eu conseguisse tirar Thalia a salvo. Sua lança caiu ruidosamente no chão.**

**Eu a carreguei para longe enquanto as cortinas voltavam a ser lodo e tentavam a pegar. Os lençóis de lodo chicoteavam no ar. Felizmente, eles pareciam ancoradas aos trilhos da cortina. Depois de mais algumas tentativas de nos alcançar, o lodo se aquietou e se transformou em cortinas novamente.**

— Não confiem na cortina assassina — disse Leo, dramaticamente.

**Thalia tremia em meus braços. Sua lança estava perto, fumegando como se tivesse sido mergulhada em ácido.**

**Ela levantou as mãos. Elas estavam fumegando e com bolhas. Sua face pálida como se ela estivesse entrado em choque.**

**― Espere aí! ― Eu a deitei no chão e apalpei minha mochila. ― Espere aí, Thalia. Eu tenho algo.**

**Finalmente achei minha garrafa de néctar. A bebida dos deuses podia curar feridas, mas a garrafa estava quase vazia. Eu derramei o resto nas mãos de Thalia. O vapor se dissipou. As bolhas desapareceram.**

**― Você vai ficar bem ― eu disse. ― Apenas descanse.**

**― Nós... nós não podemos... ― Sua voz tremia, mas ela conseguiu se levantar. Ela olhou para as cortinas com uma mistura de medo e náusea. ― Se todas as janelas são assim, e a porta está trancada...**

**― Nós iremos achar outra forma de sair ― prometi.**

**Essa não parecia ser a hora de lembrá-la que nós não _estaríamos _aqui se não fosse a estúpida cabra.**

"Se a lembrasse o Jason ia ficar com mais raiva dele ainda" pensou Annabeth.

**Considerei nossas opções: uma escada subindo, ou dois corredores escuros. Olhei para o corredor da esquerda. Consegui distinguir um par de luzes vermelhas pequenas brilhando perto do chão. Talvez aquelas luzes da noite usadas por quem tem medo do escuro.**

**Então as luzes se moveram. Elas balançavam para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais brilhantes e mais perto. Um grunhido fez meus cabelos ficarem de pé.**

**Thalia fez um som estrangulado.**

**― Hã, Luke...**

**Ela apontou para o outro corredor. Outro par de luzes vermelhas brilhantes nos encarava nas sombras. Dos dois corredores vinha um som estranho _clack, clack, clack_, como alguém jogando castanholas.**

**― As escadas parecem uma boa ideia ― eu disse.**

**Como em resposta, uma voz de homem nos chamou de algum lugar sobre nós:**

**― Sim, por aqui.**

**A voz estava pesada de tristeza, como se ele estivesse dando instruções para um funeral.**

**― Quem é você? ― gritei.**

**― Depressa ― a voz chamou, mas ele não pareceu animado sobre isso.**

— Psicologia inversa? — perguntou Clarisse.

— A situação continua sendo assustadora — disse Rachel.

**À minha direita, a mesma voz ecoou:**

**― Depressa.**

**C_lack, clack, clack._**

**Eu dei uma segunda checada. A voz parecia vir da coisa no corredor – a coisa com olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Mas como podia uma voz vir de dois lugares diferentes?**

"Será que...?" pensou Percy e ele percebeu que Annabeth começou a estremecer, mas essa deveria ter sido outra vez, afinal ela ainda não havia se juntado a Thalia e Luke.

**Então a mesma voz chamou do corredor da esquerda:**

**― Depressa.**

**C_lack, clack, clack._**

**Eu já tinha enfrentado algumas coisas assustadoras antes – cachorros que cuspiam fogo, escorpiões das profundezas, dragões – sem mencionar um conjunto de cortinas pretas oleosas comedoras de gente. Mas algo sobre essas vozes ecoando ao meu redor, esses olhos brilhantes avançando por ambas as direções e os barulhos estranhos de estalo me faziam sentir como se eu fosse um cervo cercado por lobos. Cada músculo em meu corpo ficou tenso. Meus instintos disseram, _Corra_.**

**Eu agarrei a mão de Thalia e disparei para as escadas.**

**― Luke...**

**― Vamos!**

**― E se for outra armadilha...**

**― Não há escolha!**

— Essa Amalteia é uma filha da... — começou Leo.

— Ela podia não saber ou ter alguma coisa aí que eles precisavam saber — interrompeu Jason.

**Eu subi as escadas, carregando Thalia comigo. Eu sabia que ela estava bem. Podíamos estar correndo direto para nossas mortes, mas eu também sabia que nós precisávamos dar o fora daquelas coisas do térreo.**

**Eu estava com medo de olhar para trás, mas podia ouvir as criaturas se aproximando – rosnando como gatos selvagens, pisando no chão de mármore e fazendo barulho como o de cascos de cavalo. O que diabos _eram _eles?**

— Já perceberam que toda vez que um monstro nos captura, se não sabemos quem são eles nos dizem antes de tentar nos matar? — disse Jason.

— A não ser que eles sejam mudos — disse Clarisse.

— Para isso que temos a Annabeth! — disse Percy, sorrindo para a namorada, que corou com o comentário.

— É só isso para que eu sirvo, é? — brincou Annabeth.

— Pronto! Começaram! — resmungou Clarisse, quando os dois começaram a sussurrar.

**No topo das escadas, nós mergulhamos em outro corredor. Castiçais nas paredes cintilavam vagamente fazendo com que as portas ao longo dos dois lados parecessem dançar. Eu pulei por cima de uma pilha de ossos, acidentalmente chutando uma caveira humana.**

**Em algum lugar acima de nós, a voz de homem chamou:**

**― Por aqui! ― Ele soou mais urgente que antes. ― Última porta a esquerda! Depressa!**

**Atrás de nós, as criaturas ecoavam as palavras:**

**― Esquerda! Depressa!**

**Talvez as criaturas estivessem apenas imitando como papagaios. Ou talvez a voz em nossa frente pertencesse a um monstro também. Ainda assim, algo sobre o tom de voz do homem parecia real. Ele soava solitário e miserável, como um refém.**

— Nunca acreditem em um cara aparentemente inocente! — disse Leo.

**― Nós temos que ajudá-lo ― Thalia anunciou como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.**

**― Sim ― concordei.**

**Nós seguimos em frente. O corredor tornou-se mais dilapidado – o papel de parede descascando como casca de árvore, castiçais quebrados em pedaços. O carpete estava em farrapos e cheio de ossos. Luz passava por debaixo da última porta a esquerda.**

**Atrás de nós, o som de cascos ficava mais alto.**

**Nós alcançamos a porta e eu me lancei contra ela, mas ela se abriu sozinha. Thalia e eu nos deixamos cair para dentro, com o rosto plantado no carpete.**

**A porta se fechou.**

**Do lado de fora, as criaturas grunhiram em frustração e se esfregaram contra as paredes.**

**― Olá ― disse a voz de homem, muito perto agora. ― Eu sinto muito.**

**Minha cabeça estava rodando. Eu pensei que tivesse o ouvido a minha esquerda, mas quando olhei, ele estava parado em nossa frente.**

**Ele usava botas de couro de cobra e um terno malhado de verde e marrom que podia até mesmo ser feito do mesmo material. Ele era alto e magro, com cabelo grisalho espetado quase tão selvagem quanto o de Thalia. Ele parecia um velho, doente e bem vestido Einstein.**

— Estão insinuando que Einstein era mal vestido? — perguntou Annabeth.

— Ele era meio esquisito... — murmurou Leo.

**Seus ombros eram caídos. Seus olhos verdes eram sublinhados com bolsas. Ele devia ter sido bonito um dia, mas a pele do seu rosto pendia frouxa como se ele tivesse sido parcialmente esvaziado.**

**O cômodo era disposto como um apartamento. Ao contrário do resto da casa, o quarto estava em boas condições. Contra a parede mais distante estava uma cama de casal, uma mesa com um computador e uma janela coberta com cortinas escuras como as do térreo. Ao longo da parede direita ficava uma estante de livros, uma pequena cozinha e duas portas – uma levava para um banheiro, a outra para um amplo closet.**

**Thalia disse:**

**― Hã, Luke...**

**Ela apontou para a sua esquerda.**

**Meu coração quase explodiu contra minha caixa torácica.**

**O lado esquerdo do aposento tinha uma fileira de barras de ferro como uma cela de prisão. Dentro estava o zoológico mais assustador que eu já vi.**

— Se fosse Annabeth teria sido discreta e pensado em um bom plano — disse Percy.

**O chão de cascalho estava cheio de ossos e pedaços de armadura, e rondando de um lado para o outro estava um monstro com um corpo de leão e pelo vermelho ferrugem. Ao invés de patas ele tinha cascos como um cavalo, e sua cauda açoitava como um chicote. Sua cabeça era uma mistura de cavalo com lobo – orelhas pontudas, focinho alongado, lábios pretos que pareciam perturbadoramente humanos.**

**O monstro rosnou. Por um segundo, pensei que ele estava usando um protetor bucal como o que os lutadores usam. No lugar de dentes, haviam duas ferraduras em forma de placa óssea. Quando estalou a boca, as placas rangeram, fazendo o _clack, clack, clack _que eu ouvi no térreo.**

**O monstro fixou seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes em mim. Saliva pingava das suas estranhas cristas ósseas. Eu queria correr, mas não havia para onde ir. Eu ainda podia ouvir as outras criaturas – pelo menos duas delas – rosnando no corredor.**

— Quem em sã consciência teria um monstro de estimação no quarto? — perguntou Clarisse.

— E onde ele colocaria? Na cozinha? — disse Leo, com uma cara de confusão, fazendo os outros olharem-no incrédulos.

"Okay, não tem nada a ver com os ciclopes" pensou Percy.

**Thalia me ajudou a ficar de pé. Eu segurei sua mão e encarei o velho.**

**― Quem é você? ― exigi. ― O que é essa coisa dentro da jaula?**

**O velho homem fez uma careta. Sua expressão era tão cheia de miséria que eu pensei que ele poderia chorar. Ele abriu sua boca, mas quando ele falou, as palavras não vieram dele. Como um horrível ventríloquo, o monstro falou por ele, na voz do velho:**

**― Eu sou Halcyon Green. Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas _vocês _é que estão na jaula. Foram atraídos até aqui para morrer.**

— Halcyon? E eu que achava que conhecia nomes esquisitos! — exclamou Rachel.

**Nós tínhamos deixado a lança de Thalia no térreo, então tínhamos apenas uma arma – meu taco de golfe. Eu o brandi para o velho, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento ameaçador. Ele parecia tão lamentável e deprimido que eu não tinha coragem de bater nele.**

**― É... é melhor você se explicar ― eu gaguejei. ― Por que... como... o que...?**

**Como você pode notar, eu sou bom com palavras.**

— Seria um ótimo político — debochou Clarisse.

— Nem o Percy é assim... — murmurou Rachel.

— O que? Agora vão ficar me comparando com o Castellan? — perguntou Percy, um pouco irritado.

— Sabia que ia dar treta — disse Clarisse, satisfeita.

**Atrás das barras, o monstro estalava sua mandíbula de placa óssea.**

**― Eu entendo sua confusão ― ele disse na voz do velho.**

**Seu tom simpático não combinava com o brilho homicida em seus olhos.**

**― A criatura que vocês vêem aqui é um _leucrota_. Ele tem o talento de imitar vozes humanas. Assim ele atrai sua presa.**

**Eu olhei de um lado para o outro para o homem e o monstro.**

**― Mas... a voz é sua? Quer dizer, o cara no terno de couro de cobra... eu estou ouvindo o que _ele _quer dizer?**

**― Correto. ― O _leucrota_ suspirou pesadamente. ― Eu sou, como você disse, o cara no terno de couro de cobra. Essa é a minha maldição. Meu nome é Halcyon Green, filho de Apolo.**

— Ele só pode falar pelo _cenocroca_? — perguntou Jason — Por isso que ele o mantem por perto?

— É uma maldição — lembrou-o Piper — Ele não pode simplesmente soltar o _leucrota_.

**Thalia tropeçou para trás.**

**― Você é um _semideus_? Mas você é tão...**

**― Velho? ― o _leucrota_ perguntou.**

**O homem, Halcyon Green, estudou suas mãos manchadas, como se não pudesse acreditar que eram dele.**

**― Sim, eu sou.**

**Eu entendi a surpresa de Thalia. Nós havíamos conhecido alguns outros semideuses em nossas viagens – alguns amigáveis, outros não tanto. Mas todos eles eram crianças como nós. Nossas vidas eram perigosas demais. Thalia e eu tínhamos concluído que era improvável algum semideus conseguir viver até a idade adulta. Halcyon Green já era um_ancião_, sessenta anos pelo menos.**

— Tradução: só conseguirá chegar a essa idade se for trancafiado em uma casa — disse Leo, mas logo se corrigiu: — Antigamente, quer dizer.

**― Há quanto tempo você está aqui? ― perguntei.**

**Halcyon deu de ombros apaticamente. O monstro falou por ele:**

**― Eu perdi a conta. Décadas? Por meu pai ser o deus dos oráculos, eu nasci com a maldição de ver o futuro.**

— Desculpe? — exclamou Rachel, ofendida.

**Apolo me alertou para ficar quieto. Ele me disse que eu nunca deveria compartilhar o que eu via porque isso enfureceria os deuses. Mas há alguns anos... eu simplesmente tive que falar. Eu conheci uma garotinha que estava destinada a morrer em um acidente. Eu salvei sua vida contando a ela o seu futuro.**

— Mas isso é algo bom! — exclamou Rachel, novamente — Ter o dom de ver o futuro é por um motivo! Para evitar que grandes tragédias aconteçam...

Rachel teria continuado seu discurso se Piper não tivesse voltado a ler.

**Eu tentei focar no velho homem, mas era difícil não olhar para a boca do monstro – aqueles lábios pretos, a mandíbula salivante de placa óssea.**

**― Eu não entendi... ― eu me forcei a encontrar os olhos de Halcyon. ― Você fez algo bom. Por que isso enfureceu os deuses?**

**― Eles não gostam de mortais se intrometendo no destino ― o _leucrota_ respondeu.― Meu pai me amaldiçoou. Ele me forçou a usar essas roupas, a pele de Píton, que uma vez guardou o Oráculo de Delfos, como um lembrete de que eu _não _era um oráculo. Ele me tirou a voz e me trancou nessa mansão, minha casa na infância. Então os deuses colocaram os _leucrotae_ para me vigiar. Normalmente, os _leucrotae_ apenas imitam a fala humana, mas esses estão ligados aos meus pensamentos. Eles falam por mim. Eles me mantém vivo como isca, para atrair outros semideuses. Que é a forma de Apolo para me lembrar, para sempre, que minha voz apenas leva os outros a destruição.**

Rachel estava horrorizada e indignada. Às vezes os deuses exageravam demais! Não apenas Rachel, mas Piper e Jason também estavam se sentindo dessa maneira. Mesmo que o lado "Aphrodite" de Piper continuasse tentando justificar os erros dos deuses.

**Um gosto de raiva acobreado encheu minha boca. Eu já sabia que os deuses poderiam ser cruéis. Meu pai aproveitador tinha me ignorado por catorze anos. Mas a maldição de Halcyon Green era simplesmente errada. Era perversa.**

**― Você deveria revidar ― eu disse. ― Você não merece isso. Saia. Mate os monstros. Nós ajudaremos você.**

**― Ele está certo ― Thalia concordou. ― Este é Luke, a propósito. Eu sou Thalia. Nós já lutamos contra muitos monstros. Deve haver algo que possamos fazer, Halcyon.**

**― Me chame de Hal ― o _leucrota_ disse. O velho homem sacudiu a cabeça desanimado. ― Mas vocês não entendem. Vocês não são os primeiros a virem aqui. Tenho receio de que todos os semideuses pensam que há esperança quando chegam. Às vezes eu tento ajudar. Nunca funciona. As janelas são guardadas por cortinas mortíferas...**

**― Eu notei ― Thalia murmurou.**

**― ...e a porta é fortemente encantada. Ela os deixa entrar, mas não sair.**

**― É o que veremos.**

**Eu me virei e pressionei minha mão na tranca. Me concentrei até que suor escorreu por meu pescoço, mas nada aconteceu. Meus poderes eram inúteis.**

— Prisão domiciliar é crime! — exclamou Rachel.

— Não é como se os deuses fossem obedecer as leis dos mortais — disse Jason, meio irônico.

**― Eu disse ― o _leucrota_ disse amargamente. ― Nenhum de nós pode sair. Lutar contra os monstros é inútil. Eles não podem ser feridos por nenhum metal conhecido pelo homem ou deus.**

**Para provar seu argumento, o velho homem colocou de lado a aba lateral de sua jaqueta de couro de cobra, revelando uma adaga em seu cinto. Ele desembainhou a lâmina de bronze celestial de aparência malvada e se aproximou da cela do monstro.**

**O _leucrota_ rosnou para ele. Hal espetou sua faca entre as barras, direto na cabeça do monstro. Normalmente, bronze celestial desintegraria um monstro com um golpe. A lâmina simplesmente ricocheteou no focinho do _leucrota_, não deixando nenhuma marca. O_leucrota_ bateu seus cascos nas barras, e Hal recuou.**

— Se matar monstros com Gaia apoiando-os já era difícil, imagina desse jeito — disse Percy, meio exasperado — Seriam invencíveis!

**― Viu só? ― O monstro falou por Hal.**

**― Então você simplesmente desistiu? ― Thalia exigiu. ― Você ajuda os monstros a nos atrair e espera que eles nos matem?**

**Hal embainhou sua adaga.**

**― Eu sinto muito, minha querida, mas tenho pouca escolha. Eu estou preso aqui, também. Se não cooperar, os monstros me deixam morrer de fome. Os monstros podiam tê-los matado no momento em que entraram na casa, mas eles me usam para atrair vocês para cima. Eles me permitem ter a companhia de vocês por um tempo. Isso alivia minha solidão. E depois... bem, os monstros gostam de comer ao pôr do sol. Hoje, será as 7:03. ― Ele gesticulou para o relógio digital em sua mesa, onde lia-se _10:34 AM_. ― Depois que vocês tiverem ido, e-eu subsisto com o que quer que vocês carreguem de comida.**

**Ele olhou faminto para minha mochila, e um calafrio desceu por minha espinha.**

**― Você é tão mal quanto os monstros ― falei.**

"Mas não chega perto dos deuses" pensou Jason, se segurando para não falar em voz alta.

**O velho homem estremeceu. Não me importava muito que isso ferisse seus sentimentos. Na minha mochila eu tinha duas barras de chocolate, um sanduíche de presunto, um cantil de água e uma garrafa vazia de néctar. Eu não queria ser morto por isso.**

**― Você está certo de me odiar ― o _leucrota_ disse na voz de Hal ― mas eu não posso salvá-lo. Ao pôr-do-sol, essas barras irão subir. Os monstros irão levá-los para longe e matarão vocês. Não há escapatória.**

**Dentro do recinto dos monstros, um painel quadrado na parede estava aberto. Eu não tinha notado o painel quadrado antes, mas parecia dar para outro cômodo. Mais dois_leucrotae_ espreitavam na jaula. Todos os três fixavam seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes em mim. Suas bocas de placa óssea estalando com antecipação.**

**Eu pensei em como os monstros conseguiam comer com bocas tão estranhas.**

— Acredite, bocas não os impedem — disse Clarisse, sombriamente.

**Como se para responder minha questão, um _leucrota_ pegou um velho pedaço de armadura com a boca. A armadura de Bronze Celestial parecia grossa o suficiente para parar um golpe de lança, mas o _leucrota_ o prendeu com a força de um alicate e fez um buraco na forma de uma ferradura no metal com uma mordida.**

**― Como você vê ― disse outro _leucrota_ na voz de Hal ― os monstros são notavelmente fortes.**

**Minhas pernas pareciam espaguete molhado. Os dedos de Thalia cravaram no meu braço.**

**― Mande-os embora ― ela pediu. ― Hal, você pode os fazer ir embora?**

**O velho homem franziu o cenho. O primeiro monstro disse:**

**― Se eu fizer isso, nós não poderemos conversar.**

**O segundo monstro disse na mesma voz:**

**― Além disso, qualquer estratégia de fuga que vocês possam pensar, alguém já tentou antes.**

**O terceiro monstro disse:**

**― Não há sentido algum em uma conversa privada.**

**Thalia andava, tão inquieta quanto os monstros.**

**― Eles sabem o que nós estamos falando? Quero dizer, eles apenas falam, ou eles entendem as palavras?**

**O primeiro _leucrota_ deu um gemido agudo. Depois imitou a voz de Thalia:**

**― Eles entendem as palavras?**

**Meu estômago se agitou. O monstro tinha imitado Thalia perfeitamente.**

Percy passou o braço pelos ombros de Annabeth que havia voltado a ficar tensa.

**Se eu ouvisse essa voz na escuridão, pedindo socorro, eu correria em direção a ela.**

**O segundo monstro falou por Hal:**

**― As criaturas são inteligentes, da forma que os cachorros são inteligentes. Eles compreendem emoções e algumas frases simples. Eles podem atrair suas presas gritando coisas como "Socorro!" Mas eu não sei quanto da fala humana eles realmente entendem. Não importa. Vocês não podem enganá-los.**

**― Mande-os embora ― ordenei. ― Você tem um computador. Digite o que você quer dizer. Se vamos morrer ao pôr-do-sol, eu não quero essas coisas me encarando o dia todo.**

**Hal hesitou. Então ele se virou para os monstros e os olhou em silêncio. Depois de alguns momentos, os _leucrotae_ rosnaram. Eles saíram da jaula e o painel de trás fechou atrás deles.**

— Acho que eles foram os primeiros a tentarem isso — disse Piper.

— Ou não — disse Leo, já ficou entediado da falta de ação do capítulo.

**Hal olhou para mim. Ele estendeu suas mãos como se estivesse se desculpando, ou fazendo uma pergunta.**

**― Luke ― Thalia disse ansiosa ― você tem um plano?**

**― Ainda não ― eu admiti. ― Mas é melhor conseguir um até o pôr-do-sol.**

**Era uma sensação estranha esperar morrer. Normalmente, quando Thalia e eu lutávamos contra monstros, nós tínhamos dois segundos para bolar um plano. A ameaça era imediata. Nós sobrevivíamos ou morríamos instantaneamente. Agora tínhamos o dia todo presos em um cômodo com nada pra fazer, sabendo que ao pôr-do-sol aquelas barras da jaula iriam subir e nós seríamos pisoteados até a morte e dilacerados por monstros que não podiam ser mortos com nenhuma arma. Depois Halcyon Green comeria minhas barras de chocolate.**

— Está preocupado com a barra de chocolate? — perguntou Rachel, incrédula.

**O suspense era quase pior que um ataque.**

"Sempre é" pensaram os semideuses da sala.

**Parte de mim estava tentado a nocautear o velho com meu taco de golfe e alimentar suas cortinas com ele. Assim, pelo menos ele não poderia ajudar os monstros a atrair mais semideuses para a morte. Mas eu não tinha coragem de fazer isso. Hal era tão frágil e patético.**

— Esse é o plano — disse Jason.

"O Jason tá mais social que o Percy" pensou Piper, assombrada.

**Além disso, a maldição não era sua culpa. Ele esteve preso neste quarto por décadas, forçado a depender de monstros para sua voz e sua sobrevivência, forçado a assistir outros semideuses morrerem, tudo isso porque salvou a vida de uma garota. Que tipo de justiça era essa?**

— Eu sei que ele foi para o lado ruim, mas mesmo assim... Ele tem razão em algumas partes — disse Piper.

**Eu continuava com raiva de Hal por ter-nos atraído até aqui, mas podia entender porque ele tinha perdido as esperanças depois de tantos anos. Se alguém merecia um taco de golfe contra a cabeça, era Apolo, e todos os outros pilantras deuses olimpianos, por esse assunto.**

"É tudo culpa de Zeus" pensou o lado normal de Piper.

**Fizemos um inventário do apartamento prisão de Hal. As estantes de livro estavam recheadas de tudo, de história antiga a romances de terror.**

**_Sinta-se livre para ler qualquer coisa, _****Hal digitou no seu computador. _Só não meu diário, por favor. É pessoal._**

**Ele colocou sua mão protetoramente em cima de um livro de couro surrado próximo a seu teclado.**

**― Sem problema ― eu disse.**

**Eu duvidada que algum dos livros pudesse nos ajudar, e eu não podia imaginar que Hal tinha qualquer coisa interessante para escrever em seu diário, estando preso nesse quarto na maior parte de sua vida.**

**Ele nos mostrou o navegador de Internet do computador. Ótimo. Nós podíamos pedir pizza e assistir os monstros comerem o entregador. Não ajudava muito. Eu presumi que podíamos mandar um e-mail para alguém pedindo ajuda, exceto que não tínhamos ninguém para contatar, e eu nunca tinha usado um e-mail.**

Leo e Rachel olharam um pouco surpresos para o livro.

**Thalia e eu nem mesmo carregávamos telefones. Nós descobrimos da maneira mais difícil que, quando semideuses usam tecnologia, atraem monstros como sangue atrai tubarões.**

— Uma tortura — resmungou Leo.

**Nós fomos até o banheiro. Era bastante limpo considerando quanto tempo Hal vivia ali. Ele tinha dois conjuntos sobressalentes de roupas de couro de cobra, aparentemente recém-lavados a mão, pendurados na barra acima da banheira. Sua caixa de remédios estava abastecida com suprimentos de limpeza – artigos de higiene pessoal, medicamentos, escovas de dente, material de primeiros socorros, ambrósia e néctar. Eu tentei não pensar sobre de onde tudo isso tinha vindo enquanto procurava, mas não via nada que podia derrotar os _leucrotae_.**

Leo deu um sorriso convencido, ele poderia pegar qualquer coisa, aparentemente, inocente e transformar em uma verdadeira arma.

**Thalia bateu uma gaveta em frustração.**

**― Eu não entendo! Por que Amalteia me trouxe aqui? Será que os outros semideuses vieram até aqui por causa da cabra?**

**Hal franziu o cenho. Ele gesticulou para que nós o seguíssemos de volta até seu computador. Ele se debruçou sobre o teclado e digitou: _Que cabra?_**

**Eu não via motivo algum em manter o segredo. Eu contei a ele como seguimos a cabra brilhante de Zeus _dispenser_ de Pepsi em Richmond, e como ela nos indicou esta casa.**

**Hal pareceu perplexo. Ele digitou: _Eu já ouvi falar sobre Amalteia, mas não sei por que ela os traria aqui. Os outros semideuses eram atraídos até a mansão por causa do tesouro. Eu presumi que vocês também._**

**― Tesouro? ― Thalia perguntou.**

— Tesouros só ferram com a gente — disse Annabeth — Como puderam ver: estão sempre cercados de armadilhas, como a montanha das formigas.

**Hal se levantou e nos mostrou seu closet. Estava cheio de mais suprimentos coletados de semideuses desafortunados – casacos pequenos demais para Hal, algumas tochas de madeiras antiquadas, pedaços amassados de armadura e algumas espadas de Bronze Celestial que estavam tortas e quebradas. Um desperdício. Eu precisava de outra espada.**

**Hal rearranjou caixas de livros, sapatos, algumas barras de ouro e uma pequena cesta cheia de diamantes que ele não parecia ter interesse.**

— Ele não tem como gastar — disse Leo.

**Ele trouxe a tona um cofre de metal de sessenta centímetros quadrados e gesticulou para ele como: _Ta-dã._**

**― Você pode abri-lo? ― perguntei.**

**Hal sacudiu a cabeça**

**― Você sabe o que tem dentro? ― Thalia perguntou.**

**Novamente, Hal sacudiu a cabeça.**

**― Está trancado ― eu supus.**

**Hal assentiu enfaticamente, então traçou um dedo de um lado a outro do pescoço.**

**Eu ajoelhei perto do cofre. Eu não toquei, mas mantive as mãos perto da combinação do cadeado. Meus dedos formigavam com o calor como se a caixa fosse um forno quente. Eu me concentrei até que pudesse sentir os mecanismos de dentro. Não gostei do que achei.**

**― Esta coisa é um mau sinal ― eu murmurei ― o que quer esteja dentro deve ser importante.**

**Thalia ajoelhou-se perto de mim.**

**― Luke, este é o porquê de estarmos aqui. ― Sua voz estava cheia de animação. ― Zeus queria que eu achasse isso.**

**Eu olhei para ela ceticamente. Eu não sabia como ela conseguia ter tanta fé em seu pai.**

Jason percebeu a inquietação de Piper.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou.

— Meu lado normal brigando com meu lado "filha de Aphrodite". Normal... — murmurou Piper.

**Zeus não a tratava muito melhor que Hermes me tratava. Além disso, muitos semideuses tinham sido guiados até aqui. Todos eles estavam mortos. Entretanto, ela fixou aqueles olhos azuis intensos em mim, e eu sabia que essa era outra vez que Thalia iria conseguir o que queria.**

**Eu suspirei.**

**― Você vai me pedir para abrir isso, não vai?**

**― Você consegue?**

**Eu mordisquei meu lábio. Talvez na próxima vez eu me juntasse a outra pessoa, devesse escolher alguém que eu não gostasse tanto. Eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não para Thalia.**

Percy e Annabeth não conseguiram evitar sorrir ao perceber o quanto Jason estava odiando aquele capítulo.

**― Outras pessoas devem ter tentando abrir isso antes ― eu alertei ― há uma maldição no trinco. Eu suponho que quem quer que toque nisso é queimado e reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas.**

**Eu olhei para cima, para Hal. Seu rosto se tornou cinza como seu cabelo. Encarei isso como uma confirmação.**

— Literalmente ou figuradamente? — perguntou Rachel.

— Vai saber... — murmurou Annabeth.

— Você não sabe alguma coisa? — perguntou Leo, sem conseguir se conter.

Annabeth lhe deu o que deveria ser o 20º olhar atravessado, que ele recebeu desde o começo do capítulo.

**― Você consegue contornar a maldição? ― Thalia perguntou a mim.**

**― Eu acho que sim ― eu disse. ― Mas é a segunda armadilha que me preocupa.**

**― A segunda armadilha?**

**― Ninguém conseguiu adivinhar a combinação ― eu disse. ― Eu sei disso porque há um frasco de veneno pronto para se quebrar no momento em que você acerta o terceiro número. Nunca foi ativado.**

**Julgando pelos olhos arregalados de Hal, isso era novidade para ele.**

**― Eu posso tentar desativar ― falei ― mas se eu errar, todo o apartamento vai se encher de gás. Nós morreremos.**

**Thalia engoliu.**

**― Eu confio em você. Apenas... não erre.**

**Eu me virei para o velho homem.**

**― Você poderia talvez se esconder na banheira. Coloque algumas toalhas molhadas sobre o rosto. Isso poderá te proteger.**

— Mas se é uma maldição não deveria ser eterno? — perguntou Jason.

Os outros deram de ombros.

**Hal se deslocou inquieto. O tecido de couro de cobra de seu terno ondulou como se ainda estivesse vivo, tentando engolir algo desagradável. Emoções passavam por seu rosto – medo, dúvida, mas principalmente vergonha. Acho que ele não podia suportar a ideia de se esconder numa banheira enquanto duas crianças arriscavam suas vidas. Ou talvez houvesse um pouco de espírito semideus nele depois de tudo. Ele gesticulou para o cofre como: _Vá em frente._**

**Eu toquei a combinação do cadeado. Me concentrei tanto que senti como se estivesse fazendo levantamento de peso com um haltere de mais de duzentos e vinte e sete quilos. Meu pulso acelerou. Uma linha de suor escorreu por meu nariz. Finalmente, senti as engrenagens girando. Metal gemeu, linguetas clicaram e os ferrolhos estalaram. Cuidadosamente recuando o trinco, eu abri a tampa com a ponta dos meus dedos e extraí um pequeno frasco intacto de liquido verde.**

**Hal expirou.**

**Thalia me deu um beijo na bochecha, o que ela provavelmente não deveria ter feito enquanto eu estava segurando um tubo de veneno letal.**

**― Você é _tão _admirável ― ela disse.**

**Isso fez o risco valer a pena? Sim, bastante.**

Jason deixou escapar um grunhido, os outros tentaram evitar rir. Piper deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de voltar a ler.

**Eu olhei dentro do cofre, e um pouco do entusiasmo se foi.**

**― É isso?**

**Thalia colocou a mão dentro e tirou de lá uma pulseira. Não parecia ser grande coisa, apenas uma fileira de argolas de prata.**

**Thalia o fechou em volta de seu pulso. Nada aconteceu.**

**Ela fez uma careta.**

**― Isso deveria fazer alguma coisa. Se Zeus me enviou para cá...**

Annabeth arregalou os olhos. Se era o que ela pensava...

**Hal bateu palmas para chamar nossa atenção. De repente, seus olhos pareciam quase tão loucos quanto seus cabelos. Ele gesticulou descontroladamente, mas eu não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ele estava tentando dizer. Finalmente ele bateu suas botas de couro de cobra em frustração e nos levou de volta a divisão principal.**

**Ele sentou diante de seu computador e começou a digitar. Eu olhei para o relógio em sua mesa. Talvez o tempo passasse mais rápido dentro da casa, ou talvez o tempo simplesmente voe quando você está esperando morrer, mas já era quase meio dia. Nosso dia já tinha ido pela metade.**

**Hal nos mostrou o pequeno romance que ele tinha escrito: _Vocês são os melhores! Vocês agora tem o tesouro!_**

— Ele está feliz por isso? — perguntou Leo extranhando.

**_Não consigo acreditar! O cofre estava fechado desde antes de eu nascer! Apolo me disse que minha maldição acabaria quando o dono do tesouro o reivindicasse! Se você é a dona..._**

Isso bastou para que Rachel reconhecesse o Apolo que conhecia. Provavelmente, Zeus não sabia dessa contra-maldição.

**Havia mais, com muito mais pontos de exclamação, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de ler, Thalia disse:**

**― Espere aí. Eu nunca vi essa pulseira. Como eu posso ser a dona? E se a sua maldição supostamente acaba agora, isso significa que os monstros se foram?**

**Um _clack, clack, clack _do corredor respondeu a questão.**

**Eu olhei para Hal.**

**― Você tem sua voz de volta?**

**Ele abriu sua boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Seus ombros caíram.**

**― Talvez Apolo quisesse dizer que nós viríamos resgatar você ― Thalia sugeriu.**

**Hal digitou uma nova sentença: _Ou talvez eu morra hoje._**

**― Obrigado, Sr. Animado ― eu disse.**

— Depois de todos esses anos nessa situação deve ser difícil de manter a esperança — disse Piper, com pena do homem.

**― Pensei que _você _podia nos contar o futuro. Você não sabe o que vai acontecer?**

**Hal digitou: _Eu não posso ver. É perigoso demais. Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo na última vez que tentei usar meus poderes._**

**― Claro ― resmunguei. ― Não corra o risco. Você pode estragar essa ótima vida que você tem aqui.**

Piper apertou a lombada do livro com força. Agoa era ela quem estava se irritando com esse filho de Hermes.

**Eu sabia que isso era cruel. Mas a covardia do velho me irritava. Ele tinha deixado que os deuses o usassem como saco de pancadas por muito tempo. Era hora de revidar, preferivelmente antes de Thalia e eu nos tornarmos a próxima refeição dos _leucrotae_.**

**Hal abaixou sua cabeça. Seu peito estava tremendo, e eu percebi que ele estava chorando silenciosamente.**

**Thalia me deu um olhar irritado.**

**― Tudo bem, Hal. Nós não estamos desistindo. Esse bracelete deve ser a resposta. Deve ter algum poder especial.**

**Hal deu um suspiro. Ele retornou ao seu teclado e digitou: _É de prata. Mesmo que se transforme em uma arma, os monstros não podem ser feridos por nenhum metal._**

**Thalia se virou pra mim com um silencioso apelo em seus olhos, como: _Sua vez de ter uma ideia útil._**

**Eu estudei o recinto vazio, o painel de metal através do qual os monstros tinham saído. Se a porta do apartamento não abriria novamente, e a janela estava coberta por cortinas ácidas comedoras de gente, então aquele painel era nossa única saída. Nós não podíamos usar armas de metal. Eu tinha um frasco de veneno, mas se estivesse certo sobre aquilo, ele iria matar todos no momento em que se dispersasse. Percorri outra dúzia de ideias em minha cabeça, rapidamente rejeitando todas elas.**

— Assim fica difícil! — murmurou Clarisse — Considere todas as opções.

— Mesmo que sejam malucas e possivelmente suicidas — disse Annabeth, olhando de soslaio para Percy.

Obviamente, ele não percebeu a indireta.

**― Nós precisamos achar um tipo diferente de arma ― decidi. ― Hal, me empreste seu computador.**

**Hal pareceu indeciso, mas me deu sua cadeira.**

**Eu encarei a tela. Honestamente, eu nunca tinha usado muito computadores. Como eu disse, tecnologia atrai monstros. Mas Hermes era o deus da comunicação, das estradas e do comércio. Talvez isso significasse que ele tinha algum poder sob a Internet. Seria muito bom um Google divino nesse momento.**

**― Pelo menos uma vez ― eu murmurei para a tela ― me dê alguma folga. Me mostre que há um lado positivo em ser seu filho.**

**― O que, Luke? ― Thalia perguntou.**

**― Nada.**

**Eu abri o navegador de Internet e comecei a digitar. Eu procurei por _leucrotae_, esperando achar suas fraquezas. A Internet não tinha quase nada sobre eles, exceto que eram animais lendários que atraiam suas presas imitando vozes humanas.**

**Eu procurei por "armas gregas." Achei algumas ótimas imagens de espadas, lanças e catapultas, mas duvidava que pudéssemos matar monstros com JPEGs de baixa resolução. Eu digitei uma lista de coisas que tínhamos no quarto – tochas, bronze celestial, veneno, barras de chocolate, taco de golfe – esperando que algum tipo de fórmula mágica aparecesse para a morte de um _leucrota_. Sem sorte. Eu digitei "Me ajude a matar_leucrotae_." O resultado mais perto que eu tive foi _Me ajude a curar leucemia._**

Leo começou a gargalhar.

**Minha cabeça estava latejando. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo eu tinha ficado pesquisando até que eu olhei para o relógio: quatro da tarde. Como isso era_possível_?**

**Nesse tempo, Thalia tinha estado tentando ativar sua nova pulseira, sem sorte. Ela tinha girado, batido, sacudido, usado a pulseira em seu tornozelo, a jogado contra a parede e a balançado sobre a cabeça gritando "Zeus!". Nada aconteceu.**

**Nós olhamos um para o outro, e eu sabia que estávamos ambos sem ideias. Eu pensei sobre o que Hal Green tinha nos dito. Todos os semideuses começavam esperançosos. Todos eles tinham ideias de como poderiam escapar. Todos eles fracassaram.**

**Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Thalia e eu tínhamos sobrevivido a coisas demais para desistir agora. Mas por minha vida (e eu digo isso literalmente) eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que pudéssemos tentar.**

**Hal se aproximou e apontou para o teclado.**

**― Vá em frente ― eu disse desanimado.**

**Nós trocamos de lugar.**

**_O tempo está se esgotando_****, ele digitou. _Eu vou tentar ler o futuro._**

**Thalia franziu o cenho.**

**― Eu pensei que tivesse dito que isso era perigoso demais.**

**_Não importa_****, Hal digitou. _Luke está certo. Eu sou um velho covarde, mas Apolo não pode me punir de forma pior que ele já puniu. Talvez eu veja algo que possa ajudá-los. Thalia, me dê suas mãos._**

Rachel ficou com uma expressão estranhamente distante.

**Ele se virou para ela.**

**Thalia hesitou.**

**Do lado de fora do cômodo, os _leucrotae_ rosnaram e se esfregaram contra o corredor. Eles pareciam famintos.**

— Quando eles saem não tem como entrar de novo até que chegue o pôr-do-sol? — perguntou Percy, enquanto Leo fingia estar dormindo.

**Thalia colocou suas mãos sobre as de Halcyon Green. O velho homem fechou seus olhos e se concentrou da mesma forma que eu fiz quando estava conferindo a tranca complicada do cofre.**

**Ele estremeceu, depois deu um suspiro. Ele olhou para Thalia com uma expressão de simpatia. Ele se virou para o teclado e hesitou por um longo tempo antes que começasse a digitar.**

"Ele sabia?" se perguntou Annabeth.

**_Você está destinada a sobreviver hoje_****. Hal digitou.**

**― Isso é... isso é bom, certo? ― ela perguntou. ― Por que você parece tão triste?**

**Hal encarava o cursor piscando. Ele digitou:**

**_Um dia em breve, você irá se sacrificar para salvar seus amigos. Eu vejo coisas que são... difíceis de descrever. Anos de solidão. Você permanecerá elevada e contínua, viva, porém dormindo. Você irá se transformar uma vez, e depois se transformará de novo. Seu caminho será triste e solitário. Mas um dia você achará sua família novamente._**

Jason e Annabeth trocaram um olhar, rapidamente.

**Thalia cerrou os pulsos. Ela começou a falar, então caminhou pelo quarto. Por fim ela bateu a mão contra a estante de livros.**

**― Isso não faz o menor sentido. Eu irei me sacrificar, mas vou viver. Me transformar, dormir? Você chama isso de futuro? E... Eu nem mesmo tenho uma família. Apenas minha mãe, e de forma alguma eu vou voltar para ela.**

**Hal mordiscou o lábio. Ele digitou, _Sinto muito. Eu não controlo o que vejo. Mas eu não quis dizer sua mãe._**

**Thalia quase se segurou nas cortinas. Ela se deteve a tempo, mas parecia tonta, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma montanha russa.**

**― Thalia? ― perguntei, o mais gentil que pude. ― Você sabe sobre o que ele está falando?**

**Ela me olhou de forma severa. Eu não entendia por que ela parecia tão agitada. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de conversar sobre sua antiga vida em Los Angeles, mas ela me disse que era filha única, e nunca mencionou nenhum outro parente além da mãe.**

Jason se sentiu um pouco magoado, mas tentou entender o lado dela. Deveria ser difícil falar sobre ele, quando pensava que estava morto. Piper entrelaçou suas mãos para lhe dar apoio silenciosamente.

**― Não é nada ― ela disse por fim. ― Esqueça. As habilidades de adivinhação do Hal estão enferrujadas.**

**Eu estava certo de que nem mesmo Thalia acreditava nisso.**

**― Hal ― chamei ― deve haver mais coisa. Você nos disse que Thalia irá sobreviver._Como_? Você vê algo relacionada a pulseira? Ou a cabra? Nós precisamos de _alguma coisa_que ajude.**

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. Ele digitou:**

**_Eu não vi nada relacionado a pulseira. Sinto muito. Eu sei um pouco sobre a cabra Amalteia, mas duvido que isso ajude. A cabra amamentou Zeus quando ele era bebê. Mais tarde, Zeus a matou e usou sua pele para fazer seu escudo, o Aegis._**

**Eu cocei minha bochecha. Eu tinha certeza que essa era a história que eu estava tentando lembrar mais cedo sobre o couro da cabra. Parecia importante, embora eu não conseguisse entender o porquê.**

**― Então Zeus matou sua própria mamãe cabra. Típico dos deuses. Thalia, você sabe alguma coisa sobre o escudo?**

**Ela assentiu, claramente aliviada pela mudança de assunto.**

**― Atena colocou a cabeça de Medusa na parte da frente e cobriu todo o escudo com bronze celestial. Ela e Zeus o revezavam em batalha. O escudo deveria afugentar os inimigos.**

**Eu não conseguia compreender como a informação poderia ajudar.**

Annabeth e Jason reviraram os olhos, mesmo que Jason tivesse sido um pouco mais rude nessa ação.

**Obviamente, a cabra Amalteia tinha voltado à vida. Isso acontecia bastante com monstros mitológicos, eles eventualmente se reformavam vindos do abismo do Tártaro. Mas por que Amalteia tinha nos guiado até aqui?**

**Um pensamento ruim me ocorreu. E se eu tivesse sido enganado por Zeus, eu definitivamente não estaria mais interessado em ajudá-lo. De fato, eu poderia ter uma vingança contra os filhos de Zeus. Talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual Amalteia nos trouxe a mansão.**

**Hal Green estendeu suas mãos para mim. Sua expressão sombria me disse que era a minha vez para a adivinhação.**

**Uma onda de pavor tomou conta de mim. Depois de ouvir o futuro de Thalia, eu não queria saber o meu. E se ela sobrevivesse, e eu não? E se nós dois sobrevivêssemos, mas Thalia se sacrificasse para me salvar em algum lugar lá fora, como Hal havia mencionado? Eu não poderia suportar isso.**

**― Não, Luke ― Thalia disse amargamente. ― Os deuses estão certos. As profecias de Hal não ajudam ninguém.**

Rachel se sentiu irritada com Thalia e Luke por desprezarem sua habilidade. Ela reclamava, às vezes, mas gostava de ajudar os outros, de ter alguma utilidade.

**O velho piscou seus olhos lacrimejantes. Suas mãos eram tão frágeis, era difícil acreditar que ele carregava sangue de um deus imortal. Ele nos disse que a maldição acabaria hoje, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele previu que Thalia sobreviveria. Se ele visse qualquer coisa em meu futuro que ajudasse, eu tinha que tentar.**

**Eu dei a ele minhas mãos.**

**Hal respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Seu casaco de couro de cobra brilhava como se tivesse tentando se verter. Eu me forcei a ficar calmo.**

**Eu podia sentir o pulso de Hal nos meus dedos – um, dois, três.**

**Seus olhos se abriram. Ele puxou suas mãos para longe e me olhou com terror.**

**― Okay ― eu disse. Minha língua parecia uma lixa. ― Eu acho que você não viu nada de bom.**

Annabeth bufou.

**Hal se virou para o seu computador. Ele encarou a tela por tanto tempo que pensei que ele tivesse entrado em transe.**

**Por fim digitou: _Fogo. Eu vi fogo._**

**Thalia franziu a testa.**

**― Fogo? Você quer dizer hoje? Isso irá nos ajudar?**

**Hal ergueu os olhos miseravelmente. Ele assentiu.**

**― Tem mais coisa ― eu pressionei. ― O que te assustou tanto?**

**Ele evitou meus olhos. Relutantemente ele digitou.**

**_Difícil ter certeza. Luke, eu também vi um sacrifício em seu futuro. Uma escolha. Mas também uma traição._**

**Eu esperei. Hal não entrou em detalhes.**

**― Uma traição ― Thalia disse. Seu tom de voz era perigoso. ― Você quer dizer que alguém irá trair Luke? Porque Luke nunca trairia alguém.**

**Hal digitou mais um pouco:**

**_É difícil ver seu caminho. Mas se ele sobreviver hoje, ele irá trair..._**

**Thalia agarrou o teclado.**

**― Basta! Você atrai semideuses até aqui, depois leva embora suas esperanças com suas previsões horríveis? Não me surpreende que tenham desistido, como você desistiu. Você é patético!**

"Sempre acreditando nas pessoas" pensou Jason, amargamente.

Talvez esse fosse seu defeito mortal.

**Raiva se acendeu nos olhos de Hal. Eu não achava que o velho tinha isso dentro dele, mas ele ficou de pé. Por um momento, pensei que ele poderia atacar Thalia.**

**― Vá em frente ― Thalia rosnou. ― Tente me bater, velho. Você tem fogo aí?**

**― Parem com isso! ― Eu ordenei.**

**Hal Green recuou imediatamente. Eu podia jurar que o velho estava com medo de mim agora, mas eu não queria saber o que ele tinha visto em suas visões. Seja lá qual forem os pesadelos que estavam no meu futuro, eu tinha que sobreviver a hoje primeiro.**

**― Fogo ― eu disse. ― Você mencionou fogo.**

**Ele assentiu, depois espalmou as mãos indicando que tinha mais detalhes.**

**Uma ideia zumbiu na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Fogo. Armas gregas. Alguns dos suprimentos que tínhamos neste apartamento... a lista que eu coloquei no mecanismo de busca, esperando por uma formula mágica.**

**― O que é? ― Thalia perguntou. ― Eu conheço esse olhar. Você está pensando em alguma coisa.**

**― Deixe-me usar o teclado.**

**Eu me sentei ao computador e fiz uma nova busca na internet.**

**Um artigo apareceu imediatamente.**

**Thalia espiou por cima dos meus ombros.**

**― Luke, isso seria perfeito! Mas acho que essa coisa é apenas uma lenda.**

— Não existem lendas quando se envolve mitologia grega — disse Annabeth.

**― Eu não sei ― admiti. ― Se for real, como faríamos? Não há nenhuma instrução aqui.**

**Hal bateu os nós dos dedos na mesa para chamar nossa atenção. Seu semblante mostrava animação. Ele apontou para a estante de livros.**

**― Livros de história antiga ― Thalia disse. ― Hal está certo. Um monte desses são bem velhos. Eles provavelmente contém informações que não devem ter na Internet.**

Annabeth concordou, enquanto Leo continuava fingindo que estava dormindo.

**Nós três corremos para as prateleiras. Começamos tirando livros. Logo a biblioteca de Hal parecia ter sido atingida por um furacão, mas o velho não pareceu se importar. Ele atirou alguns livros e folheou paginas tão rápido quanto nós. De fato, sem ele, nós nunca teríamos achado a resposta. Depois de muitas buscas sem resultados, ele veio correndo, batendo numa página de um livro com capa de couro.**

**Eu analisei a lista de ingredientes, e meu excitamento aumentou.**

**― É isso. A receita de fogo grego.**

— Ele enlouqueceu? — gritou Leo,abandonando o fingimento e acordando Rachel de seu "transe".

Santo Hephaestus! Ele havia mexido com aquilo e não planejava mexer de novo tão cedo.

— Não precisa me deixar surda, Váldez — resmungou Clarisse, esfregando a orelha com a mão.

**Como eu sabia que devia procurá-lo? Talvez meu pai, Hermes, deus pau-pra-toda-obra, estivesse me guiando, já que ele tem um jeitinho com poções e alquimia. Talvez eu já tivesse visto a receita em algum lugar, e procurar pelo apartamento tinha acionado minha memória.**

**Tudo que precisávamos estava no quarto. Eu tinha visto todos os ingredientes quando tínhamos passado pelos suprimentos de semideuses derrotados: madeira de tochas velhas, uma garrafa de néctar, álcool do kit de primeiros socorros de Hal...**

**Na verdade, não acho que devo escrever a receita inteira, mesmo neste diário. Se alguém encontrá-lo e aprender a fórmula secreta do fogo grego... bem, eu não quero ser o responsável por incendiar o mundo mortal.**

**Eu li a lista até o fim. Só faltava uma coisa.**

**― Um catalisador ― eu olhei para Thalia. ― Precisamos de um raio.**

**Seus olhos se arregalaram.**

**― Luke, eu não posso. Da última vez...**

**Hal nos arrastou até o computador e digitou:**

**_Você consegue invocar um raio?_**

**― Às vezes ― Thalia admitiu. ― É uma coisa de Zeus. Mas não posso invocar dentro de casa. E mesmo se estivéssemos do lado de fora, eu tenho problemas em controlar o relâmpago. Da última vez, eu quase matei Luke.**

— E por que não matou? — Jason murmurou, levando um olhar atravessado de Annabeth, que o escutou.

**Os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram ao lembrar o acidente.**

**― Vai dar certo ― tentei parecer confiante. ― Eu vou preparar a mistura. Quando estiver pronta, há uma tomada debaixo do computador. Você pode invocar um relâmpago daqui de dentro e explodi-lo através da fiação elétrica.**

**― E colocar fogo na casa ― Thalia adicionou.**

**Hal digitou, _Vocês irão fazer isso de qualquer forma se tiverem sucesso. Compreendem quão perigoso é o fogo grego?_**

**Engoli em seco.**

**― Sim. É fogo mágico. O que quer que toque, queima. Você não pode apagá-lo com água, extintor de incêndio, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas se conseguirmos fazer o suficiente para algum tipo de bomba e a jogarmos nos _leucrotae_...**

**― Eles irão queimar ― Thalia encarou o velho. ― Por favor, me diga que os monstros não são imunes ao fogo.**

**Hal franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**_Eu acho que não_****, ele digitou. _Mas fogo grego irá transformar esse quarto em um inferno. O fogo irá se espalhar por toda a casa em uma questão de segundos._**

Leo fez uma cara que Piper identificou como: "se eu estivesse aí nada disso aconteceria".

**Eu olhei para a jaula vazia. De acordo com o relógio de Hal, nós tínhamos aproximadamente uma hora antes do pôr-do-sol. Quando as barras subiriam e os _leucrotae_atacariam, nós teríamos uma chance – se conseguíssemos surpreender os monstros com uma explosão, e se nós conseguíssemos contorná-los e chegar ao painel de fuga na parte de trás da jaula sem sermos comidos ou queimados vivos. Tantos _e se_.**

— Sempre é assim — disse Leo, pensando em quando a ação começaria.

**Minha mente percorreu uma dúzia de estratégias diferentes, mas eu sempre terminava com o que Hal tinha dito sobre sacrifício. Eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que não havia jeito de nós três conseguirmos sair dali vivos.**

— Só falta o velhinho morrer... — murmurou Piper.

**― Vamos fazer fogo grego ― eu disse. ― Depois resolvemos o resto.**

**Thalia e Hal me ajudaram a reunir as coisas das quais precisávamos. Então começamos pelo fogão de Hal e fizemos alguns pratos extremamente perigosos. O tempo passava rapidamente. Do lado de fora no corredor, os _leucrotae_ rosnavam e estalavam as mandíbulas.**

— Improviso sempre é a melhor arma — disse Clarisse, um pouco irritada por não terem dito a receita do fogo grego.

**As cortinas nas janelas bloqueavam toda a luz do sol, mas o relógio nos disse que estávamos quase sem tempo.**

**Meu rosto brilhava com o suor enquanto eu misturava os ingredientes. Toda vez que eu piscava os olhos, me lembrava das palavras de Hal na tela do computador, como se elas tivessem sido queimadas na parte de trás dos meus olhos: _Um sacrifício no seu futuro. Uma escolha. Mas também uma traição._**

**O que ele quis dizer? Eu tinha certeza de que ele não tinha me contado tudo. Mas uma coisa estava clara: Meu futuro o aterrorizou.**

— Isso porque ele não viu o do Percy — disse Annabeth.

Este pensou em protestar, mas sabia que isso provavelmente era verdade.

**Eu tentei me focar na minha tarefa. Eu não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo, mas não tinha escolha. Talvez Hermes estivesse olhando por mim, me emprestando um pouco da sua habilidade em alquimia. Ou talvez eu simplesmente tivesse sorte. Por fim, eu tinha um pote cheio de uma gosma preta grudenta, que coloquei num frasco de vidro velho de geleia. Fechei a tampa.**

**― Aí ― entreguei o vidro para Thalia. ― Você consegue acertá-lo com um raio? O vidro deve evitar que ele exploda até que quebremos o frasco.**

**Thalia não pareceu assustada.**

**― Eu vou tentar. Vou ter que expôr um pouco da fiação da parede. E invocar o raio requer alguns minutos de concentração. Vocês deveriam dar um passo para trás, no caso de... vocês sabem, eu explodir ou algo do tipo.**

**Ela pegou uma chave de fenda na gaveta da cozinha de Hal, rastejou por baixo da mesa do computador e começou a mexer na tomada.**

**Hal apanhou seu diário verde de couro. Ele gesticulou para que eu o seguisse. Nós fomos até a porta do closet, onde Hal pegou uma caneta do seu casaco e folheou o livro. Eu vi páginas e mais páginas com uma caligrafia apertada e bem arrumada. Finalmente Hal achou uma página em branco e rabiscou algo.**

**Ele passou o diário para mim.**

**A nota dizia:**

**_Luke, eu quero que você fique com esse diário. Tem minhas previsões, minhas anotações sobre o futuro e meus pensamentos sobre onde errei. Eu acho que isso pode ajudá-lo._**

**Eu sacudi a cabeça.**

**― Hal, isso é seu. Fique com ele.**

**Ele pegou o diário de volta e escreveu.**

**_Você tem um futuro importante. Suas escolhas irão mudar o mundo. Você pode aprender com meus erros, dar continuação ao diário. Isso deve ajudá-lo com suas decisões._**

"Bem, não deu muito certo" pensou Jason.

**― Que decisões? ― perguntei. ― O que você viu que te assustou tanto?**

**Sua caneta pairou sobre o papel por um longo tempo.**

**_Acho que eu finalmente entendi porque eu fui amaldiçoado. Apolo estava certo. Às vezes é melhor que o futuro seja um mistério._**

**― Hal, seu pai é um imbecil. Você não merece...**

**Hal bateu na página insistentemente. Ele rabiscou:**

**_Apenas me prometa que você vai manter esse diário. Se eu tivesse começado a anotar meus pensamentos mais cedo, eu poderia ter evitado alguns erros estúpidos. E mais uma coisa..._**

**Ele colocou a caneta em seu diário e soltou a adaga de bronze celestial do seu cinto. Ele a ofereceu a mim.**

**― Eu não posso ― falei a ele. ― Quero dizer, eu agradeço, mas eu sou mais um cara de espada. E, além disso, você vem com a gente. Você irá precisar dessa arma.**

**Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou a adaga em minhas mãos. E retornou a escrever:**

**_Essa adaga foi um presente da garota que eu salvei. Ela me garantiu que a faca sempre protegeria seu dono._**

— Uma semideusa? — perguntou-se Percy.

**Hal suspirou. Ele deveria saber o quão maldosamente irônica aquela promessa soava, dada a sua maldição. Ele escreveu mais.**

**_Uma adaga não tem o alcance ou o poder de uma espada, mas pode ser uma excelente arma nas mãos certas. Eu vou me sentir melhor sabendo que você a tem._**

**Ele encontrou meus olhos, e eu finalmente entendi o que ele estava planejando.**

**― Não ― eu disse. ― Nós todos conseguiremos sair.**

**Hal mordeu o lábio. Ele escreveu:**

**_Nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível. Eu posso me comunicar com os _****leucrotae_. Eu sou a escolha mais lógica para isca. Você e Thalia esperam no closet. Eu vou atrair os monstros para dentro do banheiro. Eu lhes darei alguns segundos para conseguir chegar até o painel de saída antes que eu cause a explosão. É a única forma de vocês terem tempo._**

**― Não ― repeti.**

**Mas sua expressão era severa e determinada. Ele não parecia mais um velho covarde. Ele parecia um semideus, pronto para partir lutando.**

**Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava se oferecendo para se sacrificar por duas crianças que ele tinha acabado de conhecer, especialmente depois de ter sofrido por tantos anos. E, no entanto, eu não precisava de caneta e papel para saber o que ele estava pensando. Esta era a sua chance de redenção. Um último ato heróico, e sua maldição iria acabar hoje, exatamente como Apolo tinha previsto.**

**Ele rabiscou alguma coisa e me entregou o diário. A última palavra era:**

**_Prometa_****.**

**Eu respirei fundo, e fechei o diário.**

**― Sim. Eu prometo.**

**Um trovão sacudiu a casa. Todos nós pulamos. Sobre a mesa do computador, algo fez _ZZZAP-POP!_ Fumaça branca subia do computador, e um cheiro de pneu queimado empesteou o quarto.**

— O computador não! — dramatizou Leo, mesmo que os outros sabiam que ele podia consertar este facilmente (ou usar as peças para algum outro invento).

**Thalia se levantou sorrindo. A parede atrás dela estava enegrecida e cheia de marcas. A tomada estava completamente derretida, mas em suas mãos, o frasco de geleia de fogo grego exibia agora um verde brilhante.**

**― Alguém pediu uma bomba mágica? ― Ela perguntou.**

**Logo depois, o relógio registrou 7:03. As barras do recinto começaram a subir, e o painel da parte de trás começou a abrir.**

**Nós estávamos correndo contra o tempo.**

— Novamente: quando não estamos? — disse Clarisse.

**O velho estendeu a mão.**

**― Thalia ― eu disse. ― Dê a Hal o fogo grego.**

**Ela olhou de um para outro.**

**― Mas...**

**― Ele precisa do frasco. ― Minha voz soou mais grave que o normal. ― Ele irá nos ajudar a escapar.**

**Quando o significado das minhas palavras lhe ocorreram, seu rosto empalideceu.**

**― Luke, não.**

**As barras já tinham subido a metade. O alçapão abria lentamente. Um impulso vermelho abria caminho pela fenda. No interior da jaula, os _leucrotae_ rosnavam e estalavam suas mandíbulas.**

**― Não temos tempo ― alertei. ― Vamos!**

**Hal tomou o frasco de fogo de Thalia. Ele deu a ela um sorriso corajoso, depois assentiu para mim. Eu me lembrava da última palavra que ele escrevera: _Prometa._**

**Eu guardei seu diário e a adaga em minha mochila. Depois arrastei Thalia para dentro do closet comigo.**

**Uma fração de segundo depois, ouvimos os _leucrotae_ invadindo o quarto. Todos os três monstros sibilavam, rosnavam e pisoteavam a mobília, ansiosos para comer.**

**― Aqui!**

**A voz de Hal chamou. Devia ser um dos monstros falando por ele, mas suas palavras soavam corajosas e confiantes.**

**― Eu os tenho presos no banheiro! Vamos logo, seus vira latas feios!**

— Eles não são tão inteligentes se acreditaram nessa — disse Rachel.

**Eu agarrei a mão de Thalia.**

**― Agora.**

**Nós fomos com tudo para fora do closet e corremos para a jaula. Dentro, o painel estava quase fechando. Um dos _leucrotae_ rosnou com surpresa e começou a nos seguir, mas eu não me importei em olhar para trás. Nós lutamos dentro da jaula. Eu avancei em direção ao painel de saída, o forçando a ficar aberto com meu taco de golfe.**

**― Vá, vá, vá! ― gritei.**

**Thalia se contorceu para sair enquanto a placa de metal começava a dobrar o taco de golfe.**

**Do banheiro, a voz de Hal gritava:**

**― Vocês sabem o que é isso, seus cães escória do Tártaro? Esta é a última refeição de vocês!**

**O _leucrota_ aterrissou em cima de mim. Eu girei, gritando, enquanto sua boca óssea abocanhava o ar onde meu rosto estava.**

**Eu consegui dar um soco no seu focinho, mas foi como bater num saco de cimento molhado.**

**Então alguma coisa agarrou meu braço. Thalia me arrastou pra dentro da calha. O painel se fechou, quebrando meu taco de golfe.**

— Se ainda fosse de bronze celestial... — disse Leo, então seus olhos começaram a brilhar com a ideia que ele estava tendo.

**Nós nos arrastamos através do duto de metal até outro quarto e cambaleamos até a porta.**

**Eu ouvi Halcyon Green, bradando um grito de guerra:**

**― Por Apolo!**

**E a mansão balançou com uma enorme explosão.**

**Nós corremos para o corredor, que já estava pegando fogo. Chamas lambiam o papel de parede e o cozinhavam o carpete. A porta do quarto de Hal tinha sido arrancada de suas dobradiças, e fogo era despejado para fora como uma avalanche, vaporizando tudo em seu caminho.**

**Nós alcançamos as escadas. A fumaça era tão espessa que não conseguíamos enxergar o chão. Nós tropeçávamos e tossíamos, o calor queimava meus olhos e meus pulmões. Nós chegamos à base das escadas, e eu estava começando a pensar que tínhamos chegado até a porta, quando um _leucrota_ nos atacou, me derrubando de costas.**

**Devia ser o que nos seguiu no quarto. Eu presumi que ele deveria estar bem longe da explosão para sobreviver ao estouro inicial e ter de algum jeito escapado do quarto, apesar de parecer não ter gostado da experiência. Seu pelo vermelho estava chamuscado. Suas orelhas pontudas estavam em chamas, e um de seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes estavam fechados de inchaço.**

**― Luke! ― Thalia gritou.**

**Ela agarrou sua lança, que esteve estendida no chão do salão o dia inteiro, e acertou a ponta contra as costelas do monstro, mas isso apenas serviu para irritar o _leucrota_.**

**Ele estalou sua boca de placa óssea em sua direção, mantendo uma pata plantada em meu peito. Eu não conseguia me mover, e sabia que a besta podia esmagar meu peito mesmo aplicando a menor das pressões.**

**Meus olhos ardiam com a fumaça. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Vi Thalia tentando espetar o monstro com a lança de novo, e um brilho de metal chamou a atenção dos meus olhos – a pulseira de prata.**

**Alguma coisa finalmente estalou na minha mente: a história da cabra Amalteia, que nos atraiu até aqui. Thalia estava destinada a achar aquele tesouro. Aquilo pertencia a um filho de Zeus.**

— Os deuses sempre os ajudam na hora H — murmurou Rachel, mesmo que Clarisse e Jason não acreditassem muito nisso.

**― Thalia! ― eu arfei. ― O escudo! Como se chama?**

**― Que escudo? ― ela gritou.**

**― O escudo de Zeus! ― eu de repente me lembrei. ― Aegis. Thalia, a pulseira... tem uma palavra código!**

**Era uma suposição desesperada. Graças aos deuses – ou graças a pura sorte – Thalia entendeu. Ela bateu na pulseira, mas dessa vez ela gritou:**

**― Aegis!**

**No mesmo instante a pulseira se expandiu, achatando-se em um largo disco de bronze – um escudo intrincado de desenhos martelados ao redor da borda. No centro, pressionado no metal com uma máscara da morte, estava um rosto tão medonho que me fez correr para o mais longe que pude. Eu desviei o olhar, mas a imagem queimava em minha mente – cabelos de serpentes, olhos brilhantes e uma boca com dentes arreganhados.**

— Imagine presenciar este ser vivo — disse Percy.

**Thalia impulsionou o escudo em direção ao _leucrota_. O monstro ganiu como um cachorrinho e recuou, me livrando do peso de suas patas. Através da fumaça, eu assisti o_leucrota_ aterrorizado correndo em direção à cortina mais próxima, que se transformou em línguas negras brilhantes e engolfou o monstro. O monstro fumegou. Ele começou a gritar, "Socorro!" em uma dúzia de vozes, provavelmente as vozes das suas antigas vitimas, até que finalmente se desintegrou em ondas de óleo.**

**Eu teria ficado deitado lá aturdido e horrorizado até que o teto pegando fogo caísse sobre mim, mas Thalia agarrou meu braço e gritou:**

**― Depressa!**

**Nós fugimos pela porta da frente. Eu estava pensando como poderíamos abri-la, quando uma avalanche de fogo desceu pelas escadas e nos pegou. A construção explodiu.**

**Eu não consigo me lembrar de como conseguimos sair. Posso apenas supor que a explosão acertou a porta da frente e nos jogou para fora.**

**A próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu estava esparramado na rotatória, tossindo e arfando como uma torre de fogo bramindo para o céu noturno. Minha garganta queimava. Parecia que meus olhos tinham sido acertados com ácido. Procurei por Thalia e ao invés disso me deparei encarando o rosto de bronze de Medusa. Eu gritei, de alguma forma achei energia para me levantar, e corri. Eu não parei até estar encolhido atrás da estátua de Robert E. Lee.**

Ninguém conseguiu evitar gargalhar.

**É eu sei. Isso pareceu cômico. Mas foi um milagre eu não ter tido um ataque do coração ou ter sido atropelado por um carro. Finalmente Thalia me alcançou, sua lança de volta a forma de lata de spray, seu escudo reduzido a uma pulseira de prata.**

— Devem ser um dos poucos que conseguem uma arma antes de chegarem ao arsenal do acampamento — disse Jason.

— Uma missão antes de chegar — disse Annabeth.

**Juntos, nós ficamos assistindo a mansão queimar. Tijolos desmoronaram. Cortinas pretas irrompiam em lençóis de fogo vermelho. O telhado desabou e fumaça subia em direção ao céu.**

**Thalia soltou um soluço. Uma lágrima marcou caminho através da fuligem de seu rosto.**

**― Ele se sacrificou ― ela disse. ― Por que ele nos salvou?**

**Abracei minha mochila. Senti o diário e a adaga de bronze lá dentro – os únicos vestígios da vida de Halcyon Green.**

**Meu peito estava apertado, como se o _leucrota_ ainda estivesse em cima de mim. Eu critiquei Hal por ser um covarde, mas no fim, ele tinha sido tão corajoso quando eu. Os deuses o haviam amaldiçoado. Ele passou a maior parte da sua vida aprisionado com monstros. Teria sido mais fácil para ele nos deixar morrer como todos os outros semideuses antes de nós. No entanto, ele tinha escolhido partir como um herói.**

**Eu me senti culpado por não ter conseguido salvar o velho. Queria ter podido conversar mais com ele. O que ele tinha visto em meu futuro que o assustou tanto?**

**_Suas escolhas irão mudar o mundo_****, ele alertou.**

**Eu não gostava de como isso soava.**

Jason bufou.

"Agora ele se sente culpado" pensou sarcasticamente.

**O som das sirenes me fez recobrar os sentidos.**

**Sendo fugitivos menores de idade, Thalia e eu tínhamos aprendido a ter receio da polícia e de qualquer outra autoridade. Os mortais iriam querer nos interrogar, talvez nos colocar em um reformatório ou orfanato. Não podíamos deixar isso acontecer.**

**― Vamos ― eu disse a Thalia.**

**Nós corremos pelas ruas de Richmond até acharmos um pequeno parque. Nos limpamos nos banheiros públicos o melhor que conseguimos.**

— Não foi o bastante — disse Annabeth.

— Como você sabe disso? — murmurou Percy e ela corou um pouco.

**Depois ficamos deitados até que a noite tivesse se estabelecido completamente.**

**Nós não conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido. Vagamos em transe por bairros e áreas industriais. Nós não tínhamos um plano, e mais nenhuma cabra brilhante para seguirmos. Estávamos muito cansados, mas nenhum de nós parecia querer dormir ou parar. Eu queria me distanciar o máximo possível daquela mansão em chamas.**

**Não era a primeira vez que tínhamos escapado com vida por pouco, mas nós nunca tínhamos escapado às custas da vida de outro semideus. Eu não conseguia espantar a minha dor.**

**_Prometa_****, Halcyon Green escreveu.**

**_Eu prometo, Hal_****, pensei. _Eu vou aprender com seus erros. Se os deuses me tratarem tão mal assim, eu irei revidar._**

**Okay, eu sei que isso parece conversa de louco. Mas eu me sentia amargo e raivoso. Se isso deixava a galera do Monte Olimpo infeliz, ótimo. Eles podiam vir aqui e dizer isso na minha cara.**

— Não foi isso que ele quis dizer, idiota — disse Rachel.

**Nós paramos para descansar perto de um velho armazém. Na luz fraca da lua, eu conseguia ver um nome pintando na lateral da construção de tijolos vermelhos: FERRALHERIA RICHMOND. A maioria das janelas estava quebrada.**

**Thalia estremeceu.**

**― Nós poderíamos ir para o nosso antigo acampamento ― ela sugeriu. ― No Rio James. Nós temos muitos suprimentos lá.**

— Tradução: uma casa abandonada feita de madeira no meio do nada? — perguntou Leo.

**Eu assenti apaticamente. Iria levar pelo menos um dia para chegarmos lá, mas era um plano bom como qualquer outro.**

**Eu dividi meu sanduíche de presunto com Thalia. Nós comemos em silêncio. A comida tinha gosto de papelão. Eu tinha acabado de engolir a última mordida quando ouvi um fraco barulho de metal vindo do beco próximo. Minhas orelhas começaram a formigar. Nós não estávamos sozinhos.**

**― Alguém está por perto ― eu disse. ― E não é um mortal comum.**

**Thalia ficou tensa.**

**― Como você pode ter certeza?**

Annabeth escondeu o rosto no ombro de Percy.

**Eu não tinha uma resposta, mas me pus de pé. Saquei a adaga de Hal, mais pelo brilho do bronze celestial. Thalia agarrou sua lança e convocou Aegis. Dessa vez, eu sabia que era melhor não olhar para o rosto de Medusa, mas sua presença ainda me provocava calafrios. Eu não sabia se esse escudo era _O _Aegis, ou uma réplica feita para heróis – de qualquer maneira, o escudo irradiava poder. Eu entendia porque Amalteia queria que Thalia o reivindicasse.**

**Nós rastejamos pela parede do armazém. Viramos em um beco escuro que terminava num portuário com pilhas de carregamento de sucata velha.**

**Eu apontei para a plataforma.**

**Thalia franziu o cenho. Ela sussurrou:**

**― Você tem certeza?**

**Eu assenti.**

**― Tem alguma coisa ali embaixo. Eu sinto.**

**Só então teve um alto _CLANG_. Uma chapa de zinco ondulada estremeceu no portuário. Algo... alguém... estava debaixo.**

**Rastejamos em direção ao cais de embarque até que estivéssemos sobre a pilha de metal. Thalia aprontou sua lança. Eu gesticulei para que ela se segurasse. Segurei o pedaço de chapa ondulada de metal e disse sem emitir som, _Um, dois, três!_**

**No exato momento em que levantei a chapa de zinco, algo voou em minha direção – um borrão de flanela e cabelos loiros. Um martelo foi arremessado direto no meu rosto.**

**As coisas poderiam ter dado muito errado. Felizmente, meus reflexos eram bons graças a anos de luta.**

Jason conteve seus comentários.

— E eu reclamando do "você baba enquanto dorme" — murmurou Percy, segurando o riso.

**Eu gritei:**

**― Uou!**

**Eu me esquivei do martelo, e agarrei a garotinha pelo pulso. O martelo saiu derrapando pelo pavimento.**

**A garotinha lutava. Ela não podia ter mais que sete anos de idade.**

**― Chega de monstros! ― ela gritou, me chutando nas pernas. ― Vão embora!**

**― Tá tudo bem! ― eu tentei o máximo que pude segurá-la, mas era como segurar um gato selvagem.**

Annabeth deu um tapa no ombro de Percy. A essa altura todos já tinham adivinhado que era Annabeth.

— Estava estranhando... Só falava de Thalia — disse Jason.

— Que irmão mais super protetor — debochou Leo.

**Thalia parecia atordoada demais para se mover. Ela ainda mantinha sua lança e seu escudo em posição.**

**― Thalia ― chamei ― guarde seu escudo! Você está a assustando!**

**Thalia descongelou. Ela tocou o escudo e ele se encolheu até tomar a forma de uma pulseira. E deixou sua lança cair no chão.**

**― Ei, garotinha ― ela disse, soando mais gentil do que jamais escutei. ― Está tudo bem. Nós não iremos machucar você. Eu sou Thalia. Este é Luke.**

**― Monstros! ― ela choramingou.**

**― Não ― eu prometi.**

**A pobrezinha já não estava lutando tanto, mas estava tremendo loucamente, aterrorizada.**

**― Mas nós sabemos tudo sobre monstros ― eu disse. ― Nós lutamos contra eles também.**

**Eu a segurei, agora mais para confortá-la do que para contê-la. Finalmente ela parou de me chutar. Ela sentia frio. Suas costelas estavam aparentes sob seu pijama de flanela. Me perguntei quanto tempo esta garotinha estava sem comer. Ela era ainda mais nova que eu quando fugi de casa.**

**Apesar de seu medo, ela me encarava com olhos enormes. Eles eram assustadoramente cinzentos, lindos e inteligentes. Uma semideusa – sem dúvida. Eu tinha o pressentimento de que ela era poderosa, ou deveria ser, se sobrevivesse.**

**― Vocês são como eu? ― ela perguntou, ainda desconfiada, mas parecia um pouco esperançosa, também.**

Clarisse deu um sorriso debochado para Annabeth.

— Você era tão fofinha! — disse Piper.

— Calem a boca — ela murmurou.

**― Sim ― eu prometi. ― Nós somos...**

**Eu hesitei, sem certeza de que ela entendia o que ela era, ou se já tinha ouvido a palavra _semideus_. Eu não queria assustá-la ainda mais.**

**― Bem, é difícil de explicar, mas nós lutamos contra monstros. Onde está sua família?**

**A expressão da garotinha se tornou dura e raivosa. Seu queixo tremeu.**

**― Minha família me odeia. Eles não me querem. Eu fugi.**

**Meu coração parecia ter se quebrado em pedaços. Ela tinha tanta dor em sua voz – uma dor familiar. Eu olhei para Thalia, e nós tomamos uma decisão silenciosa ali mesmo. Nós iriamos cuidar daquela criança. Depois do que tinha acontecido com Halcyon Green... bem, isso parecia destino. Nós assistimos um semideus morrer por nós. Agora achamos essa garotinha. Era quase como uma segunda chance.**

**Thalia se ajoelhou perto de mim. Ela colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da garotinha.**

**― Qual o seu nome, pequena?**

**― Annabeth.**

**Eu não consegui não sorrir. Eu nunca tinha ouvido esse nome antes, mas era bonito, e parecia combinar com ela.**

— Realmente, um nome original — disse Leo, seriamente.

— Que raiva! Por que Percy não é como o Jason? — resmungou Clarisse, ao ver que Percy não ficou com ciúmes.

— Acho que é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso — murmurou Rachel.

**― Belo nome ― eu disse a ela. ― Vou te dizer uma coisa, Annabeth. Você é bastante valente. Uma lutadora como você poderia nos ser útil.**

**Seus olhos se arregalaram.**

**― Poderia?**

**― Ah, sim ― eu disse animado.**

**Então um pensamento súbito me pegou. Eu agarrei a adaga de Hal e a tirei do meu cinto. _Ela irá proteger o seu dono_, Hal disse. Ele tinha ganhado-a da garotinha que ele salvou. Agora o destino tinha nos dado a chance de salvar outra garotinha.**

**― Que tal uma arma que realmente mate monstros? Isto é bronze celestial. Funciona melhor que um martelo.**

— Martelo é coisa de The Walking Dead — disse Leo.

— Coisa de...? — começou Percy.

— Nem pergunte — murmurou Piper.

**Annabeth pegou a adaga e a analisou com admiração. Eu sei... ela tinha no máximo uns sete anos. O que eu estava pensando quando lhe dei uma arma? Mas ela era uma semideusa. Nós tínhamos que nos defender. Hércules era apenas um bebê quando estrangulou duas cobras em seu berço.**

Percy se sentiu meio enjoado. Fez a mesma coisa que o idiota de Herácles?

**Na época em que eu tinha nove, lutei para salvar minha própria vida uma dúzia de vezes. Annabeth podia usar uma arma.**

**― Facas são apenas para os lutadores mais bravos e mais rápidos ― eu disse a ela. ― Minha voz falhou quando me lembrei de Hal Green, e como ele morreu para nos salvar.― Elas não têm o alcance ou o poder de uma espada, mas são mais fáceis de esconder e podem encontrar pontos fracos na armadura do inimigo. É preciso um guerreiro inteligente para usar uma faca. Tenho a impressão de que você é bastante inteligente.**

**Annabeth sorriu para mim, e por um instante, todos os meus problemas pareciam ter desaparecido. Eu senti como se tivesse feito a coisa certa. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria que fizessem algum mal a essa garota.**

**― Eu sou inteligente! ― ela disse.**

**Thalia riu e despenteou o cabelo de Annabeth. Simples assim, nós tínhamos uma nova companhia.**

**― É melhor irmos, Annabeth ― Thalia disse. ― Temos uma casa segura no Rio James. Vamos providenciar roupas e comida para você.**

**O sorriso de Annabeth vacilou. Por um momento, ela teve aquele ar selvagem em seus olhos novamente.**

— Como sempre — disse Piper.

**― Vocês... vocês não irão me levar de volta para a minha família? Prometem?**

**Eu engoli o nó em minha garganta. Annabeth era tão nova, mas ela tinha aprendido uma difícil lição, assim como Thalia e eu tínhamos. Nossos pais tinham nos desapontado. Os deuses eram severos, cruéis e indiferentes. Semideuses tinham apenas uns aos outros.**

**Eu coloquei minha mão sob o ombro de Annabeth.**

**― Você é parte da _nossa _família agora. E eu prometo que não vou deixar que nada machuque você. Eu não vou desapontá-la como nossas famílias nos desapontaram. Combinado?**

**― Combinado! ― ela disse feliz, segurando sua nova adaga.**

**Thalia pegou sua lança. Ela sorriu para mim com aprovação.**

**― Agora, vamos. Não podemos ficar parados por muito tempo!**

**Então aqui estou eu de guarda, escrevendo no diário de Halcyon Green... meu diário, agora.**

**Nós estamos acampados no bosque sul de Richmond. Amanhã, iremos seguir para o Rio James e reabastecer nossos suprimentos. Depois disso... eu não sei. Continuo pensando sobre as previsões de Hal Green. Um sentimento sinistro pesa em meu peito. Há algo sombrio em meu futuro. Pode estar bem longe, mas parece uma tempestade no horizonte, sobrecarregando o ar. Só espero que eu tenha forças para proteger meus amigos.**

**Olhando para Thalia e Annabeth dormindo perto do fogo, fico impressionado com quão sereno seus rostos são. Se vou ser o "homem" do grupo, tenho que ser digno da confiança das duas. Nenhum de nós tinha tido sorte com nossos pais. Eu tinha que ser melhor que isso. Eu podia ter apenas catorze anos, mas isso não era desculpa. Eu tinha que manter minha nova família unida.**

**Eu olho para o norte. Imagino quanto tempo levaria para chegar à casa da minha mãe em Westport, Connecticut. Me pergunto o que minha mãe está fazendo nesse exato momento. Ela estava num estado mental péssimo quando eu fugi...**

**Mas eu não podia me sentir culpado por tê-la deixado. Eu _tive _que fazer isso. Se um dia eu encontrasse meu pai, nós iríamos ter uma conversa sobre isso.**

Piper apertou mais ainda a lombada do livro.

**Por agora, eu tinha apenas que sobreviver dia após dia. Eu escreverei neste diário sempre que puder, mesmo duvidando que alguém um dia o leia.**

**Thalia está se mexendo. É a sua vez de ficar de vigília. Uau, minha mão dói. Nunca escrevi tanto. É melhor eu dormir, e esperar por nenhum sonho.**

**Luke Castellan, desconectando-se por hora.**

— Que capítulo mais longo e chato! — reclamou Leo.

— Concordo... — resmungou Clarisse.

— **Percy Jackson e o Caduceu de Hermes** — leu Piper.

— Caramba! Por que sempre eu? — perguntou Percy.

— Se quiserem eu leio — se ofereceu Rachel.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu posso ler — disse Jason, pegando as páginas de Piper.


	5. Lendo: O Caduceu de Hermes

― Pensando bem... É melhor você ler mesmo... ― disse Jason jogando as folhas para Rachel, ao ver como seria o capítulo.

Leo levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso e Rachel pigarreou começando a ler.

**Annabeth e eu estávamos relaxando no Grande Gramado do Central Park quando ela me emboscou com uma questão.**

**― Você esqueceu, não foi?**

**Eu entrei em estado de alerta vermelho. É fácil entrar em pânico quando se é um novo namorado. Claro, eu lutei contra monstros com Annabeth por anos. Juntos, nós enfrentamos a ira dos deuses. Batalhamos contra Titãs e enfrentamos a morte várias vezes. Mas agora que estamos namorando, um olhar zangado dela e eu me apavoro.**

― É sempre assim ― disse Leo, solidário.

**O que eu fiz de errado?**

**Eu revisei mentalmente a lista de piquenique: manta confortável? Checado. A pizza favorita de Annabeth com azeitonas extras? Checado. Chocolate caramelizado da _La Maison du Chocolate_? Checado. Água gaseificada com rodelas de limão? Checado. Armas para caso de acontecer um apocalipse mitológico Grego? Checado.**

― Você só pensa em comida? ― perguntou Annabeth, exasperada.

― "Apocalipse mitológico grego" ― recitou Leo, rindo.

― E não é? ― perguntou Percy, meio encolhido.

**Então o que eu esqueci?**

**Eu estava tentado (brevemente) a blefar. Duas coisas me pararam. Primeiro, eu não queria mentir para Annabeth. Segundo, ela era esperta demais. Ela saberia que eu estava mentindo. Então eu fiz o que sei de melhor. A encarei sem expressão e agi como burro.**

**Annabeth revirou os olhos.**

**― Percy, hoje é 18 de setembro. O que aconteceu há exatamente um mês?**

**― Foi meu aniversário ― respondi.**

**Era verdade: 18 de agosto. Mas julgando pela expressão de Annabeth, essa não era a resposta pela qual ela estava esperando.**

Annabeth deu um tapa no braço do namorado.

― Isso foi há meses ― ele resmungou, esfregando o braço.

**Não ajudava a minha concentração que Annabeth parecesse tão bonita hoje. Ela estava usando sua camiseta laranja de sempre e shorts, mas seus braços e pernas bronzeados pareciam brilhar na luz do sol. Seu cabelo loiro tomava conta de seus ombros. Ao redor do seu pescoço pendia um cordão de couro com contas coloridas do acampamento de treinamento de semideuses – o Acampamento Meio - Sangue. Seus olhos cinza tempestade estavam deslumbrantes como nunca. Eu só desejava que aquele olhar feroz não estivesse direcionado a mim.**

Annabeth corou com a descrição.

**Eu tentei pensar. Há um mês, nós derrotamos o Titã Cronos. Era isso que ela queria dizer? Então Annabeth definiu sua linha de prioridade.**

**― Nosso primeiro beijo, Cabeça de Alga ― ela disse. ― É nosso aniversário de um mês.**

**― Bem... sim!**

**Eu pensei: _As pessoas celebram coisas desse tipo? Eu tenho que lembrar datas de nascimento, feriados _e _todos os aniversários?_**

**Eu tentei sorrir.**

**― É por isso que estamos fazendo esse ótimo piquenique, certo?**

**Ela se sentou sobre as próprias pernas.**

**― Percy... eu amo a ideia do piquenique. Sério. Mas você prometeu me levar a um jantar especial essa noite. Lembra? Não é o que eu _esperava_, mas você disse que tinha algo planejado. Então...?**

**Eu podia ouvir esperança em sua voz, mas dúvida também. Ela estava esperando que eu admitisse o óbvio: Eu esqueci. Eu estava ferrado. Eu era um namorado morto.**

Jason e Leo olharam solidários para ele, fazendo Piper olhar para Jason indignada.

― Eu não sou assim! Sou? ― perguntou.

― Está fazendo aquilo de novo, Pipes ― alertou Leo.

― Aquilo o que?

― Encurralar o coitado.

Ele calou-se quando ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

**Só porque eu esqueci, você não pode tomar isso como um sinal de que eu não me importava com Annabeth. Sério, o último mês com ela foi incrível. Eu era o semideus mais sortudo de todos. Mas um jantar especial... quando eu mencionei isso? Talvez eu tenha dito depois de Annabeth me beijar, o que meio que me enfiava numa neblina. Talvez um deus grego tenha feito se passar por mim e fez essa promessa a ela como uma pegadinha. Ou talvez eu fosse um péssimo namorado.**

― Claro! Porque os deuses não tem nada de melhor para fazer ― ironizou Leo.

― Isso me cheira a plano da Annabeth ― disse Clarisse.

― Ah! Cale a boca, Clarisse! ― resmungou a mesma, corada.

― Mas não é má ideia! ― disse Leo ― Vou tentar fazer isso algum dia...

― Claro! ― ironizou Clarisse ― Porque você consegue se transformar em outra pessoa.

**Momento de confessar. Eu limpei minha garganta.**

**― Bem...**

**De repente uma faixa de luz me fez piscar, como se alguém tivesse lançado um espelho no meu rosto. Eu olhei ao redor e vi um caminhão de entregas marrom estacionado no meio do gramado, onde carros não eram permitidos. Escrito na lateral estavam as palavras: NÓS SOMOS HÉRNIAS.**

Leo e Clarisse começaram a gargalhar, enquanto Piper e Annabeth negavam com a cabeça, divertidas.

― Dislexia dos infernos ― murmurou Piper.

― Se salvou, companheiro. Na hora de confessar, os deuses tiveram pena de sua pessoa ― brincou Leo.

― É, só que agora ela sabe ― lembrou-o Percy.

Leo deu de ombros.

**Espere... desculpe. Eu sou disléxico. Apertei os olhos e decidi que provavelmente estava escrito: HERMES EXPRESS.**

**― Ah, legal ― murmurei. ― Temos correspondência.**

**― O quê? ― Annabeth disse.**

**Eu apontei para o caminhão. O motorista estava saindo. Ele usava uma camisa de uniforme marrom e bermudas até o joelho com chuteiras e meias estilosas. Seu cabelo cacheado curto grisalho saía através do boné marrom. Ele parecia um cara na casa dos trinta, mas eu sei por experiência que ele estava atualmente na casa dos cinco mil.**

**Hermes. Mensageiro dos deuses. Amigo pessoal, distribuidor de missões heróicas e frequente causa de enxaqueca.**

**Ele parecia chateado. Continuava apalpando seus bolsos e retorcendo suas mãos. Como se tivesse perdido algo importante ou tivesse tomado expressos demais no Starbucks do Monte Olimpo.**

― O caduceu de Hermes ― deduziu Jason.

― Diga-nos, Jason: foi muito difícil descobrir isso? ― disse Leo, seriamente.

― Cala a boca.

― Caramba, os deuses adoram perder suas armas! Zeus com o raio - mestre, Hades com o elmo e agora Hermes! ― disse Rachel.

― Se for considerar, também tem Athena com a estátua ― disse Clarisse.

― A estátua não foi perdida! Foi roubada! Assim como todas essas armas ― disse Annabeth, um pouco irritada.

**Finalmente, ele me viu e acenou, _venha aqui!_**

**O que podia significar muitas coisas. Se ele estivesse entregando pessoalmente mensagens dos deuses, significava más notícias. Se ele queria algo de mim, isso também significava más notícias. Mas levando em conta que ele tinha me salvado de me explicar para Annabeth, eu estava muito aliviado para me importar.**

**― Que pena. ― Eu tentei soar pesaroso, como se ele não tivesse acabado de me tirar de uma fria. ― É melhor vermos o que ele quer.**

― Cara de pau! ― gritou Annabeth, antes de voltar a socar Percy, que tentou proteger a cabeça com os ante - braços.

― Não, não continua! Eu quero ver! ― disse Clarisse para Rachel, com os olhos brilhando ― Quem diria que seria esse capítulo que faria _Annie_ perder a cabeça.

Rachel revirou os olhos e, depois de um minuto, voltou a ler.

**Como você cumprimenta um deus? Se existe um guia de etiqueta para isso, eu não tinha lido. Nunca tinha certeza se eu deveria dar um aperto de mãos, me ajoelhar, ou me curvar e exclamar "Nós não somos dignos da sua presença."**

**Eu conhecia Hermes melhor do que a maioria dos Olimpianos. Ao longo dos anos, ele havia me ajudado várias vezes. Infelizmente, no último Verão, eu também tinha lutado contra seu filho semideus Luke, que tinha sido corrompido pelo titã Cronos, num combate mortal e severo pelo destino do mundo. A morte de Luke não foi totalmente minha culpa, mas isso colocou um freio no meu relacionamento com Hermes.**

**Eu decidi começar simples:**

**― Oi.**

**Hermes vasculhou o parque com os olhos como se estivesse com medo de estar sendo vigiado. Eu não tenho certeza do porque ele fez isso. Deuses normalmente são invisíveis aos mortais. Ninguém mais no gramado estava prestando atenção na van de entrega.**

**Hermes lançou seu olhar para Annabeth, e depois de volta para mim.**

**― Eu não sabia que a garota estaria aqui. Ela terá que jurar manter a boca calada.**

― Ela não vai gostar disso ― disse Clarisse.

**Annabeth cruzou seus braços.**

**― A _garota _consegue te ouvir. E antes de jurar alguma coisa, talvez fosse melhor você nos contar o que está errado.**

**Eu não acho que já tenha visto um deus parecer tão nervoso. Hermes pegou um cacho cinza de seu cabelo ao redor da orelha. Apalpou seus bolsos novamente. Suas mãos pareciam não saber o que fazer.**

**Ele se inclinou e baixou sua voz.**

**― Eu estou falando sério, garota. Se isso chegar a Atena, ela não vai parar de me provocar nunca. Ela já pensa ser muito superior a mim.**

**― Ela é ― Annabeth respondeu.**

**É claro que ela é parcial. Atena é sua mãe.**

― Sendo que supostamente ela deveria ser a deusa da justiça ― debochou Clarisse.

― Todo semideus se gaba por seu pai olimpiano ― disse Annabeth, na defensiva ― Deusa da justiça é Nêmesis, minha mãe é da sabedoria.

― Tudo quase a mesma coisa.

Annabeth ia começar uma discussão, mas Rachel continuou a leitura.

**Hermes olhou para ela.**

**― Prometa. Antes que eu explique o problema, vocês dois precisam prometer manter silêncio.**

**De repente algo me ocorreu.**

**― Onde está seu caduceu?**

**Os olhos de Hermes se contraíram. Ele parecia estar prestes a chorar.**

― Conseguiu deduzir antes de Annabeth ― exclamou Clarisse, surpresa.

― É o fim do mundo! ― dramatizou Leo.

**― Ai, deuses ― Annabeth disse. ― Você _perdeu _seu caduceu?**

**― Eu não o perdi! ― Hermes respondeu. ― Foi roubado. E eu não estou pedindo _sua_ajuda, garota!**

**― Ótimo. Resolva seu problema sozinho. Venha, Percy. Vamos sair daqui.**

― Annabeth, você e Hermes pareciam duas crianças! ― disse Rachel, fazendo a garota corar.

― Eu era uma criança! ― ela tentou justificar-se.

― Não, você tinha 16 anos de idade.

**Hermes rosnou. Eu percebi que deveria apartar uma briga entre um deus imortal e minha namorada, e eu não queria estar de nenhum dos lados.**

**Uma pequena explicação: Annabeth costumava se aventurar com Luke, filho de Hermes.**

― Do jeito que você fala parece que Annabeth e Luke ficavam se agarrando pelos cantos ― disse Clarisse.

"Esse capítulo é o meu inferno na terra! Será possível?" pensou Annabeth "E eu reclamando do outro"

― Eu falei no sentido de estarem juntos com Thalia antes de chegarem ao acampamento ― defendeu-se Percy, com medo de que a namorada volta-se a estapear-lhe.

**Ao longo do tempo, Annabeth desenvolveu uma paixãozinha por Luke. Conforme Annabeth ficou mais velha, Luke desenvolveu sentimentos por ela também. Luke se tornou mal. Hermes culpou Annabeth por não prevenir Luke sobre se tornar mal. Annabeth culpou Hermes por ser um péssimo pai e dado a Luke a capacidade de se tornar mal em primeiro lugar. Luke morreu em guerra. Hermes e Annabeth culpam um ao outro.**

**Confuso? Bem vindo ao meu mundo.**

― Tudo é confuso para você, Persiana ― disse Clarisse.

**De qualquer forma, eu percebi que as coisas iriam ficar feias se esses dois brigassem, então me arrisquei a ficar entre os dois.**

**― Annabeth, isso parece importante. Deixe me ouvi-lo e eu te encontro de volta na manta do piquenique, ok?**

**Eu sorri para ela esperando que isso transmitisse algo como: _Ei, você sabe que eu estou do seu lado. Deuses são tão idiotas! Mas o que eu posso fazer?_**

― Não deu certo ― disse Annabeth.

**Provavelmente minha expressão transmitiu: _Não é minha culpa! Por favor, não me mate!_**

**Antes que ela pudesse protestar ou me causar danos corporais, eu agarrei o braço de Hermes.**

**― Vamos para o seu escritório.**

**Hermes e eu sentamos na parte de trás do caminhão de entrega em um par de caixas rotulada SERPENTES TÓXICAS. ESTE LADO PARA CIMA. Talvez esse não fosse o melhor lugar para sentar, mas era melhor que algumas das outras encomendas, que estavam rotuladas EXPLOSIVOS, NÃO SENTE EM CIMA, e OVOS DE DRAKON, NÃO OS ALOQUE PERTO DE EXPLOSIVOS.**

― Só coisas destrutivas? ― exclamou Leo.

― O que esperava, Leo? Bichinhos de pelúcia? ― debochou Piper.

Leo fez um biquinho e cruzou os braços, infantilmente.

**― Então o que aconteceu? ― perguntei a ele.**

**Hermes se afundou em suas caixas de entrega. Ele encarou suas mãos vazias.**

**― Eu só os deixei sozinho por um minuto.**

**― Eles... Ah, George e Martha?**

**Hermes assentiu desajeitado.**

**George e Martha eram as duas cobras que envolviam o seu caduceu – seu objeto de poder. Você provavelmente já viu imagens do caduceu nos hospitais, uma vez que é muitas vezes usado como um símbolo dos médicos. (Annabeth argumentaria e diria que a coisa toda é um equívoco. Supostamente deveria ser o caduceu de Asclépio o deus da medicina, blá, blá, blá. Mas enfim.)**

― Em mitologia grega, tecnicamente, seria isso mesmo ― disse Rachel ― Só que eles transferiram o dom da medicina para Apolo e o caduceu para Hermes, sabe-se lá o por que!

― Porque os deuses olimpianos não querem dar um cargo importante para os deuses menores ― sugeriu Jason.

― E como explicaria o fenômeno da neve, por exemplo? ― perguntou Piper ― Se fosse assim...

― É, complicado...

― Mas tem vários deuses com o mesmo dom. Eros e Aphrodite, por exemplo ― disse Percy.

― É diferente ― disse Rachel ― Eros é filho de Aphrodite. E tem uma pequena diferença: um deles cria amor apartir de onde já existia um certo carinho, o outro cria a base de nada.

― Mas tem gente que, por exemplo, confunde Hipnos com Morfeu ― disse Annabeth ― Hipnos é do sono e Morfeu dos sonhos.

― Então, me explica Quione ser deusa da neve e ter filhos de uma tal de Despina aqui no acampamento ― disse Leo.

― Leo, participando de uma discussão educativa. É o fim do mundo! ― brincou Piper.

― É uma situação um pouco complicada ― disse Annabeth ― Tecnicamente, Quione não é a deusa da neve, ela é uma boréade, também considerada ninfa da neve. Despina é realmente deusa da neve, afinal é filha de dois deuses olimpianos. Muitas pessoas confundem isso, acham que Quione é deusa da neve.

― São tudo suposições, Annabeth. Os mitos são tantos que é difícil classificar qual é o verdadeiro ― disse Jason.

― Sim, mas todos os mitos dizem o mesmo. Ela não é deusa da neve, apenas a controla.

**Eu era meio afeiçoado a George e Martha. Eu tinha a sensação de que Hermes também, mesmo ele estando constantemente discutindo com eles.**

**― Eu cometi um erro estúpido ― ele murmurou ― eu estava atrasado com uma entrega. Parei no Rockefeller Center e estava entregando uma caixa de capachos a Jano...**

**― Jano. O cara de dois rostos, deus das portas.**

― Isso é síndrome de Annabeth? Cada vez que dizem o nome de um deus, você precisa repetir e nomear suas funções! ― exclamou Leo.

― Eu só quero confirmar se é quem eu estou pensando ― defendeu-se Percy.

**― Sim, sim. Ele trabalha lá. Rede de televisão.**

**― O que você disse?**

**A última vez que encontrei Jano ele estava em um labirinto mágico mortal, e a experiência não foi muito prazerosa.**

**Hermes revirou os olhos.**

**― Com certeza você o _viu _recentemente na rede de TV. É claro que eles não sabem se estão entrando ou saindo. É por isso que Jano é responsável pela programação. Ele adora encomendar novos programas e os cancelar depois de dois episódios.**

― Filho da mãe! ― exclamou Piper ― Foi ele quem cancelou _Made in Jersey_?

― Bolado, eu gostava de _The Assets_ ― reclamou Leo.

― E você tinha tempo para ver TV fugindo tanto? ― perguntou Jason, divertido.

― Algumas vezes...

**Deus dos inícios e dos fins, afinal. De qualquer forma, eu estava levando a ele alguns capachos mágicos, e estava ocupando uma vaga dupla...**

**― Você tem que se importar com a vaga dupla?**

**― Você vai me deixar contar a história?**

**― Desculpa.**

**― Então deixei meu caduceu no painel do caminhão e saí correndo com a caixa. Depois percebi que precisava ter a assinatura de Jano para a entrega, então corri de volta para o caminhão...**

**― E o caduceu já havia desaparecido.**

**Hermes assentiu.**

**― Se aquele bruto feioso tiver machucado minhas cobras, eu juro pelo Estige...**

**― Calma aí. Você sabe quem pegou o caduceu?**

**Hermes bufou.**

**― Mas é claro. Eu chequei as câmeras de segurança da área. Conversei com as ninfas do vento.**

― Tão inteligente que nem sabe nomea-las ― debochou Annabeth, ela ainda mantinha uma certa implicância com o deus dos mensageiros.

**O ladrão é claramente Caco.**

**― Caco.**

**Eu tenho anos de prática em parecer burro quando as pessoas soltam nomes gregos que eu não conheço. É uma habilidade minha. Annabeth continua me dizendo para ler um livro de mitologia grega, mas eu não vejo necessidade. É mais fácil apenas ter gente para explicar as coisas.**

― Os monstros sentem uma necessidade de se apresentar antes de tentar te matar ― disse Leo ― Tipo: se você sobreviver, sai aprendendo.

― Você já falou isso, Leo ― disse Piper.

― Assim você me magoa, Pipes.

**― Grande e velho Caco ― eu disse. ― Eu provavelmente deveria saber quem é...**

**― Oh, ele é um gigante ― Hermes falou com desprezo. ― Um gigante _pequeno_, não um dos grandes.**

**― Um gigante pequeno.**

**― Sim. Talvez uns três metros de altura.**

**― Minúsculo, então ― concordei.**

― Senti uma pontada de ironia ― disse Clarisse.

**― Ele é um ladrão bem conhecido. Roubou o gado de Apolo uma vez.**

**― Eu pensei que _você _tivesse roubado o gado de Apolo.**

**― Bem, sim. Mas eu fiz isso primeiro, e com muito mais estilo. Em alguns contos, Caco está sempre roubando coisas dos deuses. Muito irritante. Ele costumava se esconder numa caverna em Capitoline Hill, onde Roma foi fundada. Nos dias de hoje, ele está em Manhattan. Em algum lugar do subsolo, tenho certeza.**

**Respirei fundo. Eu vi onde isto estava indo.**

**― Agora você está prestes a explicar para mim porque você, um deus superpoderoso, não pode apenas ir pegar seu caduceu de volta sozinho, e porque precisa que eu, um garoto de 16 anos, faça isso por você.**

**Hermes inclinou a cabeça.**

**― Percy, isso quase soa como sarcasmo.**

― É sarcasmo! ― horrorizou-se Leo ― Eu pensei que Hermes fosse praticamente o deus do sarcasmo. Pelas ferramentas de Hephaestus! Como puderam pensar que eu era filho dele?

― Eu acho que Hermes está dizendo que Percy precisa aprender a ser mais sarcástico ― disse Rachel.

― O Percy? Não - sarcástico? Faça-me o favor! ― debochou Clarisse.

**Você sabe muito bem que os deuses não podem sair por aí estourando cabeças e dilacerando cidades mortais procurando por seus objetos perdidos. Se fizéssemos isso, New York seria destruída toda vez que Aphrodite perdesse sua escova de cabelos, e acredite em mim, isso acontece bastante.**

Todos da sala começaram a rir, inclusive Piper. Mesmo tendo uma melhor relação com sua mãe, não superava que ela fosse tão vaidosa e tentasse mudar seu estilo.

**Nós precisamos de heróis para esse tipo de coisa.**

**― Hum-hum. E se você sair por aí procurando seu caduceu por si só, seria um pouco vergonhoso.**

**Hermes franziu os lábios.**

**― Certo. Sim. Os outros deuses iriam certamente perceber. Eu, deus dos ladrões, fui roubado.**

― Pensando por esse lado é mesmo bem irônico ― disse Leo.

**E meu _caduceu_, nada menos, que meu símbolo de poder! Eu seria ridicularizado por séculos. A ideia é horrível demais. Eu preciso disso resolvido rapidamente e discretamente antes que eu me torne a chacota do Olimpo.**

― Você já é ― murmurou Annabeth, inaudivelmente.

**― Então... você quer que nós encontremos este gigante, pegue de volta seu caduceu, e o devolva a você. Discretamente.**

**Hermes sorriu.**

**― Que ótima oferta! Obrigado. E preciso dele antes das cinco da tarde para que então eu possa finalizar minhas entregas. O caduceu serve como meu bloco de notas, GPS, telefone, permissão de estacionamento, meu iPod Shuffle... sério, eu não consigo fazer nada sem ele.**

― Eu me sentia da mesma forma com meu celular ― resmungou Piper ― Antes de descobrir que não poderia mais mantê-lo.

**― Às cinco. ― Eu não tinha um relógio, mas tinha plena certeza de que já era pelo menos uma da tarde. ― Você pode ser mais especifico sobre como Caco é?**

**Hermes deu de ombros.**

**― Eu tenho certeza de que você pode imaginar. E só um aviso: Caco sopra fogo.**

**― Naturalmente ― eu disse.**

**― E seja cuidadoso com o caduceu. A ponta pode transformar uma pessoa em pedra. Eu tive que fazer isso uma vez com um fofoqueiro horrível chamado Bato... mas eu tenho certeza de que você será cuidadoso. E é claro que você irá manter isso como nosso pequeno segredo.**

**Ele sorriu vitorioso. Eu estava imaginando que talvez ele estivesse apenas ameaçando me petrificar se eu contasse a alguém sobre o roubo.**

― Medusa, Basilisco, ponta do caduceu... O que mais pode petrificar semideuses desprevenidos? ― ironizou Leo ― Opa! Verdade! Nenhum de nós já enfrentou um Basilisco.

― Ainda bem ― disse Piper, depois virou-se para Annabeth ― É tudo culpa sua! Convenceu-o a ler aquela série de bruxos, agora ele quer enfrentar um Basilisco.

― Pelo menos ele está lendo. E é uma boa série ― Annabeth deu de ombros.

― Boa? Só boa? ― indignou-se Leo.

Rachel voltou a ler, calando a boca de Leo.

**Eu engoli o gosto de serragem na minha boca.**

**― É claro.**

**― Você irá fazer isso, então?**

**Uma ideia me ocorreu. Sim... Eu tenho ideias ocasionalmente.**

**― Que tal uma troca de favores? ― sugeri. ― Eu ajudo você com sua situação embaraçosa; você me ajuda com a minha.**

**Hermes levantou uma sobrancelha.**

**― O que você tem em mente?**

**― Você é o deus das viagens, certo?**

**― Claro.**

**Contei a ele o que eu queria como recompensa.**

**Eu estava em melhor espírito quando me juntei a Annabeth novamente.**

**Combinei me encontrar com Hermes no Rockefeller Center antes das cinco, e seu caminhão de entrega desapareceu em um flash de luz. Annabeth esperou em nosso local de piquenique com seus braços dobrados com indignação.**

**― Então? ― ela exigiu.**

**― Boas notícias.**

**Eu disse a ela o que tínhamos que fazer.**

**Ela não me deu um tapa, mas pareceu que ia.**

― Quase considerei interna-lo em um sanatório ― resmungou Annabeth.

**― Por que rastrear um gigante cuspidor de fogo é uma boa notícia? E por que eu iria querer ajudar Hermes?**

**― Ele não é tão mau ― respondi. ― Além disso, duas cobras inocentes estão em apuros. George e Martha devem estar aterrorizados...**

**― Isto é uma brincadeira elaborada? ― ela perguntou. ― Diga-me que você planejou tudo isso com Hermes, e que nós estamos atualmente indo a uma festa surpresa para nosso aniversário.**

**― Hã... Bem, não. Mas depois, eu prometo...**

**Annabeth levantou sua mão.**

**― Você é uma gracinha e um doce, Percy. Mas por favor, nada de mais promessas. Vamos encontrar este gigante.**

**Ela arrumou nossa manta em sua mochila e jogou fora a comida. Triste... afinal eu nem mesmo tinha provado um pouco da pizza.**

― Deuses sempre estragando relacionamentos ― disse Clarisse.

**A única coisa que ela manteve com ela foi seu escudo.**

**Como outros itens mágicos, o escudo foi criado para se transformar em um item menor para ser mais fácil carregar. O escudo adquiria o tamanho de um prato, que era como estávamos o usando. Ótimo para queijo e biscoitos.**

― Mil e uma utilidades! ― disse Leo fazendo voz de vendedor.

― Bem que todas as armas podiam ser tipo as do Persiana, poderem voltar para o bolso caso estejam longe demais ou você as perca ― disse Clarisse.

Percy suspirou, não adiantaria nada falar alguma coisa, Clarisse o chamava assim para irrita-lo e isso nunca mudaria.

**Annabeth jogou fora as migalhas e jogou o prato no ar, que se expandiu em um giro. Quando atingiu a grama, era um escudo de bronze tamanho grande, altamente polido refletindo o céu.**

**O escudo veio a calhar durante nossa guerra contra os titãs, mas eu não tinha certeza de como ele poderia nos ajudar agora.**

**― Essa coisa só nos mostra imagens aéreas, certo? ― perguntei. ― Caco supostamente está no subsolo.**

**Annabeth deu de ombros.**

**― Não custa nada tentar. Escudo, eu quero ver se Caco está por aí.**

**Luz rompeu através da superfície de bronze.**

**Ao invés de reflexo, nós estávamos olhando para uma paisagem de armazéns degradados e estradas em ruínas. Uma elevada torre de água enferrujada acima da deterioração urbana.**

**Annabeth bufou.**

**― Esse escudo estúpido tem senso de humor.**

**― O que você quer dizer? ― perguntei.**

**― Isto é _Secaucus_, Nova Jersey. Leia o letreiro na torre de água.**

― "se Caco está" ― recitou Leo, divertido.

**Ela bateu os nós dos dedos na superfície de bronze.**

**― Okay, muito engraçado, escudo. Agora quero ver... quer dizer, me mostre onde se encontra o gigante cuspidor de fogo Caco.**

― Acho que você precisa ser bem específica ― debochou Leo.

― Você acha? ― perguntou Annabeth, mal humorada.

**A imagem mudou.**

**Desta vez eu vi uma parte familiar de Manhattan: armazéns renovados, ruas de tijolos pavimentados, um hotel de vidro e um trilho de trem elevado que havia sido transformado em um parque com árvores e flores silvestres. Eu me lembro de minha mãe e meu padrasto me levando lá há alguns anos quando abriu pela primeira vez.**

**― É o High Line Park ― eu disse. ― No Distrito de Meatpacking.**

**― Sim ― Annabeth concordou. ― Mas onde está o gigante?**

― Talvez no subsolo? ― ironizou Leo.

Annabeth mandou-lhe um olhar intimidante.

**Ela franziu o cenho em concentração. O escudo deu zoom em uma intersecção bloqueada com barricadas laranja e sinais de desvio.**

**O equipamento de construção ficou parado na sombra do High Line. Cinzelado na rua estava um grande buraco quadrado, isolado com uma fita policial amarela. Vapor subia do poço.**

**Cocei a cabeça.**

**― Por que a polícia isolaria um buraco na rua?**

**― Eu me lembro disso ― Annabeth disse. ― Estava no noticiário ontem.**

**― Eu não assisto ao noticiário.**

**― Um funcionário da construção se machucou. Algum acidente bizarro muito abaixo da superfície. Eles estavam escavando um novo túnel de serviço, ou algo do tipo, e ocorreu um incêndio.**

**― Um incêndio. Tal como, talvez um gigante cuspidor de fogo?**

**― Isso faria sentido ― ela concordou. ― Os mortais não entenderiam o que aconteceu. A névoa obscureceria o que eles realmente viram. Eles pensariam que o gigante seria... não sei... uma explosão de gás ou algo assim.**

**― Então vamos pegar um táxi.**

**Annabeth olhou melancolicamente para todo o gramado.**

**― O primeiro dia ensolarado em semanas, e meu namorado quer me levar a uma caverna perigosa para lutar contra um gigante cuspidor de fogo.**

**― Você é incrível ― eu disse.**

**― Eu sei ― Annabeth respondeu. ― É melhor você ter algo bom planejado para o jantar.**

― Acho que ele tem ― disse Rachel.

― Está fazendo cosplay de Katniss Everdeen, Annabeth? ― perguntou Leo.

― Quem? ― perguntou Annabeth, confusa.

― Deixa para lá!

― Você se amarra né, Leo? ― brincou Piper.

― Nunca mais diga isso, se a Calipso escutar...

― Annabeth, sinceramente, você está precisando parar de ler aqueles livros de velho ― disse Clarisse, com o cenho franzido ― Leia mais livros de adolescente!

― Gente! Como é que é isso? Até a Clarisse leu _The Hunger Games_? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Não é porque sou filha de Ares que eu não sei ler.

― Não, mas vocês não costumam ler muito... ― disse Annabeth.

Clarisse deu de ombros.

― Aquele livro é foda! ― disse, simplesmente.

**O táxi nos deixou na Décima Quinta leste. As ruas estavam lotadas de um misto de camelôs, trabalhadores, compradores e turistas. Por que um lugar chamado Distrito de Meatpacking, que quer dizer _frigorífico_, era de repente um lugar excitante para passar o tempo, eu não sei.**

― Precisa de bastante gente, senão não teria sentido chamar-se de _frigorífico_ ― disse Leo ― Se é que me entendem...

― Sossega o facho, Leo! ― bronqueou Piper.

― Tranquila, só falta mais um capítulo ― disse Jason.

― Tudo isso?

Ele riu e Leo olhou-os ofendido.

**Mas esse é o legal de New York. Está sempre mudando. Aparentemente até os monstros querem ficar aqui.**

**Fizemos nosso trajeto até o local de construção. Dois oficiais estavam na intersecção, mas eles não prestaram atenção em nós quando voltamos à calçada e depois dobramos de volta, nos escondendo atrás da barricada.**

**O buraco na rua era do tamanho de uma porta de garagem. Andaimes estavam pendurados sobre ele com uma espécie de sistema de guincho, e degraus de escalada de metal tinham sido fixados na lateral do poço, levando para baixo.**

**― Ideias? ― perguntei a Annabeth.**

**Eu imaginei que deveria perguntar. Sendo filha da deusa da sabedoria e da estratégia, Annabeth gostava de fazer planos.**

**― Nós descemos ― ela disse. ― Encontramos o gigante. Pegamos o caduceu.**

― Ah, vá! ― ironizaram Leo, Clarisse e Rachel.

**― Uau ― falei ― inteligente e estratégico ao mesmo tempo.**

**― Cala a boca.**

**Subimos sobre a barricada, passamos debaixo da fita policial e rastejamos para o buraco. Eu mantive um olhar cauteloso na polícia, mas eles não estavam por perto. Se esgueirar em um poço perigoso e fumegante no meio de uma intersecção de New York se provou perturbadoramente fácil.**

**Nós descemos. E descemos.**

**Os degraus pareciam ir para baixo eternamente. O quadrado de luz do dia sobre nós ia ficando menor e menor até que se tornou do tamanho de um selo postal. Eu não conseguia mais ouvir o trafego da cidade, apenas o eco de água gotejando. A cada seis metros mais ou menos, uma luz fraca piscava próxima a escada, mas a descida continuava sendo sombria e arrepiante.**

**Eu estava vagamente ciente de que o túnel estava se abrindo atrás de mim em um espaço muito maior, mas eu me mantive focado na escada, tentando não pisar nas mãos de Annabeth que estava descendo abaixo de mim.**

― Eu odeio esse tipo de escada ― murmurou Leo.

― Você é muito mais as rolantes, né? ― zombou Clarisse.

― E você não?

― Eu nunca disse que não era!

**Eu não percebi que havíamos chegado ao fundo até que ouvi os pés de Annabeth fazerem _splash_.**

**― Santo Hephaestus ― ela disse. ― Percy, olhe.**

**Me deixei cair próximo a ela em uma poça rasa de lama. Virei e descobri que estávamos numa caverna do tamanho de uma fábrica. Nosso túnel chegava a ela como uma chaminé estreita. A parede de rochas eriçadas com cabos antigos, tubos e tubulações de alvenaria – talvez fundações de antigas construções. Tubos de água quebrados, possivelmente velhas tubulações de esgoto, mandavam uma garoa constante de água pelas paredes, tornando o chão lamacento. Eu não queria saber o que tinha nessa água.**

― Posso lhe dizer que não é própria para consumo ― assegurou Jason e Piper franziu o nariz.

**Não havia muita luz, mas a caverna parecia um cruzamento de uma zona de construção e uma feira. Dispersos pela caverna haviam caixotes, caixas de ferramenta, paletas de madeira e pilhas de tubo de aço. Havia até mesmo uma escavadeira meio atolada na lama.**

**Ainda mais estranho: havia vários carros velhos que de alguma forma tinham sido trazidos da superfície, cada um cheio de malas e um monte de bolsas.**

― Esse fenômeno se chama terremoto, que engole as... ― começou Leo, com um ar de professor.

― Cala a boca ― interrompeu Percy.

**Prateleiras de roupas que haviam sido descuidadamente jogadas por toda parte como se alguém tivesse feito uma limpa em uma loja de departamento. E o pior de tudo, pendurados em ganchos de carne em um cavalete de aço inoxidável, estava uma fila de carcaças de vaca – esfoladas, esvisceradas e prontas para o abate.**

― Deve ser por isso que o lugar se chama frigorífico ― disse Leo.

Percy começou a contar mentalmente, e Annabeth e Piper lhe lançaram um olhar solidário.

**Julgando pelo cheiro e pelas moscas, não eram muito frescas. Isso foi quase o bastante para me tornar vegetariano, exceto pelo desenvolto fato de que eu amo_cheeseburgers_.**

**Nenhum sinal do gigante.**

― Por enquanto ― enfatizou Jason.

**Eu esperava que ele não estivesse em casa. Então Annabeth apontou para o fundo da caverna.**

**― Talvez ali embaixo.**

**Levando para a escuridão estava um túnel de seis metros de diâmetro, perfeitamente redondo, como se feito por uma cobra gigantesca.**

― Bem no estilo _Chamber of Secrets_ ― disse Leo.

― Eu mereço... ― murmurou Piper, olhando para o teto da gruta.

É, Rachel tinha conseguido transformar aquela gruta em um lugar perfeitamente habitável.

**Opa... pensamento ruim.**

**Eu não gostava da ideia de caminhar até o outro lado da caverna, especialmente através da feira de maquinários pesados e carcaças de vaca.**

**― Como todas essas coisas vieram parar aqui? ― Eu senti a necessidade de sussurrar, mas minha voz ecoou de qualquer forma.**

**Annabeth examinou a cena. Ela obviamente não gostou do que viu.**

**― Eles provavelmente fizeram a escavadeira a pedaços e a montaram aqui embaixo ― ela determinou. ― Acho que é dessa forma que eles escavavam o sistema de metrô há um tempo atrás.**

**― E as outras coisas? ― perguntei. ― Os carros e, hã, os produtos a base de carne?**

**Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**― Algumas destas coisas se parecem com mercadoria de vendedores de rua. Essas bolsas e casacos... o gigante deve tê-los trazido para cá por alguma razão. ― Ela gesticulou em direção a escavadeira. ― Essa coisa parece já ter estado no meio de um combate.**

**Quando meus olhos se ajustaram a escuridão, consegui ver o que ela dizia. A esteira da máquina estava quebrada. O banco do motorista estava carbonizado como uma batata frita.**

― Homens só pensam em comida, não é possível... ― resmungou Piper.

**Na frente do equipamento, a lamina da pá estava danificada como se tivesse sido atingida por alguma coisa... ou perfurada.**

**O silêncio era estranho. Olhando para o minúsculo ponto de claridade do dia sobre nós, tive vertigem. Como podia uma caverna desse tamanho existir abaixo de Manhattan sem que a cidade desmoronasse, ou o Rio Hudson inundasse tudo? Nós devíamos estar há dezenas de metros abaixo do nível do mar.**

**O que realmente me perturbava era aquele túnel no lado mais distante da caverna.**

**Eu não estou dizendo que eu posso sentir o cheiro de monstros da mesma forma que meu amigo Grover, o sátiro, consegue. Mas de repente eu entendi porque ele odiava estar no subsolo. Parecia opressivo e perigoso.**

― Talvez o fato do Tártaro estar no subsolo ― disse Jason.

**Semideuses não pertencem a esse lugar. Algo estava à espera nesse túnel.**

**Eu olhei para Annabeth, esperando que ela tivesse uma grande ideia – como sair correndo.**

― Sério, Persiana, COMO você conseguiu desafiar tantos monstros e deuses? ― perguntou Clarisse.

**Ao invés disso, ela começou a ir em direção a escavadeira.**

**Nós tínhamos chegado apenas na metade da caverna quando um gemido ecoou vindo da parte distante do túnel. Nós nos abaixamos atrás da escavadeira enquanto o gigante aparecia vindo da escuridão, esticando seus braços maciços.**

**― Café da manhã ― ele rugiu.**

**Eu podia vê-lo claramente agora, e desejava que não pudesse.**

**Quão feio ele era? Vamos colocar dessa forma: Secaucus, New Jersey, era muito mais bonito que Caco, o gigante, e isso não é um elogio a ninguém.**

"O que diabos é Secaucus?" perguntaram-se Jason e Leo.

**Como Hermes disse, o gigante tinha cerca de 3 metros de altura, o que fazia dele pequeno comparado a alguns outros gigantes que vi. Mas Caco compensava isso sendo brilhante e vistoso. Ele tinha cabelo cacheado laranja, pele pálida e sardas alaranjadas. Sua cara estava marcada permanentemente com um beicinho, nariz arrebitado, olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas arqueadas, então ele parecia assustado e infeliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele usava um roupão de veludo vermelho com chinelos combinando. O roupão estava aberto, revelando um bermudão de seda estampado de Dia dos Namorados e um luxuoso peito com pelos de cor vermelha/rosa/laranja nunca antes encontrada na natureza.**

― Ai, _gentem_! Choquei! ― fez Leo com uma voz super afeminada ― Esses gigantes não tem mesmo senso de moda!

― Imitou direitinho as minhas irmãs ― gargalhou Piper.

**Annabeth fez um pequeno barulho engasgado.**

**― É o gigante ruivo.**

― Qual o problema dele ser ruivo? ― perguntou Rachel, ofendida.

― Não é a cor do cabelo dele, é o fato de ser o gigante das lendas ― disse Annabeth, impaciente.

**Infelizmente, o gigante tinha uma audição extremamente boa. Ele franziu a testa e examinou a caverna, acabando em nosso esconderijo.**

**― Quem está aí? ― ele berrou. ― Você... atrás da escavadeira.**

**Annabeth e eu olhamos um para o outro. Ela pronunciou sem som, _Oops_.**

**― Qual é? ― o gigante disse ― Eu não gosto de covardes! Mostre-se.**

**Isto soou como uma terrível ideia. Então, novamente nós estávamos praticamente pegos. Talvez o gigante ouvisse a razão, a despeito do fato dele estar vestindo um bermudão de Dia dos Namorados.**

**Eu peguei minha caneta esferográfica e a destampei. Minha espada de bronze, Contracorrente, ganhou vida. Annabeth puxou seu escudo e adaga. Nenhuma de nossas armas pareciam muito intimidadoras contra um cara desse tamanho, mas juntos fomos para campo aberto.**

**O gigante sorriu.**

**― Bem! São vocês, semideuses? Eu pedi café da manhã, e dois aparecem? Isto é bastante confortável.**

**― Nós não somos café da manhã ― Annabeth disse.**

― Verdade... Já era de tarde, não? ― disse Clarisse.

**― Não? ― O gigante se esticou preguiçosamente. Filetes iguais de fumaça escaparam por suas narinas. ― Imagino o gosto maravilhoso que vocês teriam com tortilhas, salsa e ovos. _Huevos semidiós_. Só de pensar já fico com fome!**

― Ah! Que ótimo! O gigante é espanhol ― ironizou Leo.

― Eu não entendi porcaria nenhuma do que ele disse ― disse Piper.

― "Ovos semideus" ― traduziu ― A gente não aprendia espanhol na Escola da Vida Selvagem?

― Aprendia? Nem lembro! Metade da nossa vida naquela escola foi uma mentira.

Jason apertou a mão de Piper, nem tudo tinha sido uma mentira.

**Ele caminhou pela fileira de carcaças de vaca lotada de moscas.**

**Meu estômago revirou. Eu murmurei:**

**― Ah, ele não vai realmente...**

**Caco arrancou uma das carcaças de um gancho. Soprou fogo nela – uma torrente de chamas vermelhas que cozinhou a carne em segundos, mas que não pareceu machucar as mãos do gigante de qualquer forma. Uma vez que a vaca estava crocante e crepitante, Caco deslocou sua mandíbula, abrindo sua boca num tamanho impossível e tragou a carcaça em três mordidas compactas, ossos e tudo o mais.**

**― Sim ― Annabeth disse fracamente. ― Ele realmente comeu.**

― Entendem por que sou vegetariana? ― murmurou Piper, fracamente.

― Acho que vou no mesmo caminho ― disse Rachel, enjoada.

**O gigante arrotou. Ele limpou suas mãos gordurosas em seu roupão e sorriu para nós.**

**― Então, se vocês não são o café da manhã, devem ser clientes. O que posso lhes oferecer?**

**Ele soou relaxado e amigável, como se estivesse feliz em conversar conosco. Considerando isso e o roupão de veludo vermelho, ele quase não parecia perigoso. Exceto é claro por ele ter 3 metros de altura, soprar fogo e comer vacas em três mordidas.**

**Dei um passo a frente. Me chame de cara à moda antiga, mas eu queria manter seu foco em mim e não em Annabeth. E acho que é educado para um cara proteger sua namorada de uma incineração instantânea.**

Annabeth deu um sorriso para o namorado.

― Para mim soa a machismo... ― murmurou Clarisse.

**― Hã, é ― eu disse. ― Nós podemos ser clientes. O que você vende?**

**Caco riu.**

**― O que eu vendo? Tudo, semideus! A preço de custo, e você não consegue achar preços menores que esses! ― Ele gesticulou mostrando toda a caverna. ― Eu tenho bolsas com design, ternos italianos, hã... alguns equipamentos de construção, aparentemente, e se você estiver interessado em um Rolex...**

**Ele abriu seu roupão. Preso na parte interna estava um reluzente conjunto de relógios dourados e prateados.**

**Annabeth estalou os dedos.**

**― Falsos! Eu já vi essas coisas antes. Você pegou tudo isso dos vendedores de rua, não pegou? São imitações.**

**O gigante pareceu ofendido.**

**― Não é _qualquer _imitação, mocinha. Eu roubo apenas o melhor! Sou um filho de Hephaestus. Eu reconheço falsificações de qualidade quando as vejo.**

― ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO! ― gritou Leo, ofendido.

― Dois filhos de Hephaestus que parecem mais filhos de Hermes do que outra coisa... ― disse Rachel.

** Eu franzi o cenho.**

**― Um filho de Hephaestus? Então você não deveria estar fabricando coisas ao invés de estar as roubando?**

― É! ― exclamou Leo, de acordo.

**Caco bufou.**

**― Dá trabalho demais! Ah, algumas vezes, se encontro um item de alta qualidade, faço minhas próprias cópias. Mas é mais fácil roubar as coisas. Eu comecei como ladrão de gado, sabe, de volta aos velhos tempos. Amo gado! É por isso que me estabeleci no Distrito de Meatpacking. Então descobri que eles tem mais do que carne aqui!**

**Ele sorriu como se isso fosse uma descoberta incrível.**

**― Camelôs, Boutiques top de linha... essa cidade é incrível, melhor até que a antiga Roma! E os trabalhadores foram bastante gentis em fazer esta caverna para mim.**

**― Antes de você os expulsar ― Annabeth disse ― e quase matá-los.**

**Caco reprimiu um bocejo.**

**― Vocês tem certeza de que não são café da manhã? Porque vocês estão começando a me aborrecer. Se vocês não querem comprar nada, vou pegar a salsa e as tortilhas...**

**― Nós estamos procurando por algo especial ― interrompi. ― Algo original. E mágico. Mas acho que você não tem alguma coisa desse tipo.**

**― Há! ― Caco bateu palmas. ― Um cliente exigente. Se eu não tiver o que você precisa em estoque, eu posso roubar, por um preço justo, claro.**

**― O caduceu de Hermes ― falei.**

**O rosto do gigante ficou vermelho como seu cabelo. Seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**― Compreendo. Eu deveria saber que Hermes mandaria alguém. Quem são vocês dois? Filhos do deus dos ladrões?**

**Annabeth levantou sua faca.**

**― Ele me chamou de filha de Hermes? Eu vou esfaqueá-lo no...**

Clarisse e Leo lançaram um olhar malicioso para Annabeth.

― Se o gigante já é desse tamanho, imagin... ― começou Leo.

― LEO! ― gritou Piper, enquanto Clarisse gargalhava e Jason tentava manter a expressão séria.

**― Eu sou Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon ― respondi ao gigante. E coloquei meu braço ao redor de Annabeth. ― Esta é Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena. Nós ajudamos os deuses algumas vezes com pequenas coisas, como... ah, matar Titãs, salvar o Monte Olimpo, coisas assim. Talvez você tenha ouvido as histórias. Então sobre o caduceu... seria mais fácil devolve-lo antes que as coisas fiquem desagradáveis.**

― Depois diz que não é convencido ― disse Rachel.

**Eu o olhei nos olhos e esperei que minha ameaça funcionasse. Eu sei que isso parece ridículo, um garoto de 16 anos encarar um gigante cuspidor de fogo. Mas eu já _tinha_derrotado alguns monstros bastante perigosos antes. E mais, eu me banhei no Rio Estige, o que me faz ser imune a maioria dos ataques físicos. Isso merece algum crédito, certo? Talvez Caco já tenha ouvido sobre mim. Talvez ele tremesse e choramingasse, _Ah, Sr. Jackson. Eu sinto muito! Eu não imaginava!_**

**Ao invés disso, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.**

**― Ah, entendi! Isso era para me assustar! Mas infelizmente, o único semideus que um dia me derrotou foi o próprio Hércules.**

― Imbecil ― sibilaram Jason e Piper, lembrando-se do encontro desagradável que tiveram com o ex-semideus.

**Eu me virei para Annabeth e sacudi minha cabeça em exasperação.**

**― Sempre Hércules. O que há com ele?**

― Nada! É um grande idiota ― disseram os mesmos da vez anterior.

Os outros concordaram, tinham ouvido a história que eles lhe contaram.

**Annabeth deu de ombros.**

**― Ele tinha um grande publicitário.**

**O gigante continuou se vangloriando.**

**― Por séculos, eu fui o terror da Itália! Eu roubei algumas vacas, mais que qualquer outro gigante. Mães costumavam assustar seus filhos com meu nome. Elas diziam, "Comporte-se, criança, ou Caco vem roubar suas vacas!"**

**― Horripilante ― Annabeth falou.**

― Entediante, isso sim ― disse Clarisse.

**O gigante sorriu.**

**― Eu sei! Certo? Então podem desistir, semideuses. Vocês nunca pegarão o caduceu. Eu tenho planos com ele!**

**Ele levantou sua mão e o caduceu de Hermes apareceu em seu poder. Eu o vi várias vezes antes, mas continuava me dando arrepios na espinha. Itens divinos emanam poder. O caduceu era de madeira branca lisa com aproximadamente noventa centímetros de comprimento, no topo havia uma esfera prata e asas de pombo, que tremulavam nervosamente.**

― Uma arma de poder feita de madeira? ― perguntou Leo, indignado.

**Entrelaçadas ao redor do caduceu estavam duas vivas, e muito agitadas serpentes.**

**_Percy! _Uma voz réptil disse na minha mente. _Graças aos deuses!_**

**Uma outra voz ofídica, profunda e mal humorada, disse, _É, eu não sou alimentado há horas._**

**― Martha, George ― eu disse. ― Vocês estão bem?**

**_Melhor se tivesse alguma comida, _George queixou-se. _Tem alguns bons ratos aqui embaixo. Você pode pegar alguns?_**

**_George, pare! _Martha o censurou. _Nós temos problemas maiores. Esse gigante quer ficar com a gente!_**

― Um gigante ficando com duas...

Clarisse começou a rir.

― A primeira frase do mundo que tem triplo sentido!

― Céus, dá para vocês dois pararem? ― exclamou Piper, exasperada ― Tem pessoas aqui que ainda mantém ou tentam manter sua mente pura!

**Caco olhou de um lado pro outro para mim e para as cobras.**

**― Espere... Você consegue conversar com as cobras, Percy Jackson? Excelente! Diga a elas que é melhor começar a cooperar. Eu sou o seu novo mestre, e elas irão ser alimentadas quando começarem a cumprir ordens.**

**_Uma ova! _Martha gritou. _Diga a esse imbecil ruivo_...**

**― Calma aí ― Annabeth interrompeu. ― Caco, as cobras nunca irão obedecer a você. Elas trabalham apenas para Hermes. Uma vez que você não pode usar o caduceu, ele não trará a você nenhum benefício. Apenas devolva-o e nós fingiremos que nada aconteceu.**

**― Ótima ideia ― concordei.**

**O gigante rosnou.**

**― Ah, eu irei descobrir o poder do caduceu, garota. Eu irei _fazer _com que as cobras cooperem!**

**Caco sacudiu o caduceu. George e Martha se contorceram e assobiaram, mas pareceram presos ao caduceu.**

― Acho que não tem como eles se soltarem... ― disse Annabeth.

― Que vida triste ― adivinhe quem disse isso.

**Eu sabia que o caduceu poderia se transformar em todo tipo de coisa que pudesse ajudar – uma espada, um celular, um scanner de preço para uma fácil comparação de preços. E uma vez George mencionou algo perturbador sobre "modo laser". Eu realmente não queria que Caco descobrisse esse aspecto.**

**Finalmente, o gigante rosnou em frustração. Ele jogou o caduceu contra a carcaça de vaca mais próxima que se transformou imediatamente em pedra. Uma onda de petrificação se espalhou de carcaça para carcaça até que o cavalete se tornou tão pesado que desmoronou. Meia dúzia de vacas de granito se quebraram em pedaços.**

**― Agora sim, _isto _é interessante! ― Caco sorriu.**

― Parece que George e Martha que são o Basilisco, são cobras, podem petrificar ― disse Leo.

― Não são elas que petrificam, é a ponta do caduceu e o Basilisco tem milhares de metros de altura ― disse Annabeth.

― Estraga prazeres!

― Annabeth! Leo finalmente estava raciocinando! ― "bronqueou" Piper.

― Isso é _bullying_ com minha pessoa!

**― Oh-oh ― Annabeth deu um passo para trás.**

**O gigante balançou o caduceu em nossa direção.**

**― Sim! Em breve irei controlar esta coisa e ser tão poderoso quanto Hermes. Eu serei capaz de ir a qualquer lugar! Eu roubarei o que quiser, farei imitações de alta qualidade, e as venderei pelo mundo. Eu serei o senhor dos vendedores ambulantes!**

― Se Hermes é o deus dos ladrões poderia ter um dispositivo anti-furto nas suas coisas, não? ― perguntou Leo.

― Nenhum monstro deve ter chegado tão perto ― disse Piper.

**― Isso é realmente perverso ― respondi.**

**― Ha-ha! ― Caco levantou o caduceu em triunfo. ― Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas agora estou convencido. Roubar este caduceu foi uma excelente ideia! Agora vamos ver como eu posso matar vocês com isso.**

**― Espere! ― Annabeth disse. ― Você quis dizer que não foi sua ideia roubar o caduceu?**

― Annabeth, aprenda uma coisa: monstros não tem inteligência. Eles são paus-mandados!

― Quando é a Clarisse ninguém reclama, aí quando é com o Leo todo mun...

― Cala a boca, Leo.

**― Mate-os! ― Caco ordenou às cobras.**

**Ele apontou o caduceu para nós, mas a extremidade prateada apenas expeliu tiras de papel. Annabeth apanhou um e o leu.**

**― Você está tentando nos matar com cupons de desconto ― ela anunciou. ― _Oitenta e cinco por cento de desconto em aulas de piano_.**

**― Gah! ― Caco olhou para as cobras e soprou fogo em sinal de advertência sobre suas cabeças. ― Obedeçam-me!**

**George e Martha se contorceram alarmados.**

**_Pare com isso! _Martha choramingou.**

**_Nós temos sangue frio! _George protestou. _Fogo não é nada bom!_**

**― Ei, Caco! ― gritei, tentando tomar de volta sua atenção. ― Responda a nossa pergunta. Quem te disse para roubar o caduceu?**

**O gigante zombou.**

**― Semideus tolo. Quando você derrotou Cronos, pensou que tinha eliminado _todos_os inimigos dos deuses? Você só atrasou a queda do Olimpo um pouco mais. Sem o caduceu, Hermes não será capaz de entregar mensagens. As linhas de comunicação Olimpiana serão interrompidas, e este é apenas o começo do caos que meus amigos planejaram.**

― Gaia já tão cedo? ― perguntou Piper.

**― Seus amigos? ― Annabeth perguntou.**

**Caco dispensou a pergunta.**

**― Não importa. Vocês não viverão o bastante, e eu estou nisso apenas por dinheiro. Com este caduceu, eu ganharei milhões! Talvez até milhares de milhões! Agora fiquem quietos. Talvez eu consiga um bom preço por duas estátuas de semideuses.**

**Eu não gostava de ameaças como essa. Eu tive o bastante há alguns anos quando lutei com Medusa. Não estava ansioso para lutar com esse cara, mas também sabia que eu não podia deixar George e Martha a sua mercê. Além disso, o mundo tem vendedores ambulantes o bastante. Ninguém merecia atender a porta e encontrar um gigante cuspidor de fogo com um caduceu mágico e uma coleção de imitações de Rolex.**

**Eu olhei para Annabeth.**

**― Hora de lutar?**

**Ela me deu um sorriso doce.**

**― A coisa mais inteligente que você disse durante toda a manhã.**

Annabeth deu um selinho no namorado quando viu sua careta.

― Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não é?

― Eu sei.

**Você está provavelmente pensando: Espere, vocês atacaram sem um plano?**

**Mas Annabeth e eu já estivemos juntos em brigas por anos. Nós sabemos as habilidades um do outro. Podemos antecipar os movimentos um do outro. Eu posso me sentir estranho e nervoso sendo seu namorado, mas lutar com ela? Era natural.**

**Humm... isso soou errado. Ah, bem.**

― É, soou como se vocês vivessem no tapa ― disse Clarisse.

**Annabeth desviou para a esquerda do gigante. Eu o ataquei sobre a cabeça. Eu ainda estava fora do alcance da espada quando Caco deslocou sua mandíbula e soprou fogo.**

**Minha próxima descoberta surpreendente: hálito de fogo é quente.**

― Não! Imagina! É frio! ― o sarcasmo era bem evidente na voz de Leo.

**Eu consegui saltar para um lado, mas podia sentir meus braços começando a ficar quentes e minhas roupas a inflamar. Eu rolei sobre a lama para apagar as chamas e derrubei um cabideiro de casacos femininos.**

**O gigante rugiu.**

**― Olha o que você fez! Estas eram genuínas falsificações Prada!**

**Annabeth usou sua distração para atacar. Ela investiu contra Caco por trás e o esfaqueou na parte de trás do joelho – normalmente um bom ponto fraco em monstros. Ela saltou para longe, e Caco balançou o caduceu, e errou. A extremidade prata acertou a escavadeira a transformando em pedra num todo.**

**― Eu vou matar você!**

**Caco tropeçou, icor dourado vazando de sua perna ferida.**

**Ele soprou fogo em Annabeth, mas ela se esquivou do sopro. Eu avancei com Contracorrente e golpeei minha lâmina contra a outra perna do gigante.**

**Você pensou que fosse o suficiente, certo? Mas não.**

― Nunca é ― disse Jason.

― Seria maravilhoso se eles simplesmente se transformassem em poeira como as Benevolentes ― disse Piper.

**Caco berrou de dor. Ele se virou com uma velocidade surpreendente, me atingindo com a parte de trás da mão. Eu saí voando e colidi com uma pilha de vacas de pedra quebradas. Minha visão ficou borrada. Annabeth gritou "Percy!" mas sua voz soou como se estivesse debaixo d'água.**

**_Mova-se! _A voz de Martha disse em minha mente. _Ele está prestes a atacar!_**

**_Role para a esquerda!_ George disse_, _o que foi uma das sugestões mais úteis que ele fez. Eu rolei para a esquerda no momento em que o caduceu acertou a pilha de pedras onde eu estava deitado.**

**Eu ouvi um _CLANG! _E o gigante gritou:**

**― Gah!**

**Cambaleei de pé. Annabeth havia golpeado a parte de trás do gigante com seu escudo. Sendo um expert em ser expulso da escola, eu havia sido chutado de várias academias militares onde eles ainda acreditavam que remar era bom para a alma.**

― Você em um colégio militar? Não consigo imaginar! ― exclamou Leo.

**Eu tinha uma ideia razoável de como era ser acertado por uma superfície plana, e meu traseiro se firmou em solidariedade.**

Annabeth rosnou.

**Caco cambaleou, mas antes que Annabeth pudesse discipliná-lo novamente,**

Leo e Clarisse contiveram um comentário malicioso.

**ele se virou e arrancou o escudo dela. Ele amassou o bronze celestial como papel e o jogou por cima do ombro.**

**Tanto por um item mágico.**

**― Basta! ― Caco dirigiu o caduceu a Annabeth.**

**Eu ainda estava tonto. Minha espinha parecia ter sido tratada com uma noite no Palácio de Camas d'Água do Crosta, mas eu tropecei para a frente, determinado a ajudar Annabeth. Antes que eu pudesse chegar lá, o caduceu mudou de forma. Ele se transformou em um telefone celular e tocou ao som de "Macarena."**

Todos começaram a gargalhar.

**George e Martha, agora do tamanho de minhocas, se enrolaram ao redor da tela.**

**_Boa, _George exclamou.**

**_Nós dançamos essa no nosso casamento, _Martha comentou. _Lembra, querido?_**

― Que música romântica! ― brincou Piper.

― Fico imaginando o casamento que as cobras tem... ― disse Leo.

**― Cobras estúpidas! ― Caco sacolejou o celular violentamente.**

**_Ai! _Martha reclamou.**

**_Ajudem-me! _A voz de George soou estremecida. _Deve-obedecer-roupão-vermelho!_**

**O telefone voltou a forma de caduceu.**

**― Agora, comportem-se! ― Caco advertiu as cobras. ― Ou eu irei transformar vocês dois em uma bolsa falsa Gucci!**

**Annabeth correu para o meu lado. Juntos, nós recuamos até estarmos perto da escada.**

**― Nosso jogo de estratégia não está funcionando muito bem ― ela notou.**

― E vocês tinham uma estratégia? ― perguntou Clarisse.

**Ela estava respirando pesadamente. A manga esquerda da sua camiseta estava fumegando, mas por outro lado ela parecia bem.**

**― Alguma sugestão?**

**Meus ouvidos zumbiam. A voz dela continuava soando como se ela estivesse debaixo d'água.**

**Espere... _debaixo d'água._**

**Eu olhei para a parte de cima do túnel – todos esses tubos quebrados embutidos na rocha: canos de água, dutos de esgoto. Sendo filho do deus do mar, eu às vezes consigo controlar a água.**

― Às vezes? ― perguntou Jason.

― Tem vezes que eu não consigo por causa de algum deus do rio ou coisa do tipo ― disse Percy.

**Eu pensei...**

**― Eu não gosto de vocês! ― Caco gritou. Ele seguiu em nossa direção, fumaça saindo das suas narinas. ― Está na hora de acabar com isso.**

**― Espere aí ― eu disse a Annabeth.**

**Envolvi minha mão livre ao redor da sua cintura.**

**Eu me concentrei em achar água sobre nós. Não foi difícil. Eu senti uma quantidade perigosa de pressão nos canos de água da cidade, e convoquei tudo aos tubos quebrados.**

**Caco se ergueu sobre nós, sua boca brilhando como uma fornalha.**

**― Últimas palavras, semideus?**

**― Olhe para cima ― falei.**

**Ele olhou.**

**Nota mental: No caso do sistema de esgoto de Manhattan explodir, não permaneça embaixo dele.**

― Inteligência rara ― disseram Leo e Clarisse.

**Toda a caverna retumbou no momento em que mil tubos de água explodiram por sobrecarga. Uma cachoeira não tão limpa acertou Caco no rosto. Eu arranquei Annabeth pra fora do caminho, então saltei para trás para a extremidade da torrente, carregando Annabeth comigo.**

**― O que você está...? ― ela fez um barulho estrangulado. ― Ahhh!**

**Eu nunca tinha tentado isso antes, mas quis me movimentar rio acima como um salmão, pulando de corrente em corrente enquanto a água jorrava para dentro da caverna. Se você já tentou subir em um escorregador de água, era mais ou menos como isso, exceto por estar em um angulo de noventa graus e sem escorregador – apenas água.**

― Uma água nem um pouco limpa ― lembrou Piper.

**Muito abaixo, ouvi Caco berrando com milhões, até mesmo milhares de galões de água imunda acertando-o. Enquanto isso, Annabeth alternadamente gritava, amordaçava, me batia, me chamava dos nomes mais carinhosos como "Idiota! Estúpido! Imundo! Imbecil" e coroou tudo isso com "Vou matar você!"**

― Esses dois são só amor! ― debochou Clarisse.

― É tipo você e Chris, não? ― retrucou Annabeth.

Elas se fuzilaram com o olhar.

**Finalmente nós disparamos para fora da terra em cima de um gêiser repugnante e pousamos com segurança em cima da calçada.**

**Pedestres e policiais recuaram, gritando em alarme a nossa versão esgoto do Old Faithful. Freios guincharam e carros batiam nas traseiras um dos outros enquanto os motoristas paravam para assistir o caos.**

― Vocês esqueceram de pegar o caduceu antes de armar tudo isso! ― lembrou Jason.

**Eu desejei que estivesse seco – um truque útil – mas continuei cheirando muito mal. Annabeth tinha bolas de algodão velho presas em seu cabelo e uma embalagem de doces colada no seu rosto.**

**― Isso ― ela disse ― foi horrível!**

**― Pelo lado bom, nós estamos vivos.**

**― Sem o caduceu!**

**Eu fiz uma careta. É... pequeno detalhe. Talvez o gigante se afogasse. Então ele se dissolveria e retornaria ao Tártaro da forma como monstros derrotados fazem, e nós poderíamos recolher o caduceu.**

**Parecia razoável o bastante.**

**O gêiser retrocedeu, seguido por um som horrendo de água drenando para baixo do túnel, como se alguém no Olimpo tivesse dado descarga no toalete divino.**

**Então uma distante voz ofídica falou em minha mente.**

**_Amordace-me, _disse George. _Até mesmo para mim isso foi repugnante, e eu como ratos._**

**_Apoiado! _Martha alertou. _Ah não! Eu achei que o gigante tinha resolvido_...**

**Uma explosão balançou a rua. Um feixe de luz azul disparou para fora do túnel, esculpindo uma vala ao lado de um edifício de escritórios de vidro, derretendo janelas e vaporizando concreto. O gigante subiu pelo poço, seu roupão de veludo fumegante, seu rosto respingado de lama.**

**Ele não parecia feliz. Em suas mãos, o caduceu agora se assemelhava a uma bazuca com cobras envolvendo o cano e um bocal azul brilhante.**

**― Certo ― Annabeth falou fracamente. ― Hã, o que é isso?**

**― Isso ― eu adivinhei ― deve ser o modo laser.**

**Para todos vocês que moram no Distrito de Meatpacking, minhas desculpas. Por causa da fumaça, dos detritos e do caos, vocês provavelmente o chamam de Distrito do Lixo agora, uma vez que muitos de vocês tiveram que se mudar.**

― Qualquer coisa simples como uma bueiro ter sido explodida tem interferência dos deuses? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Possivelmente... ― disse Annabeth.

**Por outro lado, a real surpresa é que nós não provocamos _mais _danos.**

― _Vocês_. Agora o Caco... ― disse Rachel.

**Annabeth e eu fugimos no momento em que outro raio laser abriu um buraco na rua a nossa esquerda. Pedaços de asfalto choveram como confetes.**

**Atrás de nós, Caco berrou:**

**― Vocês arruinaram meus Rolexes falsificados! Eles não são a prova de água, sabe! Por isso, vocês vão morrer!**

― Nós somos ameaçados de morte por coisas tão banais... ― disse Annabeth.

**Nós continuamos correndo. Minha esperança era levar o monstro para longe dos mortais inocentes, mas isso é um pouco difícil de se fazer no meio de New York. Tráfego entupia as ruas. Pedestres gritavam e corriam em todas as direções. Os dois oficiais que eu tinha visto antes não estavam a vista, talvez tivessem sido arrastados pela multidão.**

**― O parque! ― Annabeth apontou para os trilhos elevados do High Line. ― Se nós pudéssemos tirá-lo do nível da rua...**

**BOOM! O laser cortou completamente um caminhão de comida próximo. O vendedor mergulhou para fora pela sua janela de serviço com um punhado de churrasquinhos.**

**Annabeth e eu corremos para as escadas do parque. Sirenes soavam a distância, mas eu não queria mais policiais envolvidos. A aplicação das leis mortais iria apenas fazer as coisas ficarem mais complicadas, e por meio da Névoa, a polícia podia até mesmo pensar que Annabeth e eu éramos o problema. Nunca se sabe.**

**Nós subimos para o parque. Eu tentei me orientar. Sob circunstâncias diferentes, eu teria aproveitado a vista do reluzente rio Hudson e os telhados da vizinhança ao redor. O clima estava bom. Os canteiros de flores do parque irrompiam cor. O High Line estava vazio, talvez por ser um dia útil, ou talvez pelos visitantes serem espertos e terem fugido quando ouviram as explosões.**

― Você consegue perceber isso tudo enquanto está fugindo de um gigante com raio laser? ― perguntou Clarisse ― Aliás, não são as cobras quem fazem o cara ter tal arma?

― Não, ele precisa fazer algum movimento e se transforma em alguma coisa ― disse Annabeth ― Pelo o que eu entendi.

**Em algum lugar atrás de nós, Caco estava rugindo, xingando e oferecendo a mortais em pânico grandes descontos em Rolexes levemente umedecidos. Percebi que tínhamos apenas alguns segundos antes que ele nos encontrasse.**

**Eu examinei o parque, esperando achar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar. Tudo que vi foram bancos, passarelas e um monte de plantas. Eu desejei que tivéssemos um filho de Deméter conosco. Talvez eles pudessem enredar o gigante em videiras, ou transformar flores em estrelas ninja. Eu nunca vi um filho de Deméter fazer isso, mas seria legal.**

― Filhos de Deméter só cuidam das plantas. As flores são responsabilidade dos filhos de Persephone ― disse Rachel.

― Que não são lá muitos ― observou Piper.

**Eu olhei para Annabeth.**

**― Sua vez de ter uma ideia brilhante.**

**― Estou trabalhando nisso.**

**Ela era linda em combate. Eu sei isso é algo louco de se dizer, especialmente depois de termos subido uma cachoeira de esgoto, mas seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam quando ela estava lutando por sua vida. Seu rosto resplandecia como o de uma deusa, e acredite, eu já vi deusas. A forma como suas contas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue repousavam contra sua garganta... Okay, desculpe. Me distraí um pouco.**

― Percebe-se! ― riu Piper.

― Mais um pouco e ia descrever... ― começou Leo, mas Piper percebeu onde o amigo chegaria e colocou a mão em sua boca para cala-lo.

― Se você continuar assim, eu vou contar para a Calipso.

Leo disse, sob a palma da mão de Piper, algo que soou como: "ela me ama desse jeito".

**Ela apontou.**

**― Lá!**

**Uns trinta metros a frente, a velha ferrovia se dividia e a plataforma elevada formava um Y. O pedaço menor do Y era um beco sem saída – parte do parque ainda estava em construção. Pilhas de saco de terra para vasos e vasinhos de planta assentavam-se no cascalho. Sobressaindo sobre a borda da grade estava o braço de um guindaste que deve ter sido assentado ao nível do solo. Muito acima de nós, uma garra de metal pendia do braço do guindaste – provavelmente o que eles estavam usando para içar as fontes do jardim.**

**De repente eu entendi o que Annabeth estava planejando, e eu senti como se estivesse tentando engolir uma moeda.**

**― Não ― eu disse. ― Perigoso demais.**

**Annabeth levantou a sobrancelha.**

**― Percy, você sabe que eu arraso em jogos de agarrar.**

Annabeth corou ao ver Leo e Clarisse trocarem um olhar cúmplice.

**Isso era verdade. Eu a levei a arcada em Coney Island, e nós voltamos com um saco cheio de animais de pelúcia. Mas esse guindaste era _enorme_.**

**― Não se preocupe ― ela disse. ― Eu supervisiono equipamentos maiores no Monte Olimpo.**

**Minha namorada: estudante de honra do segundo ano, semideusa, e, ah sim, arquiteta chefe do reprojetamento do palácio dos deuses no Monte Olimpo em seu tempo livre.**

**― Mas você consegue operá-lo? ― perguntei.**

**― Moleza. Apenas o atraia até lá. Mantenha-o ocupado enquanto eu o agarro.**

**― E depois o quê?**

**Ela sorriu de um jeito que me fez ficar feliz por não ser o gigante.**

**― Você verá. Se você puder pegar o caduceu enquanto ele estiver distraído, seria ótimo.**

**― Mais alguma coisa? ― perguntei. ― Você gostaria de batatas fritas e uma bebida, talvez?**

Leo fez um _highfive_ com Percy.

― Esse é o meu garoto! ― brincou.

**― Cala a boca, Percy.**

**― MORTE! ― Caco rugiu acima dos degraus até o High Line.**

**Ele nos viu e se arrastou lentamente com uma determinação sombria.**

**Annabeth correu. Ela chegou ao guindaste e saltou para o lado dos trilhos, refulgindo o braço de metal como se fosse um galho de árvore. Ela desapareceu de vista.**

**Eu levantei minha espada e encarei o gigante. Seu roupão vermelho de veludo estava em farrapos. Ele havia perdido seus chinelos. Seu cabelo ruivo estava colado a sua cabeça como uma touca de banho gordurosa. Ele apontou sua bazuca reluzente.**

**― George, Martha ― chamei, esperando que me ouvissem. ― Por favor, saiam do modo laser.**

**_Nós estamos tentando, querido! _Martha respondeu.**

― Ah, entendi mais ou menos ― disse Clarisse, citando a conversa que ela e Annabeth tiveram anteriormente.

**_Meu estômago dói, _George disse. _Eu acho que ele machucou minha barriga._**

**Eu recuei lentamente abaixo das faixas de sem saída, avançando em direção ao guindaste. Caco me seguiu. Agora que ele tinha me alcançado, não parecia ter pressa em me matar. Ele parou há seis metros de distância, um pouco além da sombra do gancho do guindaste. Eu tentei parecer encurralado e apavorado. Não foi difícil.**

**― Então ― Caco rosnou. ― Últimas palavras?**

**― _Socorro. Caramba. Au. _Que tal essas? Ah, e Hermes é um vendedor ambulante_bem _melhor que você.**

**― Gah! ― Caco baixou o laser do caduceu.**

**O guindaste não se moveu. Mesmo se Annabeth já tivesse começado, eu tentava imaginar como ela conseguiria ver o alvo lá de baixo. Eu provavelmente deveria ter pensado nisso antes.**

**Caco puxou o gatilho, e de repente o caduceu mudou de forma. O gigante tentou me zapear com uma máquina de cartão de crédito, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um recibo de papel.**

**_Ah, sim! _George gritou em minha mente. _Um ponto para as cobras!_**

**― Caduceu estúpido!**

― Foi você quem arrumou essa briga inteira por causa do caduceu para começar! ― exclamou Clarisse.

― Okay, devo aceitar. Um ponto para a Slytherin ― resmungou Leo.

― Dumbledore é trollador, Leo. É tipo um ponto para a Slytherin e cem para a Gryffindor.

**Caco jogou o caduceu no chão com desgosto, que era a chance pela qual eu estava esperando. Eu me lancei para frente, agarrei o caduceu e rolei por baixo das pernas do gigante.**

**Quando fiquei de pé, nós tínhamos trocado as posições. Caco estava de costas para o guindaste. O braço estava exatamente atrás dele, a garra perfeitamente posicionada acima de sua cabeça.**

**Infelizmente, o guindaste continuava sem se mexer. E Caco continuava querendo me matar.**

**― Você extinguiu meu fogo com aquele maldito esgoto ― ele grunhiu. ― Agora roubou meu caduceu.**

― Tecnicamente você o atirou ao chão. "Achado não é roubado" ― disse Clarisse.

― "Quem perdeu foi relaxado" ― continuou Leo.

**― Que _você _roubou primeiramente.**

**― Isso não importa ― Caco estalou suas juntas. ― Você não pode usar o caduceu também. Eu vou simplesmente matar você com minhas próprias mãos.**

**O guindaste se deslocou, devagar e quase silenciosamente. Eu percebi que ali haviam espelhos fixados ao longo da lateral do braço – como um retrovisor para guiar o operador. E refletido em dos espelhos estavam os olhos cinzentos de Annabeth.**

**A garra se abriu e começou a descer.**

**Eu sorri para o gigante.**

**― Atualmente, Caco, eu tenho outra arma secreta.**

**Os olhos do gigante iluminaram-se com ganância.**

**― Outra arma? Eu irei roubá-la! Eu irei fazer cópias e vender as imitações com lucro! O que é esta arma secreta?**

**― Seu nome é Annabeth. E ela é insubstituível.**

― Só Athena pode fazer cópias de Annabeth ― disse Rachel.

― Tipo: com certeza eu falaria qual a minha arma secreta se ele avisasse o que faria com ela ― ironizou Leo.

Annabeth ignorou-os e deu outro beijo no namorado.

**O gancho desceu, acertando Caco na cabeça derrubando-o no chão. Enquanto o gigante estava tonto, a garra se fechou ao redor do seu peito e levantando-o no ar.**

**― O que... o que é isso? ― O gigante retomou os sentidos a seis metros de altura. ― Me ponha no chão!**

**Ele se contorceu inutilmente e tentou soprar fogo, mas apenas conseguiu tossir um pouco de lama.**

**Annabeth balançava o braço do guindaste de um lado para o outro, com um ímpeto construtivo enquanto o gigante xingava e lutava. Eu estava com medo de que o guindaste tombasse, mas o controle de Annabeth era perfeito. Ela balançou o braço pela última vez e abriu a garra quando o gigante estava no topo do seu arco.**

**― Aahhhhhhhhh!**

**O gigante passou por cima dos telhados direto sobre o Chelsea Piers, e começou a cair em direção ao rio Hudson.**

**― George, Martha ― falei. ― Vocês acham que podem assumir o modo laser apenas mais uma vez para mim?**

**_Com prazer_, George respondeu.**

**O caduceu se transformou em uma estranha bazuca de alta tecnologia.**

**Eu mirei no gigante que caia e gritei:**

**― Atirar!**

**O caduceu explodiu seu raio de luz azul, e o gigante se desintegrou numa bonita explosão estelar.**

― O que será que os mortais viram? Fogos de artifício? ― perguntou Leo.

― Ninguém se importa, Leo ― cortou-o Piper.

― Por que você faz isso comigo?

**_Isso, _George disse, _foi excelente. Posso ter um rato agora?_**

**_Eu tenho que concordar com George, _Martha disse. _Um rato agora seria encantador._**

**― Vocês merecem ― respondi. ― Mas primeiro é melhor checar Annabeth.**

**Ela me encontrou nas escadas do parque, sorrindo como louca.**

**― Isso não foi incrível? ― ela perguntou.**

**― Foi incrível ― concordei.**

**É difícil se sujeitar a um beijo romântico quando vocês dois estão encharcados de lama, mas nós fizemos nossa melhor tentativa.**

**Quando finalmente parei para respirar, eu disse:**

**― Ratos.**

― Você esperava mesmo que eu entendesse de primeira? ― perguntou Annabeth.

― Que dia romântico: vocês se lavam no esgoto e ainda vão capturar ratos ― ironizou Piper.

― Vida de semideus ― disse Leo.

**― Ratos? ― ela perguntou.**

**― Para as cobras. E depois...**

**― Ai, deuses ― ela puxou seu telefone e checou as horas. ― Já são quase cinco. Nós precisamos devolver o caduceu a Hermes!**

**As ruas estavam entupidas de veículos de emergência e pequenos acidentes, então pegamos o metrô na volta. Além disso, o metrô tinha ratos. Sem entrar nos detalhes horripilantes, eu posso lhe dizer que George e Martha ajudaram com o problema de pragas. Enquanto seguíamos para o norte, eles se enroscaram em volta do caduceu e cochilaram contentes, de barriga cheia.**

**Nós encontramos Hermes na estátua de Atlas no Rockefeller Center. (A estátua, aliás, não se parece em nada com o Atlas de verdade, mas essa é outra história.)**

― Quase nunca se parecem ― disse Jason.

**― Graças as Parcas! ― Hermes gritou. ― Eu estava praticamente desistindo!**

**Ele pegou o caduceu e afagou as cabeças de suas cobras adormecidas.**

**― Aí, aí, meus amigos. Vocês estão em casa agora.**

**_Zzzzz, _disse Martha.**

**_Delícia, _George murmurou em seu sono.**

**Hermes suspirou de alívio.**

**― Obrigado, Percy.**

**Annabeth limpou a garganta.**

**― Ah, sim ― o deus adicionou ― e você, também, garota. Eu só tenho tempo para finalizar minhas entregas! Mas o que aconteceu com Caco?**

**Nós contamos a história a ele. Quando relatei o que Caco disse sobre alguém dando-lhe a ideia de roubar o caduceu, e sobre os deuses terem outros inimigos, o rosto de Hermes se enevoou.**

**― Caco queria cortar as linhas de comunicação dos deuses, não é? ― Hermes ponderou. ― Isso é irônico, considerando que Zeus tem ameaçado...**

― A outra comunicação dos deuses é a mensagem de íris ― disse Piper, pensativa ― Tem alguma coisa a ver?

― Sinceramente, eu não sei ― disse Annabeth.

**Sua voz sumiu.**

**― O quê? ― Annabeth perguntou. ― Zeus tem ameaçado o quê?**

**― Nada ― Hermes disse.**

**Era obviamente uma mentira, mas eu aprendi que era melhor não confrontar os deuses quando eles mentem na sua cara. Eles tendem a te transformar em pequenos mamíferos felpudos ou vasos de plantas.**

**― Certo... ― falei. ― Alguma ideia do que Caco quis dizer com outros inimigos, ou quem queria que ele roubasse seu caduceu?**

**Hermes se inquietou.**

**― Ah, podem ser vários inimigos. Nós deuses temos muitos.**

**― Difícil de acreditar ― Annabeth disse.**

**Hermes assentiu. Aparentemente ele não tinha pegado o sarcasmo, ou tinha outras coisas em mente.**

― É disso que estou falando! ― exclamou Leo.

**Eu tinha a sensação de que os avisos do gigante viriam nos assombrar cedo ou tarde, mas Hermes obviamente não iria nos esclarecer agora.**

**O deus conseguiu dar um sorriso.**

**― De qualquer maneira, bom trabalho, vocês dois! Agora eu preciso ir. Tantas paradas...**

**― Há a pequena questão da minha recompensa ― eu o lembrei.**

**Annabeth franziu o cenho.**

**― Que recompensa?**

**― É nosso aniversário de um mês ― respondi. ― Com certeza você não esqueceu.**

**Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente. Eu não a deixava sem palavras com muita frequência. Eu tinha que aproveitar esses raros momentos.**

**― Ah, sim, sua recompensa ― Hermes nos olhou de cima a baixo. ― Eu acho que devemos começar com roupas novas. O esgoto de Manhattan não é um visual que você pode usar por aí. Então o resto deve ser fácil. Deus das viagens, a seu serviço.**

**― Sobre o que ele está falando? ― Annabeth perguntou.**

**― Uma surpresa especial para o jantar ― falei. ― Eu _prometi_.**

**Hermes esfregou as mãos.**

**― Digam adeus, George e Martha.**

**_Adeus, George e Martha, _disse George sonolento.**

― Eu adoro esses dois! ― disseram Leo e Clarisse, divertidos.

Annabeth e Piper trocaram um olhar meio "Zeus nos salve!"

**_Zzz, _disse Martha.**

**― Eu não devo te ver por um bom tempo, Percy ― Hermes alertou. ― Mas... bem, aproveite a noite.**

**Ele fez isso soar tão ameaçador, eu pensei de novo no que ele não estava me contando. Então ele estalou os dedos, e o mundo se dissolveu ao nosso redor.**

― Eles nunca nos contam as coisas ― resmungou Jason.

**Nossa mesa estava pronta. O maitre nos acomodou no terraço com vista para as luzes de Paris e barcos no rio Sena. A Torre Eiffel reluzia à distância.**

**Eu estava vestindo um terno. Eu esperava que alguém tirasse uma foto, porque eu não _uso _ternos. Gratamente, Hermes tinha arrumado isso de forma mágica. Caso contrário, eu não teria conseguido dar um nó na gravata.**

― Não sei qual a dificuldade ― Piper deu de ombros ― Eu já dei naquela fitinha que costuma ter na mochila.

**Auspiciosamente eu parecia bem, porque Annabeth estava esplêndida. Ela usava um vestido sem mangas verde escuro que exibia seu longo cabelo loiro e sua figura atlética magra. Seu cordão do acampamento havia sido substituído por um colar de pérolas cinza que combinavam com seus olhos.**

**O garçom trouxe pães frescos e queijo, uma garrafa de água gaseificada para Annabeth e uma Coca com gelo para mim (porque eu sou um bárbaro). Nós jantamos um monte de coisas que eu nem mesmo sei pronunciar o nome, mas todas elas estavam ótimas. Haviam se passado quase meia hora até que Annabeth tivesse superado o choque e falado.**

**― Isso é... inacreditável.**

**― Apenas o melhor para você ― eu disse. ― E você pensou que eu tivesse esquecido.**

**― Você esqueceu, Cabeça de Alga. ― Mas seu sorriso me disse que ela não estava brava. ― Você se safou bem, contudo. Eu estou impressionada.**

― Você sempre se safa! ― disse Annabeth, divertida.

**― Eu tenho meus momentos.**

**― Você certamente tem. ― Ela se esticou por cima da mesa e pegou minha mão. Sua expressão se tornou séria. ― Alguma ideia do por que Hermes pareceu tão nervoso? Eu tenho o pressentimento de que algo ruim está acontecendo no Olimpo.**

**Eu balancei a cabeça. _Eu não devo te ver por um bom tempo_, o deus tinha dito, quase como se estivesse me alertando sobre que estava por vir.**

**― Vamos apenas aproveitar essa noite. Hermes irá nos teletransportar de volta a meia noite.**

**― Tempo de caminharmos ao longo do rio ― Annabeth sugeriu. ― E Percy... sinta-se livre para começar a planejar nosso aniversário de dois meses.**

**― Ai, deuses.**

**Eu me senti apavorado com o pensamento, mas também me senti bem. Eu havia sobrevivido um mês como namorado de Annabeth, então acho que não tinha estragado tanto as coisas.**

― Mesmo se estragasse, eu não terminaria com você ― Annabeth sussurrou.

**De fato, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz. Se ela via um futuro para nós, se ela estava até mesmo planejando um segundo mês comigo, então isso era o suficiente para mim.**

**― Que tal irmos para essa caminhada?**

**Eu puxei o cartão de crédito que Hermes tinha enfiado em meu bolso – um metal preto Olimpo Express – e o coloquei sobre a mesa.**

**― Quero explorar Paris com uma garota linda.**

― É impressão minha ou esses últimos dois capítulos foram muito mais longos que os três primeiros? ― perguntou Leo.

― Se prepare, Leo ― avisou Piper ao ler, por cima do ombro de Rachel, o nome do próximo capítulo.

― Por que? ― perguntou confuso.

― **Leo Valdez e a busca por Buford** ― leu Rachel.

Leo se levantou e começou a fazer uma dancinha estranha.

― Eu sou foda! Eu sou foda! ― exclamou convencido.

― Senta aí! ― riu Piper, empurrando-o de volta para o seu lugar.

― _Agora_ eu leio ― disse Jason.

― Certeza? ― perguntou Piper, divertida ― Não vale desistir depois!

― Certeza.

― Okay, então.

Rachel passou as folhas para Jason.


	6. Lendo: A Busca por Buford

Quando Jason começou a ler, Leo gemeu ao lembrar-se desse dia.

**Leo culpou o lustra-móveis. Ele deveria ter desconfiado. Agora todo o seu projeto – dois meses de trabalho – podia literalmente explodir na sua cara.**

**Ele esbravejou pelo Bunker 9, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser tão estúpido, enquanto seus amigos tentavam acalmá-lo.**

**― ****Tudo bem ― Jason disse. ― Nós estamos aqui para ajudar.**

**― ****Apenas nos conte o que aconteceu ― Piper pediu.**

**Felizmente, eles atenderam a seu pedido de socorro de forma rápida. Leo não conseguiria ligar para qualquer outra pessoa. Ter seus melhores amigos ao seu lado o fazia se sentir melhor,**

Piper e Jason sorriram para ele.

**embora ele não tivesse certeza de que eles fossem capazes de deter o desastre.**

― Obrigada pela confiança ― ironizou Piper.

**Jason parecia calmo e confiante como todo surfista bonitão com seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis cor do céu. A cicatriz em sua boca e a espada ao seu lado davam a ele uma aparência durona, como se ele fosse capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa.**

― Devo me preocupar? ― brincou Piper, rindo.

Leo olhou-a horrorizado.

**Piper estava ao seu lado em seus jeans e camiseta laranja do acampamento. Seu longo cabelo castanho estava trançado em um lado. Sua adaga Katoptris brilhava em seu cinto. Apesar da situação, seus olhos multicoloridos brilhavam como se ela estivesse tentando conter um sorriso.**

― Acho que ela tá rindo da tua cara ― disse Rachel.

― O desespero dele era engraçado ― disse Piper.

**Agora que Jason e ela estavam oficialmente juntos, Piper adquiria essa aparência frequentemente.**

Os dois coraram levemente. Mais de um ano de namoro e ainda se envergonhavam com esse tipo de coisa.

**Leo respirou fundo.**

**― ****Okay, galera. Isso é sério. Buford foi embora. Se nós não o trouxermos de volta, todo esse lugar irá explodir.**

**Os olhos de Piper perderam um pouco daquele brilho sorridente.**

**― ****Explodir? Hã... ok. Acalme-se e nos fale quem é Buford.**

― Me diga quando as coisas não estão prestes a explodir ― resmungou Clarisse.

― Você deu nome para o lustra-móveis? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Não só o lustra-móveis ― apontou Jason.

Leo cruzou os braços.

― As armas não tem nome? Por que meus bebês também não podem ter? ― tentou defender-se.

― Comparação bizarra ― retrucou Clarisse.

**Ela provavelmente não tinha feito de propósito, mas Piper tinha esse poder dos filhos de Afrodite chamado **_**charme **_**que fazia da sua voz algo difícil de ignorar. Leo sentiu seus músculos relaxando. Sua mente clareou um pouco.**

**― ****Tudo bem ― Leo respondeu. ― Venha aqui.**

**Ele os levou através do galpão, cuidadosamente contornando alguns dos seus projetos mais perigosos. Em seus dois meses no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Leo tinha gastado a maior parte do seu tempo no Bunker 9. Afinal, ele tinha re-descoberto a oficina secreta. Agora o lugar era como uma segunda casa para ele. Mas ele sabia que seus amigos ainda se sentiam desconfortáveis ali.**

**Ele não os culpava. Construído do lado de um penhasco de calcário no meio da floresta, o Bunker era parte depósito de armas, parte oficina mecânica, e parte esconderijo subterrâneo, um pouco como a Área 51 – loucura em boa medida.**

― Me deu branco. O que é Área 51 mesmo? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Fort Knox e Área 51 são bases secretas ― respondeu Annabeth.

**Fileiras de bancadas se estendiam na escuridão. Armários de ferramentas e de armazenamento, caixas cheias de equipamento de solda e pilhas de material de construção formavam um labirinto de corredores tão vasto que Leo imaginava ter explorado apenas dez por cento de tudo. No alto havia uma série de passarelas e tubos pneumáticos para a entrega de suprimentos, mais uma iluminação de alta tecnologia e um sistema de som que Leo tinha acabado de arranjar.**

**Um grande banner mágico pendia sobre o centro do andar de produção. Leo tinha recentemente descoberto como mudar o display, como o Jumbotron da Times Square, então agora o banner dizia: **_**Feliz Natal! Todos os seus presentes pertencem ao Leo!**_

― Por que eu não me surpreendo? ― disse Rachel.

― Isso é só no Bunker 9, né? ― perguntou Annabeth, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Leo não respondeu, mas deixou escapar um sorriso maroto.

**Ele conduziu seus amigos para a área central de testes. Décadas atrás, o amigo metálico de Leo, o dragão de bronze Festus, tinha sido criado aqui. Agora, Leo estava montando lentamente seu orgulho e alegria – o **_**Argo II**_**.**

**No momento, ele não se parecia muito com isso. A quilha estava definida – uma extensão de bronze celestial curvada como o arco de um arqueiro, sessenta metros da proa à popa. As tábuas do casco já tinham sido colocadas no lugar, formando uma bacia rasa, mantidas juntas com a ajuda de andaimes. Mastros estavam de um lado, prontos para ser posicionados. A figura de proa era um dragão de bronze – a antiga cabeça de Festus – estava próxima, cuidadosamente embrulhada com veludo, esperando ser instalada neste local de honra.**

**Leo gastava a maior parte de seu tempo no meio do navio, na base do casco, onde ele estava construindo o motor que iria fazer o navio de guerra funcionar.**

**Ele subiu no andaime e pulou para dentro do casco. Jason e Piper o seguiram.**

**― ****Estão vendo? ― Leo disse.**

**Fixado a quilha, o motor parecia um trepa-trepa de alta tecnologia feito de tubos, pistões, engrenagens de bronze, discos mágicos, saídas de vapor, fios elétricos e um milhão de outras coisas mágicas e peças mecânicas.**

Clarisse olhou divertida para Leo, tentando segurar o riso.

― Okay, essa frase saiu um pouco errada ― admitiu Leo, também se segurando.

― Não saiu nada errada! Vocês dois que levam pro lado malicioso ― bronqueou Piper.

**Leo deslizou para dentro e apontou para a câmara de combustão.**

**Era algo lindo, uma esfera de bronze do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, sua superfície eriçada com cilindros de vidro de tal forma que parecia uma explosão estelar mecânica. Fios de ouro vinham do fim dos cilindros, conectando-se a várias partes do motor. Cada cilindro estava cheio com uma diferente substância mágica altamente perigosa. A esfera central tinha um relógio digital onde lia-se **_**66:21**_**. O painel de manutenção estava aberto. Dentro, o núcleo estava vazio.**

― Não sabia que existia esse horário ― brincou Rachel.

― Você está de bom humor porque não estava na minha pele! ― resmungou Leo ― Meu trabalho de meses podendo se explodir...

**― ****Eis o problema ― Leo anunciou.**

**Jason coçou a cabeça.**

**― ****Hã... o que é isso que estamos vendo?**

**Leo pensou que isso era bastante óbvio, mas Piper parecia confusa também.**

Annabeth também pareceu ter entendido qual era o problema, já o resto entendia apenas um pouco.

― Sabe, nós não somos nem filhos de Hephaestus nem filhos de Athena ― disse Jason.

**― ****Certo ― Leo suspirou ― vocês querem a explicação completa ou a explicação curta?**

**― ****Curta ― Piper e Jason disseram num uníssono.**

**Leo gesticulou para o núcleo vazio.**

**― ****O sincopador vai aqui. É uma válvula giroscópio reguladora de fluxo de multiacesso. A dúzia de tubos de vidro do lado externo? Eles estão cheios de material poderoso e perigoso. Esse vermelho brilhante é fogo de Lemnos das forjas do meu pai. Essa substância escura aqui? É água do Rio Estige.**

A maioria que não sabia da história arregalou os olhos.

― Você é maluco! ― exclamou Clarisse.

**O material dos tubos irá alimentar o navio, certo? Como as hastes radioativas de um reator nuclear. Mas a mistura tem de ser controlada, e o temporizador já está em funcionamento.**

**Leo tocou o relógio digital, que agora mostrava **_**65:15**_**.**

**― ****Isso significa que sem o sincopador, todo esse material irá descarregar para dentro da câmara ao mesmo tempo, dentro se sessenta e cinco minutos. Neste estágio, nós iremos ter uma reação bastante desagradável.**

**Jason e Piper olharam para ele. Leo se perguntou se ele tinha falado em inglês. Às vezes, quando ele estava agitado ele passava para o espanhol, como sua mãe costumava fazer em sua oficina.**

― Não é tão difícil de entender espanhol ― murmurou Rachel.

― Não costumamos aprender isso no colégio ― disse Percy, com o cenho franzido ― E a maioria é campista de... Bem, que passa todo o ano aqui.

― Mas eles bem que poderiam pegar um livro emprestado e estudar ― resmungou Annabeth.

Leo e Clarisse lançaram-lhe um olhar de "Aham, tá bom! Para que estudar se podemos fazer coisas mais divertidas?"

**Mas ele tinha plena certeza que tinha falado inglês.**

**― ****Hã... ― Piper limpou a garganta. ― Você pode fazer a explicação curta ficar mais curta ainda?**

**Leo bateu a palma da sua mão na testa.**

**― ****Tudo bem. Uma hora. Mistura de fluídos. Carvoaria vai **_**cabum**_**. Um quilômetro quadrado de floresta virará uma cratera fumegante.**

Piper lhe deu um tapa no braço.

― Nós não somos retardados. Apenas não falamos língua de mecânico ― retrucou para Leo, afinal na ocasião não teve a oportunidade, estavam preocupados demais.

**― ****Ah ― Piper disse com uma voz fraca. ― Você não pode simplesmente... desligar?**

**― ****Caramba, eu não tinha pensado nisso! ― Leo respondeu. ― Deixe-me apenas apertar esse botão e... **_**Não**_**, Piper. Eu não posso desligar.**

Leo foi para ao lado de Rachel e Clarisse, devido ao olhar que Piper havia lhe lançado.

― Se continuar assim vai competir o posto de "rei do sarcasmo" com o Percy ― brincou Annabeth.

― É páreo-duro ― concordou Clarisse.

**Essa é uma parte complicada do maquinário. Tudo tem que ser montado numa certa ordem num certo período de tempo. Uma vez que a câmara de combustão é manipulada, dessa forma aqui, você não pode simplesmente deixar todos esses tubos parados. O motor tem que ser posto em movimento. O relógio de contagem regressiva se inicia automaticamente, e eu tenho que instalar o sincopador antes que o combustível se torne perigoso. O que seria tranquilo exceto por... Bem, eu perdi o sincopador.**

**Jason cruzou os braços.**

― Jason não curtiu muito como você falou com a Piper ― brincou Percy.

**― ****Você o **_**perdeu**_**. Você não tem um extra? Não consegue tirar um do seu cinto de ferramentas?**

**Leo sacudiu a cabeça. Seu cinto mágico podia produzir um grande número de ótimos produtos. Qualquer tipo de ferramenta comum – martelos, chaves de fenda, alicates, o que seja – Leo podia tirar qualquer coisa de seus bolsos bastando apenas pensar nelas. Mas o cinto não conseguia fabricar dispositivos complicados ou itens mágicos.**

― Porque essa é a sua tarefa ― disse Rachel.

Leo olhou-a falsamente ofendido.

― Só sirvo para isso?

Os outros reviraram os olhos, ignorando o drama dele.

**― ****O sincopador levou uma semana pra ser feito ― ele explicou. ― E sim, eu fiz um sobressalente. Eu sempre faço. Mas esse eu perdi também. Ambos estão nas gavetas de Buford.**

**― ****Quem é Buford? ― Piper perguntou. ― E por que você está guardando sincopadores nas cuecas dele?**

Piper corou, enquanto os outros riram.

**Leo revirou os olhos.**

**― ****Buford é uma mesa.**

**― ****Uma mesa ― Jason repetiu. ― Chamada Buford.**

― Viu? Jason concorda comigo! ― disse Rachel.

**― ****Sim, uma mesa ― Leo se perguntou se seus amigos estavam perdendo a audição.**

Piper e Jason lançaram outro olhar fuzilante para ele.

― Era apenas difícil de acreditar que você fosse tão retardado ― retrucou Piper, irritada.

Leo fungou teatralmente.

**― ****Uma mesa mágica que anda. Tem mais ou menos um metro de altura, topo de mogno, base de bronze e três pernas que podem se deslocar. Eu o encontrei em um dos armários de suprimentos e o coloquei em condições de funcionamento.**

― Porque é completamente normal ― disse Rachel, ela ainda não se acostumava com as coisas relacionadas aos semideuses.

― Por que você fala que tudo é mágico? ― perguntou Annabeth.

― Só para reforçar ― Leo deu de ombros ― Ou você já viu uma mesa normal andar?

**Ele é exatamente como as mesas que meu pai tem em sua oficina. Um ajudante incrível; carrega todas as minhas peças de máquina que são importantes.**

**― ****Então o que aconteceu com ele? ― Piper perguntou.**

**Leo sentiu um caroço em sua garganta. A culpa era quase insuportável.**

Clarisse e Rachel se entreolharam cúmplices e deram um tapa na cabeça dele.

― Ai! Por que vocês fizeram isso? ― reclamou Leo, acariciando a cabeça dolorida pela força de Clarisse.

― Encontramos o irmão perdido de _Prissy_! Rei do sarcasmo e ainda fica se culpando por tudo ― debochou Clarisse.

― Mas se você olhar por um lado, todos os semideuses se culpam por tudo. É irritante! ― disse Rachel.

― Eu não faço isso ― gabou-se Clarisse, dando de ombros.

Percy e Annabeth se entreolharam. Aham, que ela não fazia...

**― ****Eu... eu fui negligente. Eu o lustrei com Windex, e... ele fugiu.**

**Jason parecia que estava tentando resolver uma equação.**

**― ****Deixa eu entender isso direito. Sua mesa fugiu... porque você a lustrou com Windex.**

**― ****Eu sei, eu sou um idiota! ― Leo lamentou. ― Um idiota brilhante, mas ainda um idiota.**

― Se ele ainda fica se gabando é porque nem tudo está perdido ― brincou Piper.

**Buford odeia ser lustrado com Windex. Tinha que ser Lemon Pledge com fórmula extra-hidratante. Eu estava distraído. Pensei que talvez uma vezinha só ele não notaria.**

― Mas que mesa mais exigente! Parece uma filha de Aphrodite ― brincou Clarisse ― Sem ofensas, Piper.

― Não ofendeu.

― Querem parar de rir da minha cara? ― pediu Leo, irritado.

**Então dei as costas por um instante para instalar os tubos de combustão, e quando procurei por Buford...**

**Leo apontou para as portas gigantes abertas do Bunker.**

**― ****Ele já tinha ido embora. Uma pequena trilha de óleo e parafusos levava até o lado de fora. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar há essa hora, e ele está com os dois sincopadores!**

**Piper olhou para o relógio digital.**

**― ****Então... nós temos exatamente uma hora para achar a sua mesa fugitiva, recuperar seu sinco-qualquercoisa,**

― Você falou isso só pra me irritar, né? ― perguntou Leo ― Não é um nome tão difícil assim!

**e instalá-lo nesse motor, ou o **_**Argo II **_**explode, destruindo o Bunker 9 e uma grande parte da floresta.**

**― ****Basicamente é isso.**

**Jason franziu a testa.**

**― ****Nós temos que alertar os outros campistas. Poderemos ter que evacuá-los.**

**― ****Não! ― A voz de Leo interrompeu. ― Olha, a explosão não destruirá o acampamento inteiro. Apenas a floresta. Eu tenho certeza. Tipo sessenta e cinco por cento de certeza.**

**― ****Bem, isso é um alívio ― Piper murmurou.**

**― ****Por outro lado ― Leo continuou ― nós não temos tempo, e eu... eu não posso contar aos outros. Se eles descobrem o tamanho da trapalhada que cometi...**

― Orgulho... ― murmurou Jason.

**Jason e Piper olharam um para o outro. O display do relógio mudou para **_**59:00**_**.**

**― ****Ótimo ― Jason disse. ― Mas é melhor nos apressarmos.**

**À medida que eles caminhavam pela floresta o sol ia se pondo. O clima do acampamento era controlado magicamente, então não estava muito frio e nevando como no resto de Long Island, mas ainda sim Leo podia dizer que era final de dezembro.**

― As filhas de Despina não gostaram muito disso, mas eram apenas duas contra a maioria do acampamento ― disse Annabeth.

― Eu também acho que ao menos na época de Natal deveriam deixar a neve cair ― disse Rachel.

**Nas sombras dos enormes carvalhos, o ar estava frio e úmido. O chão coberto de musgo era esmagado por seus pés.**

**Leo estava tentando invocar fogo em sua mão. Ele tinha melhorado desde que chegou ao acampamento, mas sabia que os espíritos da natureza da floresta não gostavam de fogo. Ele não queria levar bronca de mais nenhuma dríade.**

― Queria ter visto essa ― riu Piper.

"Ela é bipolar?" pensou Leo, olhando estranho para a filha de Aphrodite.

**Véspera de Natal. Leo não podia acreditar que já era essa data. Ele tinha estado trabalhando tão arduamente no Bunker 9 que mal notara as semanas se passando. Normalmente, perto dos feriados ele costumava ficar zoando por aí, pregando peças em seus amigos, se vestindo de Taco Noel (invenção pessoal dele), deixando tacos de carne assada nas meias e sacos de dormir das pessoas, ou derramando gemada nas camisetas de seus amigos, ou criando paródias inapropriadas para as canções de Natal. Este ano, ele estava todo sério e trabalhador. Qualquer professor que ele havia tido riria se Leo descrevesse a si mesmo dessa forma.**

Piper fez uma careta lembrando-se de um natal que eles passaram na Escola da Vida Selvagem, se é que isso também não era invenção de Hera.

**A coisa toda era que Leo nunca tinha se importado tanto com um projeto antes. O**_**Argo II **_**tinha que ficar pronto até junho se eles quisessem começar sua grande missão a tempo. E mesmo junho parecendo estar distante, Leo sabia que dificilmente conseguiria cumprir a tarefa dentro do prazo. Mesmo com todo o chalé de Hefesto ajudando, construir um navio de guerra mágico voador era uma tarefa difícil.**

― Que pessimismo! ― disse Rachel.

― Não, estava sendo realista ― retrucou Leo.

― Mas no final conseguiu.

**Isso fazia o lançamento de uma espaçonave da NASA parecer fácil. Eles tinham tantos contratempos, mas tudo que Leo conseguia pensar era sobre o navio ficando pronto. Ele seria sua obra-prima.**

**Além disso, ele queria colocar o dragão como figura de proa. Tinha perdido seu velho amigo Festus, que literalmente caiu e pegou fogo na sua última missão.**

― Irônico um dragão pegar fogo ― implicou Clarisse.

**Mesmo que Festus nunca mais fosse o mesmo, Leo esperava poder reativar seu cérebro usando o motor do navio. Se Leo pudesse dar a Festus uma segunda vida, ele não se sentiria mais tão mal.**

**Mas nada disso iria acontecer se a câmara de combustão explodisse. Isso seria um game over. Nada de navio. Nada de Festus. Nada de missão. Leo não teria ninguém em quem pôr a culpa a não ser em si mesmo. Ele realmente odiava Windex.**

― Comecei a odiar também... ― murmurou Leo.

**Jason se ajoelhou as margens de um riacho. Ele apontou para algumas marcas na lama.**

**― ****Essas marcas se parecem com pegadas de uma mesa?**

**― ****Ou um guaxinim ― Leo sugeriu.**

**Jason franziu o cenho.**

**― ****Sem dedos?**

**― ****Piper? ― Leo perguntou. ― O que você acha?**

**Ela suspirou.**

**― ****Só porque eu sou uma nativa americana não significa que posso rastrear mobília através da mata silvestre ― ela engrossou a voz: ― "Sim, rapaz. Uma mesa de três pernas passou por aqui há uma hora". Diabos, eu não sei.**

**― ****Tá bom, caramba ― Leo disse.**

**Piper era metade Cherokee, e metade deusa grega. Em alguns dias era difícil dizer sobre qual lado de sua família ela era mais sensível.**

Piper voltou a olha-lo com olhar fuzilante.

**― ****Provavelmente uma mesa ― Jason decidiu. ― O que significa que Buford atravessou o riacho.**

**De repente a água borbulhou. Uma garota em um vestido azul cintilante subiu a superfície. Ela tinha cabelos verdes viscosos, lábios azuis e pele pálida. Parecia uma vítima de afogamento. Seus olhos estavam arregalados em alarme.**

**― ****Você pode ser mais barulhento? ― ela sibilou. ― Elas irão ouvir você!**

**Leo piscou. Ele nunca se acostumava com isso – espíritos da natureza simplesmente pipocando no meio da floresta e riachos e sei lá mais o que.**

― Eu também não me acostumei completamente ― murmurou Rachel.

Leo rezava para não ter pensado nada constrangedor que Clarisse contasse para Calipso.

**― ****Você é uma náiade? ― ele perguntou.**

**― ****Shh! Elas irão matar todos nós! Elas estão bem **_**ali**_**!**

**Ela apontou para trás dela, no meio das árvores do outro lado do riacho. Infelizmente, essa era a direção que Buford parecia ter tomado.**

**― ****Certo ― Piper disse gentilmente, ajoelhando-se perto d'água. ― Agradecemos o aviso. Qual o seu nome?**

**A náiade parecia querer fugir, mas a voz de Piper era forte demais para resistir.**

**― ****Brooke ― a garota azul falou relutante.**

**― ****Brook, riacho em inglês? ― Jason perguntou.**

― Pois é, os nomes são bem criativos ― ironizou Leo.

**Piper deu um tapa na perna dele.**

**― ****Ok, Brooke. Eu sou Piper. Nós não deixaremos ninguém machucar você. Só nos conte de quem você está com medo.**

**O rosto da náiade ficou mais agitado. A água borbulhou ao redor dela.**

**― ****Minhas primas loucas. Vocês não são capazes de pará-las. Elas irão acabar com vocês. Nenhum de nós está a salvo! Agora saiam daqui. Eu tenho que me esconder!**

**Brooke se derreteu em água.**

**Piper ficou de pé.**

**― ****Primas loucas? ― Ela franziu o cenho para Jason. ― Alguma ideia do que ela está falando?**

**Jason balançou a cabeça.**

**― ****Talvez nós devêssemos falar mais baixo.**

**Leo olhou para o riacho. Ele estava tentando adivinhar o que havia de tão horrível que até mesmo podia destruir um espírito do rio. Como se destrói água? Seja lá o que fosse, ele não queria encontrá-lo.**

― Será que fogo grego destrói água? ― Annabeth pensou em voz alta ― Sabemos apenas que ele não para de queimar. Poderia destruir os espíritos do rio?

Ela ainda não tinha ideia de quem poderiam ser essas "primas loucas", precisaria ler um pouco mais para tirar suas conclusões.

**Ele podia ver as pegadas de Buford na margem oposta – pequenos quadrados gravados na lama, levando na direção a qual a náiade tinha os alertado.**

**― ****Nós temos que seguir a trilha, certo? ― ele disse, mais para convencer a si mesmo.― Quer dizer... nós somos heróis e tal. Podemos lidar com o que quer que seja. Certo?**

**Jason sacou sua espada – um gládio perverso no estilo romano com uma lâmina de ouro imperial.**

**― ****Sim. Claro.**

**Piper desembainhou sua adaga. Ela olhou para a lâmina como se estivesse esperando que Katoptris mostrasse a ela uma visão que ajudasse. Às vezes a adaga fazia isso. Mas se ela viu algo importante, não disse.**

― Quem dera a adaga ajudasse quando precisamos realmente... ― resmungou a mesma.

― Será que a adaga foi um presente de Apolo a Helena de Troia? ― murmurou Rachel, pensativa.

**― ****Primas loucas ― ela murmurou. ― Aqui vamos nós.**

**Não houve mais nenhuma conversa enquanto eles seguiam os rastros da mesa entrando cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Os pássaros estavam em silêncio. Nenhum monstro rosnou. Era como se todas as outras criaturas vivas da floresta tivessem sido espertas o bastante para deixar o lugar.**

**Finalmente, chegaram numa clareira do tamanho de um estacionamento de supermercado. O céu estava denso e cinza. A grama estava amarela e árida, e o chão estava marcado com buracos e trincheiras como se alguém tivesse dirigido como um louco um equipamento de construção. No centro da clareira estava uma pilha de pedregulhos com mais ou menos nove metros de altura.**

Clarisse, Rachel, Annabeth e Percy se entreolharam.

**― ****Oh ― Piper disse. ― Isso não é nada bom.**

**― ****Por quê? ― Leo perguntou.**

**― ****Dá azar estar aqui ― Jason respondeu. ― Este é um local de batalha.**

**Leo fez uma careta.**

**― ****Que batalha?**

**Piper levantou suas sobrancelhas.**

**― ****Como assim você não sabe? Os outros campistas falam desse lugar o tempo todo.**

**― ****Ando meio ocupado ― Leo disse.**

**Ele tentou não se sentir magoado sobre isso, mas sentia muita falta das coisas normais do acampamento – as batalhas entre trirremes, as corridas de biga, os flertes com as garotas.**

Clarisse abriu um sorriso malicioso para Leo que tentou evitar suar.

"Céus! Calipso vai me matar..." pensou, engolindo em seco.

**Essa era a pior parte. Leo finalmente tinha uma chance com as garotas mais gostosas do acampamento, uma vez que Piper era a conselheira chefe do chalé de Afrodite, e ele estava ocupado demais para ela ajudá-lo com as garotas. Triste.**

Piper olhou solidária para o amigo que se encolhia sob o sorriso malicioso de Clarisse.

"Vou me aproveitar dessa situação" pensava a ruiva.

**― ****A Batalha do Labirinto.**

**Piper manteve sua voz baixa, mas ela explicou a Leo como uma pilha de pedras costumava ser chamada de Punho de Zeus, quando o monte se parecia com algo, não apenas um monte de pedras. Havia uma entrada para um labirinto mágico, e um grande exército de monstros vindo dessa entrada invadiu o acampamento. Os campistas ganharam – obviamente, uma vez que o acampamento ainda continuava ali – mas foi uma batalha árdua. Muitos semideuses morreram. A clareira ainda era considerada amaldiçoada.**

Clarisse perdeu o seu sorriso. Ela e os outros abaixaram a cabeça em memória das perdas, não apenas daquela batalha, mas também da Batalha de Manhattan.

**― ****Ótimo ― Leo resmungou. ― Buford tinha que fugir para a parte mais perigosa da floresta. Ele não podia só, tipo, fugir para a praia ou para uma lanchonete?**

― E ele enxerga para onde vai? ― perguntou Percy, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

Não deu muito certo.

**― ****Falando nele... ― Jason estudou o solo. ― Como vamos rastreá-lo? Não há pegadas aqui.**

**Embora Leo preferisse ficar protegido pelas árvores, ele seguiu seus amigos para a clareira. Eles procuraram por pegadas de mesa, mas enquanto caminhavam até a pilha de pedregulhos, não acharam nada. Leo tirou um relógio do seu cinto de ferramentas e o prendeu ao seu pulso. Aproximadamente quarenta minutos até o grande **_**cabum**_**.**

**― ****Se eu tivesse mais tempo ― ele disse ― poderia fazer um dispositivo de rastreamento, mas...**

― Devia ter pensado nisso na hora que construiu a mesa ― disse Annabeth.

**― ****Buford tem o tampo da mesa redondo? ― Piper interrompeu. ― Com pequenas saídas de vapor apontando para cima de um lado?**

**Leo olhou para ela.**

**― ****Como você sabe?**

**― ****Porque ele está bem ali ― ela apontou.**

**Com certeza, era Buford gingando em direção ao lado mais distante da clareira, vapor saindo de suas aberturas. Enquanto eles o assistiam, ele desapareceu em meio as árvores.**

**― ****Isso foi fácil ― Jason começou a segui-lo, mas Leo o deteve.**

― Nunca é fácil ― retrucou Clarisse.

**Os pelos da nuca de Leo se eriçaram. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê. Então ele percebeu que podia ouvir vozes vindo da mata a sua esquerda.**

**― ****Alguém está vindo!**

**Ele puxou seus amigos para trás das pedras.**

**Jason sussurrou:**

**― ****Leo...**

**― ****Shh!**

**Uma dúzia de garotas descalças saltaram para dentro da clareira. Elas eram adolescentes usando vestidos largos roxos e vermelhos de seda ao estilo túnica. Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados com folhas, e muitas usavam coroas de louro. Algumas carregavam mastros estranhos que se pareciam com tochas. As garotas riam e empurravam umas as outras, tombando sobre a grama e girando como se estivessem tontas. Todas elas eram realmente deslumbrantes, mas Leo não se sentiu tentando a flertar.**

"Que pena" pensou Clarisse.

Annabeth já tinha uma ideia de quem elas poderiam ser, pela descrição de Leo...

― Por que uma missão em busca de uma mesa não poderia ser simples? ― murmurou Leo.

**Piper suspirou.**

**― ****Elas são apenas ninfas, Leo.**

**Leo gesticulou freneticamente para que ela ficasse abaixada. Ele sussurrou:**

**― ****Primas loucas!**

**Os olhos de Piper se arregalaram.**

― Como assim? Leo percebeu uma coisa antes de Jason e Piper? ― debochou Clarisse.

Leo ia olha-la atravessado, mas lembrou-se do brilho em seu olhar ao ouvirem a parte do flerte e decidiu ficar quieto para ela não dizer nada a Calipso. Clarisse pareceu perceber isso, pois voltou a sorrir malignamente.

**Quando as ninfas chegaram mais perto, Leo começou a notar detalhes estranhos nelas. Seus mastros não eram tochas. Eram ramos de madeira retorcidos. Cada uma com uma pinha gigante no topo, e algumas tinham cobras vivas enroladas ao redor. As coroas de louro das garotas, não eram coroas, tampouco. Seus cabelos eram trançados com minúsculas víboras. As garotas sorriam, gargalhavam e cantavam em grego antigo enquanto cambaleavam pela clareira. Elas pareciam estar se divertindo, mas suas vozes pareciam tingidas com algum tipo de ferocidade selvagem. Se leopardos pudessem cantar, Leo imaginava que eles soariam daquela forma.**

**― ****Elas estão bêbadas? ― Jason sussurrou.**

Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça, perdida em pensamentos. Pelo visto, sua conclusão estava certa.

**Leo franziu o cenho. As garotas **_**agiam **_**como se estivessem, mas ele achava que tinha mais alguma coisa acontecendo. Ele se sentia grato pelas ninfas ainda não os terem visto.**

**Então as coisas se complicaram. Na mata a direita, algo rugiu. As árvores farfalharam, e um drakon invadiu a clareira, parecendo sonolento e irritado, como se o canto das ninfas o tivesse acordado.**

**Leo já tinha visto muitos monstros na floresta. O acampamento os mantinha intencionalmente como um desafio aos campistas. Mas este era maior e mais assustador do que a maioria.**

― Nem tanto ― disse Clarisse, lembrando-se de quando derrotou um.

**O drakon era mais ou menos do tamanho de um vagão de metrô. Ele não possuía asas, mas sua boca era cheia de dentes cortantes. Chamas saiam de suas narinas.**

**Escamas prateadas cobriam seu corpo como uma malha metálica polida. Quando o drakon viu as ninfas, ele rugiu novamente e cuspiu chamas em direção ao céu.**

**As garotas não pareceram notar. Elas continuaram dando cambalhotas, rindo e empurrando umas em cima das outras de brincadeira.**

**― ****Nós temos que ajudá-las ― Piper sussurrou. ― Elas serão mortas!**

**― ****Espere aí ― Leo disse.**

**― ****Leo ― Jason censurou. ― Nós somos heróis. Não podemos deixar essas garotas inocentes...**

― Complexo de heróis idiota... ― resmungou Clarisse.

**― ****Relaxa! ― Leo insistiu.**

**Algo naquelas garotas o incomodava – uma história que ele só lembrava pela metade. Como conselheiro do chalé de Hefesto, Leo fez com que ler sobre itens mágicos se tornasse uma atividade sua, para no caso de ele precisar construí-los algum dia. Ele tinha certeza que já tinha lido alguma coisa sobre mastros de pinha envolvidos com cobras.**

― Quando o Leo finalmente lê algum livro, não se lembra de nada! ― reclamou Piper.

― Calma lá! Só não me lembrava disso porque não era útil para os meus projetos ― Leo defendeu-se.

**― ****Observe.**

**Finalmente, uma das garotas notou o drakon. Ela gritou de alegria como se tivesse encontrando um cachorrinho fofo. Ela pulou em direção ao monstro e as outras garotas a seguiram, cantando e rindo, o que pareceu deixar o drakon confuso. Ele provavelmente não estava acostumado com sua presa parecendo tão alegre.**

**Uma ninfa em um vestido vermelho sangue deu uma cambalhota e foi parar na frente do drakon.**

**― ****Você é Dioniso? ― ela perguntou esperançosa.**

**Isso parecia ser uma questão estúpida. Verdade, Leo nunca vira Dioniso antes, mas ele tinha certeza que o deus do vinho não era um drakon cuspidor de fogo.**

― Como não? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Quando ele entrou no acampamento já estava tendo aquela confusão com Gaia ― explicou Annabeth ― Dionisio estava no Olimpo.

**O monstro soprou fogo no pé da garota. Ela simplesmente dançou no mesmo lugar. O drakon avançou e pegou o braço da menina com sua mandíbula. Leo estremeceu certo de que a ninfa ia ter o braço amputado bem na sua frente, mas ela arrancou o braço da boca do monstro junto com vários dentes quebrados do drakon. Seu braço estava perfeitamente bem. O drakon fez um som algo entre um rosnado e um ganido.**

**― ****Malcriado ― a garota ralhou. Ela se virou para as suas amigas animadas. ― Não é Dioniso! Ele precisa se juntar a nossa festa!**

**As ninfas gritaram alegres e cercaram o monstro.**

**Piper prendeu o fôlego.**

**― ****O que elas estão... ai, deuses. Não!**

**Leo não costumava sentir pena de monstros, mas o que aconteceu em seguida foi horrível de verdade. As garotas se jogaram em cima do drakon. Suas risadas alegres se transformando em rosnados cruéis. Elas atacaram com seus mastros de pinha, com unhas que se tornaram garras longas e brancas, e com dentes que se alongaram até parecem presas de lobo.**

**O monstro cuspiu fogo e cambaleou, tentando fugir, mas as adolescentes eram demais para ele. As ninfas dilaceraram e rasgaram o drakon até que ele lentamente se desfizesse em pó, seu espírito retornando ao Tártaro.**

― Sinistro! ― exclamou Clarisse.

**Jason fez um barulho como se estivesse engolindo algo. Leo tinha visto seu amigo em todo tido de situação perigosa, mas nunca tinha visto Jason parecer tão pálido.**

**Piper estava tapando seus olhos, balbuciando:**

**― ****Ai, deuses. Ai, deuses.**

**Leo tentou fazer com que sua voz não tremesse.**

― Porque vocês provavelmente seriam os próximos ― disse Annabeth.

**― ****Eu li sobre essas ninfas. Elas são seguidoras de Dioniso. Eu me esqueci como elas se chamam...**

**― **_**Maenads **_**― Piper tremeu. ― Eu ouvi falar sobre elas. Pensava que elas tinham existido apenas nos tempos antigos. Elas participavam das festas de Dioniso. E quando elas ficam muito agitadas...**

― Piper, nessa época já deveria ter percebido que todas as lendas existem tanto nos tempos antigos quanto hoje em dia ― disse Annabeth.

**Ela apontou para a clareira. Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. A náiade Brooke os tinha alertado. Suas primas loucas rasgavam suas vitimas em pedaços.**

**― ****Nós temos que dar o fora daqui ― Jason disse.**

**― ****Mas elas estão entre nós e Buford! ― Leo sussurrou. ― E nós temos apenas... ― Ele checou o relógio. ― Trinta minutos para instalar o sincopador!**

**― ****Talvez eu possa fazer vocês voarem comigo até Buford ― Jason fechou seus olhos firmemente.**

**Leo sabia que Jason já tinha controlado o vento antes – apenas uma das vantagens de ser um descolado filho de Zeus – mas desta vez, nada aconteceu.**

**Jason balançou a cabeça.**

**― ****Eu não sei... o ar parece agitado. Talvez essas ninfas estejam bagunçando as coisas. Ou os espíritos do vento estão apreensivos demais para se aproximar.**

― Nesse caso, acho que nem os filhos de Éolo conseguiriam convencer os espíritos do vento ― murmurou Rachel.

**Leo olhou de volta para o lugar de onde vieram.**

**― ****Nós temos que recuar até as árvores. Se nós pudéssemos contornar as **_**Maenads**_**...**

**― ****Galera ― Piper guinchou em alarme.**

**Leo olhou para cima. Ele não notou as **_**Maenads**_** se aproximando, subindo as pedras em um silêncio absoluto ainda mais assustador que suas risadas. De cima das pedras elas olharam para baixo, sorrindo encantadoramente, suas unhas e dentes de volta ao normal. Víboras enroladas em seus cabelos.**

**― ****Olá! ― A garota de vestido vermelho sangue sorriu para Leo. ― Você é Dioniso?**

**Havia apenas uma resposta para isso.**

**― ****Sim! ― Leo gritou. ― Absolutamente. Eu sou Dioniso.**

Todos começaram a gargalhar.

― Muito magrelo para Dionisio ― brincou Rachel.

**Ele se pôs de pé e tentou corresponder ao sorriso da garota.**

**A ninfa bateu palmas alegre.**

**― ****Maravilhoso! Meu lorde Dioniso? Sério?**

**Jason e Piper se levantaram, armas a postos, mas Leo esperava que isso não se transformasse numa luta.**

― Poderiam ser menos óbvios? ― perguntou Clarisse.

― As ninfas estavam bêbadas demais para perceber ― disse Annabeth ― E eles poderiam se passar por guardiões.

**Ele tinha visto o quão rápido aquelas ninfas podiam se mover. Se elas resolvessem entrar no modo processador de comida, Leo duvidada que ele e seus amigos tivessem chance.**

**As **_**Maenads**_** deram risadinhas, dançaram e empurraram umas as outras. Muitas despencaram de cima da pilha de pedras caindo pesadamente no chão. Isso não parecia incomodá-las. Elas apenas se levantavam e continuavam brincando.**

**Piper deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Leo.**

**― ****Hã, lorde Dioniso, o que você está fazendo?**

**― ****Está tudo bem ― Leo olhou para os seus amigos como se fosse,**

― Seu olhar não nos convenceu ― disse Piper, ajeitando a trança.

_**Está tudo sem dúvida, sem dúvida mesmo, nada bem**_**. ― As **_**Maenads**_** são minhas assistentes. Eu adoro essas meninas.**

**As **_**Maenads**_** bateram palmas e giraram ao redor dele. Muitas conjuraram cálices do nada e começaram a beber de um gole só... seja lá o que estivesse dentro.**

**A garota de vermelho olhou desconfiada para Piper e Jason.**

**― ****Lorde Dioniso, esses são sacrifícios para a festa? Nós devemos rasgá-los em pedaços?**

**― ****Não, não! ― Leo respondeu apressadamente. ― Ótima oferta, mas, hã, sabe, talvez devêssemos começar devagar. Com, tipo, apresentações.**

**A garota estreitou os olhos.**

Clarisse bateu a palma da mão na testa.

**― ****Com certeza você se lembra mim, meu lorde. Eu sou Babette.**

**― ****Hã, certo! ― Leo disse. ― Babette! Claro.**

**― ****E essas são, Buffy, Muffy, Bambi, Candy...**

**Babette recitou um monte de nomes que juntos se misturavam. Leo olhou para Piper pensando se isso não era algum tipo de pegadinha de Afrodite. Essas ninfas podiam se encaixar facilmente no chalé de Piper.**

― Acha mesmo que eu pregaria uma peça em você? ― perguntou Piper, com os braços cruzados.

**Mas Piper parecia estar tentando não gritar. Isso devia ser porque duas das **_**Maenads**_**estavam passando as mãos nos ombros de Jason enquanto davam risadinhas.**

Os outros voltaram a rir.

― Percebe-se o ciúmes de longe ― debochou Clarisse.

― Calem a boca... ― resmungou Piper.

**Babette parou perto de Leo. Ela cheirava como agulhas de pinheiro.**

― Direi isso a Thalia depois ― brincou Annabeth.

Leo ficou meio pálido. Antes ele tinha gostado da ideia de ter um capítulo só deles, mas agora... Não tinha tanta certeza.

**Seu cabelo preto cacheado caía sobre seus ombros e seu nariz era salpicado de sardas. Uma coroa de cobras corais se contorcia em sua testa.**

**Espíritos da natureza normalmente tinham uma coloração esverdeada em suas peles, decorrente da clorofila, mas essas **_**Maenads**_** pareciam ter sangue Kool-Aid de cereja.**

― Se Dakota visse esses espíritos nunca mais chegaria perto de Kool-Aid ― disse Percy.

**Seus olhos eram injetados de sangue. Seus lábios eram mais vermelhos que o normal. Suas peles eram pavimentadas com vasos capilares brilhantes.**

**― ****Que forma interessante você escolheu, meu lorde ― Babette analisou o rosto e os cabelos de Leo. ― Juvenil. Fofo, suponho. Além de... um pouco magro e baixo.**

**― ****Magro e baixo? ― Leo reprimiu algumas respostas. ― Bem, sabe. Eu estava mais para **_**fofo**_**, no geral.**

**As outras **_**Maenads**_** cercaram Leo, sorrindo e cantarolando. Sobre circunstâncias normais, ser cercado por garotas gostosas seria **_**completamente **_**ok para Leo, mas não dessa vez. Ele não conseguia esquecer como os dentes e as unhas da **_**Maenads**_** tinham crescido logo antes delas destroçarem o drakon.**

Clarisse murmurou inaudivelmente, parecendo irritada. O que tinha conseguido não era muito para chantagea-lo... Ou talvez sim, pelo modo que Leo agia.

**― ****Então, meu lorde ― Babette passou seus dedos pelo braço de Leo. ― Onde você tem estado? Nós estamos o procurando há tanto tempo!**

― Você achou mesmo que Dionísio gostaria dessas ninfas perto dele? ― perguntou Annabeth.

― Sei la! Esses deuses, às vezes, são tão estranhos! ― murmurou Leo.

**― ****Onde eu tenho...?**

**Leo pensou freneticamente, Ele sabia que Dioniso costumava trabalhar como diretor do Acampamento Meio-Sangue antes de Leo chegar. Então o deus foi chamado de volta ao Monte Olimpo para ajudar a lidar com os gigantes. Mas onde Dioniso tinha estava hoje em dia? Leo não tinha ideia.**

**― ****Ah, você sabe. Eu tenho estado fazendo, hã, coisas relacionadas a vinho. Eu tenho estado tão ocupado trabalhando...**

― O deus do vinho? ― disse Annabeth, incrédula ― Trabalhando?

― Eu estava sob pressão! ― defendeu-se Leo.

**― ****Trabalho! ― Muffy gritou, pressionando suas mãos sobre os ouvidos.**

**― ****Trabalho! ― Buffy limpou sua língua como se estivesse tentando se livrar da horrível palavra.**

**As outras **_**Maenads**_** levantaram suas taças e correram em círculos, gritando:**

**― ****Trabalho! Sacrilégio! Morte ao trabalho!**

**Algumas começaram a fazer as garras crescer. Outras bateram suas cabeças contra as pedras, o que parecia machucar mais as pedras do que suas cabeças.**

**― ****Ele quis dizer festejando! ― Piper gritou. ― Festejando! Lorde Dioniso tem estado ocupado festejando por todo o mundo.**

**Lentamente, as **_**Maenads**_** começaram a se acalmar.**

― Elas poderiam ter se matado... ― sugeriu Rachel.

― Ou matado a eles ― retrucou Clarisse.

**― ****Festa? ― Bambi perguntou cautelosamente.**

**― ****Festa! ― Candy suspirou de alívio.**

**― ****Isso! ― Leo enxugou o suor das mãos. Ele deu a Piper um olhar agradecido. ― Aham. Festejando. Certo. Eu estive **_**tão **_**ocupado festejando.**

**Babette continuou sorrindo, mas não de uma maneira amigável. Ela fixou seu olhar em Piper.**

**― ****Quem é essa, meu lorde? Uma recruta para as **_**Maenads**_**, talvez?**

**― ****Ah ― Leo disse. ― Ela é minha, hã, planejadora de festa.**

**― ****Festa! ― gritou outra **_**Maenad**_**, possivelmente Trixie.**

**― ****Que pena. ― As unhas de Babette começaram a crescer. ― Nós não podemos permitir que mortais presenciassem nosso festejo sagrado.**

**― ****Mas eu **_**posso **_**ser uma recruta! ― Piper disse rapidamente. ― Vocês garotas tem um site? Ou uma lista de requisitos? Er, precisam estar bêbadas o tempo inteiro?**

**― ****Bêbadas! ― Babette disse. ― Não seja tonta. Nós somos **_**Maenads**_** menores de idade. Nós não fomos autorizadas a tomar vinho ainda. O que nossos pais pensariam?**

― São alegrinhas demais para estarem sãs ― murmurou Percy.

**― ****Vocês têm **_**pais**_**? ― Jason tirou as mãos das **_**Maenads**_** de cima dos seus ombros.**

― E de onde elas nasceriam? ― perguntou Annabeth, como se fosse óbvio.

**― ****Nada de ficar bêbada! ― Candy gritou.**

**Ela se virou fazendo um círculo meio torto então caiu no chão, derramando liquido espumante branco da sua taça.**

**Jason limpou a garganta.**

**― ****Então... o que vocês garotas estão bebendo se não é vinho?**

**Babette riu.**

**― ****A bebida da estação! Observe o poder do bastão de tirso!**

**Ela bateu seu mastro de pinha contra o chão e um gêiser branco borbulhou.**

**― ****Gemada!**

_**Maenads**_** se apressaram para encher suas taças.**

**― ****Feliz Natal! ― uma gritou.**

**― ****Festa! ― outra disse.**

**― ****Morte a todos! ― disse uma terceira.**

**Piper deu um passo para trás.**

**― ****Vocês ficam... bêbadas com gemada?**

**― ****Éééé! ― Buffy derramou sua gemada e deu a Leo um sorriso espumoso. ― Matar coisas! Com um punhado de noz moscada!**

**Leo decidiu nunca mais tomar gemada.**

― Eu nunca gostei de gemada mesmo... ― murmurou Percy, um pouco enjoado.

― Mas eu sim ― reclamou Rachel.

**― ****Mas chega de conversa, meu lorde ― Babette disse. ― Você tem sido malcriado, mantendo-se escondido! Mudou seu e-mail e seu número de telefone. Poderia-se pensar até mesmo que o grande Dioniso estava tentando evitar suas **_**Maenads**_**!**

― E estava mesmo ― concordou Annabeth.

― Deuses modernos ― disse Piper.

**Jason tirou as mãos de outra garota de seus ombros.**

Piper sorriu para ele.

**― ****Nem consigo imaginar porque o grande Dioniso faria isso.**

**Babette avaliou Jason.**

**― ****Esse aqui é um sacrifício, obviamente. Nós devemos dar início as festividades o estraçalhando. A garota planejadora de festas pode provar que quer se juntar a nós nos ajudando!**

**― ****Ou ― Leo disse ― nós podemos começar com alguns aperitivos. Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Taquitos. Talvez alguns salgadinhos e **_**queso**_**. E... espere, já sei! Precisamos de uma mesa para colocar tudo isso em cima.**

― Você não poderia ser mais óbvio? ― debochou Clarisse.

Annabeth ficou olhando de Percy para Leo, comparando-os mentalmente.

**O sorriso de Babette tremulou. As cobras sibilaram em seu mastro de pinha.**

**― ****Uma mesa?**

**― ****Cheese 'n' Wieners? ― Trixie acrescentou esperançosamente.**

**― ****É, uma mesa! ― Leo estalou os dedos e apontou para o fim da clareira. ― Você sabe o que... eu acho que eu vi uma andando naquela direção. Por que vocês meninas não esperam aqui, e bebem um pouco de gemada ou sei lá o quê, enquanto meus amigos e eu vamos pegar a mesa. Nós estaremos de volta rapidinho!**

― Esperava que fosse realmente fácil assim? ― perguntou Jason.

― Vocês não tinham um plano melhor ― disse Leo.

**Ele começou a andar, mas duas Maenads o puxaram para trás. O puxão não pareceu ser de brincadeira.**

**Os olhos de Babette ficaram mais vermelho ainda.**

**― ****Por que meu lorde Dioniso está tão interessado em mobília? Onde está seu leopardo? E seu copo de vinho?**

**Leo engoliu.**

**― ****Sim. Copo de vinho. Me deixa tonto.**

**Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de seu cinto de ferramentas. Rezou para que o cinto conjurasse um copo de vinho para ele, mas isso não era exatamente uma ferramenta. Ele agarrou algo, tirou para fora, e se viu segurando uma chave inglesa.**

**― ****Ei, olhe só isso ― ele disse fracamente. ― Há algum tipo de mágica divina por aqui, não é mesmo? O que é uma festa sem... uma chave inglesa?**

**As **_**Maenads**_** olharam para ele. Algumas franziram a testa. Algumas estavam vesgas de tanto tomar gemada.**

**Jason parou ao seu lado.**

**― ****Ei, hã, Dioniso... talvez nós devêssemos conversar. Tipo, em particular. Sabe... sobre coisas da festa.**

**― ****Nós voltamos já! ― Piper anunciou. ― Esperem aqui, garotas. Okay?**

**Sua voz estava meio elétrica com charme, mas as **_**Maenads**_** não pareceram ser atingidas.**

― Quando eu não faço de propósito funciona ― murmurou Piper, pensando no começo capítulo ― Quando eu preciso não vai... Vai entender!

― Tem alguns seres mitológicos que não são afetados ― disse Annabeth.

― Isso eu já percebi!

― Naquela época você não tinha usado muito o charme... Era só questão de praticar.

― Não gosto de usar... Evito se posso.

**― ****Não, vocês ficam ― os olhos de Babette furaram os de Leo. ― Você não age como Dioniso. Aqueles que não honram o deus, aqueles que ousam trabalhar ao invés de festejar, esses devem ser destruídos. E qualquer um que ouse personificar o deus deve morrer de forma ainda mais dolorosa.**

**― ****Vinho! ― Leo gritou. ― Eu já mencionei o quanto amo vinho?**

**Babette não pareceu convencida.**

**― ****Se você é o deus das festas, você saberá a ordem dos nossos festejos. Prove! Conduza-nos!**

**Leo sentiu-se encurralado. Uma vez ele tinha ficado preso numa caverna no topo do Pikes Peak, cercado por um bando de lobisomens.**

― Isso foi quando encontramos Thalia, não foi? ― perguntou Piper, preocupada.

Leo assentiu com a cabeça.

**Outra vez ele tinha ficado preso em uma fábrica abandonada com uma família de ciclopes malvados. Mas isso – de pé numa clareira com várias garotas bonitas – era **_**muito**_**pior.**

**― ****Claro! ― Sua voz chiou. ― Festejos. Nós começamos com o Hokey Pokey...**

**Trixie rosnou.**

**― ****Não, meu lorde. O Hokey Pokey é o **_**segundo**_**.**

**― ****Certo ― Leo corrigiu. ― Primeiro a Dança da Cordinha, **_**depois **_**o Hokey Pokey. Então, hã, prender o rabo no burro...**

Os outros olharam-no divertidos.

― Eu estava sob pressão ― repetiu Leo.

**― ****Errado!**

**Os olhos de Babette ficaram totalmente vermelhos. O Kool-Aid escurecido em suas veias, formando uma teia de linhas vermelhas como hera debaixo de sua pele.**

**― ****Última chance, e eu lhe darei uma dica. Nós começamos cantando o Bacchanalian Jingle. Você se **_**lembra **_**disso, não lembra?**

**A língua de Leo parecia uma lixa.**

**Piper colocou a mão em seu braço.**

**― ****Claro que ele se lembra.**

**Seus olhos disseram, **_**Corra**_**.**

**Os nós dos dedos de Jason ficaram brancos no cabo de sua espada.**

**Leo odiava cantar. Ele limpou sua garganta e começou a berrar a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça – algo que ele tinha assistido online enquanto trabalhava no **_**Argo II**_**.**

― Você não canta bem ― implicou Piper.

**Depois de algumas linhas, Candy sibilou.**

**― ****Este não é o Bacchalian Jingle! É a música tema de Psych!**

**― ****Matem os infiéis! ― Babette gritou.**

**Leo reconhecia uma deixa para sair quando ouvia uma. Ele puxou um artifício de confiança. Do seu cinto de ferramentas, pegou um frasco de óleo e o espirrou em um arco a sua frente, encharcando as **_**Maenads**_**. Ele não queria machucar nenhuma delas, mas então lembrava a si mesmo que aquelas garotas não eram humanas. Elas eram espíritos da natureza inclinados a destroçá-lo. Ele conjurou fogo em suas mãos e pôs o óleo em chamas.**

**Uma parede de chamas engolfou as ninfas. Jason e Piper deram um 180 graus e correram. Leo foi logo atrás deles.**

**Ele esperava ouvir gritos vindo das **_**Maenads**_**. Ao invés disso, ele ouviu risadas. Ele olhou para trás e viu as **_**Maenads**_** dançando pelas chamas com seus pés descalços. Seus vestidos queimavam, mas as **_**Maenads**_** não pareciam se importar.**

― Continue correndo ― bronqueou Clarisse.

**Elas pulavam pelo fogo como se estivessem brincando em um irrigador.**

**― ****Obrigada, infiel! ― Babette riu. ― Nosso frenesi nos faz imunes ao fogo, mas isso faz cócegas! Trixie, mande aos infiéis um presente de agradecimento!**

**Trixie saltou da pilha de pedregulhos. Ela agarrou uma pedra do tamanho de uma geladeira e a levantou sobre a cabeça.**

**― ****Corram! ― Piper gritou.**

**― ****Nós **_**estamos **_**correndo! ― Jason ganhou velocidade.**

― É costume todos gritarem isso quando a situação fica crítica ― disse Rachel.

**― ****Corra mais! ― Leo gritou.**

**Eles tinham alcançado a beirada da clareira quando uma sombra passou por cima de suas cabeças.**

**― ****Virem à esquerda! ― Leo gritou.**

**Eles mergulharam entre as árvores ao mesmo tempo em que a pedra caia próxima a eles com um ruidoso baque, errando Leo por alguns centímetros. Eles derraparam pela ravina até que Leo perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele se chocou contra Jason e Piper de tal modo que eles acabaram rolando colina abaixo como uma bola de neve semideusa.**

Clarisse negou com a cabeça, um pouco exasperada.

― Vocês são muito atrapalhados! ― murmurou.

**Se espatifaram no riacho de Brooke, ajudaram-se a se levantar, e cambalearam para dentro da floresta. Atrás deles, Leo ouviu as **_**Maenads**_** rindo e bradando, incitando Leo a voltar, então elas poderiam rasgá-lo em pedaços.**

**Por alguma razão, Leo não se sentiu tentado.**

― Por que será? ― debochou a maioria.

― Claro! Só deixe-me ajeitar os sapatos e volto em um minuto ― ironizou Piper.

**Jason os puxou para trás de um carvalho gigantesco, onde eles ficaram arfando. O cotovelo de Piper estava bastante arranhado. A perna esquerda da calça de Jason tinha sido quase completamente rasgada, de um jeito que parecia que sua perna estava vestindo uma capa de brim. De algum modo, eles tinham descido a colina rolando sem se matar com suas próprias armas, o que era um milagre.**

**― ****Como vamos vencê-las? ― Jason perguntou. ― Elas são imunes ao fogo. São superfortes.**

― Já percebemos, Bela Adormecida ― disse Clarisse.

Os outros colocaram as mãos na boca, evitando gargalhar. Já Leo não se segurou.

― Sabe como é, né... Foi picado pelo grampeador e... ― tentou dizer, entre risos.

Jason ficou com o rosto vermelho.

**― ****Nós não podemos matá-las ― Piper disse.**

**― ****Deve haver um jeito ― Leo falou.**

**― ****Não. Nós **_**não podemos **_**matá-las ― Piper repetiu. ― Qualquer um que mate uma**_**Maenad**_** é amaldiçoado por Dioniso. Você não tinha lido as histórias antigas? Pessoas que matavam seus seguidores ficavam loucas ou se transformavam em animais ou... bem, coisas ruins.**

― Mas Dionísio não... ― começou a dizer Rachel, confusa.

― Não tem como entender os deuses ― murmurou Annabeth ― É a mesma coisa que legados e oráculos de Apolo.

― Uma pena... Mais de uma vez desejei acabar com Octavian ― disse Jason.

**― ****Pior do que deixar as **_**Maenads**_** nos rasgar em pedaços? ― Jason indagou.**

**Piper não respondeu. Seu rosto parecia tão úmido, Leo decidiu não exigir mais detalhes.**

**― ****Isso é ótimo ― Jason falou. ― Então nós temos que pará-las sem matá-las. Alguém tem uma fita adesiva daquelas de prender moscas?**

**― ****Nós estamos em menor número, quatro para um ― Piper disse. ― E tem mais... ― ela agarrou o pulso de Leo e checou o relógio. ― Nós temos vinte minutos até que o Bunker 9 exploda.**

**― ****É impossível ― Jason resumiu.**

― Nada é impossível para um semideus ― disse Percy.

― Principalmente nós que resolvemos tudo em cima da hora ― concordou Annabeth.

**― ****Estamos mortos ― Piper concordou.**

**Mas a mente de Leo rodava em alta velocidade. Ele fazia trabalhos melhores quando as coisas eram impossíveis.**

― Você e todos nós ― concordou Clarisse.

― Não é hora para pessimismos ― Rachel bronqueou Piper.

― Dá para ser otimista nessa situação? ― perguntou Piper.

**Parar as **_**Maenads**_** sem matá-las... Bunker 9... fita adesiva pega mosca. Uma ideia veio como uma de suas engenhocas malucas, todas as engrenagens e pistões se encaixando em seus lugares perfeitamente.**

**― ****Tenho uma ideia ― ele disse. ― Jason, você tem que achar Buford. Você sabe a direção que ele tomou. Volte e encontre-o, depois traga-o até o Bunker, rápido! Uma vez que você esteja longe o bastante das **_**Maenads**_**, talvez você possa controlar os ventos novamente. Aí você pode voar.**

**Jason fez uma careta.**

**― ****E vocês?**

**― ****Nós vamos tirar as Maenads do seu caminho ― Leo respondeu ― direto para o Bunker 9.**

**Piper tossiu.**

**― ****Desculpa, mas o Bunker 9 não está prestes a explodir?**

**― ****Sim, mas se eu conseguir colocar as **_**Maenads**_** lá dentro, terei uma forma de cuidar delas.**

**Jason parecia cético.**

― Obrigado pela confiança, Jason ― resmungou Leo.

**― ****Mesmo se você conseguir, eu ainda terei que achar Buford e devolver o sincopador a você em vinte minutos, ou você, Piper e as doze ninfas malucas irão explodir.**

**― ****Confie em mim ― Leo disse. ― E temos dezenove minutos agora.**

**― ****Eu adoro esse plano ― Piper inclinou-se e beijou Jason. ― No caso de eu explodir. Por favor, vá rápido.**

**Jason nem mesmo respondeu. Ele se enfiou no meio das árvores.**

**― ****Venha ― Leo disse a Piper. ― Vamos convidar as **_**Maenads**_** para conhecer minha casa.**

― Seus irmãos se sentirão ofendidos ― brincou Annabeth.

**Leo tinha jogado alguns jogos na floresta antes – principalmente Captura da Bandeira – mas nem mesmo a versão plena de combate do Acampamento Meio-Sangue era tão perigosa quanto fugir de **_**Maenads**_**. Piper e ele refizeram seu caminho de volta com a luz do sol se desvanecendo. A respiração virando vapor. Ocasionalmente Leo gritava "Festa aqui!" para fazer com que as **_**Maenads**_** soubessem onde eles estavam. Era complicado, porque Leo tinha que ficar longe o bastante para evitar ser pego, mas perto o suficiente para que as **_**Maenads**_** não o perdesse de vista.**

**Ás vezes ele ouvia gritos assustados quando as **_**Maenads**_** passavam por algum monstro ou espírito da natureza desafortunado. Cada grito a sangue frio que perfurava o ar era seguido por um som como o de uma árvore sendo destruída por um exército de esquilos selvagens. Leo estava tão assustado que ele mal conseguia manter seus pés em movimento. Ele imaginava alguma pobre dríade tendo sua fonte da vida picada em pedaços. Leo sabia que espíritos da natureza reencarnavam, mas aquele grito de morte ainda era a coisa mais medonha que ele já tinha ouvido.**

― Sem contar que elas podem pôr a culpa em vocês ― disse Clarisse.

― Elas não são vingativas como você ― retrucou Rachel.

**― ****Infiéis! ― Babette gritou em meio às árvores. ― Venham celebrar conosco!**

**Ela soou mais perto agora. Os instintos de Leo disseram a ele para continuar correndo. Esquecer o Bunker 9. Talvez ele e Piper pudessem chegar até a borda da zona de explosão.**

**E depois... deixar Jason morrer?**

― Eu te mataria ― lembrou-lhe Piper.

**Deixar as **_**Maenads**_** irem pelos ares de maneira que Leo pudesse sofrer a maldição de Dioniso? E a explosão iria mesmo matar as **_**Maenads**_**? Leo não tinha ideia. E se as **_**Maenads**_**sobrevivessem e continuassem procurando por Dioniso? Uma hora elas encontrariam os chalés e os outros campistas. Não, aquela não era uma opção. Leo tinha que proteger seus amigos. Ele ainda podia salvar o **_**Argo II**_**.**

Jason e Piper olharam-no incrédulo e Leo lembrou-se de quando Frank disse que ele se preocupava mais com os seus projetos do que com seus amigos. Isso não era verdade.

**― ****Aqui! ― ele gritou. ― Festa na minha casa!**

**Ele agarrou o pulso de Piper e disparou para o Bunker.**

**Ele podia ouvir as **_**Maenads**_** se aproximando rapidamente – pés descalços correndo pela grama, galhos estalando, cálices de gemada se estilhaçando nas pedras.**

**― ****Quase lá.**

**Piper apontou para as árvores. Há cem metros a frente estava um enorme penhasco de calcário que marcava a entrada para o Bunker 9.**

**O coração de Leo parecia uma câmara de combustão funcionando a todo vapor, mas eles conseguiram chegar até o penhasco. Ele deu uma batidinha no calcário. Linhas ardentes queimaram através do penhasco, lentamente formando o contorno de uma grande porta.**

**― ****Vamos! Vamos! ― Leo incitou.**

**Ele cometeu o erro de olhar para trás.**

Clarisse xingava por baixo da respiração, algo que soou como "amadores".

**Há poucos passos de distância, a primeira **_**Maenad**_** apareceu fora da floresta. Seus olhos eram puro vermelho. Ela sorriu com a boca cheia de presas, então lascou suas garras na árvore mais próxima a cortando ao meio. Tornados de folhas giravam ao seu redor como se até mesmo o ar estivesse ficando louco.**

**― ****Venha, semideus! ― ela chamou. ― Se junte a mim nos festejos!**

**Leo sabia que isso era insano, mas suas palavras zumbiam em seus ouvidos. Parte dele queria correr em direção a ela.**

_**Uau, cara**_**, ele disse a si mesmo. **_**Regra de ouro para semideuses: você não dançará Hokey Pokey com psicopatas.**_

"O que diabos é Hokey Pokey?" pensou Rachel.

**Apesar disso, ele deu um passo em direção a **_**Maenad**_**.**

**― ****Pare, Leo ― o charme de Piper o salvou, congelando-o no lugar. ― Isso é a loucura de Dioniso afetando você. Você **_**não **_**quer morrer.**

**Ele deu um suspiro.**

**― ****É. Elas estão ficando mais fortes. Nós temos que nos apressar,**

**Finalmente a porta do Bunker se abriu. A **_**Maenad**_** rosnou. Suas amigas emergiram da floresta, e juntas elas atacaram.**

**― ****Deem a volta! ― Piper gritou para elas em sua voz cheia de charme. ― Nós estamos cinquenta metros atrás de vocês!**

**Era uma sugestão ridícula, mas o charme funcionou momentaneamente. As**_**Maenads**_**se viraram e correram de volta para o caminho de onde vieram, então pararam subitamente, parecendo confusas.**

― Viu? ― disse Annabeth ― Você consegue se praticar.

**Leo e Piper mergulharam para dentro do Bunker.**

**― ****Fecho a porta? ― Piper perguntou.**

**― ****Não! ― Leo disse. ― Nós a queremos do lado de dentro.**

**― **_**Queremos**_**? Qual é o plano?**

**― ****Plano ― Leo tentou se livrar do nevoeiro em seu cérebro.**

**Eles tinham trinta segundos, com sorte, antes que as **_**Maenads**_** invadissem o local.**

**O motor do **_**Argo II **_**explodiria em... ele checou seu relógio – ai, deuses, doze minutos?**

**― ****O que eu devo fazer? ― Piper perguntou. ― Vamos, Leo.**

**Sua mente começou a clarear. Este era **_**seu **_**território. Ele não podia deixar as**_**Maenads **_**ganharem.**

**Da mesa mais próxima, Leo pegou um controle de bronze com um único botão vermelho. Ele o entregou a Piper.**

**― ****Eu preciso de dois minutos. Suba até as passarelas. Distraia as **_**Maenads**_** como você fez lá fora, okay? Quando eu der a ordem, onde quer você esteja, aperte o botão. Mas**_**não **_**antes que eu diga.**

**― ****O que isso faz? ― Piper perguntou.**

**― ****Nada ainda. Eu tenho que preparar a armadilha.**

Clarisse bateu a palma da mão na testa.

― Eu não sou um vidente para adivinhar o que iria acontecer e preparar armadilhas antecipadamente ― defendeu-se Leo ― Estava preocupado demais com o Argo II.

**― ****Dois minutos ― Piper assentiu severamente. ― Você tem dois minutos.**

**Ela correu para escada mais próxima e começou a subir enquanto Leo saiu correndo pelos corredores, apanhando coisas das caixas de ferramentas e ativando os sensores de temporização nos painéis de controle do interior do Bunker. Ele não estava pensando no que estava fazendo mais do que um pianista pensava sobre onde seus dedos estavam no teclado. Ele simplesmente voava pelo Bunker, trazendo todas as peças juntas.**

**Leo ouviu as **_**Maenads**_** se apressando para dentro do Bunker. Por um momento, elas pararam em espanto, fazendo **_**ooh**_** e **_**ahh**_** na vasta caverna cheia de coisas cintilantes.**

― Eu sei! ― gabou-se Leo.

Os outros reviraram os olhos e Clarisse deu-lhe outro tapa na cabeça.

**― ****Onde vocês estão? ― Babette chamou. ― Meu lorde Dioniso falso! Festeje conosco!**

**Leo tentou ignorar a voz dela. Então ele ouviu Piper, em algum lugar acima nas passarelas, bradar:**

**― ****Que tal a dança do quadrado? Virem para a esquerda!**

**As **_**Maenads**_** guincharam confusas.**

**― ****Pegue uma parceira! ― Piper gritou ― faça-a rebolar!**

**Mais gritos e guinchos e alguns **_**CLANGS **_**como se algumas **_**Maenads**_** aparentemente tivessem rebolado umas as outras em direção a objetos de metal.**

― Deu um trabalhão re-organizar tudo ― resmungou Leo.

― Para mim, tudo já estava desarrumado desde o começo ― murmurou Piper.

― Pelo menos sobreviveram, então pare de reclamar ― retrucou Rachel.

**― ****Parem! ― Babette gritou. ― Não peguem uma parceira! Peguem aquele semideus!**

**Piper gritou mais alguns comandos, mas ela parecia estar perdendo seu rebolado.**

**Leo ouviu o barulho de pés batendo nos degraus da escada.**

**― ****Oh, Leo? ― Piper gritou. ― Já se passaram dois minutos?**

**― ****Só um segundo!**

― É sempre assim ― murmurou Annabeth.

**Leo achou a última coisa da qual precisava – uma pilha de tecido dourado reluzente do tamanho de uma colcha. Ele enfiou o tecido metálico dentro do tubo pneumático mais próximo e puxou a alavanca. Pronto – assumindo que o plano tenha funcionado.**

**Ele correu para o meio do Bunker, bem a frente do **_**Argo II**_**, e gritou:**

**― ****Ei! Eu estou aqui!**

**Ele estendeu os braços e sorriu.**

**― ****Venham! Festejem comigo!**

**Ele olhou para o contador regressivo no motor do navio. Seis minutos e meio tinham se passado. Ele queria nem ter olhado.**

**As **_**Maenads**_** desceram as escadas e começaram a cercá-lo cautelosamente. Leo dançou e cantou músicas tema de programas de televisão aleatórios, esperando que isso as fizesse hesitar.**

― Isso eu queria ter visto ― disse Clarisse.

**Ele precisava de todas as **_**Maenads**_** juntas antes que ele soltasse a armadilha.**

**― ****Cantem comigo! ― ele disse.**

**As **_**Maenads**_** rosnaram. Seus olhos vermelho-sangue mostravam raiva e irritação. Suas coroas de cobras sibilaram. Seus bastões de tirso brilharam com fogo roxo.**

**Babette foi a última a se juntar a festa. Quando ela viu Leo sozinho, desarmado e dançando, ela riu com deleite.**

**― ****Você é esperto em aceitar seu destino ― ela disse. ― O real Dioniso ficaria satisfeito.**

**― ****É, sobre isso ― Leo respondeu ― eu acho que há uma razão para ele ter mudado seu número de telefone. Vocês garotas não são seguidoras. São perseguidoras fanáticas e loucas. Vocês não tem o achado porque ele não **_**quer **_**que vocês o achem.**

― Quando você está seguro fica provocando, né? ― perguntou Rachel.

― Para que isso acabasse logo de uma vez! ― respondeu Leo.

**― ****Mentiras! ― Babette rebateu. ― Nós somos os espíritos do deus do vinho! Ele tem orgulho de nós!**

**― ****Claro ― Leo disse. ― Eu também tenho parentes loucos. Eu não culpo o Sr. D.**

**― ****Matem-no! ― Babette guinchou.**

**― ****Espere! ― Leo ergueu as mãos. ― Vocês podem me matar, mas vocês querem que isso seja uma festa **_**de verdade**_**, não querem?**

**Como ele esperava, as **_**Maenads**_** vacilaram.**

**― ****Festa? ― perguntou Candy.**

**― ****Festa? ― repetiu Buffy.**

**― ****Ah, sim! ― Leo olhou para cima e gritou para as passarelas: ― Piper? Está na hora de botar pra quebrar!**

**Por três inacreditáveis longos segundos, nada aconteceu. Leo permaneceu lá sorrindo para uma dúzia de ninfas enlouquecidas que queriam cortá-lo em cubinhos de semideus.**

― Seria maravilhoso se fosse como nos filmes: tudo acontecesse no segundo exato que precisamos e não fizessemos papel de idiotas ― disse Percy.

**Então todo o Bunker zumbiu com vida. Ao redor das **_**Maenads**_**, canos subiram vindos do chão e sopraram vapor roxo. O sistema de tubo pneumático lançava lascas de metal como confetes brilhantes. O banner mágico acima delas cintilou e mudou a mensagem que estava escrita. SEJAM BEM VINDAS, NINFAS PSICOPATAS!**

― Só imagino os carros passando e vendo essa mensagem gravada no outdoor ― murmurou Annabeth, duvidando se Leo realmente tinha interligado os banners.

**Música soou do sistema de som – The Rolling Stones, a banda favorita da mãe de Leo.**

― Bom gosto ― disse Clarisse.

**Ele gostava de ouvi-los enquanto trabalhava, porque isso o fazia se lembrar dos bons velhos tempos quando ele passava o tempo na oficina de sua mãe.**

**Então o sistema de manivela entrou em cena, e uma bola espelhada começou a descer bem acima da cabeça de Leo.**

**Da passarela, Piper observava o caos que ela tinha provocado com o aperto de um botão, e seu queixo caiu. Até mesmo as **_**Maenads**_** pareciam impressionadas pela festa instantânea de Leo.**

**Mais alguns minutos e Leo poderia ter feito algo muito melhor – um show de lasers, pirotecnias, talvez alguns aperitivos e uma máquina de bebidas. Mas para dois minutos de trabalho, aquilo não era nada mal. Algumas **_**Maenads**_** começaram a fazer a dança do quadrado. Uma dançou o Hokey Pokey.**

― Okay, esses seres são burros mesmo... ― disse Rachel.

**Apenas Babette parecia não ter sido afetada.**

**― ****Que truque é esse? ― ela exigiu. ― Você não festeja por Dioniso!**

― Eita, mulher chata! ― exclamou Clarisse.

**― ****Ah, não? ― Leo olhou para cima. A bola espelhada estava quase ao alcance. ― Você ainda não viu meu truque final.**

**A bola se abriu. Um arpéu caiu, e Leo pulou para pegá-lo.**

**― ****Peguem-no! ― Babette gritou. ― **_**Maenads**_**, atacar!**

**Felizmente, ela teve problemas em chamar a atenção delas. Piper começou a dar instruções para a dança do quadrado novamente, as confundindo com comandos estranhos.**

**― ****Virem para a esquerda, virem para a direita, batam suas cabeças! Senta, levanta, finge de morto!**

― Se matem ― brincou.

**A polia levantou Leo no ar enquanto as **_**Maenads**_** invadiam o lugar abaixo dele, reunindo-se num ótimo conjunto compacto. Babette saltou em direção a ele. Suas garras erraram por pouco seus pés.**

**― ****Agora! ― ele murmurou para si mesmo, rezando para que seu temporizador estivesse configurado precisamente.**

**BLAM! O tubo pneumático mais próximo atirou um véu de malha dourada sobre as**_**Maenads**_**, as cobrindo como um paraquedas. Um tiro perfeito.**

**As ninfas lutavam contra a rede. Tentavam empurrá-la para longe, cortando as cordas com seus dentes e unhas, mas enquanto elas socavam, chutavam e lutavam, a rede simplesmente mudava de forma, endurecendo e adquirindo a forma de uma gaiola cubica de ouro cintilante.**

**Leo sorriu.**

**― ****Piper, aperte o botão novamente!**

― Não aperte o botão vermelho ― dramatizou Clarisse.

― É só pintar de outra cor ― disse Rachel.

**Ela apertou. A música parou. A festa acabou.**

**Leo se soltou do gancho sobre o topo da sua jaula recém-feita. Ele pulou em cima gaiola, apenas para ter certeza, mas a jaula parecia firme como titânio.**

**― ****Nos deixe sair! ― Babette gritou. ― Que magia negra é essa?**

**Ela batia contra as barras de tecido, mas até mesmo sua superforça não era páreo para o material dourado. As outras **_**Maenads**_** sibilavam, gritavam e acertavam as laterais da gaiola com seus bastões de tirso.**

**Leo pulou para o chão.**

**― ****Esta é minha festa agora, senhoritas. Esta jaula é feita de rede hefestiana, uma pequena fórmula que meu pai inventou. Talvez vocês tenham ouvido a história. Ele pegou sua esposa Afrodite o traindo com Ares, então Hefesto jogou uma rede dourada sobre eles e os colocou em exposição. Eles ficaram presos até que meu pai decidisse que eles podiam sair. Essa rede aqui? É feita do mesmo material. Se dois deuses não foram capazes de escapar dela, vocês não tem a menor chance.**

― Ele ficou inteligente de repente ― emocionou-se, teatralmente, Jason.

― Aphrodite não queria casar com Hephaestus, Zeus a obrigou como vingança por tê-lo rejeitado. Ela pediu para anular o casamento, mas Hera não concordou ― disse Annabeth.

**Leo esperava seriamente que ele estivesse certo sobre isso. As **_**Maenads**_** inquietas enfureciam-se em sua prisão, subindo umas nas outras e tentando rasgar a malha sem nenhum sucesso.**

**Piper desceu as escadas e se juntou a ele.**

**― ****Leo, você é **_**incrível**_**.**

**― ****Eu sei disso. ― Ele olhou para o display digital próximo ao motor do navio. Seu coração afundou. ― Por mais ou menos mais dois minutos. Depois eu deixo de ser incrível.**

― Estraga-prazeres ― brincou Piper.

**― ****Ah, não ― o semblante de Piper desmoronou. ― Nós precisamos dar o fora daqui!**

**De repente, Leo ouviu um barulho familiar vindo da entrada do Bunker: uma baforada de vapor, o ranger das engrenagens e o **_**clink-clank **_**das pernas de metal correndo pelo chão.**

**― ****Buford! ― Leo chamou.**

**A mesa autômato caminhou orgulhosa em sua direção, zumbindo e batendo suas gavetas.**

**Jason vinha caminhando atrás dele, sorrindo.**

**― ****Estavam nos esperando?**

**Leo abraçou a pequena mesa de trabalho.**

**― ****Eu lamento tanto, Buford. Prometo que nunca mais vou tratá-lo como bobo novamente. Apenas Lemon Pledge com fórmula extra-hidratante, meu amigo. A hora que você quiser!**

**Buford soltou vapor alegremente.**

― Eu não devia ter prometido isso ― murmurou Leo ― Mas estava feliz.

― Ele lhe pediu para poli-lo quantas vezes? ― perguntou Clarisse.

― Até que não foi tão ruim assim, mas...

**― ****Hã, Leo? ― Piper lembrou. ― A explosão?**

**― ****Certo!**

**Leo abriu a gaveta da frente de Buford e apanhou o sincopador. Ele correu para a câmara de combustão. Vinte e três segundos. Ah, ótimo. Sem pressa.**

**Ele iria ter apenas uma chance de fazer isso certo. Leo cuidadosamente montou o sincopador no lugar. Ele fechou a câmara de combustão e prendeu a respiração. O motor começou a zumbir. Os cilindros de vidro brilharam com o calor. Se Leo não fosse imune ao fogo, ele tinha certeza que teria sofrido uma queimadura bem desagradável.**

― Filhos de Hephaestus estão acostumados com isso ― disse Percy.

**O casco do navio estremeceu. Todo o Bunker pareceu tremer.**

**― ****Leo? ― Jason chamou firmemente.**

**― ****Calma aí ― Leo disse.**

**― ****Nos deixe sair daqui! ― Babette guinchou na sua jaula dourada. ― Se você nos destruir, Dioniso o fará sofrer!**

**― ****Ele provavelmente nos mandará um cartão de agradecimento ― Piper resmungou.**

― Provavelmente ― concordou Annabeth.

Percy riu ironicamente.

**― ****Mas isso não importa. Nós estaremos todos mortos.**

**A câmara de combustão abriu suas várias câmaras com um **_**click, click, click**_**. Líquidos e gases superpoderosos fluíram para dentro do sincopador. O motor estremeceu. Então o calor se abrandou, e a tremura se acalmou até virar um ronronar confortável.**

**Leo colocou sua não no casco, agora vibrando com a energia mágica. Buford se aconchegou carinhosamente encostado a sua perna e soltou vapor.**

― Quem precisa de animal de estimação com uma mesa dessas ― disse Leo, orgulhoso.

**― ****Está tudo bem, Buford ― Leo se virou orgulhoso para seus amigos. ― Este é o som de um motor que **_**não **_**está explodindo.**

**Leo não percebeu o quanto estava exausto até que desmaiou.**

― É sempre assim ― disse Percy.

**Quando acordou, ele estava deitado num catre perto do **_**Argo II**_**. Todo o chalé de Hefesto estava lá. Eles estabilizaram os níveis do motor e expressaram toda a sua admiração pela genialidade de Leo.**

**Uma vez que ele estava de pé novamente, Jason e Piper o levaram até um canto e prometeram a ele que não diriam a ninguém o quão perto de explodir o navio esteve. Ninguém saberia sobre a grande mancada que quase vaporizou a floresta.**

**Apesar disso, Leo não conseguia parar de tremer. Ele quase tinha arruinado tudo. Para se acalmar, ele sacou o Lemon Pledge e cuidadosamente lustrou Buford. Depois pegou o sincopador reserva e o trancou dentro de um armário de suprimentos que não possuía pernas. Apenas para prevenir. Buford podia ser temperamental.**

Os outros, fora o trio que passou por essa situação, riram.

**Uma hora depois, Quíron e Argo chegaram da Casa Grande para cuidar das **_**Maenads**_**.**

**Argo, o chefe da segurança, era um cara grande e loiro com centenas de olhos sobre todo o seu corpo. Ele parecia envergonhado por descobrir que uma dúzia de **_**Maenads**_**perigosas tinham se infiltrado no seu território sem que fossem notadas. Argo nunca falava, mas ficou vermelho vivo e todos os olhos do seu corpo olhavam para o chão.**

― Não é culpa dele ― disse Percy ― Volte e meia esses monstros desagradáveis arrumam um jeito de entrar no acampamento, mesmo com a barreira de proteção.

**Quíron, o diretor do acampamento, parecia mais irritado que embaraçado. Ele olhou para baixo em direção as **_**Maenads**_** – o que ele podia fazer sendo um centauro. Da cintura para baixo, ele era um garanhão branco.**

― Não nesse sentido! ― Leo apressou-se a dizer a Clarisse, que já segurava o sorriso.

**Da cintura para cima, era um cara de meia idade com cabelos castanhos cacheados, uma barba, e um arco e uma aljava presos em suas costas.**

**― ****Ah, elas de novo ― Quíron disse. ― Olá, Babette.**

**― ****Nós vamos destruir vocês! ― Babette berrou. ― Nós vamos dançar com vocês, alimentá-los com petiscos gostosos, festejar com vocês até a madrugada, e rasgar vocês em pedaços!**

**― ****Aham ― Quíron não parecia impressionado. Ele se virou para Leo e seus amigos.**

― Com todos esses anos de vida já deve ter sido muito ameaçado ― disse Percy.

**― ****Bom trabalho, vocês três. A última vez que essas garotas vieram procurar Dioniso, elas causaram um grande aborrecimento. Vocês as pegaram antes que elas pudessem sair do controle. Dioniso ficará satisfeito por vocês terem as capturado.**

**― ****Então elas o incomodam? ― Leo perguntou.**

**― ****Absolutamente ― Quíron respondeu. ― Sr. D despreza seu fã clube tanto quanto despreza semideuses.**

Annabeth sorriu com um pouco de insuficiência, ao perceber que estava certa.

― Ah, bom! Se não pensaria que ele é ma... ― começou Piper.

― Não ― disseram Annabeth e Percy juntos, lembrando-se do Quíron disse quando o raio mestre sumiu.

**― ****Nós não somos um fã clube! ― Babette choramingou ― somos suas seguidoras, suas escolhidas, suas especiais!**

**― ****Aham ― Quíron repetiu.**

**― ****Então... ― Piper se deslocou inquieta. ― Dioniso não iria se importar se nós as destruíssemos?**

**― ****Ah, não, ele iria se importar! ― Quíron explicou. ― Elas ainda são suas seguidoras, mesmo ele as odiando. Se vocês a machucassem, Dioniso seria forçado a enlouquecer ou matar vocês. Provavelmente os dois. Então ótimo trabalho. ― Ele olhou para Argo. ― O mesmo plano da última vez?**

**Argo assentiu. Ele gesticulou para um dos campistas de Hefesto, que dirigia uma empilhadeira que carregava a gaiola.**

**― ****O que vocês vão fazer com elas? ― Jason perguntou.**

**Quíron sorriu gentilmente.**

**― ****Nós vamos as mandar para um lugar onde elas se sintam em casa. Nós vamos carregá-las num ônibus até Atlantic City.**

**― ****Ai, mas... ― Leo disse ― esse lugar já não tem problemas o bastante?**

**― ****Não se preocupe ― Quíron prometeu. ― As **_**Maenads**_** vão tirar a festança de seus sistemas bem rapidamente. Elas irão se desgastar e vão desaparecer gradualmente até o próximo ano. Sempre costumam aparecer perto dos feriados. Muito oportuno.**

― Faz sentido ― disseram Annabeth, Jason e Rachel.

**As **_**Maenads**_** foram transportadas para fora. Quíron e Argo voltaram para a Casa Grande, e os campistas de Leo o ajudaram a trancar o Bunker 9 para passar a noite.**

**Normalmente, Leo trabalhava de madrugada, mas ele decidiu que já tinha trabalhado o suficiente para um dia. Era véspera de Natal, afinal. Ele merecia um descanso.**

― Ele não tomou essa decisão sozinho ― garantiram Jason e Piper ― foi quase impossível convencê-lo.

**O Acampamento Meio-Sangue não celebrava feriados mortais, mas todos estavam de bom humor na fogueira. Alguns estavam bebendo gemada. Leo, Jason e Piper ignoraram a gemada e ao invés disso optaram por chocolate.**

― Que irônico ― disse Percy.

**Eles ouviram as canções que todos cantavam junto e observaram as fagulhas do fogo espiralarem em direção as estrelas.**

**― ****Vocês salvaram minha pele de novo, galera ― Leo agradeceu aos seus amigos. ― Obrigado.**

**Jason sorriu.**

**― ****Qualquer coisa por você, Valdez. Você tem certeza de que o **_**Argo II **_**ficará seguro agora?**

**― ****Seguro? Não. Mas ele não está correndo perigo de explodir. Provavelmente.**

― Quando eu precisar de ajuda para me tranquilizar, o chamarei ― debochou Rachel.

**Piper riu.**

**― ****Ótimo. Eu me sinto bem melhor.**

**Eles sentaram tranquilamente, aproveitando a companhia um dos outros, mas Leo sabia que isso era apenas um breve momento de paz. O **_**Argo II **_**tinha que ficar pronto até o solstício de verão. Depois eles navegariam na grande aventura deles – primeiro para achar o lar antigo de Jason, o acampamento romano. Depois disso... os gigantes estariam esperando. Gaia a mãe terra, a mais poderosa inimiga dos deuses, estava reunindo suas forças para destruir o Olimpo. Para detê-la, Leo e seus amigos teriam que navegar até a Grécia, a antiga morada dos deuses.**

― Parece narração de filme ― brincou Rachel.

**Em algum momento ao longo do caminho, Leo sabia que podia morrer.**

― Você e todos nós ― disse Clarisse.

**Por agora, entretanto, ele tinha decidido aproveitar. Quando sua vida tinha um temporizador que levava a uma explosão inevitável, isso era tudo que se podia fazer.**

**Ele levantou seu cálice de chocolate quente.**

**― ****Aos amigos.**

**― ****Aos amigos ― Piper e Jason concordaram.**

**Leo permaneceu na fogueira até que o líder das canções do chalé de Apolo sugeriu que todos dançassem o Hokey Pokey. Então Leo decidiu encerrar a noite.**

― Pronto! Acabou! ― disse Jason, entregando as folhas para Rachel.

― Onde encontrou isso, Rachel? ― perguntou Annabeth.

― Por aí ― respondeu o oráculo, vagamente ― Já está quase na hora do jantar, é melhor irmos!

Eles saíram da gruta e Leo correu rapidamente atrás de Clarisse para impedi-la de dizer algo a Calipso. Piper negou com a cabeça, divertida.

― Agora que esses dois viraram amigos, vai ser impossível segura-los ― murmurou.

― Até que foi divertido... ― disse Annabeth.

― É, mas foi meio constrangedor ― disse Percy ― Só espero que a Rachel não venha com outra dessa.

― Ainda me pergunto como ela conseguiu essas páginas...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, a fanfic acabou. Desculpem pelo final horrível! E também pela demora para postar, eu tenho acessado mais o Nyah!Fanfiction e o SocialSpirit, mas isso não quer dizer que abandono minhas fanfics ;)


End file.
